


In The Land Of Gods And Monsters

by 3Meow4



Series: Gods And Monsters [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate universe Sigyn, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gods, Gods and Monsters, Good Loki, In the land of gods and monsters, Land - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loss of Innocence, Love, Maids, POV First Person, Pre-Thor (2011), Rags to Riches, Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Royal Ball, Royals, Royalty, Some OOC, Tricks, aseir, dance, future smut, scullery maid, sigyn Buscema, sigyn and loki - Freeform, sigyn/loki - Freeform, vanir, village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 93,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Meow4/pseuds/3Meow4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up Sigyn was always a poor farm girl but at the age of sixteen her father sells her to Bjorks so she can be their scullery maid. The Bjorks are one of the wealthiest families in Sigyn’s village and they are friends to King Odin. When Sigyn has an encounter with Loki she soon finds that she can’t get the mischievous prince out of her mind. But it’s not easy when he shows up wherever she’s at and it’s not long before Sigyn finds herself invited by Loki to the ball. Is this a prank like Sigyn fears? Or something more?</p><p> </p><p>P.s: The ball is for the princes and/or princesses (Thor, Loki, or any other boy/girl) to find a wife/girl a husband/boy to court/be courted by. The ball is not for them to kidnap someone and force them into sexual slavery or anything else like that.</p><p>On Hold as of November 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Sigyn Buscema  
> Nicknames: Lady Mischief (By Thor); Darling, Pet, My Love (By Loki)  
> Age: 17 (turning 18)  
> Hair: Light Blond  
> Eye: Dark blue with a small hint of green  
> Height: 5’2  
> Father: Frey Buscema  
> Mother: Gaea Buscema (Deceased)  
> Brother: Njord Buscema (six years older)  
> Sisters: Deceased
> 
> (Buscema is the last name of one of the guys who created her in the Marvel comics according to Wikki if that info is wrong feel free to tell me. I combined names of Sigyn's family from Marvel comics and Mythology.) 
> 
> Some of the names I got by typing Norse names into google so that's where the strange names come from.
> 
> P.S: If you want to know what Sigyn looks like go to my profile and use the link then go to my gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Loki meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/073/a/c/sigyn__part_of_my_fanfiction__by_imortalnightgirl-d7a5hoj.jpg  
>  (what Sigyn looks like)

Laughter echoed throughout the dank old home around me other servants were cleaning, we’ve been cleaning for two weeks, and we’re still not done. I was scrubbing the floors for the hundredth time today. Siva as usual likes to make my life as difficult as she can possible make it, this time she split wine on the floor. She claimed it was an accident but it’s hard to believe that when the girl has a smirk on her face. I scrubbed the floors angrily as Siva and her sister Grid were laughing and talking about the ball that was approaching soon, that has been the only thing that’s left their mouths, the only other thing they’ve talked about, is the royal family and how they are coming to visit and stay here for a few days.

Lord Birgir Siva’s and Grid’s father came in tracking mud on the floors I just cleaned. I sighed in annoyance “girl” he sneered, “Yes sire” I replied kindly hopefully he didn’t hear my sigh, if he did I’m sure I’d catch a beating. “Clean this up! You know we’re expecting company” he said harshly. ‘How could I forget?’ I thought but I’m honestly excited to see the Royal family, I’ve only worked here for a year, and I always hear about the Royal family’s visits. I still felt Birgir’s eyes on me as I walked over to the trail of mud and began the cleaning process all over again. He left several moments later. 

After I was sure the floor was perfect I went to Lady Alivia Lord Birgir’s wife. She approved of my work and dismissed me to the kitchen to help Sami prepare dinner for the guests. “There you are Sigyn! Where have you been?” Sami exclaimed moving some of her gray hair out of her face. “I’m sorry ma'am” I said getting my apron on and going to her side “I was cleaning the floors” I said picking up a chicken, around us the Kitchen-hands were cleaning dishes while the cooks prepared other dishes, outside the kitchen the others were cleaning the house to make it presentable for the royal family and preparing the chambers. Sami nodded her head and went back to work plucking the feathers off the chicken. By the way Birgir Bjork is one of the wealthiest men in my village and he’s friends with the Allfather Odin. Birgir is sort of like a duke he has some power and he’s in charge of my village which is on the outskirts of the kingdom.

According to Sami the royal family visits them every once in a while but it’s only for Odin and Birgir to discuss business. “Which one was it this time?” Sami asked tearing the feathers off a bird, “Siva” I said “that one” she muttered rolling her eyes a few people made a noise of agreement. I laughed and went back to work, “are you going to the ball?” Sami asked shortly after. “What?!” I exclaimed it was a ridiculous thought after all the balls are for the princes so that they can chose a suitable wife and it wouldn’t have to be an arrange marriage. “Why not?” she questioned “I’m not a noble lady” I said looking up. “I went when I was your age” she said in an amused tone “of course that was when Odin was a younger” she muttered to herself. “We have to prepare dinner” I said plucking the last feathers off as excited as I was to see the Royal family I didn’t belong at a fancy ball, “we have to prepare dinner” she mused mocking me. I glared at her before I went back to work.

Hours passed by and we were finally finished the house was clean top to bottom which too about two weeks and working night and day to accomplish. Soon most of the food was prepared and it wasn’t long before the royal family showed up with their companions the Warriors three and Lady Sif. The cooks, kitchen-hands, Sami, and I were to stay in our quarters but curiosity got the better of me and I snuck away to see the Royal family. I watched as King Odin and Lord Birgir went into Birgir’s study, they were most likely talking about the new soldiers Birgir was training. While they were talking in the study Queen Frigga and Lady Alivia were in the library talking and enjoying tea. Also in the library was Siva who was talking to Prince Thor admiring his strength, between you and me, I think she would rather be his concubine than to be respectively married to him. Grid’s cackle turned everyone’s attention to her and Fandral yet the two were completely unaware of the attention they have gotten. 

I was still in the door way leading to the kitchen as Lady Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg were talking about something related to one of their battles. “My lady didn’t your mother tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?” a voice questioned in my ear he didn’t sound angry only amused. I turned to my left and was about to say something back but I saw that it was Prince Loki. I felt my whole body freeze as I just realized I almost yelled at a prince. I quickly curtsied but didn’t say anything “well?” he questioned he was standing up straight before I had the chance to say anything I felt a sharp pain in my arm. , Ahlberg the head of the servants had pinched my arm “get back in the kitchen” he said angrily. He looked back at Prince Loki “I’m sorry about her” he said “she’s incompetent” he said shoving me roughly down the hall. I turned to give them one last look and I could have sworn I saw a flash of anger in Loki’s eyes. I hurried into safety convincing myself what I saw was my imagination.

The evening dragged on with servants coming in out with full and empty plates, the cooks, kitchen-hands, Sami, and I were at the table in our quarters; the men were playing some type of game and the women were gossiping while Sami was helping me with my reading and writing. The night was almost over and soon the guest would retire to their temporary chambers but then there was a loud crash and Siva screamed my name. I groaned; “you better go” Sami said, I made my way to the stairs one of the worst things about being a scullery maid is that have the lowest status out of all the servants and everyone can tell you what to do and there’s nothing you can do about.

I grabbed an empty bucket and made my way to the dining hall I curtsied out of respect avoiding looking at Loki. “Yes m’lady” I said looking directly at Siva; she was sitting in-between Loki and Thor “clean up this mess” she said pointing at the shattered glass and scattered silverware. “Yes m’lady” I said as I walked over to Olive I glance quickly at the queen and I thought I saw disappointment in her eyes but decided it was my imagination. If I had any pride left this would be embarrassing like it was for Olive she refused to look anyone in the eye, she was bright red, and she was shaking. “Go I’ve got this” I whispered to her, she smiled and went back to whatever it was before the accident. Siva’s laughter rang out louder than everyone’s as Thor told some joke, I scuffled in disgust it’s not that I don’t like Thor, I don’t know him well enough to have an option about him.

After I finished picking up the broken shards of glass and the scattered silverware. I started to wash the wine off the floor. I’d just finished and was about to get up when I saw a hand holding out a spoon, “you missed one my lady” the voice said who I recognized to be Prince Loki’s. I felt my cheeks heat up ‘why was I blushing?’ I took it carefully “thank you sire” I said quietly enough to where only he could hear it. I looked up at him and saw he had a mischievous smile on his face. I got up making any eye contact with no one and hurrying as fast as I could to the safety of the kitchen.

“Sigyn my dear!” Sami exclaimed she was holding my face now “what’s wrong now?” she questioned; I looked up at her she was tall compared to me well a lot of people were, I was only five foot two. “It’s nothing” I said setting the dishes aside I wasn’t going to tell her I blushed because a prince was nice to me, “it doesn’t look like nothing” she stated with her hands on her hips. I looked over at her “I’m fine” moving my blonde hair out of my face “hmm” she said. “Can we please get back to reading?” I asked sitting back at the table. “Alright” Sami said in defeat walking to the table but I could she wasn’t going to drop it just yet.

In fact it wasn’t even a second before she asked me what happened “Sigyn” she said in a stern tone. “Yes?” I questioned “what-” she began but a light knocking interrupted her. Everyone turned the direction of the knocking and saw Prince Loki, immediately everyone bowed or curtsied. Yet Loki didn’t even acknowledge any of them his eyes were fixed on me. I kept a blank expression, hopefully I didn’t seem rude. The last thing I want is to be imprisoned because I gave the prince a nasty look.  
“My lady I believe you lost this” he said calmly holding up my mother’s necklace with his fingers. I looked at it for a moment and felt around my neck. “Yes sire” I said my voice was shaking but his eyes held amusement as he walked over to me, “may I?” he asked ‘may he what?’ my body froze and my mind was trying to figure out what he meant. He held my necklace out toward me “yes” I said realizing what he meant. Loki gestured for me to turn around and I felt my heart beat hard against my chest as he took his time to put my necklace back on me.

Once my necklace was back on me he walked around me and grabbed my hand placing a light kiss on my knuckles. “Goodnight my lady” he said smiling again. He then walked confidently back out of the room, “I think I know what’s wrong now” Sami said joyfully. My checks were still warm; some of the cooks were chuckling at me as they went back to the table. I looked back at Sami she still had a grin on her face. I had a feeling that this wasn’t the last time I was going to meet Prince Loki.


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Loki meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be a little slow at first.

The sun wasn’t even out when I woke up and got dressed for work, everyone else was still sleeping. I wake up early so that I can set up the table and prepare breakfast for the others before they started their chores. Once the table was set I began making tea and porridge, I heard footsteps and saw Ahlberg already dressed in his uniform, he’s always up after me and I sometimes wonder if he goes to bed dressed in his uniform. He sat down in his spot and I made him a cup of tea, he mumbled a “thank you” before ordering me to wake the others. 

I never understood why he didn’t do it all you had to do was ring a bell to wake everyone and he walks past it every morning. Although I never questioned him, Ahlberg can be really nasty sometimes and he once slapped one of the kitchen-hands for making a silly mistake. I reached the end of the hall and rang the bell several times, a few people groaned and others shouted for me to stop. I went back to the kitchen area and several moments later Sami came out her hair tied in a tight bun. I made a cup for her just as the others came out dressed in their uniforms. They quickly ate and began getting the dishes for the Bjorks and their guest. “Feed the animals” Ahlberg ordered before leaving to go to the dinning hall, “yes sir” I replied.

Outside the sun was barely peeking out from behind the clouds; there was an orange, pink, and purple hue in the sky mixed with a light blue. I stared at the beautiful colors for a little while before I started on my chores; I started feeding the chickens then ended with feeding the horses. The Bjorks have a farm of their own all the food grown and all the animals raised here are only for them and the Royal family. The other farms like the one my father owns is for everyone in the village. An all too familiar laughter erupted behind me and I turned to see Siva with Prince Thor on their horses. The prince stopped his horse but Siva kept coming at me and thankfully I had enough time to get away even if it meant landing in the trough.

The cold water shocked my senses and I began to shake, “oh my!” I heard Siva said. I tried to get up a few times but each time I fell back in, each time there was laughter from Siva and Thor but I as I’ve said before I have very little pride left to embarrass. I resorted to sitting up instead of standing “I’m sorry” Siva said but she was laughing as she did. “It was an accident” she said in-between laughs, “it’s alright Lady Siva” I said with a smile to hide my anger. Both she and Thor got off their horses still laughing, “When you get out put them away” she gestured at the horses she was still laughing. “Of course Lady Siva” I said, I let out an angry sigh as soon as they were gone. I made one last attempt to get out of the trough but once again I fell back in making a pathetic squeal as I did. 

It wasn't long before I felt two arms pull me out and when I looked up I saw it was Loki, once again I froze and didn’t say anything. “Uh. Um. Err” I stammered staring at him like a fool, he didn’t say anything, only kept an annoyed expression on his face. I quickly curtsied and hopped I didn’t offend him or anger him with my nonsense. “Uh thank you sire” I said quickly finally finding my words, again he didn’t say anything ‘had I offend him that bad?’ I questioned silently. “I’m sorry for my brother’s behavior my lady” he said coolly “he’s normally not like this” he said looking down at me. I stared at him dumbstruck ‘what should I say?’ It’s not like Thor pushed me in, I fell in and he wasn’t the cause of that. Of course he did laugh but that didn’t upset me and it’s not like I could do anything about it, if it did.

Several moments of silence passed and I was still staring at the prince ‘what should I say?’ Loki was still holding my arms “my lady did you hit your head?” he questioned touching my temple. “No?” I said however it sounded like a question. First he looked upset when Ahlberg pinched me then he somewhat helped me by handing me the spoon, now he’s worried about my head. Why would he care about me? I’m just a scullery maid and he’s a prince. I studied him for a second, Loki was known for playing tricks on people maybe this was one. 

“I should go and take care of my chores, sire” I said moving away from him to go over to the horses ‘this had to be a trick. Why would a prince be nice to me?’ I grabbed the reins and began to lead the horses to the stables. As I did, I heard footsteps follow behind me and I turned to see Loki, ‘this had to be a trick’. People of his status or close to it don’t socialize with people of my status; some would rather be dead than to be seen with the lower class. I felt Loki’s eyes on my back as I took the saddles off the horses and onto the shelf. ‘This had to be a trick’ I convinced myself, I shivered as a cool breeze hit my body ‘it had to be a trick. He’s a prince and I’m a scullery maid’. When I turned around I saw Loki who happened to be inches away from me, I jumped in surprise and I didn’t miss the mischievous grin on his face nor the amusement in his eyes. 

Loki was standing between me and the gate, so there was no way I could get pass him without moving him and that would be an idiotic thing to do. “Sire I really must get back to my chores” I said trying not to sound rude. He smiled lightly “of course my lady” he said stepping to the side. He then unlatched the lock “after you” he said, ‘what was he playing at?’ I walked pass him and headed toward the kitchen with him following me. “Sigyn!” Ahlberg said angrily he looked me up and down oblivious to Loki’s presence, “why are you wet?” he demanded “I fell in the trough” I said looking down. “Why would you do that?” he said looking angry, “Siva” I said and that was enough of an explanation. The anger drained from Ahlberg’s face despite having a nasty temper for our mishaps he always forgave us whenever Siva or Grid was the problem or the cause of it. 

“Go and change then get back to work” he said calmly he looked behind me and instantly bowed “I’m truly sorry sire” he said his voice quivered a bit. Loki didn’t say anything only turned me around and grabbed my hand. He gave my knuckles a light kiss and said “goodbye Lady Sigyn” I stared at him with a surprised expression the way he said my name sent a shiver down my spine and I didn’t know what to think about that. Without acknowledging Ahlberg’s presence Loki walked back outside, “just because the prince fancies you, doesn’t mean you’re excused from your chores” Ahlberg said as soon as Loki was gone. ‘Fancies?’ I looked at him with a confused expression. “Now get dressed” he said pushing me down the hall. 

‘Prince Loki fancies me?’ I questioned, no that can’t be right this has to be a trick. I’m nothing special and I’m only average looking. This had to be a trick.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Loki become closer (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll warn you if there's smut or violence but this chapter is free of it. There's some talk about being made a concubine (which is a prostitute or mistress), so be warned of that. 
> 
> P.S: I've also changed the rating of this story to mature because of future chapters.

Ever since I fell in the trough I’ve had more encounters with Prince Loki and they’ve happened every day since he’s been here. After we’d exchange pleasantries I’d go back to my chores and this would always be with Loki watching me asking questions about my life. In return I’d ask him questions, he’d share a little more than I would have liked unlike me who would tell him some things but kept the rest to myself just in case he was playing a trick on me. “Sigyn?” I heard Sami say; I turned to my left “yes?” I asked. She chuckled softly and I offered her an apologetic smile I’d been lost in my thoughts that I hadn’t realized she was talking to me. She moved some loose hair out of my face “it’s not wise to daydream dear” she told me. I smiled softly in response “now go feed the animals” she ordered, “yes ma’am” I told her. I did my usual routine of feeding the all of the chickens first then ending with feeding the horses.

Once all the animals were fed I went to the chicken coop to collect eggs then there was giggling that penetrated the silence instead of investigating it I ignored it. I went back to work but the giggling only got louder, curiosity finally got to me and I set the basket down following the sound of laughter. When I came around the corner I saw Fandral and Grid together and they were kissing. It was a little disturbing to see because it looked like they were eating each other’s faces off. Before I lost my breakfast I was about to go back to the chicken coop when a hand came over my mouth “not a word pet” he said and I recognized it to be Loki. I nodded my head and we both walked back to the chicken coop.

He was smiling mischievously with amusement in his eyes in return I curtsied because it’s what you’re supposed to do and I had nothing to say. “You never answered my question” he stated, “sire?” I asked he’d been asking all kinds of questions making it hard to determine which one he was talking about. “Didn’t your mother tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?” he asked in an amused tone it was the question he asked from when we first meet. “No sire she died when I was young” I replied then added “and I was not eavesdropping”. “You’re right my Lady” he said softly then in his normal tone said “you were spying. I’m sorry for the mistake”. I took a deep breath and said “I was not eavesdropping or spying”.

“Oh really then what were you doing?” he asked looking cheeky “I was simply seeing where the laughter was coming from” I said defending myself and I noticed my voice was a bit shrill. Loki smirked like he didn’t believe me “is that you kept watching?” he asked. I gave a frustrated sigh but was careful to hide it “I was about to leave when you came” I told him. Loki only looked at me with that smug look I’ve grown used to. Then with all the courage I had I told him sternly “now sire I really must get back to my chores”. I walked around him and went back inside the chicken coop to continue collecting eggs. Of course this was with Loki watching me “did you like what you saw?” he asked.

I turned to look at him and saw he was leaning against a post “no!” I said a little too loudly, “I’m just teasing you, pet” he said standing up. I let out the breath I was holding, and walked out of the chicken coop and past him without even glancing his way. There were footsteps behind me and I knew it was Loki because he always followed me back to the kitchen. I gave Sami the eggs then she looked behind me spotting Loki, she had a wide-eyed expression and curtsied deeply. I turned and saw Loki gave her a smile to show he acknowledged it. As if on cue Ahlberg came in, he gave one look at Loki and bowed instantly, again Loki smiled to show his acknowledgement. “Sire is there anything you need?” Ahlberg asked timidly “actually there is something” Loki said coolly. “Anything sire” Ahlberg said a bit too eagerly “may I borrow Lady Sigyn?” Loki asked ‘wait what?’ I looked at Loki then back to Sami and Ahlberg.

I felt my heart pound against my chest as my mind came up with hundreds of possibilities for why he wanted me. Each seemed to be worse than the next; I looked back at Loki and saw he had a reassuring smile. This didn’t make me feel any better when I looked back at Sami and Ahlberg they had surprised expressions only Sami’s expression was mixed with worry. “Of course sire but. Just-” Ahlberg said and stopped himself as if he was afraid to give orders to a prince “as long as you have Sigyn back before dusk. It’s not safe for ladies to be out late” Sami finished for him. “You have my word” Loki said semi-bowing and with that we left the kitchen and went back outside. My stomach was knots as he held is arm out, I took it cautiously in case I made a false move. When I grabbed his arm he tugged me closer to his body and I felt my cheeks heat up.

As Loki and I walked down a path other servants started to talk to one another, I groaned softy knowing Loki and I were going to be the new subject of their gossip. After walking for several minutes I spoke up “sire where are we going?” we kept walking further and further away from the Bjorks house and more importantly away from people. “I thought it would be nice to get out of that home” he gestured behind us and the way he said home made me think he hated being here. He looked down at me “don’t you agree, pet?” he asked, “I suppose” I said looking away. To be honest I hated it there. We walked in silence and I let Loki lead me to a clearing with a lake, the sunlight hit it making it shimmer. I looked up at Loki “sire why did you bring me here?” I asked my voice was weak, in the back of my mind I was hoping he didn’t want me to be his whore. 

He didn’t say anything for several moments and when he did it was to ask a question "are you frightened?" I looked at him with some confusion; yes I was nervous but not frightened. 'Maybe he'd mistaken my nervousness with fear' I shook my head, sure Loki is nice to me but I can't ignore the voice in my head that tells me to be cautious of him. Nor can I ignore the rumors about him or the royals for that matter. "No" I said my voice was weak and gave me a way. "You've been shaking since we left" he stated sounding a bit upset. 'Had I?' I haven't noticed "I'm not frightened, sire" I assured him a little too quickly. Loki raised an eyebrow "I'm just..." I said but stopped myself in case I would upset him. "It's just, what?" He asked "I'm just nervous" I said quietly. "I only want to talk, love" he said while gently moving hair out of my face his fingers brushed my cheek.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I didn't miss the smirk on Loki's face then it fell. The voice in my head spoke up telling me to run away because I was being tricked. Loki sighed sadly "I see my reputation has caught up with me again" he said as if he read my thoughts. 'Would I'm sorry even work? Would he make me be his personal servant? Or worse his whore?' "I'm...I'm ssorry sire. I... I didn't mean to offend you" my voice was weaker than it's ever been. Loki touched my face gently "Darling" he said soothingly "yes ?" I asked quietly looking away I felt his finger on my chin and he turned my face toward his. "I mean you no harm" he said carefully, I searched his face to see any dishonesty and could find none. I nodded my head smiling a bit, 'I just hoped I wasn’t making a mistake'. Loki was touching my hand gently "were you afraid that I would harm you?" He asked "no" I answered truthfully 'I wasn't afraid of Loki hurting me physically' "or were you afraid that I'd have my way with you" he asked. I looked at him then our entwined fingers ‘it’s not that I feared he would force himself on me, what I feared was Loki making me his concubine’ but they're sort of the same thing when you think about it, "listen pet it's not always wise to listen to rumors and village gossip" he said sternly moving my chin to look at his face. "Promise me you won't listen to it anymore" he asked, "I promise" I said. He smiled then said "let's sit" he tugged at my hand.

"Sire why did you bring me out if all you wanted to do was talk?" I asked trying to ignore how close he was, "there's more privacy and we don't have to worry about eavesdropping" he said. 'Did he think all servants gossiped about the royals and eavesdrop?' Granted there was a good amount of them who did but most didn't care for it. "I can assure you sire we have better things to do than talk about royals" I said angrily. "You're lovely when you're flustered" he said coolly, I felt my cheeks heat up and I was sure there were chrisom red. When I saw Loki smirking I took that as a sign my assumptions were true.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked looking at my" hands. "Do you like it here?" He asked his hand was holding mine. "No I hate it here" I told him; with the exception of Sami, Olive, and a few others, I dislike rest of the people here especially the Bjorks. “Then why do you stay?" He asked, I should've known he was going to ask that. "I.I um. It's complicated" I said, hoping he wouldn't ask anything more on the matter. Nobody with the exception of Alivia and Birgir knew that my father sold me to them. My pride may be dwindling but it finds its way every now and an again.

I looked at Loki and saw he had an eyebrow raised in curiosity, "what's so complicated?" He asked. I should have known better "my father sold me to the Bjorks" I confessed looking away from him. "Why?" He asked and it wasn't hard to miss the anger in his voice. "He's very greedy and wanted money” I told him trying not to tear up. I felt betrayed when it happened but I honestly should’ve seen it coming. “He even gets the money that should be mine” I finished, there now Loki knows how pathetic my life is. “Does that mean he has no intentions of finding a husband for you?” he asked and I could have sworn there was a bit of hopefulness in his tone. My heart skipped a few beats as the he spoke the words, “he’ll never do it” I responded. Loki was now absentmindedly touching my hand and he muttered something under his breath that sounded like “that's unfortunate”. 

After a few moments of silence he asked “are you going to the ball?” my heart was beating hard against my chest now, “no sire” I told him. “Why not? All eligible ladies are allowed to go” he said, I sighed “I’m not a noble lady” I told him, “besides I don’t have any appropriate dresses” I added. “Hmm” he mumbled when I looked at him it looked like he was deep in thought. ‘Was he planning something?’ I waited a while before touching his shoulder “sire?” I asked. He looked at me “yes pet?” “Are you alright?” I asked it was probably silly to ask. “I was just thinking” he said touching my hand absentmindedly, “about what?” I asked boldly hoping I wasn’t being too nosy. “Nothing you need to worry about” he replied moving his hand up and down my forearm. 

I nodded my head in response with nothing to say, “How long have you been here?” Loki asked. “Since I was sixteen” I told him “and how old are you now?” he asked. “I’m seventeen” I said quietly, I should be married by now, most girls are married when they turn fourteen or fifteen but as I said before my father is greedy and decided he’d sell me to the Bjorks instead. Loki didn’t respond only made an indistinctive noise, when I first came here I was terrified I thought Birgir was going to use me as a concubine a lot of the more wealthier men had younger girls on the side thankfully Lord Birgir thinks lowly of us servants and would never dare to make one of us his whore. I was relieved about that and it made staying here easier especially when I found out that the servants unless they were married before hand were not allowed to have any romantic or sexual of relationship, if they were caught the punishment would be severe. I looked back at Loki and saw he was lost in his thoughts again, “Sire?” I asked. “Loki” he said “what?” I questioned in confusion “call me Loki” he said. I nodded my head in agreement and we began talking about various topics. 

But it was becoming late and we had to get back, when we were walking back to the kitchen we passed by other servants who whispered to each other. They gave me a look of disgust and went back to work, ‘now they think I’m cheap’ I thought bitterly. I felt Loki squeeze my hand somehow this helped me walk past everyone’s nasty looks. Once we got to the kitchen Loki kissed my hand “good bye pet”, I smiled and said “good bye Loki” it was strange saying his name. He kissed my hand one more time before heading toward the doorway. “I’ll see you tomorrow” he said before turning into the hall I felt my cheeks heat up and I realized I was smiling. I looked around and was thankful nobody was around, my stomach was fluttering with excitement as I waited for tomorrow to come.


	4. An Unpleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Loki is away dealing with business. Sigyn meets an old associate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what Sigyn looks like go to my profile and use the link. If you want to know what Astrid or any other character looks like use the gallery link. There's only some smut talk but it's not anything too serious  
> I only own my characters and my AU version of Sigyn

Shortly after Loki left the kitchen Sami rushed in asking me hundreds of questions, she was worried that Loki tried to hurt me but I quickly assured her he didn’t. However the questions didn’t cease even as we worked on dinner she kept asking hundreds of questions, she still wasn’t convinced Loki wasn’t a threat to me and even as I answered her questions enough to where she didn’t have to worry about me. There was concern written all of over her face and in her eyes, maybe it was the rumor about his temper or the gossip that the royal men like to take concubines that made her concerned. While Sami’s persistent questioning didn’t bother me as much it was the whispering behind my back that did, it wasn’t that they were gossiping about me it was the fact they acted like I wasn’t there.

It got pretty tiring after thirty minutes and I was thankful that time went by quickly as it did because if it didn’t I would’ve lost it. When I woke up in the morning all the whispering and gossiping from last night didn’t bother me as much because I was going to be with Loki again. However that plan was short lived because Loki, Odin, Thor, and Birgir had business to attend to in Berg a village that looks hideous with worn down homes, broken roads, and overrunning plants. It’s also about seven days away. In addition Queen Frigga and Ladies Siva, Grid, and Alivia stayed here, they were happy about that because Berg doesn’t have the best reputation.

On the other hand The Warriors Three and Lady Sif weren’t happy about being ordered by Odin to stay here but they would never voice their opinion because it would be suicide to do so. The whispering started to get under my skin again and I tried my best to ignore it but it got worse as they no longer bothered to keep their voices low. ‘Do you think she’s going to leave with him?’ one of the cooks asked ‘of course she is’ a kitchen-hand replied, “Sigyn?’ I turned to Sami and looked at her lightly wrinkled face. “Yes ma’am?” I asked quietly my attention at my hands, I was making dough that would become bread. “Why don’t you good feed the animals” she stated. I saw Sami look behind her, “alright” I mumbled and headed outside. 

I breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed the scenery of trees and wildflowers before I started on my chores. I had just gotten finished with feeding the pigs when a woman’s voice interrupted my thoughts, when I turned around I saw Astrid. “What are you doing here?” I asked; she smiled and moved some stray hair out of her face. Her black hair was double braided and she was wearing a dark yellow dress, “I wanted to see you” she said. This was a bit confusing since Astrid never shown interest in me before when she was my father’s mistress. “Why?” I asked going back to my chores, I didn’t really like Astrid she was rude, unkind, unstable, and I didn’t like the way she lived her life. She slept with every man she could and there were rumors she slept with frost giants but I never believed that. She’s also a witch and has a very short temper to the point where self-control is non-existent. She twitched her lips then said “don’t be rude” her tone was deadly and I was lucky she didn’t hex me.

“I’m sorry” I mumbled looking down, “oh that’s okay” she said hugging me tightly “you know there are rumors about you” she said happily. I didn’t respond and I wouldn’t have had a chance anyway because Astrid was already talking again. “Sigyn Buscema the chosen lover of Loki” she said as if she was reciting a line from a book. I walked away from her and she trailed behind me, I was thankful that no one was out here because I didn’t feel like explaining Astrid to anyone. She was watching me and it gave me a sense of uneasiness. “You know Sigyn, I’ve always wanted to be with a royal” Astrid said a few moments later. My back was to her so she wasn’t able to see my look of disgust “but I’m too old for Thor and Odin is too faithful” she out loud. “That’s unfortunate” I said finishing feeding Siva’s horse, “and I have no interest in Loki” she finished. “Why not?” I asked out of curiosity “he has you, I find him strange, and a bit of a lunatic” she stated bluntly. That was funny coming from her. 

Yet I felt a strange sense of anger when she said that, she laughed and said to herself “I think Sigyn’s in love with Loki” my cheeks heated up and she laughed even more ‘where’s my father when you need him?’ at least if he was here Astrid would be distracted pleasuring him instead of bothering me. She gave me a look of pity then said “it happens but you get over it”. “Thank you for your words of wisdom” I said walking away from her but she followed me “was Birgir your first?” she asked. I looked at her and kept my face expressionless “I take that as a no” she mumbled. Then with a snarky smile she said “that means Loki was your first”. I looked her and smiled “no wonder you’re in love with him” she said. There was no point in arguing with her if I tried to deny her claims it will only seem like I was in love with Loki or I was his mistress. Then again if I remained silent it would still seem like it. 

“I have to get back to my chores” I lied looking at her I just wanted her to leave “alright” she said with a disappointed look. She hugged me tightly and walked off towards the road. Once I was sure she was gone and nobody would see me sneak off I made my way to this secret garden I found when I first came here. Well I don’t know if it’s a secret or not because I’m not sure if anyone else goes there but all the times I went nobody has been there. I walked along the trail and came across the familiar smell of roses. I looked around to make sure I wasn’t followed when I was sure I was alone, I got my book out and began reading. I’m not the best nor am I the worst reader but I do enjoy it even if I stumble. As I read, my mind lingered to Loki and I wondered if he was alright Berg is known for being hostile and its duke rules the village with a cruel leadership. I sighed slightly maybe Astrid was right for once.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn has an interesting dream and comes face to face with the queen. Astrid shows up again being her normal self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut just kissing. Sort of a cliff hanger but the next chapter is a continuation of this one

There was a spine-chilling atmosphere as found myself surrounded by thick trees that reached high toward the sky. Their branches had big leaves that were blocking the sun causing only a dim light to come through. In addition to the many trees there were hundreds of wildflowers of different shades of blues and greens with several white flowers mixed in the sea of blue and green. I was lying down in the flowers when I woke up their fragrance was strong and overpowering. I sat up feeling a throbbing pain in the back of my skull; “ah” I held my head until the pain lessened. Once the pain was gone I opened my eyes and looked down at my body, I was wearing a white silken gown with blue, green, and gold designs on it. ‘How did I even get here? More importantly where was here?’ as I was trying to figure out where I was at I thought about all the forest I’ve been to. It wasn’t Berg their surrounding forest is decaying and dying, it wasn’t Karlsa’s their forest is beautiful like this one but it doesn’t have these types of flowers, and I wasn’t in my village Bitra our forest because as pretty as it is it isn’t nearly as fascinating as this one. I got up and began wondering around hoping to find something that could give me an idea as to where I was at but as I kept walking I grew more indecisive. 

This forest wasn’t anything like I’ve seen before every turn there was something different than before and none of the new landscape was familiar. I kept wandering and eventually stumbled onto a trail; I followed it for a little but stopped when I saw Loki. He was standing in the middle of the path, wearing a dark forest green tunic and brown trousers, with a smug expression on his face. “Loki?” I asked he didn’t respond only walked over to me. “Sigyn” he said sending a shiver down my spine as he did, “Loki what are you doing here?” I asked becoming more confused he smiled and grabbed my hand giving my knuckles a light kiss. When his lips pulled away from my hand he said “you look stunning” I felt my cheeks heat up and I felt butterflies in my belly but that quickly passed. “What are you doing here?” I asked angrily not caring about the consequences. Loki already told me he doesn’t want to harm me so he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me or so I hoped. Loki looked amused “you’re beautiful when you’re angry” he told me, I felt my cheeks heat up again “what are you doing here?” I asked again this time more calmly. “I wanted to see you” he said innocently but something dark passed in his eyes. “Really?” I asked a little too eagerly a small part of me hoped Loki missed me like I missed him. “Of course I did, darling. Did you miss me?” he asked, I looked nodding my head and replied quietly “yes”. I looked back at Loki and into his green eyes seeing something dark pass in them again.

Something about the way Loki looked at me told me I should be prepared. Before I had any chance to think of what it is I should prepare for, Loki’s mouth was dominating mine. I was shocked and tried to push him away so I could get some air but he had a strong grip on me. Suddenly Loki picked me up and carried me off; his left arm was holding my legs while his right held my back. He pulled away with the same dark look in his eyes yet there was something comforting in them too. Loki set me gently down and propped himself on top of me, and started to kiss my neck. I was trying to ignore how nice it felt as Loki kept kissing my exposed skin. He then moved his lips back to mine and this time I kissed him back, suddenly Loki’s hand crept up my dress but before his hand could go any further than my thigh I felt like I was being pulled away.

I bolted awake gasping for air it felt like I was held down under for water for hours. I looked around my room half dazed, “it was a dream” I said out loud. To tell the truth I was a little relived and disappointed it was a dream. But to keep myself from thinking about the dream and my mixed feelings for it, I got up and began my day. This wasn’t very easy, Astrid showed up again teasing me about being in love with Loki. “What’s it like pleasuring the prince?” Astrid asked curiosity was written all over her face but her tone held amusement. “I thought you had no interest in him” I mumbled too low for her to hear, “oh! What’s it like being pleasured by the prince?” she asked a little too excitedly. “What happens between Loki and I is between us” I told her angrily, “I won’t tell anyone” she said trying to put on her best innocent expression. “Mind your own business” I said throwing meat to the hunting dogs, “you know for a mistress you’re a bit of a prude” she said spitefully. 

I threw the last of the meat to the dogs, ignoring her. The last time I ignored Astrid she threw a book at my head and called me an ‘imp’. My heart was pounding fast as I felt her eyes on my back; Astrid made a noise of irritation, I was watching her out of the corner of my eye. Then without glancing my way or even muttering a goodbye she stormed off back toward the road. I sighed in relief that she didn’t do anything to me but it’s not like I would be able to tell her anything, my virginity is still intact and I’ve never even kissed anyone, if I told her anything she would know I’m lying, and lying to her is worse than ignoring her. I gave one finally look in her direction before I went to the chicken coop. I was lost in my thoughts that I almost didn’t hear the clearing of a throat and a woman saying “hello child”. I’ve only heard the Queen’s voice once but I knew it was her. I turned around and curtsied deeply “what can I do for you m’lady?” I asked politely. 

The queen had her hair in a braid and she was wearing a pink dress, she smiled kindly “I’m not bothering you, am I?” she questioned. ‘Did I sound rude? Or was she merely asking?’ “No m’lady of course you’re not” I said a little too quickly. She smiled again "is there anything you need?" I asked, “Yes, I wish to speak with you” she said calmly ‘oh no’.


	6. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga and Sigyn talk about Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. It took about a dozen versions before I actually liked it.
> 
> P.S: Sigyn has a secret that will be revealed very soon
> 
> Thank you for the kudos 14 guest, Phoenixel, superwholocked23 and FantasyMind231

My heart was beating hard against my chest as I tried to say something in response. I took in a deep breath. “You want to speak with me?” I questioned in disbelief most likely sounding stupid, “will you be allowed? I don’t want you to get in trouble” Frigga replied her expression and tone said she was genuine. “I’ve finished my chores” I said adding “when we’ve finished all of our chores Ahlberg allows us some freedom” as clarification. After I collected the eggs I usually went to my “secret” garden but today my plans were changing as the queen motioned for me to walk with her. A light breeze made fallen leaves dance as the queen and I walked side by side. I looked back at the queen waiting for her to start asking questions or for her to tell me something but she remained silent. This made me more nervous than when she asked to speak to me. Frigga glanced at me but didn’t say a word ‘why wasn’t she talking?’ I thought nervously.

The silence was getting to me and I didn't care if I sounded rude, “m’lady what would you like to talk about?” I asked shyly, “Loki and you” she said bluntly. I looked at her to see if there was any contempt or anger but found none, “M’lady?” I asked a little unsure of what to expect. She looked down at me and smiled “you two spend a great deal of time together” she said her voice was light, “I don’t think we’ve spent that much time together” I said more to myself than to the queen. “It’s been every day since we’ve been here, hasn’t it?” she asked slyly, ‘Loki and his family had been here for about a month’ I thought to myself. “Yes except for the days he’s been gone” I replied quietly. Frigga smiled warmly then asked “and for hours at a time, correct?” She seemed fairly amused. 

“Yes m’lady” I responded I never really realized how much time Loki and I have spent together. The queen made a noise of amusement “I don’t know about you but to me that’s quite a lot of time spent together” she said. In response I smiled at her, she did have a point yet after all that time Loki and I have spent together I still don’t know what my feelings are for him. Then Frigga said a statement that made my heart skip a few beats, “my son is infatuated by you” her voice was calm and her expression held no distaste. ‘Infatuated?’ I looked at my hands and tried to steady my heart which was beating hard against my chest. When I looked back at the queen I saw she was smiling like she told me a secret she wasn’t supposed to tell. ‘First Ahlberg tells me Loki fancies me then the queen tells me Loki is infatuated by me, does everybody but me think Loki likes me?’ I looked back at the queen and saw she was studying me.

I needed to say something, after a moment passed I found some courage and said “M’lady, I’m happy you came and told me this but…” then stopped myself it wasn’t always wise to argue with royals but the queen was known to be benevolent and she hadn’t shown any anger toward me, yet. “I don’t think Loki likes me more than a friend” I finished meekly, Frigga’s expression was one I couldn’t determine and she laughed before saying “you don’t know, do you?” I looked away feeling embarrassed. ‘Perhaps I shouldn’t have said anything’. Frigga touched my cheek softly surprising me “Sigyn” she said slowly and carefully as if she was trying not to alarm me. “Yes m’lady?” I asked quietly “do you not see the way he looks at you?” she asked. ‘Apparently I don’t because everybody but me is aware of it’ I shook my head “no I suppose I don’t” I told her my voice sounded odd to me.

Frigga looked at me with a carefree expression before saying “you’ll see soon enough” she spoke the words softly then she stood up straight, I smiled in response. There was no way I was going to ask Loki if he liked me. When I looked at the queen I saw she was looking at me as if she was waiting for a response. I gave her another smile and hoped that was good enough. It wasn’t. “Do you like my son?” she asked looking a little uneasy. “Yes I do” I replied, it wasn’t a lie, I do like Loki I just don’t know if it was anything resembling love or not. She smiled again and I thought I saw relief in her eyes “that’s wonderful” she replied, it looked like she wanted to hug me. ‘I gave her the wrong idea’ I thought to myself but before I had the chance to tell her I liked Loki as a friend, Frigga spoke again. “I know he can be difficult” Frigga said it seemed like she was saying more to herself than to me. If she was talking about his temper he’s never harmed me, “m’lady, Loki is always kind to me” I told her and hoped that would ease whatever, if any fears she had. 

Frigga stopped walking and looked at me strangely but didn’t say anything in response. ‘I can never do anything right’ I thought bitterly. “He treats you well? She asked suddenly “yes m’lady” I told her trying to study her expression but wasn’t able to determine how she felt. I looked at my hands then the queen, I would most likely be committing suicide but I was going to ask anyway. “M’lady” I said causally she looked at me “are you worried about Loki?” I made sure I kept my voice calm. She looked back at me “I’m his mother, It’s my job” she said her voice was free of emotion. I couldn’t drop the subject and said “but you are worried about him”. Frigga gave me an uneasy expression “he can be very sweet and most people don’t see that” I nodded my head not wanting to ruin whatever patience the queen had left for me. “I’m just glad that someone other than me finally sees that” Frigga admitted. 

We were quiet the only noise was coming from the animals in the distant. I looked back a Frigga, she looked behind me smiling brightly “I believe there’s someone waiting for you” she said pointing behind me. I gave her a questioning stare and turned around and saw Loki standing a couple feet away.


	7. Mirror Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns bruised and beaten and an unwanted person shows up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own my characters and my AU version of Sigyn.
> 
> P.S: In the next chapter or so Sigyn's secret will be revealed
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, kudos, follows my story, and to superwholocked23 for you comments, it makes my day.

Loki strode over to us with a somber expression as he got closer we were able to see his face was badly beaten. Frigga gasped and bunched up her dress enough so that she can run over to Loki, I felt my stomach twists into knots, and began running over to them. Once I got to them I saw Frigga was examining the cuts and bruises that littered Loki’s face. He had a look of irritation on his face but his eyes shown with happiness as he was given the attention. I tried to keep a plain expression as Frigga fussed over his wounds but failed because Loki saw my expression and smirked slightly. “Mother” Loki looked at her but she ignored him muttering something indistinctive under her breath. “Mother” he said one more time taking hold of her hands, “pet” he looked at me. “I’m fine” Frigga ignored this and continued to examine his wounds touching each one gently.

“What happened?” her voice had a weird mixture of concern and sternness. “We ran into some trouble” he responded like it was nothing, Frigga sighed in frustration still examining his face muttering ‘this always happens’ I looked her. ‘This always happens?’ I questioned silently, “Mother I’m alright. You need to stop fussing” Loki said moving her hands away. I saw her frown and reluctantly pull her hands away from him, “how is Thor?” Frigga asked worry laced in her voice again. Loki looked irritated again but this it was because the attention was shifting over to Thor, “he’s alright mother” Loki said his voice was gravelly. Frigga looked relived “and your father?” she asked. “We’re all safe mother” Loki assured her, Frigga let out a sigh of a relief and hugged him tightly. I stayed where I was at not making a sound, I didn’t want to intrude on their mother-son moment. Both Frigga and Loki pulled away and she glanced at me and said “thank you for your company”. I semi-curtsied “your welcome m’lady” I said. Frigga hugged Loki one more time while muttering something in his ear before heading back to the house. 

“What did you and my mother talk about?” Loki asked he was standing rather stiffly, I gave him a smile then with some courage I told him “nothing you need to worry about”. He frowned and asked “you’re not going to tell me?” I walked closer to him. Once we were arm’s length I found my courage again and said “sorry no”. Loki frowned again; he didn’t seem frustrated, “would my lady tell me if I kissed her?” he asked I felt my whole body freeze and my cheeks heat up. I remembered my dream Loki’s lips on mine, my neck, and his hands travelling up my thighs… I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my mind. I looked up at him and saw he was smiling ‘I have to get away’ I thought as I backed away. Loki followed me making sure there was no space between us. I felt my face become hot “do you want me to kiss you?” Loki asked casually “uh?” I mumbled. My courage had left and I couldn’t think of anything witty to say, I tried to speak again “well um”. I saw Loki smirk like he was satisfied, his face inched closer to mine and I panicked “I’m glad you’re safe” I blurted. Loki stopped and looked at me as if he was studying me. 

Yet he didn’t say anything, Loki’s face was still inches away from mine, and I was able to feel his breath on my lips. “I can fix your wounds” I offered moving my face and body away from Loki’s, ‘I wasn’t a healer but I could fix the minor cuts Loki has’ and I also wanted things to stop before I made a fool of myself. “Can you?” he asked smiling at bit “yes” I said trying not to blush, Loki’s body was touching mine again. I tried to keep my mind blank and my expression unemotional but failed because I saw Loki’s smug expression ‘arrogant bastard’ “does my lady not want to kiss me?” he asked innocently, I don’t know what I want to do. “No?” I said but it sounded awkward even to me, I looked up at Loki and saw he had an eyebrow raised “yes?” I said, my mind and mouth weren’t working together and what I was trying to avoid ended up happening anyway. Loki gave me an amused look after that, “I mean. I uh” I stammered feeling embarrassed. “Yes Sigyn?” Loki asked sounding very amused “well. Um. I. Uh” I stammered, “Oh Sigyn!” a singsong voice rang out ‘why is this happening to me!’ I thought angrily, both Loki and I turned around to find Astrid sitting on the fence. ‘How long has she been here?’ 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” she asked, ‘I’d like to introduce you to my fist’ I thought. I looked up at Loki to see he had a calculating expression, “you already know him, Astrid” I said trying to keep my voice calm. She laughed and jumped off “so Loki” she said her voice sounded strange as she said his name. Loki put an arm around my waist but there was possessiveness yet protectiveness to his touch. Astrid smirked at us “can you tell me what Sigyn is like?” she asked innocently I looked at her shocked that she would ask that. I knew she had very loose morals but didn’t she have some respect. “She doesn’t tell me anything and I’ve been dying to know” she said pouting I stared at her with my mouth agape 'what is wrong with her?!'. Loki didn’t say anything for several moments when I looked up at him I saw he had a smirk on his lips. ‘This is going to end badly’ I thought sorely, “after all I tell her everything” she finished smirking at me; I groaned ‘yes, things I don’t want to know’; Loki shifted behind me and was now standing more relaxed. “My lady is too modest unlike you” he said coolly. Astrid looked like she wanted to murder him ‘oh no’. “Loki let’s go” I said grabbing his hand, “we have too much to catch up on” I said dragging him behind. I had to get him out of there before Astrid killed him or at least attempted to. “Goodbye Astrid” I said in a shrill voice waving and not looking behind me.

I ran into the kitchen still dragging Loki behind me and once we got to my room I shoved him inside and shut the door. Then without paying any more attention to him, I put my ear to the door and listened for anyone more importantly Astrid; after I was sure we were safe I turned to look at Loki. He was only a foot away from me and he had a highly amused expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki invading Sigyn's personal space has to do with what Frigga muttered in his ear


	8. Strange Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers something about Sigyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrid wont be seen from again (any time soon).  
> P.S: In the summary I said Loki will invite Sigyn to the ball and that will happen the next chapter.

I looked at Loki wondering what he thought was so funny but I didn’t give it much though I turned my attention to his chest as I inhaled and exhaled trying to get my heart to a steady beat after the “excitement” of running away from Astrid. “You’re a strange creature” Loki said languidly I looked up at him, I wasn’t sure if it was meant as an insult or not or if he was simply making a statement. “I’ve been told” I responded regardless of what Loki meant by his words. He smirked at my response “let me get the potion and I’ll fix your wounds” I mumbled trying to walk around him the best I could. But my room was small and he wasn’t making it easy, he was never this invasive of my personal space before. ‘Maybe his mother told him I liked him’ I thought as I lightly pushed him out of the way and walked over to the small table in the corner. The potion was colorless, smells disgusting, and in a small vial “how do you know that woman?” Loki asked. He would be talking about Astrid of course “she used to be my father’s mistress” I said. “She told you what she did with your father?” Loki asked his voice filled with distaste, I grabbed the cloth from the drawer.

“Astrid ignored me for the most part but when I was fourteen she used to mention some things” I responded when I turned around I saw Loki sitting on my bed. He was looking at me strangely and he’d been acting weird since his mother whispered in his ear and Astrid’s unwanted visit. “What kind of trouble did you get into?” I asked changing the topic; he didn’t seem to mind because he didn’t push for any more answers. I lightly touch his face as he answered “my father wanted to confront Jasper peacefully but he’s a stubborn man and made a few comments” the small cuts were healing fast. Usually when it comes in contact with skin there’s a stinging pain but Loki wasn’t wincing. “What happened after that?” I asked dabbing a cut near his lip, “Thor decided to use his fists rather than his words” Loki replied. “Let me guess Lord Jasper didn’t take too kindly to that” I said putting the potion on a scab. “That’s an understatement, pet” he replied ‘oh I know it’s an understatement’ I thought to myself. “What exactly happened?” I asked curiously, Loki chuckled and asked “are you always this noisy?” I looked at him for several moments before saying “not always”.

Loki looked at me liked he didn’t believe me, “it’s just that Lord Jasper has little room for stupidity” Loki raised an eyebrow at me. Then I realized what I said, “not that I’m saying Thor is stupid but he shouldn’t have done anything reckless” I said trying to dig myself out of the hole I got into but I was mostly likely making it deeper. My heart was pounding hard against my chest I insulted Thor twice! I decided to stop talking and kept applying the potion to Loki’s wounds. “You know an awful lot about Jasper, why is that?” Loki asked, thankfully changing the subject. “I came from Berg” I confessed, I hated that I did and I tried to pretend that I didn’t but it’s harder than you think. The customs in Berg are much different than they are in Bitra and it took me a while to catch on to how things are around here. “You came from Berg?” Loki asked in disbelief, “Yes, why does that surprise you?” I asked. “You are nothing like your fellow citizens” he stated, I smiled softly “so my act did work?” I questioned. Loki’s only response was a quick smile and a question “why do you keep it a secret?”

“People think poorly of Berg” I stated “and the people there” I added. Loki didn’t say anything and I kept applying the potion to his wounds in silence. Once I was finished I looked him over, his face was back to normal. “I’m finished” I stated Loki touched his face inspecting it; I turned around and put the potion away. That’s when I heard my bed creek and a rummaging sound. Then the bed creaked again, when I turned around I saw Loki lounging peacefully on my bed, and with my journal! “Loki give me that” I said sternly, he looked up from it “I want to read it” he said, “well you can’t” I said in frustration “I do what I want, pet” he said with his lips curling up in a smile. “Please” I said “no” he said reading it, “Loki please” I begged ‘if he read any further he will know I dreamt about him’. “I told you I do what I want” he looked up from the journal. “Those are private thoughts” I said trying to get my journal “they aren’t very private if you wrote them down” he stated moving my journal away from my hands.

“Please Loki” I pleaded “you have a very colorful vocabulary” he said in amusement ignoring my plea. ‘He must’ve read what I wrote about Siva’ I walked closer to him and tried to grab the journal out of his hands. But he jerked it away and stood up. “You really hate Siva, don’t you?” he asked looking at me; I was standing on bed trying to get the journal away from him. “Yes now give me my journal” I demanded jumping at him, “I should make you mad more often” Loki said stepping away from me. I felt my heart quickened its pace as Loki kept reading; in my head I thought of ways to distract him ‘I could throw a boot at him’ I thought as I reached under my bed, and then decided against it. I also thought about using my gift but that would be useless. I looked at Loki to see he was smirking.

“Loki please give me back my journal” I said sweetly “that’s not going to work, darling” he said not bothering to look up. I sighed in frustration ‘what can I do?’ I thought as I looked at Loki who now had his back to me. He made a noise and looked back at me “you wrote about me, didn’t you?” he asked but he already knew the answer to the question. “I’ll tell you if you give me it back” I said pointing at my journal, “why would I do that?” he asked not looking up. “Because it’s mine” I stated, Loki looked at me with a knowing smile. Then he closed my book and handed it to me, “thank you” I said snatching it back and holding it close to my chest. “I love it when you’re flustered” Loki told me, I was about to ask him why but Ahlberg came into my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's gift will be revealed later but it's a power (and only one) she has


	9. As The World Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally asks Sigyn to the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that Sigyn as freckles, anyway a link to see what she looks like is on my profile. As well as other character (you have to got to the gallery folder for them) and the book cover for this story. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter (I have mixed feelings about it)
> 
> Thank you superwholocked23, Md10277, and Julia for your reviews and thank you to lexwing, Alltiedup, Phoenixel, FantasyMind231 and the 24 guests for gave me kudos

Ahlberg looked between Loki and I for several moments like he was studying us then an arrogant smirk grew on his face like he walked in on something scandalous. I sighed softly ‘everyone is going to hear about this’ I thought to myself “I’m sorry sire” Ahlberg said giving a bow. He went back up in an upright position a brash smile now twisted on his lips. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything” he looked between Loki and me before turning around, “I’ll leave you two alone” he said closing the door. I heard my bed creak once again and turned to see Loki lying down. “What are you doing?” I asked, Loki looked at me like I said something stupid “what does it look like?” he asked his voice had a hint of irritation. 

I didn’t answer him and sat down at the foot of my bed still clutching my journal to my chest. “What did say about me?” Loki asked after a moment’s silence, I looked over at him “nothing you need to worry about” I told him truthfully. “You said you’d tell me if I gave you back your journal” Loki stated mater-of-factly. “No I didn’t” I was looking at him “I said I’d tell you if I wrote about you” I said with a smirk, Loki didn’t say anything for several moments and I was beginning to think I angered him. “Like I said it’s nothing you need to worry about” I told him calmly keeping my face free of emotion. Loki gave me a sly smile “I know” he said sitting up, ‘he knows?!’ my heart was beating hard against my chest and I felt insects in my belly. “And how do you know?” I snapped while inwardly yelling at myself for being too bold. He inched closer to me “I read one of the pages” he said smugly ‘I should’ve known. Why else would he give me my journal back?’ I let out the breath I was holding “really? Which one?” I asked my voice was at an unusual pitch.

Loki looked at me still wearing his smug expression but there was a glint in his eyes now. “I must say I was quite flattered when I read it” he replied his voice was full of pleasure. My heart quickened its pace ‘this can’t be happening’. “Were you?” I asked my voice was back to that unusual pitch; Loki smiled in response “it’s nothing to be embarrassed about darling”. My cheeks were heating up “would you care to enlighten me what exact page you read” I said with my voice squeaking. My stomach was twisting in knots and my heart was beating roughly against my chest as I waited for Loki to answer. Yet he didn’t say anything which only made the situation worse. There was only a moment’s silence before Loki came closer to me. His face was only an inch away from mine yet he didn’t kiss me. My heart was now thudding against my chest so hard that I was pretty sure Loki could hear it. 

Thankfully the door opened and someone cleared their throat. Both Loki and I turned to see Sami looking nervous in the door way, she curtsied as soon as Loki looked at her. “I’m sorry to interrupt sire” Sami said her voice only wavering once, “but I was told to come fetch you” she said quietly “for dinner” she ended. Loki looked back at me and grabbed my hand “I’ll see you later my lady” he murmured against my hand. Then got up and strode out the door like nothing happened or should I say almost happened. Sami cleared her throat again “you’ll be severing dinner tonight” she told me sternly. My heart sped up, “may I ask why?” She looked at me “Olive is sick and you’re more suited for her job than the others”, “Alight Ma’am” I said. “Now get dressed in appropriate clothing” with that Sami left without saying another word to me. This was going to end badly I just knew it.  
An hour or two passed before dinner was done ready to be served and I was right dinner went badly. Siva and Grid were at their worst, “accidently” dropping wine glasses, and making thinly veiled snide comments toward other servants and me. Yet the night wasn’t over Odin and Birgir disappeared into his study, while Frigga and Alivia were in her garden. Everyone else was in the library telling jokes or recalling stories they thought were funny. One of these funny stories was when Sif’s hair was turned blonde to black by Loki. She didn’t seem to think it was funny but still kept a half amused expression. I looked around for Loki but couldn’t find him. After I refilled everyone’s glass I went outside to look for him. I looked around for a few minutes before I decided to go to that clearing that Loki took me to. I walked closer to him but he gave no indication that he heard me, even when I reached him and was standing right behind him. I looked over his shoulder and saw he was reading a page about glamor spells from what I could read, it creates illusions. “Why are you out here?” I asked Loki stopped reading and looked up a smirk playing on his lips “there are only a few people who can sneak-up on me the way you did”. I felt my cheeks heat up ‘why was I blushing?’ “To be fair you were reading” I told him lightly. 

Loki patted the ground next to him and I sat a few inches away “it doesn’t matter darling” he said closing his book, “nothing gets passed me”. I stared at him before asking “why aren’t you inside with your friends?” I pointed toward the home, “they normally tell the same stories and jokes at home” Loki stated mater-of-factly. ‘That sounds boring’ I thought to myself, even though my brother was a jerk he never told the same story twice. “Are you happy to be leaving?” I asked changing the subject tomorrow everyone would be leaving, after all the Royal ball is in two week, and they most likely need to prepare a few things. “I get to leave this dull excuse of a home” he told me “but I’ll no longer get to see your lovely face”. My cheeks heated up again ‘why does he do this to me?’ I smiled then frowned “you’re having a royal ball soon and you’ll be surrounded by noble ladies and princesses who are much prettier than I am” I told him trying to keep my voice light. Loki chuckled for a few moments as if I told a joke or did something foolish.

“What’s so funny?” I asked, “You’re more beautiful than they are, pet” he told inching closer. I was sure I was crimson now, ‘why was he talking so sweetly to me?’ then something struck me it must have to do with what he read. “I doubt that” I mumbled under my breath so that Loki couldn’t hear me, “you don’t believe me?” Loki questioned, obviously he heard me. “How can I be more beautiful than a princess?” I asked in confusion, “You’ll see when you go to the ball” Loki stated smoothly. “What?” I sputtered, “Why would I go to the ball?” I asked stupidly. Loki looked at me silently before answering “I’m inviting you”. “What? Why would you do that?” I asked nervously ‘this was a trick’ “I do what I want, remember?” he said. “I know but why me?” I asked looking for an answer, “you are an eligible lady of age” Loki said. “I’m not a princess nor am I noble” I told him getting frustrated, “that doesn’t matter all ladies who aren’t married or engaged are allowed to go” Loki stated. 

I looked at him “well I don’t have any fancy dresses” I told him stubbornly “and even if I did Ahlberg and especially the Bjorks wouldn’t let me go” I said angrily. “They will if I tell them to” Loki said his tone was changing to a darker one. I opened my mouth then closed it decideding to not say the comment on my mind, “I still don’t have any dresses and Siva and Grid would rather die than let me borrow one of theirs” I told him. “You don’t have to worry about that” Loki said confidently. “It’s late and I still have chores to do” I stated standing up with Loki doing the same thing, “let me escort you, darling” Loki said casually. I didn’t talk to Loki as we walked back to the house and he teased how cute I was when I was angry. We were finally at the kitchen “goodnight sire” I said curtsying, there were more people around and they stopped what they were doing to look at Loki and I. “Goodnight my lady” he took my hand and kissed it. “I'll see you again at the ball” he smiled smugly as he spoke the words, around me people were whispering ‘I told you’ or ‘I knew it’. I stared at Loki in surprise as he walked passed me inside the kitchen. 

I turned around and saw Sami smiling happily “you’re going to that ball now” she said. I looked back outside to hide my face. I had a horrible feeling about this, maybe it was because a small part of me still thought Loki was tricking me. I just hoped I was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Loki ask Sigyn to the ball at dinner but every time I tried to think of the scene things were either embarrassing for Sigyn or I didn't like what I wrote.
> 
> P.S: You can see Sigyn's outfit in the gallery for this story and the next chapter might be the be the royal ball


	10. All The Right Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn goes to ball and meets an old friend along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get to find out a little more about Berg Sigyn's home town/village, why she's normally pessimistic about things, and you get to see how she was (personality/ demeanor) back home too. 
> 
> If you go to my profile you can see Sigyn's dress and characters mentioned just use the link for the gallery folder and you'll be able to see them

Today was the day of the Royal ball and my stomach was twisting in knots with nervousness. I was still standing in my undergarments looking at the gown Loki had got for me. It was beautiful and easily more expensive than any piece of clothing I’ve owned or will own. It was a rich emerald green made of silk and it had gold embroidery that covered the dress. There were also green shoes to match. At first I didn’t put the dress on because of my hair but now I can’t put it on due to my increasing nervousness. Every time I tried to put the dress on it was another step closer to the Royal Ball and that thought made me feel sick. Sami knocked on the door lightly taking me out of my thoughts “Sigyn?” she asked. I hesitated for a moment before answering her “what?” I was unbuttoning the many buttons on the gown. She sighed “are you ready?” she asked. I looked at the door waiting for a few minutes to answer her. “Almost” it was a lie but I didn’t feel like talking to her, yesterday she pretty much ignored me and it hurt when she did.

Sami was still at my door “Sigyn?” she asked again almost like she was seeing if I was still here. “Yes?” I asked while brushing out the many knots in my hair. I heard Sami sigh then opened the door and peeked inside. She gave me a stern look and crossed her arms against her chest when she saw I was still undress. Sami sighed and shifted uncomfortably she was still in the doorway. “I’m sorry about yesterday” she closed the door. I glanced at her to show I was listening but turned around to braid my hair, “I just didn’t expect to walk into…That” she said her cheeks were a light pink. ‘So that was all a misunderstanding?’ I thought as I twisted my braid into a bun. I looked over at her “it’s alright Sami”. We smiled at each other as a sort of agreement that everything was forgiven. “Why aren’t you ready?” she asked, “I need help” I told her it wasn’t a complete lie, she laughed softly and walked over to me.

“Will you help me?” I asked quietly holding my dress out to her, “of course dear” she replied smiling a bit. She walked over to me and helped me into the gown “are you excited?” she questioned buttoning up the last button. “I’m nervous” I finally confessed to her, “you’ll be fine” she reassured. “How do you know?” I asked turning around to look at her, “I just know” she said. “What if I make a fool out of myself?” I asked. She shook her head, “you need to stop thinking negatively”. I looked away from her and went to the small table in my room and started to put some of my things into a purse. ‘I don’t try to be negative’. Growing up in Berg you have to plan for the worse and think of the worst possible outcome. There is no point in hoping for the best because when you do, you end up disappointing yourself or worse get harmed in some way.

“Sigyn” I turned around to look at her “look beautiful” Sami told me, I smiled and mumbled a “thank you”. Sami brushed a stray hair out of my face “you’ll have fun trust me”. I smiled and a knock on the door turned both Sami’s and my attention toward it, “the carriages are here” Olive said. “Just a moment” Sami said, I walked passed her and got my journal shoving it into my bag. “I’ll escort you” Sami said holding my arm we walked arm in arm through the kitchen, and the hall till we were outside. Siva, Grid, and three girls, triplet sisters from Karlsa were all in the carriage dressed and ready for the ball. “You’ll be fine” Sami whispered in my ear, a man bearing the family crest helped me into the carriage, Siva, Grid, and the three sisters whose names were Jovana, Morana, and Divna, were all on the right side only one girl with brown hair and olive skin who I immediately recognized to be Caterina the daughter of Lord Jasper was on left. I smiled and sat next to her. 

I noticed all the girls but me was wearing red “looks like someone has a thing for Loki” Jovana spoke. “Well she should, that’s Sigyn” Grid said they all snickered in response. I ignored them and turned my attention to my friend. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while” Caterina said as I sat down next to her. “I missed you too” I told her, “Did you shrink? You look smaller than you did before” she joked “no you just got bigger” I told her, she hugged me tightly. “It’s nice to know you haven’t changed much” she whispered, “neither have you” I whispered back. We pulled away and began catching each other up and what’s happened to us since I left Berg, some of the big things that Caterina told me were that her mother was expecting another baby who will be born in the fall and she also told me what happened in Berg after the incident with Thor. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. In return I told her, whispering of course, that the rumors about Loki and I weren’t true. After making a trip to Brenna which is a village a few hours away from the kingdom we finally reached our destination. “I thought it would be nicer” Caterina said, the kingdom was a lot different than the country side of Asgard. There’s not much nature around which I find disappointing and all the buildings look different, not one building is the same shape or design. “You’re just used the decaying village of Berg” I told her, my voice was shaky; my nervousness seemed to increase by the minute. Caterina huffed “that doesn’t matter the kingdom should be nicer than this” she gestured outside.

In a short time were at the palace and were being herded into a line with the rest of the girls from neighboring villages and other kingdoms. Maybe I would’ve been more awestruck if I wasn’t so nervous to enjoy the ballroom but my nerves seemed to overpower all my other emotions. The royal family stood at the front of the room with each girl curtsying in front of them, the king had a half-smile on his face, where the queen had a warm and inviting smile. “Your boyfriend’s looking at us” Caterina joked. I looked in Loki’s direction, to see he was looking directly at me; I gave him a small smile. Before I tuned to look at Caterina “why are you wearing red?” I asked. “My father wanted me to” she replied over her shoulder then took her turn in front of the royals. When it was my turn I tried to keep from making eye contact, I’m clumsy enough as it is and I don’t need to make a scene by tripping. Finally after elbowing my way past girls in red and green, I was able to join Caterina on the other side.

After all the girls had taken their turn in front of the family the ball was officially open and music began playing. All the girls were dancing whether it was with one of the princes or each other. I looked to my right and noticed a short girl wearing a bitter expression with dark blonde hair and fair skin dancing with Loki. “Oh no” I mumbled ‘I nearly forgotten she would be here’, “what?” Caterina was enjoying a glass of wine and a chicken leg. “I forgot my cousin would be here” I said not bothering to point her out, Caterina already knew who she was. “Oh look she’s trying to steal your prince” Caterina joked while swallowing the rest of her wine. “Keep it up and I’ll punch you” I told her taking her drink away, “there’s the Sigyn I remember” she said patting my cheek. I rolled my eyes at her and set the glass down. A second later she shouted “let’s dance” while grabbing my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor, she took the lead and we began dancing “do you think Emilie has caught Loki in her web yet?” I rolled my eyes “I’ve already told you he’s my” I said then trailed off ‘would Loki and I be considered friends? I hadn’t thought about it before’ “my friend” I said. Caterina gave me a delighted expression, “and he’s free to be with whoever he chooses” I told her straightening up.

Caterina laughed “oh please I saw how jealous you were”, “I was not” I rebutted. Caterina looked at me with a playful expression, “you looked at Emilie as if you wanted to throw her off a bridge”. I stepped on her toes causing her to hiss in pain “I did not”. In returned she pinched me “hey” Caterina smiled proudly “this is why Berg is better”. I gave her a confused expression “enlighten me”, “Girls know to keep their hands off other women’s men”. I laughed “that’s because you can attack said girl to get the message across”. She smiled “like I said Berg is better”, I shook my head at her and we continued dancing. The night and ball were drawing to an end and the only person I danced with was Caterina. I hadn’t seen Loki since he was with my cousin, when I pointed this out to Caterina she laughed and said “Emilie’s got your prince”. I punched her in her arm “shut up”, “make me” Caterina challenged. I didn’t bother to look around instead I gave her a quick kick to her shin and kept dancing as if nothing happened. She gave me a quick smile and kicked me back just as hard, “I’ve missed you” Caterina said “I missed you too” I told her.

The night and ball were almost over, all this dancing was tiring and Caterina had walked off and was now dancing with Volstagg. I took the opportunity to go out to the balcony to get some rest. I sat down on the railing and looked down below seeing that the carriages were lining up, ready to take everyone home. I frowned slightly my nervousness disappeared a while ago but now I was feeling weird mixture of disappointment and relief. I hopped off and ran into someone, “I’m so sorry” I said “I’ll forgive you if you dance with me” the voice was familiar “Loki?” I asked when I saw his face. “Were you expecting someone else?” he asked, “no, I just didn’t think I’d bump into you” I told him. Loki smiled at me “you look breathtaking in my colors, Lady Sigyn” it was his only response. I smiled at him “thank you”, I was feeling nervous again. “Will my lady dance with me?” Loki asked holding his hand out to me, “of course” I responded taking his hand, it would be stupid of me to reject. I let him lead me back the ballroom and back to the dance floor. Once we were there he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him, a little too close. Like Caterina, Loki was strong leader they are both so light on their feet it seems like they're floating.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he looked down “yes, are you?” I looked up at him. “I’m dancing with a beautiful lady. Why wouldn’t I be?” he stated smoothly. “I forgot to thank you for the dress” I blurted, ‘why do I do this?’ Loki didn’t seem to mind my sudden outburst; he only spun me around and said “you’re welcome darling”. I smiled and looked away to find I was getting jealous stares from the other girls. One of them came from my cousin, Emilie who seemed to be pretty angry as well. I knew why to, I had Loki’s (a prince) complete undivided attention while when she danced with him he would look my way. I glanced briefly at the other dancers and saw Caterina wearing a huge grin still dancing with Volstagg. I looked back at Loki but he was looking at me strangely. “Is there something wrong?” I asked gently touching his hand. He shook his head like he was taken from his thoughts “no" he stated plainly. "Then what is it?" I asked "I’ve made up my mind” he spoke the words calmly. I looked at him then the crowd then back to Loki, trying to figure out what he meant.

Then realization dawned on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see more of Sigyn's cousin Emilie later on, and There is a surprise that involves Sigyn's mother's side of the family.


	11. The Things You Love Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's decision causes Sigyn's cousin to be angry with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.

My heart was pounding so hard against my chest that I was sure everyone around me would be able to hear it, ‘He wants to marry me?!’ I was both surprised and nervous at the same time. ‘Is this what Frigga meant by “you’ll see soon enough”?’ I looked up at Loki and was about to ask him if he’d lost his mind but Loki only flashed me a reassuring smile and brought my body closer to his with his grip tightening on my hip and hand in the process. I tried to keep a somber expression as I thought about this but failed because as a third song drew near Loki whispered softly in my ear “this isn’t a trick, pet”. I looked up at him "I mean you know harm, remember?" I looked away "I remember". I felt Loki's fingers on my chin as he jerked my face to look at him.

My heart skipped a few beats and my cheeks heated up at his touch. “Now knowing that, why would I trick you?" He asked, I rose an eyebrow at him "you're the god of mischief and tricks" I whispered, he chuckled and spun me around. "That may be but I wouldn't trick you" he responded his voice was raspy, “why is that?” I asked slightly confused. Loki pulled me closer, if that was possible, to his body, “you’ll be able to see through it”. A fourth song began and Loki spun me around “you overthink think too much”, he told me. “Something I learned from Berg” I told him. Just as a fifth song was about to start Loki whispered softly in my ear. "Come with me", I glanced briefly at the crowd then the dancers before looking back at Loki. He lead me down a flight of stairs and through a garden that was like a maze every time we walked there was a new twist and turn, that had tall trees and purple or pink flowers. "Loki, where are we going?" I asked we'd just past by a dark purple Lunar Lilac, it's a plant native to Vanaheim but can grow pretty much anywhere.

Loki looked down at me "patience darling" we walked in silence for a few more minutes before stopping in an area surrounded by Lunar Lilacs and fir trees. “Why did you bring me here?" I asked turning to look at him. "I wanted to talk in private" he said, “What about?" I asked my voice sounded strange and was quieter than normal. Loki smiled “our marriage” my heart skipped a few beats, "Why me?" I asked Loki looked confused "what do you mean?” I sighed if I made a fool of myself, so be it. "I mean why did you chose me?" my voice was barely above a whisper, I took a deep breath and said more loudly “you won't get a kingdom or a throne” I took a deep breath “or anything for that matter by marrying me". Loki had a calculating expression "All of those things are attractive” he said coolly then he moved some hair out of my eyes “but what's the point in having them when the woman you're married to despises you?" He was holding my hands now. The voice in the back of my head was telling me to shut up and stop being foolish. I ignored it.

A breeze blew some loose strands of my hair in my eyes “nobody cares if your mistress is a maid but marrying one only ruin your Nobility” I told him. Loki smirked “I’m a monster darling, do you honestly think I care?” he asked, the voice started acting up again telling me to hold my tongue. However my mouth and brain weren’t working together and I kept talking “you do realize that you have to renounce your claim to the throne”. “Thor has already acquired the throne” Loki replied bitterly I opened my mouth then closed it; Loki searched my face and found what he was looking for. "What are you afraid of?" Loki asked touching my cheek moving the hair away in the process 'I hated how easy it was for him to read me'. But before I could answer Loki was already asking another question “are you still afraid of me?” I answered quickly "no".

As soon as I answered Loki was asking another question, "Are you afraid to be my wife?" he looked angry “no of course not” but I didn’t have a chance to say anything else because he was already making another demand. “Or are you afraid of what people think of you?” I sighed in frustration but wasn’t able to respond because Loki was once again talking “are worried they’ll think crudely of you because you’re married to a monster-”. “STOP TALKING!” I yelled something I rarely ever do. Loki was taken aback by that and I wasn’t sure if he was surprised by the fact that I yelled at him or if I was the first person to ever do it, maybe it was both. “I don’t really care what people think about me” I said sternly, at first I thought I didn’t come clean about the rumors because of that but now I knew it was because I like Loki. “More importantly I don’t think you’re a monster” I told him calmly touching his cheek softly.

Loki didn’t say anything and I was beginning to worry I shocked him too much. I inhaled then exhaled waiting for him to talk "then what is it?" Loki asked finding his voice again. I knew now that this wasn’t a trick “I just don’t understand why you choose me” I told him avoiding eye contact. “What do you mean?” he asked, I looked up “I’m just a scullery maid and you’re a prince”. Loki brushed a lose strand of hair out of my eyes “I desire you” Loki moved his hands to my face and brought it closer to his until there wasn't any space between us. We stared for a moment then Loki pressed his lips to mine, I felt tiny sparks and a strange dizziness the moment our lips touched when I kissed Loki back it came about to be slightly awkward and a bit clumsy. Loki smiled against my mouth most likely realizing that this was my first kiss, and kissed me a little harder. As soon as I wrapped my arms around Loki’s waist he pulled away. 

There was a prideful smirk on his face, “the real thing is much better than a dream, don’t you agree?” I looked at him in horror. ‘I should’ve known!’ All the signs were there. Loki kissed me back and this time when I returned the kiss it wasn’t awkward or clumsy. I gasped against Loki’s mouth as he lifted me up and pushed me against a tree trunk. Something told me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. I don’t know how long we had been kissing but when we pulled away we were both breathing heavily. Someone, a man cleared their throat, “are we enjoying the gardens?” Loki looked annoyed “what do you want?” he asked. “I was told to come fetch you” Thor said, I unwrapped my legs from Loki’s waist and he let me down gently. “But I can see you’re pre-occupied with your mistress” he said, Loki turned around to look at him “my wife” he corrected. Thor looked confused “excuse me?” he asked like he heard wrong.

Loki grabbed my hand and we began walking back to the palace, with Thor trailing behind us. “You know father told you to choose Princess Emilie” Thor said sounding angry. “That defeats the whole purpose of this ball” Loki stated matter of factly. Thor sighed “we need this alliance with the Vanir-” Loki cut him off “I’m aware of that”. Thor roughly grabbed Loki’s shoulders and turned him around to face him, “if you want to keep your mistress then you can” Thor looked behind Loki to look at me. “You don’t have to marry her”. Loki smirked “I do what I want” he managed to get out of Thor’s grip and grabbed my hand again. We walked passed Thor and up the stairs with him trailing behind us. Odin and Frigga were still at the front of the ball room, once Odin saw us he gestured for Thor and Loki to come. “I’ll see you soon darling” Loki kissed my cheek and walked toward his parents.

Once they were they were at the front, Odin began by saying they were grateful to all the girls who showed up but the evening had to come to an end. Then he talked about Loki how had already choose his future bride, Caterina came up to me “it’s you, isn’t it?” she whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and she did a small victory dance, I rolled my eyes at her then elbowed her. Thor looked uneasy and looked between his parents and Loki. Odin was still talking and asked Loki to tell who he had chosen. I felt nervous; I like it when I’m invisible, you could do whatever you wanted without being worried about other people seeing you. Loki said my name a lot of the girls were gasping and whispering “he’s marrying his mistress?” Odin’s expression broke for a split second then it went back to the somber one he usually wore. Loki gestured for me to come to him and it took getting shoved by Caterina to walk toward him. Everyone’s eyes were on my I could feel every single one of them; I glanced briefly at my cousin and saw she was furious. I got to the front and Loki pulled me the rest of the way, I saw my cousin again and it looked like she wanted to kill me. I just unintentionally ruined her chance at getting the Vanir Thorne, I felt Loki’s arm snake around my waist and pull me close to him. ‘My mother’s family is going to kill me’ I thought, I looked at Emilie and she mouthed ‘you’re dead’ to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In future chapters (but not right away) I'll talk more about the situation/details surrounding Sigyn's mother side of the family and how Gaea (Sigyn's mother) ended up with Frey (Sigyn's father). 
> 
> Also pretty soon you'll see what Sigyn's gift/power is.


	12. Spanner In The Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows Sigyn the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanner in the works: Deliberately causing mayhem, to do something that prevents a plan or activity from succeeding 
> 
> There's a little more information about Sigyn's family in this chapter
> 
> Go to my profile and use the gallery link to see any characters mentioned.

Loki still had his arm around my waist but this didn’t help the feeling of dread I had, my cousin was still fuming and I knew my family they’re hateful, spiteful, and wrathful. If anyone gets in their way they usually hand out a harsh punishment. But it was Emilie I was worried most about the only way she gets the Vanir throne is if she marries a prince and the only princes who are eligible and aren’t married are Loki and Thor. Now the only option she has left is Thor and he’s not the one she wanted to seduce. 

The ball was officially declared over and the guards were escorting all the ladies back to the carriages; I found Caterina in the sea of red and green and waved goodbye. “I need to speak with you” Odin whispered angrily in Loki’s ear, a voice in the back of mind told me Loki was about to get in trouble. He gestured for a woman to come over, when she reached us Loki told her to take me to my chamber. “I’ll see you tomorrow darling” he grabbed my hand and kissed it. The woman escorted me to a large golden door; on the way we passed by Emilie who was still fuming. I just hope when she kills me it’s swift and painless. 

The palace was quiet except for the click clacking of shoes the woman was silent and she tried to keep a plain expression but she failed because distaste was clearly visible. She eventually led me to large chamber decorated with dark furniture and blue fabrics. Once I was inside she slammed the doors shut. I looked back at the door and rolled my eyes, and looked around the room, there were three large windows and a large bed covered with chestnut colored furs. I walked over to the window and saw that all of the carriages were leaving; I just hoped my cousin was too. I went over to the bed and removed my dress and corset but stayed in my undergarments. I crawled into the soft bed and pulled the furs around me but I couldn’t fall asleep. Every time I tried to close my eyes I was awoken by a sound or a nightmare.

In the morning a tall girl with dark auburn hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes entered the room carrying a tray. She hadn’t noticed I was awake, even as she walked to the bed and set the tray near it. I watched as she went to the window and let the morning light shine in. The light was brighter than I was expecting it to be, “ah” I shield my eyes from the light. “My lady, your breakfast is on the tray by your bed” she pointed to the tray smiling brightly, “thank you” I said sitting up, the girl was still smiling “and someone will be in shortly with some clothing for you”. I smiled “thank you” I told her. The girl smiled once again “you’re Sigyn” she stated “yes?” I said although it sounded more like a question. The girl was still grinning “everyone’s been talking about you” another huge grin “especially about last night”.

There was a moment’s silence, maybe she’ll know or maybe not, but it was worth asking. “Is he in trouble?” I asked the girl shook her head “he’s always in trouble”. ‘So she doesn’t know’. “What’s your name?” I asked remembering my manners, “Dana” with that said she left. I looked at the tray there was porridge, tea, a chunk of bread, and some dried meat. I ate it hungrily mostly because I hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning. Like the girl said a woman in her forties or fifties with brown hair came in with a dark green one shoulder gown. She didn’t seem to be very happy; her expression looked like she was given an unpleasant task or she had smelled something vile. 

The woman mumbled something under her breath but I wasn’t able to catch anything that she said. She set the gown on set the gown on the bed, “I have other chores to attend to” she stated “can you managed to dress yourself?” she asked like she was speaking to a child. “Yes” I stated a bit mouthy, she gave me an annoyed look, “the washroom is through those doors” she pointed behind me. “Thank you” I said a bit smugly, she narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a cold expression. Then she left muttering something under her breath, I only caught a few words some of them being ‘stupid wench’ and I saw her smile as she said it. I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration as soon as the door was shut, it wasn’t the worst insult I’ve revived in fact it was nowhere close to it. That honor belongs to my father.

Once I was bathed and dressed I left the washroom and went back into the room to find Loki waiting for me. He surprised me and caused me to jump in the air, “you look beautiful” he said with a small grin, “thank you” I replied feeling my cheeks heat up. Loki as usual was amused by this “come my lady” he held his hand out to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and took his hand “I’m going to take you on a tour of your home” he elaborated after seeing my expression. The palace was more attractive during the day than it was at night; it had an eerie feeling when you walked the dimly light halls. Loki and I had passed by a few servants who whispered as we walked passed them; Loki squeezed my hand and brought me a little closer to him, this comforted me a little. “Did you get in trouble?” I asked as soon as we were out of the hallway, we were now in the dining hall. He gave a short laugh “don’t worry about that”. I sighed softly, ‘how could I not worry?’ the feud or a better word for it war between the Aesir and the Vanir has been going on for years and I pretty much helped ruin the slight chance that it could have ended.

We were quiet as we made our way to the throne room occasionally Loki would tell me how things were around here. I looked back at Loki and saw he had a sober expression. I was still trying to figure out whether or not he wanted the throne or not. During one our conversations at the Bjorks, the throne was mentioned and it seemed like Loki really wanted it then another time it seemed like he didn’t care for it at all. The tour continued with Loki taking me to the gardens now but they weren’t the ones where he took me to last night. “How do you know Lord Jasper’s daughter?” Loki asked, “She’s my best friend” I told him. “What about Princess Emilie?” he asked, “What do you mean?” I asked while I tried to put on my best ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’ expression. Loki smirked like he saw through my act, “she talked about you, as if she knew you” he stated. “There have been lots of rumors about me lately” I told him, “as if she knew you on a personal level” Loki clarified. 

I looked up at him “I have only meet her a few times” it wasn’t a complete lie, I’ve only ever had limited contact with my mother’s side of the family. Loki made a noise like he was contemplating something, “Where do you like to go?” I asked changing the subject, I didn’t like my family and I rather not discuss them. A secret smile made its way across Loki’s face “I’ll show you tomorrow” he replied, “Why can’t you show me today?” I asked. “You’re not dressed properly” he stated. I looked down at my gown “now tell me how Emilie knows you so well” Loki asked. ‘Knows me so well?’ I’m surprised she even remembers my name. I sighed “my mother knew her mother” I told him, again it wasn’t a lie but I knew it wouldn’t satisfy him. “How did they know one another?” he asked, “they grew up in the same kingdom” I said, hopefully that would satisfy him.  
It didn’t, “there has to be something more to it” Loki insisted, “Emilie likes to tell lies just like her mother” I said sternly, “how do you know this?” Loki asked “Hilda hated my mother” I told him then I added “she was always spreading rumors about my mother that weren’t true” “why?” Loki asked he seemed intrigued by this. “I don’t know she always did” I said, there was a moment’s silence then Loki decided to take me back to the palace to show me the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's power might be revealed in the next chapter


	13. Let The Truth Be Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers Sigyn's power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter, so tell me what you think.
> 
> Important: In my story the other gods (Greek, Hindu, and all the others) exists and Sigyn knows a few (due to her mother) and alliances with them are just as important as they are with the Vanir. The reason why I bring this up is because right now Odin is not really fond of Sigyn, he pretty much sees her as a clog in the machine (as you'll see in the next chapter) and when he finds out about her friendships/ alliances with the other gods his view of Sigyn changes. But that won't be until later.

I was sitting by the window there was a howling wind and the rain poured down harshly and tapped against the windows in an annoying pitter-patter. Since there was no way anybody was going out with this storm raging on, I decided to practice my gift since it’s been at least a month since I last used it. There was a hesitant knock on the door, I shook the flower and hid the flower under a pillow “come in” I called out then Dana came in the room carrying a tray. She politely curtsied and came over to me, “your breakfast my lady” she said, I smiled “thank you Dana”. That made her smile brightly “you remembered my name” I looked at her for a moment “why wouldn’t I?” I asked. Dana’s cheeks reddened “um nobody remembers my name” she whispered quietly. Dana’s cheeks turned a darker red and she averted her eyes “so I always get called girl”. I smiled “I won’t forget your name nor will I call you girl” I promised. She smiled shyly and quickly mumbled a ‘thank you’ I looked down at the breakfast there was a lot more than last time. I looked back at back at Dana “would you like some?” I asked. Her eyes widened “I don’t think that’s allowed” she whispered looking around. Like she was worried someone was listening I leaned in and whispered “nobody has to know”, her cheeks reddened “this food is for you” she stated politely. 

I laughed softly “I was a scullery maid” Dana gave me a confused look “I’m used to eating close to nothing” I told her. Dana looked at the food and fiddled with her apron, “it will be our secret” I pushed some of the food towards her and she grabbed some meat, fruit, and bread. As we ate breakfast I asked her about her life and how long she has been here. “Since I was five” she stated with a mouth full of food, she looked around like she was nervous. “Did your parents bring you here?” I asked, she nodded her head then slowly got up. “I don’t want to be rude my lady” she said quietly “but I have to get back to my chores”. I smiled at her “we can share breakfast again tomorrow if you like” I said, she smiled again “thank you my lady” while making her way to the door. “Oh, Grima will be in shortly” she said closing the doors.

I looked back out the window and ate the rest of my breakfast, the doors opened and the woman who brought me my dress yesterday came in. Grima still seemed annoyed and her hatred of me seemed to increase over night, this time she didn’t bother to whisper her insults “of all girls the prince has to choose-” she set the blue gown on the bed, “it’s a whore he wants as his bride”. I felt like throwing my mug at her, but I quickly inhaled and exhaled and thought about other things instead. Grima was still muttering as she set down the undergarments I only caught one word which was ‘tramp’. Grima looked at me and put on a fake smile, “would you like help with your gown, today?” she asked. “No, thank you” I said calmly, Grima’s face fell and she left the room, once again muttering an insult under her breath.

As the day went on the storm got worse and I stayed in my room, Dana came by with lunch and we shared it like we shared breakfast this morning. After she left I decided to practice using my power again. I smiled as the pink rose wrap its stem around my hand, my mother always taught me how to use my gift but since she died I’ve had learn everything on my own. I was too busy trying to make the flower bloom that someone had entered the room only when he tapped my shoulder did I noticed. Without thinking about it I flung the flower at Loki and it quickly wrapped around his neck, defending me. “Loki!” I shrieked I quickly ran to his side as he let out a strangled moan and fell backwards. Loki struggled with the flower but the more he did the more it tightened around his neck. I smacked his hand away and calmed the flower down; it wrapped itself around my hand again. “I’m so sorry” I told him yet he didn’t respond but he seem angry or fazed by what happened.

Loki’s only response was rubbing his neck which now had red lines on it. “Loki?” I asked, he still didn’t respond; I poked his cheek several times “are you alright?” he looked at me and grabbed my hand. Loki was silent as he examined the flower wrapping itself tightly against my hand, “what is this?” he asked still holding my hand up. “My gift” I said. “Are you an enchantress?” he asked, “no. I only have this power” I told him. He sat up still rubbing his neck “why didn’t you tell me” he asked, ‘I don’t know? Maybe because being a Nymph is one of the worst things you can be’ I thought bitterly to myself. “I’m a Nymph” I said, “and?” he asked not seeing the point “we don’t have the best reputation” I told him. He laughed a bit “neither do I”; I sighed with frustration and looked back at the flower, he still didn’t see the point. I felt Loki’s fingers under my chin and he turn my head to look at him “darling, what’s the matter?” he asked. 

I was being stupid, Loki would’ve found out one way or another, “I didn’t want you to find out” I told him calmly, looking away again. Loki stroked my cheek “Sigyn” Loki said softly, I looked over at him, “yes?” I asked a little uneasy. He held my face in his hand, “don’t keep things from me” he said. He brought my face to his and kissed me softly when he pulled away he said “we’ll be married soon and there shouldn’t have any secrets between us”. I nodded my head and I wanted to tell him the truth about my mother’s side of the family but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead of risking sounding like an idiot, I kissed Loki only to have him deepen it by biting my lower lip and sliding his tongue into my mouth, probing expertly. His arm then snaked around my waist and brought me closer to him, we kissed for a little while and when Loki pulled away he was smiling. He chuckled softly then asked “eager are we?” I gave him a confused look.

He looked down at my hand and I saw where I placed it during the time we kissing. I withdrew it and felt my cheeks heat up, Loki laughed once more and kissed me again. His hands roamed my body and I tried but failed to contain my laughter. Someone cleared there throat causing Loki to growl, “I’m sorry that I interrupted sire and my lady” Loki turned to look at Dana “but your mother has asked me to come fetch you before super starts” Dana said shyly. ‘Did that mean I was eating with the family tonight?’ I’d been here for two days and I hadn’t been invited to dinner. Loki stood up and held is hand out “our table awaits”.

I took it and he lead me down the hall, I had butterflies in my stomach and I had an uneasy feeling something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nymphs in my story are (in the eyes of the Aesir) just as bad as being a frost giant. Anyway the reason why they don't like Nymphs is because they believe they are vengeful beings capable of destruction. 
> 
> P.S: Dana is the only servant who likes Sigyn, the other don't like her (if you haven't noticed) and they won't really like her as the story goes on.


	14. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family dinner doesn't go so well and someone's life is threatened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> \- Language (nothing too serious)  
> -Assault  
> \- A somewhat veiled rape threat 
> 
> Note: As usual any characters mentioned can be seen in my gallery

The evening was not going so well, the men reminded me of being at the Bjork’s something that wasn’t very comforting and they were rudder than the men back in Berg. They constantly threw their mugs on the floor while demanding more wine when they weren’t doing that they terrorized most of the servant girls. Half of the women were too self-absorbed to hear how ridiculous they sounded and reminded me of Siva and Grid. The other half all seemed keenly interested in how I spent my time Loki. The night wore on slowly but I was able to hold conversations with the high-born ladies yet I still felt uneasy. Suddenly I felt Loki’s hand on my knee as he squeezed it “relax darling”, I looked at him “I am” he smiled and whispered “liar”, “I’m fine” I whispered back. In response he said “you would rather be anywhere but here”. Odin cleared his throat and instantly everyone was silent, he was at the head of the table and only four people away from me.

He looked at me the same way the Bjorks looks at people they think are beneath them but I was the only one who caught this expression. “Sigyn” he said plainly dragging my name out a bit, everyone looked at him “I hear you come from Berg” he stated while directly looking at me and only me. Slowly one by one the rest of the dinner guest turned away and began picking up their conversation “that is correct sire” I said politely, “hmm” he took a drink of his wine. “I’m curious what that was like?” he asked, Odin was very intimating and I tried to find my voice while trying to think of to describe growing up in Berg. I felt Loki hand on mine and he made small circles with his thumb, somehow this helped me find my voice again, “its different” I said calmly. Odin raise an eyebrow, “how so?” he asked. Only a few people were actually listening to the conversation now, “our morals-” I began but was cut off by Sif who huffed, “are very conflicting” I said. I inwardly prayed that answer would satisfy him. “I would imagine with Jasper as a ruler” he said plainly, that angered me a bit, yes Jasper was slightly crazy, he ruled Berg with cruelty, and he had a tendency to behead anyone who does anything remotely idiotic but Jasper still deserves some respect.  
After all most of the soldiers did come from Berg only a handful came from Brita, “Sigyn” Odin said after several minutes passed. I took a breath “yes sir?” Odin still looked emotionless “what are your thoughts on Jasper?” he asked his voice like his expression held no emotion, “Jasper is many things” I replied. I didn’t want to speak badly of him in front of everyone, especially since I was talking to the king. The night went on without any more questions from Odin but I would occasionally catch Odin staring at me. There was a loud shriek that followed by the crash and clatter of dishes against the stone floor, I turned to see Dana being grabbed by a man with brown hair slicked back and who was about six feet tall. There was something oddly familiar about him then he turned and I saw his face, I knew it was Stane my brother’s best friend. I looked around and saw that no one was doing anything even as Dana was struggling to get away from him.

That was extremely infuriating and aggravating and I got up making my way to Dana, she looked at me with tears in her eyes. Stane’s grip on her had to be painful “I see you haven’t changed” Stane gave a short laugh and threw Dana on the floor and her knee began bleeding. “No still means take me I’m yours” I told him that caused him to laugh a bit “mind your own businesses Sigyn”. He was trying to be menacing “a sleeping kitten is more terrifying than you are”. Stane opened his mouth then closed it; I looked behind me and saw Loki and Thor. Stane walked closer to me and whispered softly “don’t forget what you are because they won’t” he looked behind me again and came even closer “because I can assure you they’ll remind you every day”. I watched as he stormed off and spiteful I called out “I’d be careful if I were you Stane” he turned back to look at me “you don’t want to end up like your father, do you?” I asked. It was low of me but I didn’t really care at the moment. He smirked and walked off, both Loki and Thor were staring at me strangely but I was too angry to be embarrassed or to care “I’m going to retire to my room” I said walking past Loki. Thankfully I wasn’t the only one several other ladies were leaving too. Loki grabbed my hand and kissed it “good night darling”, I smiled slightly and walked off.

The corridors were silent then Stane grabbed me and threw me against “whore”, “idiot” I said I pushed him back and headed toward the library. Only to have Stane yank my hair and push me against the wall, I pushed him but that didn’t work so I scratched him instead. He hissed in pain as four scratch marks began bleeding. I kept making my way towards the library because the last thing I needed was for Stane to know where my chamber was. He followed me “you’re a bitch, you know that?” he called out, “and you’re a scumbag” I said not bothering to look back at him. He laughed “you want to know what’s funny?” he asked, “your life?” I asked. He laughed and tried to shove me against the wall but I was able to get out of his grasp. “I think it’s funny you won’t marry Theoric but you’ll marry Loki” he said, “Where are you going with this?” I asked, “Theoric is dirt poor and Loki is filthy rich” Stane said bitterly. “Your point is?” I asked, “I think power is the only reason you said yes” he stated breathing on me and I smelt wine on his breath. “Listen up you drunk idiot” I shoved him away from me, “the reason why I said no to Theoric is because he’s the good little soldier who does everything he’s told” I snapped. 

Stane was smirking “and you’re pathetic because the only girls you can get are the ones you pay or force yourself on” I snapped harshly at him. Stane’s face twisted up and I knew I really angered him this time before I knew it he threw a punch at me and there was a stinging pain that followed. I recovered and punched him back breaking his nose, I watched as blood began to drip down from his nose. I should’ve ran away then, I was no match for him. Stane was bigger and stronger than I was. He shoved me against the wall and then the floor, “when I’m through with you Loki will think you no more than a disloyal slut”. He kicked me hard in my ribs and the pain was numbing and knocked the wind out of me. I was gasping for air as he kicked me a second time, this time on the opposite side. I tried crawling but he got on top of me before I could get anywhere. 

“GET OFF” I was struggling against his grip but the more I struggled the more he tightened his hold on me. I punched him and tried to run off but he grabbed my foot and punched me again this time the pain blinded me. He punched me again and got on top of me once more while he held my arms with one hand and got out a blade with the other. “You should’ve minded your own business” he said through gritted teeth, I felt the blade dig deep down in my cheek then there was a sharp searing pain. I kicked my legs and got him off of me but that only lasted a minute. “You’re going to learn to respect me” he dug the blade into my wrist with a sharp pain and began cutting deeper and deeper, blood was slowly oozing out of the numerous wounds Stane had given me and I began to feel to dizzy. I gave one last half-hearted attempt to get away but I had lost too much blood.  
I tried to keep my eyes open but the room was spinning and everything was fuzzy, then there was darkness. The next thing that I knew someone pulled Stane off of me. I looked up and saw Loki just as he broke Stane’s arm, there was an ugly cracking noise then Stane’s shrill scream. I attempted to get up but I fell back down again. “Sigyn” Loki came to my side and helped me up wrapping his arms tightly around me. I was too disoriented that I couldn’t walk very well, so I held on to Loki for support. I barely recalled him ordering the guards to take Stane away. But everything was distorted that I could’ve imagined that part. Loki didn’t say anything to me as he led me down a different corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to end this with a cliffhanger but if I didn't this chapter would be really long .


	15. Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns some more things about Sigyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was as violent as my story will get.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who subscribes, leaves a kudos, and leaves a comment. I always scream with joy when I see new people.

My strength was slowly returning and I was able to somewhat stand on my own but Loki didn’t seem to think so. “I don’t need any more help” I told him while trying to get out of his grasp, he looked down at me and frowned slightly. “You can’t walk properly without my help” he stated while picking me up, “I’m fine” I tried to squirm out of his arms but he brought me closer to his body. “You’ve lost too much blood” he insisted, “I’ll be fine” I told him trying to get free. “Stop struggling” he said in annoyance, “I will if you let me down” I tried to pry his fingers open but they wouldn’t budge. Eventually Loki carried me to double golden doors but they weren’t the doors to my chamber, ‘maybe he had taken me to the healing room’. I looked up at him “Loki where are we?” I asked trying to squirm out of his grasp which he tightened a little more. He looked down at me and touched my cheek softly, “please stop fighting me” his voice was softer than normal. I stopped struggling and let him open the door. The chamber on the other side of the doors was cold and had dark furniture with green and gold tapestries that lined the walls. This was Loki’s room.

I looked up at him hoping he’d give me an answer as to why he took me here but he had stopped talking again. Once I was seated in a chair he examined my face and arms with curiosity growing on his face, “No one will ever hurt you again” he promised with fierceness in his voice that sent a shiver down my spine. I gave him a confused look ‘how can he possibly manage to do that?’ “That man will be an example of anyone who tries” Loki’s voice was raspy and low. “Don’t you think that’s a little far?” I asked, ‘even though I pretty much threatened the same thing with Stane’. Loki looked flabbergasted “he attacked you in your own home” his voice was low like he was trying to control his anger. “I’m fine” I said calmly trying to get out of the chair but Loki sat me back down and touched my face softly with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I felt him drag a finger gently over the cut on my cheek. 

When he turned his attention back to my arms his confusion deepened, he looked up at me “you need a healer” was his conclusion. “No, I don’t” I told him touching my cheek the wounds were pretty much healed, all I would have to do is put my potion on it. “Any other girl would be crying her eyes out and you say you’re fine?” he snapped I looked down at my arms and noticed they had stopped bleeding and were now forming scabs. “This happens all the time in Berg” I told him matter-of-factly, “I learned not to cry a long time ago”. Loki looked at me for several moments but his expression was unreadable, “has this happened to you before?” I tried to wipe the dried blood of my cheek. “It wasn’t as bad as this but yes” Loki narrowed his eyes “who was it?” he asked, there was something dark in his eyes. I sighed “he’s dead” Loki made a noise of irritation “that’s not what I asked” he stated.

‘What was he going to do re-kill him?’ but when I saw Loki’s expression it told me he wanted an answer “it was one of my brother’s friends” I said. Loki stood up straight “why did he do it?” he asked, “I don’t know” I told him. “Who killed him?” Loki asked his arms were crossed in front of his chest, “My mother did” I said trying to get up but Loki gently set me down. “You told me your mother died when you were eight” he stated, “and he attacked me when I was six” I told Loki while getting up and walking past him, I was able to walk on my own but I was still a little wobbly. “Where are you going?” he asked “to find Dana” I said but I didn’t even make it half way to the door before Loki picked me up and set me down in the chair again. “Your girl is fine” Loki said, “she didn’t look fine” I said back “She’s the one who told me you were in trouble” he stated, I got back up only to have Loki wrap his arms around my waist again. “I need to make sure” I said struggling under Loki’s grasp, “You need a healer” he said “I already told you” I tried to unclench Loki’s fingers, “I don’t need one” I was still trying to get out of his grasp which had tightened even more.

“Why is that?” Loki asked there a small hint of amusement in his voice, “I’m a nymph we heal quickly”. Loki turned my face to look up at him “if you heal so quickly like you claim” I looked at him to see if he was mocking me “why do you have that potion?” I sighed “a nymph’s body heals until the life-threatening wounds are taken care of” I told him still trying to get away. “That doesn’t explain why you have the potion” Loki stated, “the critical wounds heal until they’re scabs and cuts” I told him trying to squirm my way out of his arms “then we use the potion”. “What’s the point of the potion if every wound gets healed?” Loki asked, “our wounds stop healing once they’re non-threatening ones” I told him. “Did you make the potion yourself?” Loki asked “no, a plant called Hellebore produces the healing qualities” I stopped struggling. “Let me go” I said trying once last time to unclasp his fingers. 

“You’re not going anywhere” Loki’s grip has loosened slightly but he brought me closer to his body. “Why is that?” I asked kicking my legs to get free, I saw Loki smirk “you’re staying with me from now on” he said coolly. “Why?” I asked quietly, my heart was beating a little faster now. “No one will dare hurt you when you’re staying with me” he stated just as fiercely as when he made his promise. “Besides we will be sharing it” he kissed my cheek “once we’re married” he stated, “What about my things?” I asked still struggling, Loki sighed “if I have your girl fetch them for you, will that satisfy you?” I kept struggling “no it won’t” I said. Loki brushed a lose strand of hair out of my eyes “why?” he asked, “that won’t help her in the future”.

Loki chuckled softly “what can I do to please you?” he asked, I thought about it for a moment, “can have anything I want?” I asked. “That depends darling” he stated, “on what?” I asked Loki laughed softly “on what you want. I can’t get you everything” he replied. “Can you make Dana my handmaiden?” I asked, “why her?” he asked calmly “she’s nice to me” I told him “and I want to keep her safe from your father’s soldiers”. I was still trying to get out of Loki’s grasp, “If that’s what it will take to amuse you, yes” he said, I stopped struggling and Loki released me. When I looked up at him I saw he was smiling, “what?” I asked.

He kissed me deeply then pulled away “I hope it’s always this fun satisfying you”. I wasn’t able to say anything because Loki’s lips were on mine again. When we pulled away I was breathing heavily, Loki smiled and touched my face gently, “I’ll return later” Loki kissed me one more time before heading to the door. “Where are you going?” I asked trailing after him, “to fetch your new handmaiden and to deal with that man”. Before I could say anything Loki kissed me “you need rest” he said. I stood on my tippy toes, “I’m fine, remember?” He grabbed my chin and kissed me “stop being difficult” with that he closed the doors.

After an hour of pacing around the room, Dana showed up carrying my things. She was still shaken up after dinner’s events, but I assured her she didn’t have to worry about Stane. That made her a little better but there was still something wrong. She kept fiddling with her apron. “Dana? Are you okay” I asked, Dana shifted uncomfortably and shook her head. “What’s the matter?” I asked touching her arm, she looked down at me then averted her eyes. “Am I in trouble?” she asked shyly, I gave her a confused expression. “Why would you be?” I asked, Dana shrugged her shoulders then said “the others say I am”. I sighed “they don’t anything”, she looked up from her hands “they said Loki is going to be mad at me”, I searched her face for a moment. “He’s not mad at you” I told her, Dana still didn’t believe me “that man hurt you because you came to help me” she said tears welling up in her eyes. I grabbed her hands “Dana its okay, nothing is going to happen to you” I said soothingly. She pulled her hand away then wiped away a stray tear, “I’m going to be thrown in the dungeons”. 

I hugged her and hoped that would help. “Loki won’t do anything to you” I promised, “how do you know?” she asked. “I won’t let him, okay?” I told her, Dana wiped away another tear “besides, he’s not mad at you” I added. Dana yawned quietly while wiping away some tears “you need rest” she looked at me for a minute but didn’t say anything. “Do you want me to walk you back to your chambers?” I asked, she averted her eyes and nodded her head. When I returned back to Loki’s chambers he wasn’t there, I looked in the washroom but he wasn’t there either. I took the opportunity to bathe and get all blood off of me. By the time I got all the blood off of me, it was late and when I came out of the washroom I found myself alone in the room. I quickly got dressed and crawled into the bed. I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

I was only awoken when Loki crawled into bed, “did I wake you?” he asked wrapping his arms around me. He was shirtless but at least he had bottoms on, my brother slept in the nude and I had an unfortunate image seared into my mind because of it. “No” I mumbled against Loki’s chest, he stroked my hair he chuckled softly “were you waiting for me then?” he asked. “Shh” I pressed two fingers to his lips then moved them back to where I had them. I felt Loki kiss my head and I fell back asleep to his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions about Sigyn or anything else about my story I will be happy to answer them


	16. Brazen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows Sigyn his favorite place to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Just so you know the friend that attacked Sigyn (when she was six) was 17 years old. 
> 
> 2\. Another thing when Loki reminds Sigyn that they're getting married it's his way of reminding Sigyn to stop being foolish
> 
> 3\. I haven't actually decided yet but I might have Amora in my story but if she is then she'll bring out Sigyn's nastier and possessive side out.
> 
> 4\. One more thing in my story Loki somewhat considers the warriors three and Sif as friends even though he knows they don't really consider him a friend (does that make any sense?)

My mind was still groggy from sleep when I opened my eyes I saw that moon beams were making their way through the curtains. Loki’s arms were wrapped tightly around me, his skin was cool and his breathing was steady. Loki was still asleep; he shifted slightly and tightened his grip around me. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep. When I woke up I found that my legs and arms were wrapped tightly around Loki’s body and my head was rested on his chest. My mind was still groggy and I didn’t feel like getting up so I snuggled closer to him. “Good morning, love” Loki said quietly, there was a noise similar to a page turning “did you get enough sleep?” he asked. It took me a moment to remember where I was at, “good morning and yes” I mumbled against his chest. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Loki had my journal. 

“I thought you didn’t spy” he stated looking down at me. I wiped the dry drool off my chin ‘I hope I didn’t drool on him last night’. Loki smiled slightly at me and I sat up, “spying is rude” I told him, Loki smirked then laughed a bit. “That doesn’t seem to stop you” he said turning to a different page, “What does that mean?” I asked, Loki looked up from my journal “you spied quite often on Siva and Grid” he said smiling, I tried to get my journal back but he jerked it out of my grip. “You spied a lot on their parents as well” he stated turning to another page “and on my brother and friends as you call them”. I tried one more attempt to get my journal but once again Loki jerked it out of my reach. “Please give it back” I said sweetly messing with his hair, he smiled at me “I adore your antics, love, but they won’t work”.

I sighed quietly in frustration and looked around the room; the set up was similar to mine, except for the colors. Loki laughed again drawing my attention toward my journal “what?” I asked trying to see what he was reading. “I think this line is my favorite” he pointed to an insult I aimed at Siva, “she was extremely irritating that day”. He smiled at me like he didn’t believe me, “Of course she was” he said coolly sitting up. I turned my attention back to the room, looking at the tapestries “are you alright?” he asked concern was laced in his voice. I looked back at him “yes” I said quietly; Loki’s fingers were stroking my forearms. “If you’re feeling well, would you like to go out riding today?” he asked moving his fingers up my arms to my shoulders. 

“I can show you where I like to go” he added smiling a bit. I smiled “I would love to” some of my hair that was tucked behind my ear fell in my face. Loki moved it back and kissed me softly and slowly, I kissed him back a little clumsily. When he pulled away I was sure I was smiling like an idiot, Loki grinned at me then kissed me again laid me down on my back. Loki’s hands roamed my body tickling me, “are you ticklish, love?” Loki asked but he was smiling, he already knew the answer. I tried to contain my laughter as Loki’s hands continued to roam my body, he kissed the tip of my nose then cheeks. I gasped slightly as he kissed me again this time on my neck and I felt my body heat up as his hands moved to my waist to grip it softly.

I felt Loki smile against my neck then he pulled his mouth away from my neck to kiss me back on my lips. Loki pulled away again this time to rest his forehead against mine. He was silent and didn’t say anything only looked me in the eyes. Whatever it was he was looking for, he found it because he smiled one more time before kissing me again. “Shall we get dressed?” Loki asked he was twirling a lock of my hair with his index finger. I nodded my head and he got off of me, he headed to the corner of the room and picked up a stack of clothing. He came back over to me and handed them to me; it was a green tunic with khaki trousers. Without saying a word to me he walked away and began taking his trousers off to put new ones on. I felt my cheeks heat up and I jumped off the bed to get dressed so that I could be distracted. 

When I turned back around, Loki was dressed and smiling “is my lady blushing?” he asked. “No” I said walking to my things. I slipped my shoes on and Loki said “I must be imaging things”, he held is hand out to me and helped me up. Loki led me through the castle and out onto the grounds, soon we were standing next to two large and very pretty horses one was black and the other was a light gray color. Loki swung easily into the saddle on the black horse, he was fiddling with something as he asked “love, do you need-” he turned to look at me but I was already on the horse before he could finish his question. Loki looked at me with a mixture of amusement and confusion, “I grew up on a farm, remember? Don’t you think it would be sad if I didn’t know how to ride a horse?” I asked. 

I guided my horse towards Loki’s; he smiled at me and ordered the horse into a gentle trot. Once we were a little farther away from the palace. Loki ordered the horse to run a little faster. The farther away we got from the palace the more the landscape changed. Soon there was the familiar scent of roses and pine trees. After we were deep in the woods Loki brought the horse to a stop and I did the same thing. Loki slid off his horse and took something, a blanket off the saddle then came over to me to help me off mine. There was a smile on his face as he led me to a clearing where he laid out the blanket. He grabbed my hand and sat me down. “This is where you like to go?” I asked, he nodded his head and said “I come here when I want to get away from the palace”. I looked around at the wildflowers, “do you like it?” he asked. I looked back at him “it’s beautiful” his only response was kissing me and laying me down on my back. Not that I didn’t enjoy the kissing but it was strange that he started kissing me more frequently, he only ever kisses me once or twice a day. 

There was a sound of a twig cracking then a rustling of bushes the sounds came closer and closer. Both Loki and I turned our heads the direction of the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write a sequel to this (however it won't be written for a while) and it will be during the events of the movie Thor and it will be 13 years in the future.


	17. Passion In The Forest:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn have some fun in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the title suggest there will be smut. Just so you know I have two other stories on fanfiction and I'm used to being restricted when it comes to smut and/or violent scenes (they don't really like it when you are pretty descriptive of those types of things ), so this is actually the first smut chapter I've written where I was more descriptive. (so keep that in mind)
> 
> Enjoy

I saw that Loki grabbed a dagger before getting off of me, he pushed the bushes aside and a little white bunny came jumping out. It looked at Loki who still had the dagger out in defense, I laughed a little bit “be careful I hear they’re vicious” I said smiling. Loki looked over at me with an un-amused expression; the bunny came closer to him and sniffed his boots then darted off. Loki put the dagger back and came back over to me and took back his position on top of me. “You might want to keep that out” I pointed to the dagger. Loki gave me a confused expression “it might come back” I laughed as I said. Loki smirked and fiddled with my hair “I’m glad you’re amused by the possible threat of danger”. His right hand moved to my waist and he spread his fingers out. I stopped laughing. 

I felt my heart beating a little fast as he moved his hand up my tunic and toward my breast; he stopped just a little below them. “What’s the matter, love?” he asked but before I could answer he asked another question “are you afraid someone will see us?” his voice was soft. I felt nervous and there were angry butterflies in my belly. My face felt hot “I-” my voice sounded small, Loki raised an eyebrow, “have not-” my heart was in my throat, “done anything-” I trailed off feeling my entire body heat up “like this” I said as quietly and quickly as possible. Loki smiled slightly and fiddled with the garment restraining my breast. “So this pining lover of yours never promised to show you the stars and worlds you never dreamed of?” he asked there was something in his voice that I couldn’t place. “No! I told you I didn’t like him” I said quickly with my voice changing its pitch. “Really?” he asked smiling with pride, “yes really” I said a bit angrily. Loki raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile on his face “you were the first person I kissed” I told him matter-of-factly. Loki smiled again “and here I thought you were just a bad kisser” he said ‘that’s why he was smiling?’ “I thank you for the honor, my love” he kissed me softly. 

I gasped against his mouth as his hand went around my back to unclasp the garment restraining my breast. He captured my lips again and took off the garment; his hand only left my tunic to set aside the garment. Then Loki’s hand moved back under my tunic and under my breast, “this will only go as far as you want it to” Loki said barely brushing the tips of his finger on the lower part of my breast. My heart was beating a little faster than before, Loki smiled the kissed me before he cupped my breast. My breath hitched as he tweaked my nipple between his fingers. There was a satisfied expression on Loki’s face and he began kissing my neck, I didn’t know what to do with my hands so I rested one of them on his back and the other on his neck. Loki’s attention shifted to my other breast and began doing the same thing as he did to the other one.

I was breathing heavily now and holding Loki closer to me, this was a strange yet wonderful experience. Loki pulled away and there was something dark and hungry in his eyes, his hand moved from under my tunic to rest it on my belly. He searched my face for a moment, “do you want me to show you the stars?” he asked his voice was rough. My heart was picking up its speed and my face grew hot, he made no moves. Loki was waiting for my answer; I couldn’t speak so I nodded my head instead. I don’t know why I agreed, when Loki unbuttoned my trousers and slipped a finger inside, I felt extremely nervous and unsure. “This will only go as far as you want it to, remember?” Loki said, I nodded my head and despite my nerves I said “I remember”. Loki smiled and kissed me and there was no mistaking his cool fingers moving lower and lower until they were in-between my legs.  
My breath was shaky as one of his fingers sought entrance, my face felt hot and I was sure my cheeks were bright red. Loki kissed me softly as his finger entered; my heart was pounding hard against my chest. It was uncomfortable and strange as his finger entered and re-entered, I didn’t know if I wanted him to stop or let him keep going. Loki must’ve seen the discomfort on my face because he stopped and his face was full of concern and he asked “are you alright love?” I nodded my head and kissed him. Loki continued only increasing his pace slightly. Surprisingly the uncomfortable feeling went away after a while and I found myself moving my hips with his rhythm, however it was a little uncoordinated. I felt Loki kiss my neck and increased his pace slightly more, without meaning to I said Loki’s name and held him closer to me. My cheeks and body were burning with desire; Loki slipped an extra finger inside and his pace increased a little bit more. I felt a tingling sensation and I kept saying Loki’s name, then there was a short sharp intense increase. 

Then pleasure rushed throughout my body, my breathing was ragged and I was still clinging to Loki. When my body returned to normal I slowly opened my eyes to see Loki smiling at me. He brushed a lose strand of hair out of my eyes. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked softly stroking my hair, I couldn’t speak my mind was still a little hazy so I just nodded my head. Loki kissed me softly and deeply, one arm was wrapped around my back while the other was wrapped around my waist. He pulled away from me and rested his forehead on mine. After a moments silence he laid down on his back and pulled me along to lie down on his chest. Loki began stroking my hair then he grabbed my left hand and kissed it. I watched as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a gold ring. There were two Trinity Knots on separate sides of a green stone, butterflies in my belly as Loki slipped it on my finger. I stared at it for a moment before kissing his cheek. 

I looked at the ring then back at Loki, his eyes were closed and he was stroking my hair again. “Loki?” I asked, “hmm?” he looked down at me. “Can we go to Berg? I want to get something” I said quietly, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “What is it?” he asked sitting up, I sat up and said “it’s a surprise”, Loki smiled. “I don’t think they like me too much in Berg” he stated, I rolled my eyes “if it makes you feel better they like you better than Thor”. He perked up after that “do they?” he asked, I nodded my head, Berg was very strange when it came to the royal family they dislike them but others they only somewhat like. The one common thing everyone in Berg shared was that they don’t like Thor. “Why?” He asked “it might be because of Jasper” I stated getting up, “what do you mean?” Loki asked standing up next, I sighed I would be insulting Thor in a way but when I did it the last time it didn’t anger Loki “people like Thor don’t last very long in Berg” I said quietly. 

Loki looked curious “care to elaborate?” he asked, I looked at him for a moment. He must’ve forgotten, “recklessness is one thing that will get your head chopped off” I told him. “Fighting your way out of a situation is not something to be rewarded”, Loki was silent. “Then why is Berg known for being hostile?” he asked, like he was trying to contradict me. “Berg is unfriendly, bitter, our duke is like a tyrant, and most of the citizens are liars and cheats” I said, that part was true about Berg. People think Berg oppresses the woman and people of lower class but that’s not true. Rich or poor, man or woman everyone is treated the same. Loki looked like he was thinking about it, “alright but we should at least get a few of my father’s soldiers if we are going on the main road” he responded. I laughed and he looked at me strangely “Berg has secret roads, no ruffians or thugs will be there” I told him. Loki smiled slightly and held his arm out “lead the way”. We walked back to the horses but as be got there, a twig snapped. Once again Loki got out his dagger; he pushed me behind him and moved the bushes out of the way to reveal a tiny wolf pup. It was dark gray with some light gray in the mix; the poor thing was cowering away from Loki and trying to hide itself against the tree. “Loki you’re scaring it” I moved him out of the way and picked up the pup and held him closer to my body making soothing sounds to calm him. 

“Sigyn put the creature back” Loki said the pup was calming down and curling closer to my body. “Why would I do that?” I asked, Loki put the dagger away and looked around. “Because its mother won’t be happy to see you with her baby” he tried to get the pup but I twirled out of his grasp. “He’s too little to be left alone” I told him, Loki looked at me and the pup. “How do you know that?” he asked, “I raised a little pup like this one when I was little” I scratched the head of the pup. “That doesn’t make you an expert” Loki stated, “If we don’t take him then he’ll die” I said trying to give him the best innocent face I could pull off. Loki sighed then looked at the pup, “are you sure its mother is dead?” he asked. “Yes, a mother wolf wouldn’t leave her pup when it’s this young” I told him. Loki rubbed the back of his neck “alright but its not sleeping in the bed” Loki said. I smiled and kissed Loki and walked off toward the horses “do you hear that Fenrir your daddy’s being mean”. Loki sighed in frustration and came after me, “don’t start that”. I smiled “go to your daddy Fenrir” I handed him to Loki and got on the horse, “I mean it Sigyn that’s how the rumor about Sleipnir started and now everyone thinks I gave birth to a horse” I took Fenrir away from Loki. “Don’t be mean” I joked. 

Loki frowned at me and got on his horse. Then we made our way toward Berg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always go to my profile and use the links to see any characters/things mentioned


	18. Barter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn meets an old friend and learns that her cousin is up to something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my profile to see any people and things mentioned
> 
> Witch and Enchantress are the same thing. Witch is more of a insult

I was in an uninviting place the paint on the walls was chipping, the floors were crumbling, and the roof had a huge hole in it that left a harsh and cold breeze in. I looked down at my body and saw I was wearing a dress from my childhood it was a dark blue and roughly sewn, ‘something was wrong’ my stomach was in knots and at that moment I didn’t want to be here anymore. There were chickens and cows making noises off in the distance. I got up and looked out the window, it took me a moment but I realized I was in my room back at my father’s. I looked around the room ‘how did I get here?’ there was a painful throbbing in my side. “Hello?” I called out nobody responded ‘where was Loki?’ I walked around the rooms each was worse than the last. I walked down the steps which creaked and threatened to break at the slightest touch.

I heard a groaning noise that sounded like someone was in pain, they coughed a bit, and it sounded like they were trying to crawl away. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I was beginning to feel dread. Something in the pit of stomach told me to turn back. I reached the main floor and went around the corner to see my mother lying in a pool of her own blood. “Mom!” I tried to run to her side but I couldn’t reach her. My mother looked up at me and held her hands out toward me “help me” her voice was weak and she sounded like she was suffering. The more I tried to run to my mother the farther away she got. Then suddenly I felt like I was being pulled away. I woke up gasping for air and I saw that Loki was on top of me looking concerned. “Sigyn are you alright?” he asked looking me over, I nodded my head “it was just a dream” I told him rubbing my face. The last time I had this dream was when I was ten, I don’t know why it’s returning again. Loki brushed my hair away which was matted to my face by sweat.

Loki got off of me and wrapped his arms around me, “do you want to talk about it?” he asked. My head was rested against his chest and I started fiddling with his tunic. “It was about my mother” I said closing my eyes, there was a whining noise that caused me to open my eyes when I looked down I saw that Fenrir was trying to crawl on top of Loki. I picked up Fenrir and set him on Loki’s chest. “You were screaming” Loki stated softly ‘I was?’ “What happened to her?” Loki asked quietly petting Fenrir’s head. “It was the day she was killed” I told him, “did you see what happed?” he asked “no I only watched her die” I told him. I felt Loki stroke my hair, “do you have this dream frequently?” Loki asked, “No this is the first time in a few years” I told him. Loki’s steady breathing was making me sleepy, “try to get some rest” he said kissing the top of my head. I snuggled closer to him and listened to his heart beat as I fell back asleep. 

When I woke up in the morning Loki, was packing up I got up and dusted myself off. Loki turned around “did you sleep well?” I looked him over “yes, did you?” I said. He brushed it off as unimportant “I don’t need too much sleep”. He came to me and kissed my cheek before picking up the blanket. I looked up and saw a green cloth blowing in the wind Natalya Stassov an enchantress lived near here. “We need more supplies” Loki said taking me out of my thoughts. “I know where we can get some” I said, Loki looked at me like I was crazy “we’re in the middle of a decaying forest” he stated. I rolled my eyes and picked up Fenrir then got onto the horse and headed toward Natalya’s cottage. It was only a mile or so away. The closer we got to her home the more decayed the forest got. I saw her dirt and mud colored cottage appear it was surrounded by skinny dead trees. Loki came closer to me “who lives here?” he asked.

I jumped off the horse “an old friend” I said, I heard Loki jump off his horse “who might that be?” he asked. “Natalya Stassov she’s an enchantress” I told him leading the horse toward her house. Once we got to her house I tied the reins to a tree. I picked up Fenrir, ‘I hope she’s home’ I knocked on the door and there was a rummaging sound then the banging of pots and pans. Natalya was screaming something “it doesn’t sound like she wants company” Loki said in my ear. Natalya opened the door with her black hair flying and a frying in hand “Amora!” she looked at me and Loki then set down the frying pan. She looked at Loki once more and curtsied quickly “Sigyn? I thought you were Amora”. Natalya looked at Loki one more time, before opening the door “when does Amora knock?” I asked walking in. The door closed and Natalya walked passed me, “the stupid twit has been playing nice lately” she said. I looked around her house, it was a mess spell books and plants were everywhere. “What does she want?” I asked, Loki came by side and was examining a book. “A spell” Natalya said, she looked at Loki with a sad expression. Then looked back at me, “not that I’m not happy to see you but why are you here?” she asked.  
Loki looked up from the book, “we need supplies” I told her. Natalya narrowed her eyes. “What kind?” she asked becoming a bit suspicious. “Food and water. We’re going into Berg” I said, Natalya relaxed a bit and nodded her head. She went into the kitchen and began gathering things “where is Astrid?” I asked I’m pretty sure she was still unhappy with me and I rather not get in her way either way. “My sister is off with her men” she said angrily. 

“How have you been?” I asked trying to change the subject, before I made Natalya upset. “Fine” she said plainly, she came back over to Loki and I, she looked at Loki and examined him a bit “you can have that” she stated handing me the supplies. She held her hand out to me. I took out a bag of Gallberry seeds and placed them in her hand. “Why are you going back to Berg?” she questioned, “I need to get something” I stated. She raised an eyebrow, “it can’t be that important” she said. “It is to me” I told her, Natalya rolled her eyes at me. “You should head out then” she said, walking passed us she grabbed a cloak and opened the door. “Where are you going?” I asked “to plant these” she waved the bag of Gallberry seeds in the air. 

I walked out the door followed by Loki, “wait!” I said chasing after her. Natalya stopped and looked at me “what spell does Amora want?” I asked. Natalya looked behind me “she’s your cousin. You should know this by now” she stated. Loki came up from behind “thank you for the book” he said, Natalya smiled briefly and curtsied. Before heading toward the mountains, “she’s a friend?” Loki asked I looked up at him “she’s more of an associate”. I walked back to the horses and packed up the supplies, “who’s this mysterious cousin?” Loki asked, I clenched my fist “no one of interest” I told. I heard Loki walk over to me, “what’s this spell she wants?” Loki asks. I inhaled and exhaled, I hated my cousin she had a tendency of taking my things whether it was jewelry or people; she always had to make sure she got them away from me. “My cousin probably wants a seduction spell” I said petting Fenrir’s head, “for whom?” Loki asked. I looked at him, “she has an unhealthy obsession with Thor” I said handing Fenrir over to Loki. 

Loki looked at me for a moment, “she wants to seduce my brother?” he asked “yes” I said taking Fenrir away from Loki, “and if that doesn’t work?” he asked. “Then she’ll go after you” I said angrily. Loki smiled “is that jealously I hear?” I opened my mouth then closed it. That made Loki smile more but he didn’t say anything, only kissed me. When he pulled away he walked over to his horse and untied it, I waited until he was on his horse before I led the horse toward Berg. 

We were only a day away from Berg and my father’s house wasn’t that far from Berg’s boarders, so we didn't have too much traveling to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amora is Sigyn's cousin on her father's side and one more thing the object Sigyn wants has symbolism behind it and it's pretty important to her.
> 
> Amora's mother was a enchantress but her father was not


	19. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Sigyn's family and a secret is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The importance of the object will be revealed in the next chapter
> 
> Ant thing mentioned can be seen on my profile

My heart was pounding a little harder as we got closer to Berg, we were almost there just a few more hours and we’d be at the boarders of Berg. I was a little terrified of returning back home it may have only been a year since I was here but coming back seemed strange and scary at the same time. I was also a little bit anxious of the possibility of seeing my father and brother again. I had no desire to see them again nor did I want Loki to meet them. “What’s so important about this object you want?” Loki asked taking me out of my thoughts. I didn’t want to tell him until I got the ring, “Be patient. We’re almost there” I told him. I just hoped it was still there, burying the ring was the only safest place I could think for it. Both my brother and father hated the smell of the chicken coop so I buried near there. 

I heard Loki’s horse pick up speed “can you at least tell me what it is?” he asked, I looked back at him “something that has been in my family for years”. Loki frowned like that wasn’t the answer he was looking for. I looked forward and saw that we had reached the edge of Berg’s boarders you could see the guards standing watch. I stopped the horse, “we need to walk the rest of the way” I told Loki jumping off my horse. I led it to a tree and tied the reins tightly, “why?” Loki asked doing the same thing to his horse. “So we don’t bring attention to ourselves” I told him pointing to the guards, Loki raised an eyebrow. “They weren’t here when I came” he stated, I picked up Fenrir who was asleep, “they always leave when you or your father come” I told him as he tied up his horse.

Loki seemed intrigued by this “why is that?” I sighed and looked at the guards again. “Berg isn’t very fond of your father or any royalty for that matter” I began. Loki was silent as I said “so they have guards to alert Lord Jasper in case of any attacks”. Loki followed me as I headed down the hill and toward my father’s farm. I could already feel the swarm of angry butterflies in my belly that were telling me to turn back. But I ignored them. I had to get that ring. After thirty minutes of walking and occasionally hiding from the guards we made it to my father’s farm. It was surrounded by dying trees. There were five buildings one was the barn were most of animals lived, two smaller ones are where the food and chickens are separately kept, and a medium sized building was where the tools are held. The last building was my father’s house. All of the buildings were worn down and in need of a repair. Loki looked down at me “now will you tell me what you want so badly?” 

I smiled at him “I need to find it first” I told him. I walked off toward the chicken coop that was only a small distance away from the food shed. “You don’t know where it’s at?” Loki asked sounding a bit agitated “no” I said stopping at a big rock, “I just need to dig it up” I told him. I used the rock as a marker, so that in the future I would be able to find the ring. I moved it out of the way with my foot and set Fenrir down and began digging. Fenrir watched me and began doing the same thing. Loki watched me with interest as I kept digging. Eventually I got to a box. I felt relief when I had in my hands. I opened it with shaky hands and pulled out my mother’s dagger. “If all you wanted was a dagger I would’ve gotten one for you” Loki stated, I looked up at him and handed him the dagger.

There was a black velvet bag, I sighed in relief I could already tell that the ring was in there. I opened it up and gently shook the golden ring out. I smiled, seeing it and having in my hands was a good feeling. I stood up and picked up Fenrir. “We should go before my father comes” I told Loki putting the ring safely in the bag. “I want to meet him” Loki said casually, I didn’t want him to meet them, “I’m not sure you want to. He’s not that exciting” I told Loki trying to pull him away, Loki smirked and looked behind me “I assume that’s him” Loki said pointing at a tall man whose hair is thinning. My father had an unhappy expression that was aimed toward me, “daughter, what are you doing here?” he question his blonde hair was turning grey and his face had more wrinkles on it. I sighed I hated it when he called me that, a few seconds later my brother came up. I sighed I frustration, “can’t I see my father?” I asked, he smiled bitterly then said “congratulations on the engagement” he said smugly. I tried to fake a happy smile but my father saw right through it. 

He laughed a bit “it’s funny how your future marriage will like your mother’s and I” my father said. I felt my face go hot and then there was a ringing in my ears. I was praying he didn’t say anything further, “what does that mean?” Loki asked. He looked down at me for answers, “she didn’t tell you?” my brother asked. I felt like punching him or tearing out his stupid blonde hair “shut up” I whispered at him Njord smiled at me, “Gaea came from royalty and married into this” my father gestured behind him. My father looked at me and smiled “my daughter’s doing the opposite”. ‘Why is this happening to me?’ Loki looked down at me but I looked away from him. “Sigyn and I need to go” Loki said, I looked at my family “good bye father. Njord” I said threw gritted teeth. Then Loki and I headed back to the horses, once we got to them Loki asked “whose your family?” his voice was soft but there was some anger behind it. “The Edda Family” I replied quietly hoping Loki wouldn’t hear me but he did. “You lied to me” he looking at me, I felt my face go hot “I wanted to tell you” my voice was small and weak. 

Loki sighed “then why did you keep it a secret?” voice was low, I inhaled and exhaled “I hate how my family is, they are vile and cruel, and-” I said let out a shaky breath. "A small part of me didn’t want to be associated with them” I said quietly. I heard Loki sigh softly and walk over to me “you need to learn to trust me, love” he said gently holding my face, he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs “and learn that I don’t care where she came from”. I nodded my head “I’m not used to trusting people” I told him. Loki wrapped his arms around me “you can start trusting me by telling me anything else you’ve kept hidden” Loki said stroking my hair. “I will once we get back to the palace” I told him. Loki pulled away “I’m fine with that as long as your promise to tell me” he said, “I promise” I said. Loki smiled and kissed me softly. 

We untied the horses and headed back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edda is Gaea's maiden name and in the next chapter you'll learn how she ended up with Frey


	20. The Truth Is Set Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn tells Loki the truth about her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Loki is 21 years old
> 
> 2\. As I pretty much have describe Berg is not a nice place to live and they are very distrusting of outsiders as you learned in the last chapter
> 
> 3\. When Sigyn (as you've read before in previous chapters) is in the company of people she doesn't like she tends to be more mean. (Keep that in mind in future chapters). She also has some very minor anger management issues but she usually has good control of it.

There was the rumbling of thunder and a light pitter platter of rain tapping up against the window, Loki and I arrived back at the palace just before the storm started. I was lying in the bed with Fenrir who was biting his tail. I looked over at Loki and watched as he took off his tunic and walk over to me. He frowned slightly but there was some amusement in his eyes, “I thought I told you he wasn’t sleeping in the bed” Loki stated. Fenrir’s ears perked up like he knew he was being talked about. I smiled and said “how can you say no to a face like that?” I pointed to Fenrir who was now cuddling up closer to me and yawing. Loki sighed softly and crawled into bed, “will you tell me about your family now?” he asked. I nodded my head, “where do you want me to begin?” I asked. Loki’s hand was rested on mine and it looked like he was mulling something over. “Why did your mother come to Asgard?” he asked. “Like I told you Hilda hated my mom and was always spreading rumors about her but the main reason she came here was her mother Freya” I told him. Loki seemed interested by that “why is that?” he asked moving his fingers up and down my arm.

I looked up at the ceiling, I thought about it for a moment, there were lots of things my mother didn’t like about Freya but there was the one thing that bothered her the most. “My mom didn’t like the way Freya lived life or her views”. Loki raised an eyebrow, “and how did she live life?” he asked, I tried to think of a nice way to put it since my mom was pretty harsh when she described her. “She liked to keep many lovers” I said, Loki chuckled softly “she sounds interesting”, “that’s one way to put it” I mumbled. I moved some of my hair out of my eyes, “what else would you like to know?” I asked turning to my side. There was a whining noise and I felt scratching at my back, I picked Fenrir up and put him in the middle of Loki and me. He cuddled up closer to Loki as he pet his head, “how did your parents meet?” Loki asked after a moment’s silence. It took me a moment to remember what my mother told me, “They bumped into each other while she was wondering around in the forest and while he was trying to con a man” I said.

I don’t know why but my mother’s face always brightened up when she talked about the day they first meet, my father was a bit rude to her when that day. Loki shifted until he was in the same position as me, “and how did they end up with one another?” he asked. I moved my hair behind my ear “they would meet up every day and he would help her learn the customs of Berg” I said then added “and Asgard” as an afterthought. I didn’t say anything for a moment but for some reason I felt like I had to say “the only time my father was a good man was when he married her to protect her”. I was looking at my mother’s ring it was the only thing from her side of the family that I valued. “What’s so important about this?” Loki asked gently taking the ring from my fingers, “it was my grandfather’s” I said, petting Fenrir’s head. “He gave it to my mother because he trusted her with it” I said quietly, Loki looked up from the ring “why didn’t he give to your grandmother?” 

I sighed “I don’t know my mother said he gave it to her instead” I replied. Loki looked back at the ring then back to me “why didn’t your mother give it to your father?” he asked. “My mother may have loved my father but she didn’t trust him enough with it” I told him. Loki gave me a questioning look “why is that?” he asked, “My mom knew my father would sell it at some point” I took the ring back, “so she entrusted it to me”. Loki looked at me for a moment “is that why this is so important to you?” he asked, I nodded my head “it was the only thing she ever trusted me with”. Loki smiled softly at me “she told me to give it to someone who won’t throw it away”, at first Loki’s eyes narrowed with confusion, he glanced briefly at the ring then back to me with realization flashed across his face. But he made sure to hide it “where are you going with this?” he asked causally holding his head up with his hand. I sighed softly “I want to give it to you as your wedding band”. Loki smiled at me and kissed me softly, rolling me back onto my back. There was a muffled whimpering sound that came from under Loki. He rolled off me to reveal Fenrir who was lying flat on his belly. 

Loki picked him up and set him down on the floor then began kissing me some more, regaining his position back on top of me. I gasped softly against Loki’s mouth as his hands roamed under my dress. He smiled softly at me then began kissing my neck while I wrapped my arms around him to bring him closer to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya in mythology is said to have many affairs (but it also says she did love her husband) and one website I read said that Loki accuses her of sleeping with all the gods, elves, and even her own brother. So the Freya I'm writing is somewhat based off her mythology with some details changed.
> 
> I haven't completely ruled it out but I don't really have plans to write the Avengers or Thor the dark world. It just depends on where/how this story and it's sequel ends. 
> 
> P.S: Hopefully this chapter was better than the last one


	21. Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out something interesting about Sigyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel will be eleven years instead of 13 and it doesn't change anything at all. 
> 
> If there is any questions about my story (whether it's about future things or Sigyn or other characters), feel free to ask, and I will answer them.

I squirmed and giggled as Loki’s hands roamed my body, I felt him smile against my neck, and move his arms around my back. He unclasped the garment restraining my breast and began to knead them gently, I moved my hands from his body, and ran my fingers through Loki’s hair. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered “you still haven’t told me everything”. I looked at him slightly confused and slightly flustered. This caused Loki to smiled and kiss my cheek he turned to his side while holding up his head with his hand. I pretty much told him everything about my family, the only thing I haven’t told him was that I knew the other deities but I don’t think that was really important. I looked back at Loki who was looking at me waiting for answer, “what else would you like to know?” I asked it would be easier to give him an answer if I knew what he was looking for. He moved his and up and down my belly, “what else is there to know?” he asked. 

I sighed in frustration “I have alliances with the other deities” I offered, hopefully that would satisfy him. It must have because Loki removed his hand from under my dress and raised an eye brow with a smirk on his face. “All of them?” he asked curiously, “well not all but quite a few of them” I told him. I felt Loki’s fingers stroke my forearm up and down. It looked like he was deep in thought “Loki?” I asked, he looked at me and kissed me softly on my lips. I pulled away from him and asked slightly worried “is that a bad thing?” he looked at me smiling “oh quite the opposite, love”. I looked at Loki for a moment “really? It’s a good thing?” I asked. His response was kissing me, “Believe me love. It’s a very good thing” he said then went back to kissing my lips. I pulled away again “can you tell me why?” I asked that caused Loki to frown a bit and moved some of my hair out of my eyes. He chuckled softly like he was thinking about something funny, “my father has been trying to form alliances with them for years”.

Loki kissed me one more time on my lips, I thought about what he said, they never said or even mentioned anything about these attempted alliances before. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” He asked taking me from my thoughts, I looked at him silently “I didn’t know” I told him then added “I would’ve told you if I knew it was that important”. I felt Loki kiss my shoulder, “do you think they’ll be more open to an alliance, now?” he asked, I had to think about “I suppose, I would have to send a message to them first”. Loki’s fingers were stroking my arm up to my shoulder and down to my wrist. “You can use one of my father’s ravens” Loki offered. “No” I said sitting up, “why not?” Loki asked sitting up as well “I always use a sparrow when I message them” I told him jumping off the bed. I went to the window and with some difficulty opened it, “what are you doing?” Loki asked coming over to me, I ignored him for a moment and whistled. 

“Calling my sparrow” I replied, Loki raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, a few minutes later a gray and white bird with light brown feathers appeared. I held my hand out to him and he jumped onto my finger. I closed the window and walked over to the desk, “how do you know that’s your bird?” Loki asked. I looked back at him “fidget has yellow spots on him” I pointed to the spots on his head and wings “and his leg is slightly deformed” I showed Loki the leg that was slightly crooked. Loki smiled slightly “do all the broken things manage to find you?” he asked, I looked up from the letter I just started writing. With a smiled I replied “other people turn them away”, I felt Fenrir scratching at my legs I picked him up and set him in my lap then went back to writing the letter. I wasn’t sure if they heard the news that I was marrying Loki although it was a safe beat that they hadn’t, so I included the information anyway. I signed the letter and attached it to fidget’s leg, “Parvati” I told him and as soon as I reopened the window he flew off. Loki looked at me for several moments before asking “what did you write?”

I closed the window, “I told her we were getting married and asked if she wanted to form an alliance” I replied, “how long will it be before she replies?” he asked. “A few days, she’ll probably discuss it with the others in her kingdom along with Buddhists. They both have alliances with one another” I told him, Loki nodded his head. “We’ll wait until she sends a reply before we tell my father” he said, I tried to read Loki’s expression but I was unable to “I want to be sure these alliances are at least considered before we get too brash” he said, I nodded my head in agreement. I looked up at Loki and saw that he has a small smirk on his face, “Loki?” I asked his only response was kissing me. This time Loki was the one to pull away, “the more I get to know you the more you surprise me” he said softly. I looked at him “that’s a good thing, right?” I asked, Loki kissed me but didn’t say anything more, so I took that as a ‘yes’.

He led me to the bed and set me on top of it then got on top of me, once again sliding his hands underneath my dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parvati is a Hindu goddess (just in case you didn't know that). 
> 
> The rest of the gods/goddess that Sigyn knows will be revealed a little at a time and when Loki and Sigyn release that info, he's going to be pretty smug about it. Because when Odin took Loki aside after the ball, Odin had some not so nice things to say about Sigyn. So in the future chapters just remember that Loki will be a little more arrogant and smug than how I have him (from time to time).


	22. Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to make a move on Sigyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really triggery. Sigyn threatens to cut off something of Thor's but that's the only violent thing

When I woke up the next morning Loki was gone and Fenrir was cuddled up next to me, I shifted slightly and felt something sticky in between my legs. When I moved the blanket and opened my legs I saw that the sheets were ruined and there was blood on the inside of my thighs. I groaned in annoyance but I was relived Loki wasn’t here. It would have been embarrassing to face him. I got out of the bed taking Fenrir off and setting him down, the sheets thankfully were the only things that were ruined I took them off and set them on the floor. I heard a light knock on the door then Dana entered carrying clothes, she curtsied and came over to me. She glanced briefly at the discarded sheets then back to me, “can you fetch me new sheets?” I asked I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. She nodded her head smiling slightly “don’t worry about it” she said setting the fresh clothes on the bed. “It’s happened to me before too” she whispered picking up the ruined sheets. I smiled at her as she walked off.

As soon as she was gone I made my way to the washroom and got cleaned off, when I came out there were fresh sheets on the bed. I quickly got dressed in a light blue dress just as Dana came back with breakfast. We shared it and talked about random things and after we were finished Dana showed me the way to the library, she offered to help me improve my reading and writing skills. I was alone in the library as she went to her room to fetch some paper and ink. I was reading a book when a breeze blew the paper, I stood up and looked to my right and noticed a window was open, and there were two large ravens sitting in the window. “Hello Lady Mischief” someone said in my ear, I turned to see Thor “Prince Thor” I said curtsying. He smiled and motioned me to sit. When I sat down he scooted a little too close to me. I tried to move closer to the arm rest so that there will be some room between us but Thor was determined to fill the gap. 

I gave up and turned to Thor, “to what do I owe the pleasure?” I asked Thor who had laid back and put his arms behind his head. “I just want to make sure my brother is treating you properly” Thor said like I accused him of doing something wrong. “He treats me very properly” I said making sure to put emphasis on both ‘very’ and ‘properly’. Thor nodded his head and rubbed his chin like he approved my response, “what was it like at the Bjorks?” he asked changing the subject. I examined him for a moment to make sure I wasn’t falling into any traps before answering. “It was fine” I said, it wasn’t lie but it wasn’t the truth either. Thor nodded his head “have you ever tried anything with Birgir?” he tried to ask casually but he failed. I was offended by that “NO! I would never do anything with that man” I snapped a little harshly than I meant to. Thor laughed a bit like he found something funny “I was joking Lady Mischief” he said holding up his hands in defense. 

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, I looked over at the ravens that seemed to be watching Thor and me, they croaked and I wondered if they were Odin’s. I turned to look back at Thor who had a strange expression on his face, “Thor?” I asked then he puckered his lips and brought his face closer to mine. I quickly stood up “what do you think you’re doing?” I asked my voice had changed a pitch, Thor laughed and stood up “you are very beautiful” he said. I snorted “you’ve never thought so before”. Thor fixed his tunic and stood up straight. “If you want to be queen you’ve chosen the wrong brother” he stated, I was confused by that “what are you talking about?” I asked backing away from Thor, the gap between kept getting smaller. Thor looked at me like I was being difficult but put on a smile anyways “I know you want to be queen and I’m very willing to make you one” he said and then tried to kiss me again. I kneed him as hard as I could in his privates and watched as he went down holding them. He groaned in pain and mumbled something.

I got out my mother’s blade not that was going to use it but it might scare Thor and show him I mean business. “I am with Loki” I told him, Thor laughed but it came out strange “you’ll want the throne one day and then you’ll be crawling to me” he stated. That made me mad “I love Loki and I could care less about your silly little throne!” I said loudly. Thor looked up at me then stood up, “the next time you try to kiss me” I said sternly trying to get my voice to sound menacing “I will cut it off” I pointed to his privates with the blade. He looked at me like he wasn’t sure if I was making a threat or if I actually meant what I said. “Then I’ll feed it to him” I pointed to Fenrir whose fur was all puffed up, he was also growling. Thor crossed his arms and stood up a little taller with a smug look on his face. “I’m with Loki” I pressed the blade a little closer to his privates and pressed lightly on them “do you understand!?” I asked becoming frustrated. Thor’s eyes widened slightly “I understand” he said with his voice a little strained.

I quickly ran off to the hall and found Dana, “my lady what’s wrong?” she asked. I didn’t want to tell her what happened with Thor. “Can we go out to the gardens instead?” I asked, she nodded her head looked down at Fenrir who was still growling at the direction of the library. “Of course my lady” she said then we made our way to the gardens. Dana tried one more time to ask what was wrong but I told her it was nothing. We worked together until it was dark and she led me back to Loki’s chambers, I put the blade away and set Fenrir on the bed. “Thank you for helping me” I said as she escorted me to diner, she smiled shyly her cheeks becoming a light shade of pink. “You’re welcome and I promise I won’t tell anyone” she said. I smiled at her “thank you Dana” when I looked inside the dining hall, Loki wasn’t there. Thor saw me and flashed me a nasty expression that went unnoticed by everyone but me. “Is everything alright?” Dana asked. “Yes, thank you” I said, both Odin and Frigga looked at me as I made my way to the table and both didn’t seem upset. 

I sighed quietly in relief, maybe Thor didn’t say anything. I hoped he didn’t, I’m pretty sure threating to cut something of his off would get me in trouble. I looked over at Odin and Frigga but the two were talking to one another. I just hoped this dinner was better than the last.


	23. Keeper Of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wedding planning will be coming up soon

It had been two days since the events with Thor and I haven’t seen him much, I would occasionally see him passing by in the halls and at dinner but he avoided me, which was fine because I didn’t want to speak with him. Since Loki still wasn’t back, Dana and I have been in the library most of the time working on my studies, I was improving but I still needed a little more practice. It was fairly early in the morning with the light barely seeping through the curtains when I felt someone playing with my hair, at first I thought it was Fenrir wanting to play but I used my hands to look for him and found him sleeping snuggled up to me. The tugging at my hair continued and I tried to swipe away the person’s hand but they seemed determined to wake me up. When I opened my eyes I found Loki smiling at me, “good morning love” he said coolly. I studied his expression to see if I could find any traces of anger but found none “good morning” I said quietly still a little hazy from sleep. I looked at Loki again ‘I wondered if he knows what happened with Thor’ I moved my hair out of my face and decided not to test my luck “where have you been?” I asked. Loki smiled casually “why? Did you miss me?” he asked a bit cheeky, I felt my cheeks heat up “of course I did” I replied quietly, he kissed me softly and said “I missed you too”. He pulled away and held his head up with his hand, “I was dealing with business but it would bore you” he said.

With the opposite hand Loki drew shapes with his fingers on my belly then he kissed me on my lips, then my nose, and he kissed my cheeks while getting on top of me. I felt his hands move up and down my thighs, he began kissing my neck as I felt his hands move higher up my thighs and stop under my undergarments. He played with the fabric and tried to slip his fingers inside but I stopped him. “No” I said softly pushing him away, Loki looked concerned “are you alright?” he asked. I nodded my head “I don’t feel like doing that” I said moving his hands from under my night gown. Loki moved his hands to my belly and held them there, he searched my face for a moment “if you are afraid I’ll take too far, I won’t” he said softly. He kissed me and said “I want you to come to me when you’re ready”. I smiled softly and kissed him lightly on his lips “I know”. He searched my face one more time trying to find something, I sighed softly “today and the next three days will not be good for those types of things” I said quietly. Loki looked confused at first then realization flashed across his face. He frowned slightly and fell backwards on his back with a defeated expression.

Then Loki turned back on his side and held his head up again, “what have you done in my absence?” he asked. “Dana has been helping me with my studies” I told him, Loki nodded his head “did anything interesting happen?” he asked. ‘Oh no maybe he does know’ “not really” I tried to act like I didn’t know what he was talking about. Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled brightly “so you didn’t threaten to cut Thor’s manhood off?” Loki asked casually like it was nothing, I shrugged my shoulders “and you didn’t threaten to feed it to Fenrir after words?” I turned bright red “I’m sorry” I offered, Loki laughed and waved his hand “don’t worry about it”. Loki smiled at me, “Thor told me you were insane and that you were a perfect match for me” he said with amusement. Loki looked at me, studying my expression “Thor said you attacked him for no reason but I know that’s not true”. I looked at him for a moment not saying anything “will you tell what he did to provoke you?” I looked at Loki then looked away, would he believe me? He didn’t believe Thor when he said I attacked him for no reason. 

I looked back at Loki who was studying me. I tried to be calm when I told him but I didn’t do a very good job at it “he tried to kiss me twice” I blurted, “what do mean?” Loki asked angrily. I didn’t bother answering him because I was already talking again “then he tried to say I only wanted to be queen” I took in a breath of air “and he tried to seduce me by saying he’d marry me and make me queen”. I was breathing heavily now but I kept talking, the words just kept flooding from my mouth “then he said I’d want the throne one day and come crawling to him” I took in a deep breath before I talked again “and I told him I didn’t care about the throne” Loki didn’t say anything but he had a cold expression pasted on his face and I noticed his eyes had changed a different color they were no longer the soft green color they normally are, at the current moment they were a reddish color. I calmed down a bit “I told him I was with you” I said and took a small breath of air, Loki’s expression changed to one of amusement.  
I calmed down a bit more by breathing steadily “and I told Thor that I love yo-” I said then Loki cut me off by kissing me deeply and lovingly. We kissed a little more then he pulled away “you have my heart as well” Loki said softly. I smiled at him and he kissed me one more time just as deeply as he did before. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine and touched my cheeks softly over and over again. I felt Fenrir jump on top of me then I watched as he went to Loki and curled up beside him. I kissed Loki softly and ran my fingers through his hair, I felt him gently grab my face, and slide his tongue inside my mouth. We kissed a little more but Loki pulled away. My breathing was a bit ragged and he rested his forehead against mine once more. I looked at his eyes trying to see if his eyes were still red but I noticed they had turned back to their soft green color.

‘Maybe I had imagined it’.


	24. Beautiful Little Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor bugs Sigyn again and Odin asks her do something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than the others, I hope you like it

It had been two weeks since I last saw Loki, he was away again dealing with business. The morning light shone through the curtains and blinded me and I felt a tugging at my nightgown, it was Fenrir wanting to play. I told him pushing him away lightly. He stopped and jumped on top of me. Then licked my face, “okay, okay” I picked him up and set him on the floor, he was sitting on the floor waiting for me to get dressed. As soon as I was dressed he ran to the doors and scratched at them, he looked back at me and howled. “I’m coming” I said trying to put on my shoes, I got them on and walked over to Fenrir who kept scratching at the doors. I opened them and watched as he ran out, I chased him but he kept running toward the gardens. I found him sitting by a bench growling at Fidget who was puffing his feathers and spreading his wings out. He flew over to me and landed on my shoulder, I took off the message and read it with a smile. 

I felt Fenrir pull at my dress and I saw that he had a stick, I threw it for him and he came back. The game continued but I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and saw Frigga, she smiled “hello dear”. I curtsied and replied “hello”. Fenrir had come back and was sitting next to me. “Can we talk?” she asked, I nodded my head and she motioned me to follow her. “How have you been?” she asked “I’ve been good and you?” I asked. “I’ve been well” she replied, Fenrir and Fidget were messing with one another and were making a lot of noise. “Are you happy here?” Frigga asked, “Yes of course” I replied a little too quickly. She nodded her head “nobody has given you trouble?” she questioned, ‘was she talking about Thor?’ I glanced briefly at Fenrir and Fidget before answering “everyone is kind to me”. Frigga looked at me like she didn’t believe me but didn’t press the subject further. We passed by a flower that only blooms at night “Odin gave me that as a wedding gift” Frigga said, she pointed to a yellow plant “and he gave me that one the day Thor was born”. I smiled at her and she pointed at one more plant, a dark orange flower “I got this one after Loki was brou-” she stopped herself. “After Loki was born” she said after a moment’s silence. 

We kept walking and passed by a rose bush “have you decided anything for the wedding yet?” Frigga asked, I looked up at her “no I haven’t” I responded quietly. I looked back at Fidget and Fenrir who were still messing with one another. “Would you help me?” I asked that caused Frigga to smile “I would love to” she told me. A woman called Frigga’s name and came over to us, it was the woman who brought me to my room to my room after the ball. “What is it Enny?” Frigga asked politely, Enny looked at me and narrowed her eyes then turned her attention to Frigga. “You are needed in the thorne room” she said, Frigga looked back at me “I’ll see you tomorrow” she said then went with Enny toward the palace. Fenrir was growling at the rose bush, Fidget had flown back to me and was hiding in my hair. The person stepped from behind the bush, it was Thor. I bite back my sigh of irritation, “Prince Thor” I said quietly while semi-curtsying. “Lady Mischief” he said, I heard two birds croaking I looked to my left and saw two ravens sitting in a bush together. They were the same ones from the library, “what are you doing here?” I asked a little impolitely. 

He was unaffected by this “I was enjoying the gardens” he stated, it was a lie. I got the feeling that Thor wasn’t the type to take a stroll in the gardens for the fun of it. I gave him a half smile, “I heard you talking to someone” he said. I studied him for a moment “it was your mother” I told him walking off. Thor followed me but kept his distance. Fenrir was growling violently at him with his fur puffed up, Thor was silent for a few moments. “I have a question for you Lady Mischief” Thor stated, I stopped and turned to look at him “and what might that be?” I asked. He stayed where he was “what will you do when my brother decides not to marry you?” he asked, there was a certain arrogance in voice, like he knew something I didn’t. I smiled and said “I was his mistress”, Thor narrowed his eyes with confusion. “If he decides to marry someone else, I’ll just pick up my old roll” I turned around and headed back to the palace. “You’d stay with my brother even if he decides to marry another?” Thor asked flabbergasted, I sighed in annoyance “I told you I love him” I got out my mother’s blade out and held it toward Thor. He glanced briefly at it then looked back at me, I couldn’t ignore the painfully thought of Loki with another girl and I was certainly not going to let Thor know this. “I knew what I was getting into when I said yes” I told him. 

I tried to ignore my anger that seemed to grow by the minute, I didn’t want Loki with anybody else and I most certainly didn’t want to share him with anybody else either. I held the blade closer to Thor, “now leave me alone” I lightly nicked him with the blade and entered the palace hallways as quickly as I could. I made my way to Loki’s room and began writing the letter to Parvati telling her that she and the others should make their way to Asgard in about a week. Since Loki was still away dealing with business and we still needed to inform Odin about the alliance. I tied the letter to Fidget’s leg and opened the window “Parvati” I told him, Fidget flew off and I closed the window. There was a tugging at my dress and I looked down at Fenrir, “what do you want?” I asked. He tugged my dress toward the direction of the door, I sighed “alright” I pulled my dress away from him and walked to the door. I opened it for him and closed the door as soon as he darted out of the chamber. Fenrir waited patiently for me but I saw Odin in the hall and quickly made my way to the library. All the times I had dinner with the family have been awkward and uncomfortable, Odin keeps asking me questions about Berg, some which I don’t feel like responding to.

I picked out a few books and sat down Fenrir jumped on my lap and he made himself comfortable. The library doors opened and there were heavy footsteps, I felt my heart pick up its pace as the footsteps got closer. The person came around the corner, it was Odin. I stood up and curtsied, “sire, to what do, I owe this please?” I asked. My heart was pounding hard against my chest, he was intimidating and I really wished I had someone here with me. Odin spoke carefully “are you aware of the war with the Vanir?” I looked at him for a moment “yes I’m very aware of it” I said quietly. He looked at me for a moment without saying anything “and you do understand how important it is to have an alliance with them?” he asked. I nodded my head, “yes I understand” I said my heart was almost in my throat. “Good, then you’ll understand what I’m about to ask of you” he said turning his back to me. I felt my stomach twist in knots. “What might that be?” I asked my voice cracked slightly, “I need you to call off your marriage to Loki” he said. 

I was feeling much worse than when I heard his footsteps and I was feeling more dread than when he began talking to me “what?” I asked. Odin turned around to look at me and gave me an expression that silenced me. “Loki needs to marry Princess Emilie, so an alliance with the Vanir can be ensured” Odin stated. I looked at him then Fenrir, I heard Odin sigh “you can continue being Loki’s mistress if you wish but you will not be his wife, am I understood?” Odin stated with a strange mixture of strictness and harshness. I nodded my head only because I wanted Odin to leave me alone, not because I was going to do what he told me, “good, I expect you to end it as soon as he returns” he said and left without saying another word. I heard his footsteps fade away then I heard the library doors open and close. I inhaled and exhaled but it didn’t work, it didn’t stop the feelings that I had. I felt angry, upset, and overwhelmed all at the same time I threw one of the books that I was reading at the wall with angry scream.

I didn’t want Loki to be with anybody else he was mine and mine alone. 

I tried to calm down but the more I thought about it the angrier I got, I threw another book at the ball, and it landed on the floor with a loud ‘thump’. I sighed in annoyance and fell back in the chair I was sitting in. I laid there holding a pillow to my chest, I heard Fenrir whining, and smiled as he jumped up on the couch with me. I moved the pillow and picked up Fenrir bringing him closer to me, he licked my face and rubbed his head against my chin. I stayed there in the chair with Fenrir, getting my breathing to a steady pace and trying to calm my nerves. I heard the library doors open and close again. There were light footsteps that came closer and closer. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, ‘maybe the person would leave me alone’. The footsteps stopped in front of me “I know you’re awake love” Loki stated. I opened my eyes and saw Loki standing with a smirk on his face, “you snore in your sleep” he said.

I sat up and Loki sat down where my legs once were, he studied my face for a moment “what’s the matter love?” he asked gently stroking my cheek. “Nothing, I just missed you” I told him kissing his lips softly. He looked behind me at the discarded books, “that wasn’t your work?” he asked pointing at the books. I looked at them, they were badly ruined a few pages were even scattered on the floor. “It was an accident” I told him, Loki searched my face “who’s upset you?” some lose hair fell in my face and Loki brushed it away. “Thor was bothering me” I said quietly, Loki looked a little mad “did he try to kiss you again?” there was a bit of anger in his voice. “No, he was just bothering me” I told Loki, he relaxed a bit and pulled me closer to his body. “He wasn’t the only one to bother you, was he?” Loki asked. I rested my head on his shoulders. “No” I said quietly messing with the rough material that covered Loki’s tunic, “who was what? Was it one of my father’s soldiers?” he asked. “It wasn’t them” I said playing with Loki’s tunic. 

Loki was quiet for a moment, “then who was it?” Loki asked concern in his voice. I looked up at Loki then Fenrir, “your father” I said as quietly as I could. Loki tensed up a bit “what did he do?” I could have sworn I heard panic in his voice. I held Loki closer to me “he talked to me” I said, “about?” Loki asked he seemed to have relaxed a bit. “He wanted me to call off our wedding” that caused Loki to tightened his grip on me. Loki stroked my back “what did you tell him?” he asked again I could have sworn there was panic in his voice. “I didn’t tell him anything” I said moving away from Loki, so that I could look at him. I was breathing heavily now “I only nodded my head, so he’d leave me alone” my voice was a bit shrill and I felt my eyes sting. Loki raised an eyebrow “you were going to disobey orders from the Allfather?” he asked. I felt my cheeks heat up, “yes because you’re mine” I said and the words had left my mouth before I could stop them. 

Loki grabbed my face gently and kissed me deeply, I fell backwards with Loki landing on top of me. Our kissing became more heated by the minute and Loki’s hands roamed my body, causing me to giggle. Loki pulled away from my lips and rested his forehead against mine we stared at each other for a moment not saying anything. “Yes” I said kissing Loki’s lips, he narrowed his eyes with confusion at first then realization quickly came across his face.

Then something dark passed in Loki’s eyes before he kissed me deeply and lovingly, I gasped against his mouth as he picked me up and carried me off to our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a smut one


	25. Lover To Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter, I had some trouble starting the thing and at one point I got so frustrated with it that I decided I wasn't even going to write it 
> 
> P.S: Chapter contains Smut

Loki was not sure where Sigyn’s sudden boldness came from, perhaps it was from Thor’s persistent nagging or maybe it was what his father said to her or it could be something else either way Loki didn’t care at the current moment. He traced his finger along Sigyn’s exposed skin and placed gently kissed along her neck. Sigyn breathed in and out trying to calm her heart which was beating roughly against her chest, to top it off Sigyn’s face was hot and bright red with embarrassment, she was confident with her choice until this moment. The only thing that covered her body was her undergarments but that still didn’t help soften the blow of her shyness. Loki saw Sigyn’s discomfort “what’s wrong darling?” he asked stroking Sigyn’s cheeks softly, Sigyn averted her eyes and looked down at her engagement ring. She sighed and began to feel more nervous than she did before, “will it hurt?” she asked quietly looking up. Loki kissed Sigyn and pulled away to rest his forehead against hers, “it will at first love” he told her kissing her gently. Sigyn breathed in and out to try and calm her heart which was pounding hard against her chest.

Loki searched her face for a moment and found what he thought he was looking for, “are you sure you want to do this?” Loki asked softly. Sigyn’s heart was pounding a little harder against her chest and she was beginning to doubt her decision but she nodded her head anyway. Loki kissed Sigyn softly and reached around her back to unclasp the garment that restricted her breast. As soon as the garment hit the ground, Loki began to cup Sigyn’s breasts he captured her lips with his and nudged her lips open to slide his tongue inside. Sigyn gasped against Loki’s mouth as he tweaked her nipples between his fingers. There was a satisfied expression on Loki’s face then he began kissing the tops of her breasts, kissing them softly and lovingly.

With trembling hands Sigyn reached between their bodies and fumbled a bit with the buttons of Loki’s trousers but eventually she was able to free Loki of it. He pulled away and kicked them away then stared at Sigyn for a moment before he removed her knickers. Loki watched as Sigyn swallowed and fidgeted with the blankets underneath her, despite Sigyn’s nerves she took Loki’s face in her hands and kissed him. The two of them kissed as Loki’s hands moved lower and lower until they were in-between Sigyn’s legs. She pulled away from Loki as one of his fingers sought entrance but Loki captured her lips as his fingers entered and re-entered. He increased his pace as Sigyn called his name and held him closer. Soon she was digging her nails into his skin as a tingling sensation began to increase. Then there was a sharp intense increase that was followed by pleasure that rushed throughout Sigyn’s body. She was muttering Loki’s name like a prayer meant only for him.

When she opened her eyes Loki was looking at her intensely, “are you ready?” he asked. Sigyn’s mind was still a little hazy then she realized what he meant she nodded her head and opened her legs. Loki positioned himself in-between Sigyn’s legs, her heart was beating a little faster as she waited for him to enter. At first it was good then a sharp pain stabbed throughout her recently pleasured limbs, Sigyn tried to hold back a cry but it came out as a strangled sob, and she dug her nails deeper into Loki’s flesh. He stopped and looked at Sigyn who had closed her eyes shut to block out the pain. “Do you want to stop?” Loki asked moving stray hairs out of her face. Sigyn opened her eyes and took in a deep breath “no” she was quick to answer. A small part of her wanted to stop but a bigger part of her wanted to keep going. Loki kissed Sigyn as the intrusion continued, when his hips were firmly pressed against Sigyn’s, she was mainly left with the feeling of discomfort.

She felt Loki stroke her cheeks and kiss her forehead, “open your eyes” he said softly when Sigyn did she saw that Loki’s face was only a few inches away from her. “Does it still hurt?” he asked, Sigyn breathed in and out while removing her nails from Loki’s flesh. She touched each half-moon markings “no” she said softly sounding as if she was far away, Loki moved cautiously and as he did the pain began to lessen. Strangely enough a pleasure began to take its place, Sigyn’s body was adapting, stretching to accommodate Loki. He withdrew from her only to ease his way back in, with each thrust Sigyn gasped. Whether it was from pleasure or pain she couldn’t tell, everything was too muddled and she was mainly focusing all of her attention on kissing Loki. Sigyn moaned against his mouth and dug her nails deep into his flesh leaving more half-moon shapes in Loki’s shoulders and chest. His kissing became hungrier by the moment as he took Sigyn slowly yet thoroughly. 

Her nails continue to dig into his flesh then Sigyn finally around him moaning his name loudly. With one final thrust Loki reached his own climax and sunk his teeth into Sigyn’s neck. The two of them laid there not saying anything for a moment. After Loki regained strength he rolled of Sigyn, and pulled her to lie down on his chest. She winched, uncomfortable from the throbbing that was in-between her legs, she snuggled closer to Loki and examined the marks she gave Loki. She touched them apologetically and kissed his chin, “I’m sorry” she said. Loki looked down at to examine them as well. He smiled a bit “welcome battle wounds” he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, Sigyn traced her finger tips over them one last time, “now everyone knows I’m yours” Loki told her kissing her hand. Sigyn smiled softly and relaxed against Loki’s body closing her eyes listening to his heartbeat, and then a thought struck her, his seed.

Sigyn’s eyes flew open and she glanced up at Loki to see his eyes were closed, she wondered if he was asleep but Loki opened his eyes as if he knew he was being watched. “What’s the matter?” he asked combing his fingers through her hair. Sigyn glanced briefly at the battle wounds as Loki liked to call them then his face. “What is it?” Loki asked seeing that Sigyn was mulling something over, “what if I became pregnant?” she asked then wondered why she even asked that, it wasn’t even what she wanted to say. Loki’s eyebrows burrowed “then there will be a child” he stated simply, Sigyn sighed that wasn’t her concern; she was having difficulty saying what she actually wanted. Loki saw that Sigyn looked upset “you don’t want children, do you?” he asked, she looked at him and saw that he had a crestfallen expression but he was quick to cover it up. Sigyn didn’t get a chance to respond because Loki was talking again “there’s a plant-” Sigyn kissed him cutting him off. She sat up covering herself up with the blanket. “I want children” she told him, Loki sat up as well “then what’s wrong?” he asked studying her expression. She sighed and looked at her ring. 

Sigyn didn’t know how to explain her situation easily; it was a bit complicated to explain. “There’s a reason why Nymphs have bad reputations” she said, Loki raised an eyebrow at her “what might that be” he asked. Sigyn took in some air she normally had control over her temper but being a Nymph made it a little difficult. She looked at Loki, “some Nymphs don’t have good control over their emotions” she began trying to think of how to word her next statement. Loki raised an eyebrow in curiosity “we sort of have another self” she said, that seemed to interest Loki. “What do you mean another self?” he asked, Sigyn sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “it’s a bit difficult to explain” Sigyn said. Loki gently took her chin and turned it to face her, “try” he said. “This other self is not a different person... It’s still us, it’s just-” Sigyn said and trailed off “It’s just, what?” Loki asked. “It’s just a little more violent or emotional version of who we are” Sigyn said, “Why does this happen?” Loki asked studying Sigyn’s facial expression “I don’t know, nobody knows. It just happens and we control it the best we can” Sigyn said quietly.

There was silence between them for a few moments “why did you bring up having children?” Loki asked moving Sigyn’s hair behind her ear. She looked at him “when we have children we’re more vulnerable to our other self” she replied. Loki kissed Sigyn’s shoulder, “is there anything else I should know?” Sigyn looked at him for a moment “our other self goes by a different name” she said. Loki narrowed his eyes, “but you said it was still you. Shouldn’t this other self, go by the same name?” Sigyn sighed and said “I told you it was difficult to explain”. Loki moved a stray hair out of Sigyn’s face “and what’s your other self’s name?” he asked, she looked at him “Angrboda, it’s also my middle name” she stated softly. Loki kissed Sigyn’s cheek “why didn’t you tell me this before?” Loki asked. Her cheeks redden Sigyn didn’t know the exact reason why she didn’t say anything about this. Perhaps a small part of her was still afraid that he’ll think badly of her. “I-. I. I was afraid of what you’ll think” she told him, Loki kissed her and laid her down on her back. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop keeping secrets?” he asked rhetorically, Sigyn looked at Loki silently.

He stroked her cheeks, “what other secrets have do you have?” Sigyn looked away for a moment then quickly looked back at Loki “that’s the last one, I swear” she said. He narrowed his eyes like he didn’t believe her, “you said that last time” he stated, Sigyn sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She hated that she did this; every time they had a nice moment together she’d always ruin it by saying the wrong thing. Sigyn looked back at Loki and kissed him, “I have no other secrets Loki, I swear” she told him. Loki looked at her for a moment, examining her facial expressions before he decided she was telling the truth. Loki kissed her “you have my heart, Sigyn” he combed his fingers through her hair “and I want you completely”. She kissed him back, feeling guilty 'Loki has always told me everything' she thought to herself, Sigyn placed a light kiss on Loki's lips, and nose. “I promise I won’t keep any more secrets from you” she said dragging her fingers gently over Loki’s chest and abdomen. She kissed him more time before laying her head on his chest; Sigyn closed her eyes and listened to Loki’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nymphs' other self is the reason, like Sigyn said for their reputation and you will see Sigyn's other self soon. 
> 
> Anyway Angrbooda (who in my story is Sigyn's other self) is one Loki's wives (I think Sigyn and Angrbooda were his only wives but I could be wrong) and I wanted to incorporate her in my story some way, so I have her and Sigyn be the same person (sort of). 
> 
> If there's any questions about anything in about this chapter or pervious chapters and/or future ones feel free to ask
> 
> P.S: Sigyn has no more secrets, the one she revealed in this chapter is the last one.


	26. Almost Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn apologizes to Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first:  
> There's smut in this chapter
> 
> Second thing:  
> Characters making reappearances: Astrid (she will show up in the next chapter), Emilie (she will show up again in three chapters or so from now)
> 
> Characters making their first appearance (who have been mentioned in earlier chapters): Amora (most likely the next chapter after Astrid), Theoric (same chapter as Amora)

The morning light shone through the curtain and blinded me but that wasn’t what woke me up. There was a loud scratching and whining sound that was coming from the opposite side of the doors. I groaned and snuggled closer to Loki, he hadn’t made any comments nor had he tried to wake me up like he normally does. I sat up on my elbows and looked at Loki, his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady then he mumbled something unintelligible yet he didn’t move or open his eyes. I poked his cheek but that only caused him to shift slightly, “Loki?” I asked softly poking his cheek once more, this time he moved my hand away, “Loki? Are you awake?” I poked his cheek again and he smacked my hand away but didn’t open his eyes. “Loki?” I poked his cheek a few more times but he still didn’t wake up. I kissed his cheeks and nose “wake up” I said softly in his ear, Loki smiled softly but still didn’t open his eyes. I smiled because I knew he was awake now. I kissed him one more time but Loki didn’t open his eyes the only thing he did was chuckle softly. I sighed in annoyance and gave up on my mission and decided to investigate the noise.

I jumped off the bed and put on Loki’s tunic. When I got to the door, I realized Fenrir must have gotten locked out. I opened the door and he darted in and attempted to jump on the bed. I laughed a little bit when he tried and failed to get on the bed; I walked over to him and set him down on the bed. He immediately went to Loki and sat down on his chest. “Loki?” I asked touching his chest and dragging my fingers down, I frowned he still didn’t open his eyes. I sighed and laid my head on his chest, I wanted to apologize again for lying to him but he was being difficult. I scratched Fenrir’s head for a little while then I got an idea. I looked at Loki who had a smirk on his face; I defiantly knew he was awake now. I laid my hand flat on Loki’s belly and moved my hand lower and lower until I found what I was looking for when I grabbed it which made Loki thrust into my hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at my hand, “good morning” Loki said smirking while putting his arms behind his head. “Good morning” I said my hand was still wrapped around his manhood. Loki looked down at my hand one more time, “what is this about?” he asked. I tightened my grip a bit “I wanted to wake you up so I could apologize” I told him, Loki smiled at me “well you’ve succeeded”.

I looked at Loki then at my hand which was underneath the covers and still holding Loki’s manhood. I thought back to all those stories that I desperately wanted to ignore yet somehow made their way into my mind anyway. I began to pump and looked at Loki to make sure I wasn’t hurting him. However the only expression he gave me was a surprised smile that to told me to go on. After some time Loki moved Fenrir off of him and set him down on the ground then moved the blanket off of him, I paused briefly only to have Loki close his fingers around mine “don’t stop” he demanded with his voice sounding strained. I continued to touch Loki and watched as he put his arms on his sides. Soon Loki began to thrust into my hand and his breathing became shallower and sharper. I slowed my pace slightly which got Loki to growl at me and clench his fingers around mine. My cheeks grew a little hot when I realized what was happening. A thick milky fluid shot out from his manhood at first then dripped down its length and along my fingers. For a long time Loki didn’t say anything, the only sounds he made were shallow breaths but when I moved my hand away, he closed his fingers around it. “May I ask what that was for?” Loki asked his voice returning to its normal tone. 

I tried to move my hand away but Loki tightened his grip, “it was another apology for keeping my secret from you” I told him. Loki smiled brightly “I hope all your apologies are like this”; once again I tried to move my hand only to have Loki tighten his grip. I narrowed my eyes at him only to get a smug look from him “you’re not forgiven just yet” Loki said smiling. I frowned slightly then Loki smiled smugly and gestured at my hand. I did the same thing I did last time only at a much slower pace, that caused Loki to growl at me and close his fingers around mine but when he did I stopped. Loki opened his eyes and I noticed they were darker than the other times I’ve seen them, he gave me another low growl that told me to keep going. I raised an eye brow at him and smiled. Loki must’ve seen what I was doing because he closed his eyes and put his arms on his sides. Then I went back to the slow pace I was going, Loki’s breath like the last time was growing shallower and sharper; he was also thrusting into my hand. Yet I continued to go at the slow pace I was going. Loki was getting closer and closer to his climax but before he could reach it I stopped and pulled my hand away.

Loki’s eyes flew opened and he gave me an impatient growl, “keep going” he demanded, “no” I said. Loki took in a sharp breath, “why not?” he asked his voice sounded strained “you should’ve taken my apology the first time” I told him. Loki growled again and attempted to move his hand to his manhood but I smacked it away. His breathing became a little sharper, “will you accept my apologies the first time?” I asked. “Yes” he said but I had a feeling he was only saying that. Then I began to touch him again, like the last time a thick milky fluid shot from his manhood and dripped down his length and along my fingers. I pulled my hand away and wiped it on the bed.

Loki’s chest was heaving when he opened his eyes he grabbed my face and kissed me. I landed on my back with Loki on top of me. He was kissing my neck and moving his tunic off my body, when he got it off; he threw it on the floor and turned his attention to my breast. He began kneading them and tweaking my nipples between his fingers and he moved his other hand in-between my legs. One finger sought entrance then entered, he kissed me and began to enter and re-enter his finger. I moaned as another finger entered, I heard Fenrir barking and growling. I pulled away from Loki to see Fenrir jumping in the air; Loki stopped what he was doing “I’m not hurting her” he said. Fenrir kept jumping in the air barking and growling, Loki decided to ignore him and we went back to kissing. I moaned Loki’s name as his pace increased and it wasn’t long before a tingling sensation came then a short sharp intense increase. 

I moaned Loki’s name as pleasure rushed throughout my body, my breathing was ragged, and I realized I was clinging to Loki. I looked over to the right and saw that Fenrir was still growling and attempting to get on the bed. I laughed a little bit but stopped when Loki nudged my legs apart, he positioned himself in-between my legs and looked down at me. I smiled and nodded my head “it’s going to hurt a little bit” he told me. Then he pushed himself inside me but if anything it was more uncomfortable than painful when his hips were pressed against mine he kissed me. I gasped against Loki’s mouth as he held me closer to him, he withdrew from me only to re-enter. I held Loki closer to me by digging my nails into his flesh, our bodies shared heat and Loki’s steady rhythm led me to a daze. I moaned his name without meaning to and I tried to hold him closer to me. Loki had turned his attention to my neck and was sucking and biting at it.

The only sounds filling the room was Fenrir’s growling and Loki’s and my breathing. We were moving together, Loki’s breath was hot in my ear and he was moaning my name like I was moaning his. Loki had wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer and I could feel a tingling sensation that was followed by a short sharp intense increase. Then Loki’s mouth came to mine and I felt pleasure rush throughout my body at the same time I felt Loki emptied himself into my body. He rested his head on my breast and I could feel his hot breath on them. Loki laid there for a moment and I was able to examine his back, half-moon cuts and scratching littered his back. I touched them apologetically, I know Loki said they were welcome battle wounds but they still have had to hurt. “Don’t worry about, love” Loki said as if he knew what I was thinking. He pulled away from me and picked Fenrir up; he gave over to me and sniffed me then looked at Loki. “He’s very protective of you” he stated, I smiled at him “he thinks I’m his mommy”, Loki chuckled softly “so do the mortals” he stated. 

I raised an eye brow at him, “what do you mean?” I asked Loki pulled me until my head was rested on his chest. Then he combed his fingers through my hair, “the mortals believe Fenrir is our son” Loki stated, “They think I gave birth to a wolf?” I asked. Loki laughed like he thought that was funny, “a punishment for not remaining pure until marriage” he told me. Fenrir came over to Loki and laid down on his chest, “does everybody in Asgard think that too?” I asked sitting up. Loki looked at me for a moment before saying “a few people do” I sighed and laid back down on Loki’s chest “someone started the rumor because they heard you tell Fenrir I was his ‘daddy’” Loki said. I began playing with his hair, I like humans but once their minds are made up it’s fairly hard to change it. Then a thought struck me, “how do you know the mortal think that?” I asked sitting up, Loki made a face. “I made a trip to Midgard, its part of the business I attend to” he said. “Nobody has used the Bifrost recently and what business would you have in Midgard?” I asked Loki smiled at me. “If I tell you would you promise to keep it a secret?” he asked, I raised an eyebrow at him “yes” I told him. Loki sat up and made a circular movement with his hand, “there are secret passages all throughout Asgard and each one leads to a different realm” Loki told me. 

There was silence between us, “why did you go to Midgard?” I asked Loki smiled “the mortals are fun to trick” he told me. I shook my head at him, “what? I don’t kill them like the other deities” Loki said defending himself. I kissed him lightly on his lips, “do you always have to cause mischief where ever you go?” I asked. Loki smiled at me and said coolly “I am the God of Mischief”, I kissed him one more time before jumping off the bed. “Where are you going?” Loki asked, “I’m sweaty and dirty” I told him heading toward the washroom. I heard Loki’s footsteps get closer behind me. Then he picked me up causing me to yelp in surprise, “Loki put me down” I tried to get free but he wasn’t letting me go or loosening his grip. “I’ll join you” he said, he moved his mouth to my ear “besides there’s no use in wasting water”. Loki kissed me softly and closed the doors to the washroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Astrid helps Sigyn but I won't tell you how


	27. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid shows up and helps Sigyn out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrid and her sister are both from Vanaheim, I forgot to mention that when they first appeared

The curtains were wide open and let the morning light flood in and fill the entire room with a bright light that was blinding. I looked to my left and saw that the spot was empty, again; it had been a little over three weeks and a half since I last saw Loki and the dinners seem to get more awkward each night but that’s not the worst part, I’m more positive than ever that Odin is trying to get rid of me. Mainly because he’s the one who makes dinner uncomfortable and whenever I’m alone he sends his ravens to watch me that’s when either Thor or a soldier will come to talk to me and try to seduce me. One time I wanted to tell Odin about the alliance that Parvati and the Buddhists were considering but I got scared and chickened out. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard growling and felt Fenrir tug at my nightgown “what?” I asked pushing him away. He stopped and sat down; I shook my head at him and patted his head. “You’re a trouble maker, you know that?” I asked him that caused Fenrir to lick my face and bark excitedly. Oh I almost forgot Odin also doesn’t like that Fenrir is trying to attack his ravens and he’s told me repeatedly to control Fenrir. But I don’t, I let Fenrir chase after the stupid birds around. 

I heard a knock on the door, then Dana’s voice “can you help me?” she asked on the other side of the door. I jumped out of bed and went to her aid. She was carrying breakfast that also had several books on the tray; I grabbed the books and my dress from her. “Thank You Sigyn” Dana said breathlessly, I smiled at her and set the dress on the bed. “You’re welcome” I said walking over to the table, where Dana was already making a plate of breakfast for us. She looked up at me “let’s begin” she took the books from me and set them on the table. After we ate breakfast Dana and I began working on my studies. Once that was done Dana and I went to the gardens, Dana was quiet as I threw a stick for Fenrir he came back and jumped up. “He’s not really your son, is he?” Dana blurted then her cheeks immediately turned red. “No, it’s just a rumor” I told her, Dana nodded her head and relaxed a bit “Enny and Grima started the rumor” she stated quietly after looking around. I sighed “they still don’t like me, do they?” I asked. Dana averted her eyes, “no and I don’t mean to be rude my lady but most of the servants don’t”. I sighed ‘at least I have Dana’, there was a woman calling her name, Dana looked at me then toward the direction of the shouting. “That’s my mother, I’ll be back as soon as I can” Dana told me, “alright but I think I might go to the library later” I told her.

Dana nodded her head and went after her mother. As soon as she was gone I heard two birds croak. I groaned and looked up to see Odin’s ravens; I got out my mother’s blade and waited to see who was coming to talk to me this time. A man dressed in the traditional soldier’s uniform came from behind the corner. He had a blonde beard, fair skin, and hazel blue eyes. He was really tall but to be fair a lot of people are taller than me. “Hello” I said politely without smiling, the man smiled at me “my lady” he bowed deeply. I gave him a little curtsy, the man looked at the blade in my hand “I mean you no harm” he held his hands up in defense but he smirked arrogantly. I sighed and tucked the blade in my skirt, there was an uncomfortable silence. “Well I must go” I said trying to get my way around him, “it’s a lovely day, isn’t it” he asked, I looked up at him “yes it is but I must go now” I tried to make my way around him but the man was determined to block my path. I sighed “how are you my lady?” he asked nicely but there was something in his tone that seemed off. “I’m doing fine and how are you?” I said politely. “I’m talking to a beautiful lady aren’t I?” he asked with a certain smugness that not even Loki had, I smiled but it was more of a grimace. “What is your name?” I asked “Eggert, my lady” he said.

Then Eggert tried to kiss me. I smacked him as hard as I could which caused him to stumbled in surprise. “What do you think you’re doing?!” I shouted a little more loudly than I intended to. Eggert smiled “I’m sure Loki wouldn’t mind if the two of us had a little fun” the way he said that made my skin crawl, “I am Loki’s fiancé, do you understand me?” I got my mother’s blade out and held it toward him. Eggert looked at it unimpressed, “and even if I wasn’t Loki’s. I’d never be with someone like you” the words came out a little harsher than I wanted them to. Eggert’s face twisted up in anger then he lunged at me but Fenrir attacked him biting his hand hard and causing blood to gush out. “Fenrir!” I called him so that he can follow me. I was running so fast that I didn’t bother looking where I was going. Then I bumped into a solid figure and landed on my butt. “Ow” I was still on my butt when someone held their hand out for me, I grabbed it and the woman held me up. 

When I saw who it was I was shocked, “Astrid?” I asked, “Sigyn” she said smiling she was wearing a revealing purple dress. I looked behind me “let’s go to the library” I said making my way there, once we were there Astrid made an exaggerated sigh and hugged me, “I’m so proud of you my dear” she said . I tensed up “why?” I asked wondering why she was being nice. “You’ve done something that very few mistresses have done before” she said happily. I tried to get away from her this was strange and uncomfortable “what might that be?” I asked. “You’re getting married to your lover” she said emphasizing ‘lover’. I rolled my eyes at her “what are you doing here?” I asked, “oh I wanted to see if the rumors are true” she said in a carefree tone. I looked at her trying to figure out what was wrong, Astrid was acting fairly strangely usually she’s straightforward and nosy. “There’s quite a few. Which ones?” I asked. Astrid was looking at a book “the one where you’re marrying Loki and the other one which is far more interesting than anything else” she replied. I sighed, I’m starting to miss straightforward Astrid “what might that be?” I asked. “Oh, the more where you gave birth to a wolf” she replied lazily, “you know that’s not true” I told her.  
Astrid looked at me “I know, I was just teasing you” she said smiling. Astrid came over to me “Nobody in Berg believes you gave birth to a wolf” she said. ‘That was good I guess’ I looked back at Astrid who happened to inch closer to me “someone must really hate you if they started that rumor” she said smiling. “I know who started it and I know that they hate me” I told angrily “don’t get riled up” she held my face with her thumb and index finger. 

There was a moment's silence “I saw what happened in the garden” she replied letting go of my face after that. Then she rummaged through her bag, “I can help you with your problem” she said handing me four large perfume bottles. I looked at the bottles “what is this?” I asked, “It’s a sleeping potion just spray the attacker in the face once and they’ll be out for hours” she told me. I looked at them “why are you giving me this?” I asked. Astrid looked offended, “it’s an early birthday gift” she said innocently “my birthday is four months from now” I replied. Astrid got a little angry “alright, I took a peek into your future” she told me but there was something strange in her voice and I couldn’t quite place it.

I looked at her strangely “why would you do that?” I asked, “My sister was worried about you” she said plainly “you know how she gets strange feelings sometimes” she said but her voice sounded strange again and very unlike her. “Okay, what did you see?” I asked becoming a little worried, Astrid sighed sadly “there’s good news and bad news”. My heart was beating a little faster and I was staring to panic “Astrid tell me what happens” my voice was shrill, Astrid opened her mouth and closed it, a commotion outside the library stopped her from speaking. “Sigyn, I am sorry” she said, “just tell me!” I demanded loudly, Astrid looked at me but didn’t do anything or say anything. “Astrid!” I shouted she looked at me once more with an expression of pity this time. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest that I was sure it was going to burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter you find out what Astrid saw when she peeked into Sigyn's future.
> 
> P.S: Amora and Theoric might make their first appearances in the next chapter


	28. Wicked Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid reveals Sigyn's future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eir makes an appearance in this chapter. First I would like to say she is an actual goddess and second she is a Marvel character so I would not be copy righting other fanfiction writers by using her as a character. 
> 
> Note: Amora and Theoric won't show up until chapter 30, I already have chapter 29 and 30 done, so you don't have to wait too long to see them.

My belly had a swarm of angry butterflies and my face felt hot, “would you rather hear the good news first or the bad news?” Astrid asked looking at a book. “The good news” I said quietly hopefully that will help soften the blow of the bad news. She smiled slightly then came closer to me grabbing my hands then she frowned. “What?” I asked slightly worried “your future has changed” she stated looking a bit confused; I raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that bad?” I asked, Astrid looked at me with a wry expression “it can be, sometimes when a future event changes something worse follows after” she said softly. That caused my heart to quicken its pace, “what did you see in my future?” I asked. Astrid sighed and looked at my belly with a look of disgust “it’s horrible” she said with an exaggerated tone. “What is it?” I asked looking at my body then I looked back at Astrid who seemed to keep disgust etched on her features. She didn’t reply right away that caused me to worry more than I did earlier, “you’re pregnant with twins” she said letting go of my hands quickly. 

I looked at her without saying anything then looked at my belly “twins?” I asked; I was feeling a strange mixture of happiness and fear. Then I looked back at Astrid to see she was looking at me strangely then she laid a hand on my belly. “What is it?” I asked becoming a little worried “your sons are very unique” she stated, that wasn’t really comforting “I’ve only meet one other man similar to them” she told me. “What do you mean unique?” I asked, Astrid looked at me with a somewhat annoyed expression “I don’t know” she said bluntly “all I know is that they are different than most” she replied plainly. I sighed that still didn’t answer my question “there’s one more thing you should you about your children” Astrid said taking me out of my thoughts. “What might that be?” I asked, “Their kind isn’t well liked, especially on Midgard” she told me. “There’s more of their ‘kind’?” I asked in response Astrid nodded her head. 

There was a moment’s silence then I asked “what was the good news originally going to be?” I asked, Astrid looked at me “Emilie gives you a plant that makes it so you can never have children” she said with a nonchalant tone. “How is that good news?” I asked Astrid looked at me “children ruin everything” she stated, I shook my head at her “and what was the bad news going to be?” I asked, Astrid looked at me “your cousin is an interesting twit” she stated with some anger. “What is that supposed to mean?” I asked, Astrid sighed “for one she makes sure you can’t reproduce” she began, “then she tells Loki she’ll have you killed if he doesn’t marry her” Astrid said with some amusement but her temper was rising to the surface. There were people, guards most likely shouting something unintelligible while making a loud commotion outside. I turned my head toward the direction of the noise then looked back at Astrid. “After he refuses she has some of her soldiers kill you” she replied and I noticed there was something off with her tone and demeanor. “Astrid what else happens” I asked touching her shoulder. I’ve never seen Astrid this mad before and it was concerning “those soldiers have their way with you” she replied. 

The only things I felt were disgust and anger but I wasn’t going to let it affect me. “Did Emilie order them to do it?” I asked, hoping that she wouldn’t be that cruel. “No, they did it on their own accord” Astrid replied. I put that out of my mind, my future has changed so that won’t happen or so I hoped “is there still bad news?” I asked. Astrid looked at me for a moment “for you, no but for Loki, yes” she said silently. “Loki was attacked while he was in Svartalfheim” my heart stopped beating for several moments, “is he alright?” I asked my voice was trembling and I was starting to feel panic. “I can see him being brought here but he’s barely alive” Astrid told me “but will he be alight?” I asked. Astrid gave a look of pity. “I can’t see his future past being taken to his chambers” I felt like my oxygen was cut off, there was another commotion outside and something in the back of my mind told me that it had to do with Loki. I got up and tried to make my way toward the door but Astrid grabbed my hand. “Sigyn” she said, “what?” I snapped trying to get away that caused her to dig her nails into my forearm. “Loki could live; you know my visions can be wrong”, I was able to pull my hand away.

I looked at her for a moment then made my way to the doors, when I got out there were soldiers who were severely beaten up and they were being escorted by servants to the what I assumed was the direction of the healing room. I ran past them looking for Loki but I the only people I saw was Thor, the warriors three, and Lady Sif who only had a few cuts and bruises. I looked past them and saw Loki being held up by two soldiers. I ran towards Loki bumping into Sif and Thor, when I got to Loki I saw he had a puddle of blood at his feet. I was about to ask what happened but an older woman with reddish hair and slightly wrinkled skin came and ordered the men to take Loki back to our chambers. Then a red haired girl with pale skin and freckles came running, she had several things in her hands. Both women ignored me along with the soldiers. I trailed after them and once we got Loki’s and my chamber the two women ordered me to leave. “No, I’m staying whether you want me to or not” I told them with a stern voice, the two exchanged uneasy looks but didn’t say anything to me. Instead they ordered the soldiers to put Loki on the bed then they left due to the women’s orders.

The two of them worked on cutting Loki’s clothing off while I stood there watching, “Miss may you please leave, you’ll only get in the way” the red haired girl said. “I can help” I insisted, the red haired girl exchanged a look with the older woman. The red haired girl must’ve mouthed something to the older woman because she sighed and said “clean his wounds”. I got on the bed and grabbed the rag the woman held out. Loki was losing too much blood, you didn’t need to be healer to know that, the sheets were starting to become soaked with his blood and I kept thinking back to what Astrid said. The woman and the red haired girl were stitching up Loki’s wounds after I cleaned them up. I tried to shut my mind off and ignore the fact that Loki’s skin was becoming paler by the moment. “Mia get more thread” the older woman ordered, the red haired girl ran off to the table “put your hands on the sides of his wounds and hold them closed” the older woman ordered, at first I thought she was talking to Mia again but I realized it was me that she was addressing. 

I did as I was told and she used the last of the thread just as Mia returned then the two begin working on Loki’s back. I looked at his back and watched helplessly as blooded poured out; I cleaned his wounds as the two women stitched him up. It seemed like forever but soon every one of Loki’s wounds were stitched up. I looked behind me and noticed Thor was in the door way, several servants and two soldiers came in. The soldiers picked Loki up while the servants took off the bed sheets and picked up Loki’s bloody clothing. Once fresh bedding was put on the bed the soldiers set Loki down, I got back on the bed and looked at Loki he was still and barely breathing. I kept thinking about what Astrid told me in the library, “Will he-” I began but I couldn’t finish the rest of my sentence. The older woman nodded her head “he’ll need plenty of rest but he’ll be fine”, she and Mia headed toward Thor “thank you Lady Eir” he said to the older woman. She nodded her head then curtsied “Lady Mia” Thor said with a smile then he grabbed her hand and kissed it the girl curtsied and blushed.

I looked back at Loki and moved his hair out of his face “Lady Sigyn” Eir called out, I looked at her. “Keep an eye on him and find my daughter or me if he worsens”. I nodded my head then looked back at Loki; I heard the doors close and looked back to see I was alone. I turned my attention to Loki and felt my eyes sting, I quickly wiped away the few tears that landed on my cheeks. I jumped off the bed and got out my potion then went back to Loki’s side healing the wounds that I could. Fenrir began whining and I saw he was licking Loki’s face, “he’ll be okay” I said more to myself than Fenrir. I watched as he curled up next to Loki and rested his head on Loki’s shoulder. I tried to tell myself that Loki was going to be okay, that he’ll be waking me up in the morning smiling at me but all I could do was stare at his weak motionless body.

I tried to fall asleep but I couldn’t I stayed up all night and watched over Loki, I tried and succeed in growing Stickweed; it’s a plant that has healing qualities. The only bad thing about it is that it makes your skin feel like its burning, I was over at the table mixing it up with water when I heard Loki groan. I ran to his side as fast as I could “Loki? Are you alight?” I asked quietly. The only response I got out of him was a moan, I touched his forehead softly and I noticed his skin was colder than normal. I stayed by his side for a while then I went back to the table. Once the potion was finished I went back over to Loki and began fixing his more serious wounds. Loki groaned again, this time it seemed like he was in more pain, I watched as he tried to pull his stiches out while he mumbled something under his breath that sound like “take them out”. I quickly bond his wrists to the bed posts with rose stems. He struggled a bit under them and kept mumbling something under his breath. 

******  
I stayed awake all night keeping on Loki watching him intensely while applying my potion to his wounds. Then morning came and the sun seeped through the curtains, Loki was still for a second, his breathing was shallow then he started mumbling something but I couldn’t make it out. Then for the fifth time he began struggling under his restraints, “Loki, calm down” I whispered in his ear. Again he was mumbling something I couldn’t understand, Loki struggled some more and I considered going to Eir or Mia but I heard him call my name. “Loki?” I asked softly in response he tugged at his restraints, “pet” he said weakly. “Are you alright?” I touched his forehead softly; he laughed gruffly but didn’t actually say anything. I was about to jump off the bed but Loki’s leg snaked around my waist pulling me back, “Loki, I’m getting Lady Eir” I told him moving his leg. I heard him mumble something but I couldn’t make it out, “what?” I asked coming closer to him “she doesn’t like me” he said licking his lips. I jumped off the bed and got a mug of water. “What did you do?” I asked, giving him a sip of water, Loki’s voice sounded hoarse “why would you assume I did something?” I gave him some more water.

I moved some of Loki’s hair which was matted by sweat to his face, “that seems to be the main reason why you’re on people’s bad side” I told him. That caused Loki to chuckle a bit and he coughed in result, I gave him some more water. “Lady Eir thinks I took her daughter’s maidenhood” he said quietly, I felt a bit of jealously. Loki must’ve seen my expression because he said “you’re the only girl whose innocent I took”, that didn’t make me feel better he still slept with her. I looked back at Loki and saw he was trying to move his arms. He looked at his wrist and saw they were tied up, “is this you work” he said with a cheeky smile. I blushed slightly and undid the binds; once his hands were free he ran his hands through his hair. “We can use that for later” he told me quietly, I felt my cheeks heat up again then I felt my stomach twist in knots. My mind went back to what Astrid said, “What’s wrong?” Loki asked his voice was a bit gruff. “I should be asking you that” I stated as calmly as I could “are you jealousy of Lady Mia?” he asked, “no” I said a little too quickly. 

Loki looked at me for a moment “she doesn’t mean anything to me” he said his voice seemed to return back to normal. I looked at him and gave him some water; “besides she loves my brother” there was bitterness in his voice. I didn’t respond, mostly because I didn’t know how to “what happened in Svartalfheim?” I asked changing the subject. That seemed to confuse Loki, “how did you know-” he licked his lips and I gave him some more water. He took in a breath of air “I was in Svartalfheim?” he asked, I opened my mouth and closed it “nobody was supposed-” Loki said then licked his lips again. I gave him some water “to know we were there” he stated sounding out of breath. I gave him some more water. “Do you remember Astrid?” I asked, “The prostitute?” Loki asked “yes that’s her” I said “I remember her why?” Loki asked closing his eyes. “She told me that you were attacked and-” I said but I couldn’t bring myself to say the rest. “And, what?” Loki asked quietly “that you need lots of rest” I said quietly. “Hmm” Loki mumbled and I wasn’t sure if he heard me “Loki?” I asked, “Yes?” he asked but his voice sounded off.

I touched his forehead “she also told me I was pregnant” I whispered in his ear, it didn’t seem like he heard me but he mumbled an “oh” under his breath a few moments later. I was about to repeat myself when the door opened, Frigga, Lady Eir, and Mia came inside the chamber. The three of them came over to the bed, “please move” Mia said quietly yet there was something in her tone I couldn’t place exactly. I did as she asked and watched as she and her mother looked over Loki’s wounds, they applied some potion to them and chanted something in his ear. The two of them came off the bed and looked at Frigga “a few more days of bed rest and he’ll be fine” Lady Eir said. Then she looked at me “the medicine we gave him has a small side effect, so don’t be alarmed when he tries to pull his stiches out” she said calmly. With that both she and her daughter left Frigga and I alone. I looked at her for a moment then smiled; “pet” Loki mumbled I went over to him “yes?” I asked. Yet he didn’t say anything more, I watched as Frigga climbed on the other side of the bed “how was he last night?” she asked stroking Loki’s hair. 

I looked back at Loki’s face, “he was fine. Except he tried to pull his stiches out” I told her. Frigga frowned and moved Loki’s hair behind his ear. “He’ll come back to us” she said quietly, I nodded my head and looked at Loki. With every fiber of my being I hoped Astrid’s vision was wrong but looking at Loki I couldn’t ignore the little voice in the back of mind that told me he wasn’t going to be returning back to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted Sigyn to be pregnant in the sequel but as I was writing the things I had planned got changed and then I got to a point where I wanted Sigyn to be pregnant sooner rather than later


	29. Leave Out All The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn tells Loki she's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be seeing more of Mia, later on
> 
> Anyway a little reminder the next chapter is when Amora and Theoric show up. There will also be mentions of Lorelei (in the next chapter) and if you don't watch agents of shield she was on there and I have a link to picture her picture on my profile and there's a link to Eir as well in case you haven't seen Thor: The Dark World or you sort of know who I'm talking about

Four days have passed since Loki was attacked and he was still pretty weak, the nights went the same way, he start mumbling “fire” then that will follow with him trying to pull out his stiches and I would have to tie him to the bed post. During the morning he still tends to attempt to pull his stiches out and in the afternoon he’ll be partly-awake for a few minutes but he mostly mumbles random things and I’ll try telling him I’m pregnant but all he tells me in response is “oh” or “okay” then he goes back to sleep. Today wasn’t any different; the only thing that was different was the fact that Loki almost succeeded in trying to pull out his stiches. I looked over at Fenrir and saw he was sleeping in-between Loki’s legs; I petted Fenrir’s head and began mixing up Loki’s potion. Once it was mixed, I cleaned up his wounds and began applying the mixture to all of his cuts on his chest. 

I rolled him onto his back and began applying the mixture there. Once I was satisfied they were taken care, I rolled him onto his back, and jumped off the bed and discarded the ruined rags. I jumped back on the bed and looked Loki over, checking his wounds and making sure his breathing was normal. I kissed his cheek softly and jumped off the bed.  
I was about to get undressed when I heard Loki mumble my name, “Loki? Do you need something?” I asked going to his side. “No” he said plainly, he struggled under his restraints until I released him then he tried to sit but he only groaned and held his side. “You need to rest” I told him sternly that caused Loki to laugh “don’t worry about me” he said lying down on his back. I checked his wounds over ignoring what he said, “I fine” he said, I was fixing a cut that was on his lower abdomen. Once it was fixed I looked at Loki’s face “have you been up all night?’ he asked. I nodded my head “you kept trying to pull out your stiches” I told him. Loki narrowed his eyes at me “when’s the last time you’ve slept?” he asked touching my face. I brushed it off as unimportant as a knock on the door interrupted us, Dana walked in carrying a tray of breakfast. “Lady Eir has a potion for you two to drink”. I nodded my head at her and set the tray next to Loki, “my mother needs my help today, so I won’t be able to help you” Dana spoke softly. I smiled at her “it’s okay, I’ll see you tomorrow” I told her.

With that she left Loki and I alone, “do you think she poisoned this?” Loki asked examining the drink. “Why would it be poisoned?” I asked sitting back on the bed. “Lady Eir hates me” he said taking a bit of an apple “the tea is safe” I stated a bit angrily “why would Lady Eir hate you?” I asked causally maybe what Loki told me a few days ago, was due to his medicine or his loss of blood. Loki took a sip of his tea “I told you, remember?” he said softly. I smiled and took a sip on the tea “it must’ve slipped my mind” I tried to say lightly but it came out a little bit snide. Loki smiled “Are you jealous, darling?” He asked with a smug smile on his lips. “Why would I be?” I asked taking a bit of some of the dried meat, “you’re mine” I said in-between bites. Loki smiled at that but didn’t say anything else, I looked back at him “Loki I have to tell you something” I said. Hopefully he’ll be more in his right mind today than he’s been the past few days, “what might that be?” he asked. I opened my mouth then closed it Lady Eir and Mia came in and once they came closer to us, they began checking Loki’s wounds.

A few stiches needed to be redone and they applied some type of paste on the other ones, “drink the potion it’ll help you heal faster” Lady Eir spoke sternly. Mia glanced at me and flashed me a look of annoyance then followed her mother. Once they were gone I felt Loki’s hand on my knee “what did you want to tell me?” I looked at him, “Parvati and the Buddhists are considering the alliance and are making their way here” I said. I took a sip of my tea “they should be here in a few months”, Loki moved his hand up and down my thigh “we’ll talk to my father once I have more strength” he said. I nodded my head and tried to ignore the voice in the back of my head. Loki tried to sit up again and like last time he groaned and held his belly. I lightly chastised him and told him “you need to rest” but my tone was a bit shrill. Loki looked at me for a while before asking “what’s wrong?” I looked away for a moment “nothing, you just need your rest”. Loki sighed “I’m fine, you don’t need to worry”, I got a little frustrated. “If you don’t relax, I’ll tie you up again” that caused Loki to smirk “promise?” he asked cheekily. 

I sighed and began applying the potion I made to Loki’s wounds, I felt him jerk my chin to look at him, “nothing will separate us not even death” Loki said with fiery passion. I got upset “nobody can cheat death!” I snapped a little more harshly than I meant to. Loki studied my expression for a moment before asking “is that why you’re upset?” I didn’t answer him, “because you’re afraid, I’ll leave you all alone in the palace”. Once again I didn’t answer him; I wiped my eyes and kept fixing his wounds. I felt Loki grab my hand and watched as he kissed it, “I’m fine, darling” he said softly. I looked at him for a minute and felt my eyes sting “how do you know?” I asked. Loki pulled me down and kissed me as deeply as he could “what do I have to prove to you that I’m alright?” he asked. I wiped my eyes “you need to rest” I said, Loki frowned at me and sat up with a grunt then he pushed me onto my back then straddled me while holding my wrist above my head. “Loki please just get some rest” I pleaded with him but he ignored me “do I need to fight a frost giant to prove my strength?” he said and I noticed he was shaking horribly. “No! Loki please just get some rest” I said trying my best not to hurt him but that only caused him to growl a bit “or should I make love to you? If that’s the case I would be happy to oblige” he kissed my neck biting me as well. I tried and failed to bite back a moan “Loki please stop, you’ve proven your point” I said squirming under his grasp “please just get some rest”.

Loki sighed and got off of me and sat back down, once he was settled I sat up and checked his wounds over to make sure he didn’t pull them. I got my potion and applied it to a few wounds that began bleeding again. I felt Loki’s hand on my chin and gently lifted my face to look at him “what’s wrong?” he asked. I moved his hand and went back to what I was doing, “I just want you to rest” I said quietly, I felt Loki’s hand on mine “there’s something troubling you” he stated, I laughed slightly “yes *you*” I pointed at him. I looked down at my hands and noticed my vision was getting blurry then my cheeks felt wet. “What’s wrong?” Loki asked again wiping away the stray tears. “I’m pregnant” I said softly, Loki sat up groaning and kissed me. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, “you don’t need to worry about me darling, I won’t let anything separate us” he said and kissed me. “Astrid saw your future and it ends in after you’re brought here!” I snapped angrily, Loki raised an eyebrow “then I’ll find a way to cheat death for you and our child” he held my belly with a smile on his face.

He stroked my face and kissed me one more time, “our children” I corrected him that caused Loki to look a bit confused “what?” he asked. “Astrid told me we’re having twins” I told him, Loki glanced at my belly and smiled brighter. “Did she say what they were going to be?” he asked eagerly, I smiled at him “they’re both boys”. Loki’s chest puffed up with pride and he kissed me lovingly, I pulled away from him to tell him the rest of what Astrid told me but Loki captured my lips again. I pulled away one more time and held his shoulders, “Astrid said there was something unique about them” I said quickly before he could kiss me again. Loki narrowed his eyes at me, “how do you mean?” he asked, I sighed “she didn’t say” I said. Loki placed his hand on my belly again and kept it there for a while “can you promise me you’ll get some rest?” I asked after a moment’s silence. 

Loki looked at me for a brief moment and kissed me without saying anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilie will be showing up soon, I haven't decided, when yet but it will be soon


	30. Nightmare Of A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn gets an visitor who she is not happy to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing triggery in this chapter, there's some smack talk between Sigyn and Amora but the things they say to one another isn't really different than what's been said in earlier chapters. 
> 
> Just fore warning you Sigyn is a little bitchy in this chapter but it's due to Amora.
> 
> Reminder: Use the gallery folder to see any characters mentioned/seen

A ray of sunlight shone through the curtains and blinded me but that wasn’t what woke me up, it was Fenrir. He was licking my face and gently biting my chin “I’m up” I tried pushing him away from me but he jumped on top of me “ugh”. Fenrir barked happily and licked my face, “get off” I said sternly but the only thing Fenrir did was planted himself firmly on belly and lick my face some more. I pushed him away and wiped my face off; Loki mumbled something under his breath and struggled under his restraints. “Loki” I asked looking him over, last night I bound his writs to the bed because he tried to tear his stitching out, again. I jumped off the bed and got the potion to help heal Loki’s wounds. Once his wounds were cleaned and had the potion applied to them I decided to take a long bath. I stayed in there trying to get all the blood, sweat, and stink off my body. I had been watching Loki since he was attacked and hadn’t left his side too much, mostly because I was afraid that he’ll hurt himself.

When I got out of the washroom there was a tall skinny blonde haired girl leaning over Loki, she wasn’t doing anything to him as far as I knew; she was just looking at him. I got out my mother’s blade and aimed it at the girl’s head but I missed, that caused Amora to laugh “you’re a bit out of practice” she stated smugly. I thought about poisoning Amora and was about to grow Silverleaf, when Amora said “do anything to me and he dies”. I saw that she had a knife pointed at Loki’s heart; reluctantly I stopped what I was doing and waved my hand making the plant disappear. Amora smiled “smart girl” she said walking over to me, the closer she came to me the more I notice her outfit. It was a green and black dress that had a deep “V” neckline and the skirt part only went to her mid-thigh and she was wearing black and white stockings. 

Once she was close enough I asked “what do you want?” Amora looked offended by that and pouted a bit “I can’t see my cousin?” her voice sounded like a two year old that didn’t get their way. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised “you’re not sweet enough to make visits” I told her. Amora stopped pouting “now will you tell me what you want” I said harshly. Amora frowned at me “do you really think that lowly of me?” She asked, “yes” I said without giving it a second thought. In return Amora rolled her eyes at me, “you’re not so innocent either” she said with a snide tone. I crossed my arms “what do you want?” I said angrily, I had a feeling it had to do wither her younger sister Lorelei; she was still locked up in the dungeons and wasn’t going to be released anytime soon. Amora laughed mirthlessly “you don’t have to worry about your prince just yet” I sighed and repeated my question trying to calm myself down.

Amora looked at her nails “I only wanted to console my dear cousin” she said innocently, I rolled my eyes at her “why would you do that?” I asked “I heard Loki is dying” she stated smugly. Then she walked closer to me “and I knew I had to come and comfort you in this -” she said and hugged me “difficult time” she finished while whispering in my ear. I took in a breath of air and closed my eyes “back off witch” I was close to shouting, I saw her smile. “You better keep that temper in check” Amora said touching the tip of my nose “we wouldn’t want an-” she said then held my cheeks with her thumb and index finger “accident” she said her face inches from mine. I smacked her hand away and stood on my tippy toes. “Keep it up and you’ll never see Lorelei again” I said arrogantly. That caused Amora to narrow her eyes at me “you wouldn’t stoop that low” she stated. My skin started to feel itchy and it wasn’t an annoying itch where I could ignore it, this itch was a painful one the kind that couldn’t be ignored or relived. 

Amora stopped and watched me silently she raised an eyebrow and tried to hide her fear. I scratched my neck and smiled at her “if I have to I will” realization came across her face “Angrboda?” she asked. “Don’t do anything stupid Amora” I told her, Amora smirked “you would unleash that monster to get back at me?” she asked with surprise laced in her voice. I gave her a small smile then after a moment’s silence I asked “can you leave now?” Amora gave me an expressionless look “I want to spend quality time with you” she said half- heartedly. I rolled my eyes at her “that makes one of us” I said, Amora flashed me a fake smile. “You’re a rude little bitch, you know that?” she said sizing me up. I smiled at her “you’re one to talk but at least I’m not a whore” Amora’s lips twitched “I’m a whore?” she asked with a laugh. “You’re a mistress” she said angrily invading my personal space, I raised an eyebrow at her “and your point is?” I asked “You’re the last person to call me that” she said pointing a finger at me.

I stepped back a little “well I’ve only ever been with Loki and you’ve had many partners since you were fifteen” I said, Amora looked peeved and gave an irritated laugh “so between the two of us you’re the whore” I told her. Amora narrowed her eyes at me, “I’d keep a close eye on your prince because once I get my hands on him he’s no longer yours” she said with a twisted smile. Then she headed toward the direction of the door “I won’t have to worry about that, I have Lorelei” I called out, Amora turned around “if anything happens to my sister, your prince pays the price” with that Amora left. Once the doors clicked shut I ran to Loki to make sure he was okay. He was sleeping mumbling something under his breath, I called Fenrir and he jumped on the bed wagging his tail. “Watch daddy” I said petting his head, I jumped off the bed and found my shoes. I needed to find Odin before Amora did something idiotic. I ran out of the door, but as I was walking down the hallway I bumped into a man with long mouse brown hair and fell to the ground. When I saw who it was I groaned, it was Theoric and he was wearing a happy smile “Hello Sigyn!” he said excitedly.

I inwardly groaned “hello Theoric” I said plainly, “let me help you” he said eagerly grabbing me by the arms and setting me down on my feet. “Thank you” I said quietly dusting myself off, “it was no trouble” Theoric said. I tried to get passed him but he blocked my path “I’m sorry to cut this short but I have business to go to” I walked passed him but he followed me “how have you been?” he asked. “Fine” I said keeping an eye out for Odin, “how have you been? Is your mother alright?” I asked heading toward the library “I’ve been well and so has my mother” he said. I looked at him his beard was hairier than I remember and his tan skin was darker. “That’s good” I said turning a corner, “do you need help with something?” Theoric asked. “Uh, no I’m just looking for someone” I told him trying to distance us; Theoric was walking a little too close to me. “Who is it? Maybe I can help you find them” he offered, I sighed “personal space Theoric” I pushed him away from me “I’m sorry Sigyn” he replied. “It’s alright” I started to walked toward the dining hall “who are you looking for?” he questioned “I’m just looking for Odin” I said peeking inside the library, it was empty. “Oh, he’s in the throne room” Theoric said, I headed toward that direction and saw he wasn’t alone Thor and oddly enough Sif was with them talking too low for me to hear. 

I considered walking in and talking to Odin but I still wasn’t on his nice list, so I decided against talking to him. Amora wouldn’t do anything stupid like trying to break her sister out unless she had other people to do it for her. I quickly closed the doors and made my way to my chambers, “Sigyn?” I heard Theoric say “yes? I asked but before he could say what he wanted someone called his name. “I must leave but I’ll see you again” he said giving me a quick bow before he left. I watched as he disappeared then went back inside my chambers, “can you undo these?” Loki asked as soon as the door clicked shut. I waved my hand and made the vines loose. “Where have you been?” Loki asked sitting up, I walked over to him “I was looking for your father but he was busy talking to Thor and Sif” I told him sitting on the bed. Loki raised an eyebrow “and what did you want to discuss with my father?” he asked. I scratched Fenrir’s head, “there’s a prisoner that I wanted to discuss” I told him “which one might that be?” Loki asked. I looked at him “Lorelei” I told him. Loki raised an eyebrow “how do you know her?” he asked I gave him a confused look “she’s my cousin and Amora’s little sister” I said. “Lorelei has a sister?” Loki asked, that confused me a little more “you didn’t know that?” I asked. “No, we weren’t aware she had any living relatives” Loki told me, I sighed and said “Amora won’t do anything stupid but it wouldn’t hurt to secure Lorelei a little more”. 

Loki nodded his head and rubbed Fenrir’s belly, “may I ask you something?” Loki said a few moments later. “Of course” I replied, “why do you want to increase your cousin’s security?” I looked at him “I don’t want anything to happen to her, if someone tries to break her out” I said quietly. I moved a stray hair out of my eyes “Lorelei is still my family even if we both hate one another”. The only reason why I said those things to Amora was to scare her and I really hoped it worked. Loki didn’t respond right away “I’ll see what I can do” he said after several minutes had passed. I kissed him gently on his lips “thank you” I kissed him one more time “are you feeling alright?” I asked. Loki smiled at me and kissed me “I told you nothing will separate” he whispered softly. I kissed him back “you didn’t answer my question” I retorted, Loki chuckled a bit “yes I’m alright” he told me kissing my cheek. I kissed Loki one more time on his lips before resting my head on his shoulder. I know I was being a foolish child worrying about him constantly but I didn’t want to see him die. 

I don’t think I could take watching another person that I love die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theoric and Amora will make re-appearances later 
> 
> One more thing when Lorelei was on agents of shield (I don't watch the show but I watched a few clips of the episode she was in) there wasn't anything indicating that she has a sister nor was there any mentions of Amora as far as I know. So that made me believe that Sif or anyone else doesn't know about Amora and on the comic wiki for Lorelei it says her parentage is unknown. So that’s the main reason why I have it to where Loki doesn’t know Amora is Lorelei’s sister.


	31. One Is Silver and the Other Pagan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Loki enjoy a bath (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop making mental notes, I always forget them. Anyways the last chapter I made a mental note to mention that Sigyn's future changed because Astrid peeked into the future before Sigyn and Loki had sex and when the two did that had a domino effect. Then the other two mental notes, which I forgot as well 1) was that the dark elves will be more like their mythology version rather than the movie version. 2) and the other was that the chapter Astrid told Sigyn she was pregnant, I meant to tell you there will be an crossover with X-Men but there's going to be major AU and cannon difference with the whole Mutant thing and everything else. (I talk more about that later)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. No trigger warnings, just kissing and talk of what Astrid saw.

The sun was setting and I watched as the fiery orb of light disappeared fast behind the mountains and there were streaks of purple, orange, and pink in the sky. I closed my eyes and sunk deeper in the warm water, two days passed since Amora showed up and thankfully there haven’t been any attempts to break Lorelei out that I know of. The wonderful scent of jasmine lingered in the air and I inhaled deeply, trying to focus solely on the scent. Yesterday was a bit strange Theoric asked me all sorts of questions one of them being was, if I still wanted to marry Loki. I will admit I was rude when I replied but I didn’t really care, I was getting of tired of this game Odin was playing. A creak echoed within the washroom and I opened my eyes to see Loki strolling in. He smirked at me and slides his trousers down taking care to pull them down slowly. “May I join my lady?” he asked, I looked at Loki and smiled “only if you promise to help clean me” I put on an innocent face and went to the edge of the tub. 

A grin broke out on Loki’s face and he stepped inside the tub on my left, kissing me as soon as he was fully submerged in the water. Then he pulled me against his body, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We stayed there like that for a little bit, kissing wrapped in each other’s arms but I pulled away the need for air becoming more important than kissing Loki. I rested my forehead against his and stared at him for a moment “are you alight?” I asked softly. Loki gave me a quick kiss “darling for the hundredth time, yes” his tone was light. I kissed Loki’s cheek and picked up a cloth it was scented with jasmine as well. I scooted away from Loki a bit and started washing his chest so that I could examine each of his wounds carefully. “Who was that man you were talking to?” Loki asked and I couldn’t determine whether there was anger in his voice or hurt maybe it was both. “I’ve told you about him” I stated calmly watching Loki’s expression, he raised an eyebrow “is he that pining lover of yours?” he asked holding his leg out to for me to wash. Loki put on a cheeky smile and I rolled my eyes at him, fulfilling his unspoken request, “yes that’s him” I said washing all the way down his thigh. Loki relaxed after that and rested himself against the tub.

I put my hand in-between Loki’s leg and lightly grabbed his manhood that caused Loki to growl at me. I laughed and put on an innocent expression “I’m only washing you, sire” I said sweetly. Loki smiled at me and lifted his other leg for me to wash, “what’s this man’s name?” Loki asked after I grabbed his manhood for a second time. “Turn around” I ordered him; Loki gave me an amused expression and did as I told him. “His name is Theoric” I answered washing and examining Loki’s back, “when did he propose to you?” he asked curiosity was evident in his expression. I sighed “I was fourteen years old” I said touching an old scar that was faded “and how old was he?” Loki asked as I put more jasmine oil on the cloth. “He was twenty two” I stated quietly, Loki turned around “twenty two?” he asked back “yes twenty two” I repeated handing Loki the cloth. He took it from me and began washing my chest and breast then that followed with my belly. “Why would he even think about making a child his bride?” he asked rhetorically while washing my arms.

That was a question I couldn’t exactly answer without making Loki livid, “you know don’t you?” he asked. I looked at him for a moment and submerged myself in the water when I came back up my hair was wet. Loki looked at me with an eyebrow raised, “why did he propose to you?” Loki asked, I held my leg out for him and he began washing it “we grew up in the same village” I stated and I saw that Loki rolled his eyes at me. “And we were also neighbors-” I told him, I heard a sigh of annoyance “if that was the only reason for people getting married then Thor and Sif would be married by now” Loki stated. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at him “will you let me finish?” I asked and held my left leg for him to wash. He took it and began dragging the cloth down my leg, “Theoric told me that he used to watch me while I worked in the field” I said quietly then flinched when I realized how bad that sounded “and he’d always help me bring the produce to the market” I told Loki. 

Then he gave me a strange expression that I’ve never seen him make before, “You were a child and he was an adult who was trying to take advantage of you” he said looking a bit peeved, I looked at Loki for a moment trying to think of something that would calm him. 

I kissed Loki and snuggled close to him, “let’s forget that man and relax before we have dinner” I said as sweetly as I could, I felt Loki stroke my hair then he began washing my back. Once Loki and I were both bathed, I rested my back against his chest. There was silence between us for a long time and for a moment I thought that Loki was coming up with a plan to punish Theoric. “My father wouldn’t have let me married Theoric if he was the king of Asgard” I said, hoping that would distract Loki. It did the trick because Loki turned my face to look at him, “why not?” he asked. “My father hates him” I said putting jasmine oil in my hair, “why?” Loki asked taking my hands in his. I took in a deep breath of jasmine “there are many reasons why he hates him” I mumbled snuggling closer to Loki. “What’s one reason why your father hates him?” Loki asked. I opened my eyes “he hates his father” I told Loki hoping that would please Loki. It did because he didn’t press the subject further at least for a little while “why did you say no to him?” Loki asked. I turned around to look at him “why does it matter? I’m marrying you aren’t I?” I asked. Loki moved my damp hair behind my ear “I need to know” he said, “Theoric is an obedient soldier and would do anything he’s asked” I said. Loki looked at me with a look that told me to go on “and I wanted to marry someone who could think for themselves” I said, “besides I wasn’t ready to get married” I finished. 

Loki didn’t reply, he only gave me a small smile then that faded “Emilie is arriving in tomorrow” he stated. “What? Why?” I asked then I remember I forgot to tell Loki what Astrid saw Emilie do to me, “Óðr wants to discuss something with my father” Loki replied. I fiddled with the cloth for a moment “uh Loki there’s something I need to tell you” I said nervously. “What might that be?” He asked, I looked at the cloth and ringed it out “do you remember how I told you Astrid peeked into the future” I asked. “Yes” Loki said casually “well Astrid said that she saw Emilie order her soldiers to kill me because you refused to marry her” I said quietly clenching my eyes. “What else did Astrid see?” Loki asked his voice was low like he was trying to control his temper. “She also saw that Emilie gave me a plant to ensure I can’t have children” I replied. Loki held me a little closer and put his hands on my belly “why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Loki asked. I stroked his arms “anything I told you was forgotten” I mumbled, Loki tensed up a bit. I turned around and kissed him under his chin “please don’t do anything to her” I asked causing Loki to look at me as if I had gone insane. “Why, because she’s your family?” He asked, “yes and I want to be the better person” I told him. Loki stroked my hair “she wants to kill you” he stated angrily. I kissed his cheek “leave her be” I said then turned around to straddle his thighs “she thinks that she can get away with trying to kill you” Loki said and I raised an eyebrow at him “are you going to punish everyone who tries to harm me?” I asked kissing him more time.

Loki kissed me back and I deepened it by biting his bottom lip and sliding my tongue inside his mouth. After what seemed like an eternity I pulled away from Loki and rested my forehead “Loki you don’t have to worry about Emile, you know. Astrid said that that future won’t happen” I said trying more time to change his mind. Loki raised an eyebrow at me “I’ll be fine” I told him kissing his nose, “if one bad thing happens to you while she’s here, I will not show her mercy” Loki told me with a cold tone. “Lo-” I was cut off by him putting a finger to my lips. “I promise I won’t do anything to her but the same cannot be said if she does anything to you” Loki told me his tone returning back to normal. “Loki-” I tried to argue but Loki kissed me as if he was telling me to shut up. “That’s the deal I’m making” he told me and I could tell there was no point in trying to argue. “Alright” I reluctantly agreed. I kissed him once more before getting out of the tub. I wasn’t going to tell Loki what Emilie’s soldiers did to me before the killed me; there was no way that would end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Óðr in mythology is Freya's husband from what I read and in the next chapter he'll be seen along with Freya and Emilie. If you want to know what Óðr and Freya look like go to my profile and use the link.


	32. Broken Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eddas come to Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters Showing Up: 
> 
> Caterina will being appearing again
> 
> Jasper will make his first appearance the same chapter as his daughter
> 
> Annette is Caterina's mother and will show up the same chapter as her husband and daughter. 
> 
> Idun and her husband (in mythology) Bragi will show up too but they won't be major characters

The palace was chaotic the servants were running around cleaning; dusting furniture, mopping floors, and fixing up the guest rooms making last minute preparations for Emilie and the rest of my family members. The day was pleasant despite the unfortunate event that was happing today, there was a soft breeze that made fallen leaves dance and the sky was crystal blue marbled with white fluffy clouds. There was a large bush of lavender and I bent down to smell the wonderful scent of the purple flower, I was trying to stall and avoid my family as much as I could. Seeing my family was always something that I dreaded; Emilie and her younger sister Sana were older and stronger than me and they used that to their advantage. On the very rare occasion that I’d see them they’d always use that time to “torture” me. However the one person that I dreaded the most was my grandmother, Freya she has a nasty habit of trying to tell me what I should be doing and what I shouldn’t be doing. There was a rose bush with yellow flowers and I went to smell the rose’s scent, I really hoped that my family would ignore me rather than acknowledge my presence and insult me every day that they’re here. “You’re stalling” Loki stated, I looked up at him and pouted a bit “no I’m not”. Loki leaned down and kissed me, “yes you are” he kissed me again. 

I sighed and walked a little faster to the palace, “darling?” Loki’s voice was softer than normal “Loki” I said walking up the golden steps. He gently grabbed my forearm and turned me around to look at him, at first he didn’t say anything only looked at me, searching for something in my expression. “If I have to I will punish everyone who tries to hurt you” Loki said a small smile curling on his lips. At the current moment I was towering over Loki, so I had to lean down to kiss him “you don’t have to do that, you know?” I said. A few strands of hair fell in my face and Loki moved them behind my ear “you’re mine” he stated with a possessive tone “and I don’t like it when people think they can hurt you and get away with it” he gave me a quick chaste before holding his arm out to me. I took it and we walked down the hallway together, “what’s the matter?” Loki asked as we passed by the ballroom. I looked up at him “I’m not looking forward to this” I replied. The next thing I knew Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me up against the wall, “if you want we can go back to our chambers and have a little fun” Loki whispered in my ear. I kissed him and tried to wrap my legs around his waist but his armor made it a little difficult.  
We kissed each other for a long time, not caring when people passed by or when a few decided to gawk. After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled away from Loki “that’s a very tempting offer my prince but we should save it for later” my voice was a little more than a whisper. Loki’s lips curled up in a wicked grin and he kissed me before setting me down on the ground. We were silent as we made our way to the front entrance where all the eligible girls including myself walked in when we came to the palace for the royal ball. When we got there a few servants and some of my family’s people came in carrying trunks of their belongings. Outside the doors there was a large white carriage with silver trim and the Edda family crest. Thor, Odin, and Frigga were on the right side of the golden steps and Sif and the warriors three were on the left side of the steps waiting for the occupants in the carriage. Loki and I joined his family and watched as my grandfather emerged from the carriage and I noticed his hair was much longer, more gray, and his skin was a little more aged than the last time I saw him. The men bowed and the women curtsied greeting him. My grandfather smiled briefly at everyone acknowledging their polite gesture.

Then he held his arm out for my grandmother who was wearing a tight black gown, she had strong facial features that were framed by her golden blonde hair that curled slightly, and her fair skin shone in the sunlight. Again everyone greeted her with the same polite gesture they gave my grandfather. My grandmother kept a smile on her face as she looked at each person then her eyes landed on me and that smile fades very briefly but it’s back on her face when she goes to hug Frigga. “The offer is still on the table, love” Loki whispered in my ear, “just a few more minutes” I whispered back giving him a kiss under his chin. I looked back at the carriage and saw that my cousin Sana came out wearing an orange dress, she had grown a lot bigger since I last saw her, Sana had to be at least six feet tall now and she was a little heavier too. Her light blonde hair was much longer now and was down to her waist. Once again everyone did the same thing they did with my grandparents and like when my grandmother saw me Sana gave me a sour look as well. I rolled my eyes and waited for my cousin Emilie to come out, “I can take you here, love and give your family a real reason to be displeased with you” Loki whispered very quietly in my ear. I smiled and looked up at him “is someone feeling neglected?” I teased while kissing him. “Do I need to shower you with kisses?” I asked kissing the tip of his nose.   
Loki laughed a bit while kissed me then he nibbled on my lip before turning back around. Emilie was taking her sweet time to get out of the carriage, once she was satisfied that she waited longer enough or perhaps when she was sure all eyes were on her, Emile stepped out of the carriage wearing a red gown and silver gown. Her reddish blonde hair was tied in a lose braid and her cream color skin shone perfectly in the sun. I tried not to roll my eyes as everyone gave her the same polite gesture they gave to Sana and my grandparents. Emilie smiled at everyone and she gave them a little curtsy almost one cue her eyes found me and that pretty little smile of hers turned to a grimace. I smirked at her and held Loki closer to me. Emilie looked flustered and she went to hug Thor, my grandfather and Odin were deep in a conversation so he didn’t see me when they passed by. The rest of the Edda family followed by Thor, Frigga, Sif, and the warriors three walked up the steps and into the golden hallways. I felt Loki playing with the ties in the back of my gown. I looked up at him “you are very impatient” I said grabbing his hand.

We walked and would occasionally stop to kiss until we got to the hallway that led to our chambers. Loki pushed me up against the doors of our chambers and began attacking my neck with kisses and gentle bites. I laughed when he began tickling my sides and when he began licking my neck, “Sigyn? A women’s soft voice asked, it was very familiar and I’ve only heard it a dozen or so times. Both Loki and I turned our head toward of the noise, to see a medium height girl who was slightly more on the skinny side. She had long wavy blonde hair and fair skin. “Nanna?” I asked in shock, I had no idea she was here and I felt bad that I didn’t know this sooner. “What are you doing here?” I asked pushing Loki away from me, “I’m married to Balder” she replied as if that was information everyone knew. I looked at her for a moment “when did you get married?” I asked again I felt bad that I didn’t know this “four years ago” she replied. I raised an eye brow and was going to ask her something when Loki chimed in “how do you two know each other?” Nanna and I looked at one another “we’re cousins” I replied. Nanna straightened up her posture “the Edda family is my family as well but they don’t seem to think so” she said, Loki narrowed his eyes at her “why is that?” he asked, “My mother wasn’t married when she had me” Nanna replied with a somber expression “my father was an Edda” she added. 

Then she looked at me and smiled “I’ll see you again later” then she went off toward the direction of the gardens. I looked at Loki for a moment “Balder is your cousin, right?” I asked, he nodded his head “on my father’s side” Loki clarified. Then he went back to kissing me as soon as the door clicked open, he pushing me inside the chamber and was attempting to undress me. I noticed that the door was still opened, so I pushed Loki away to close it. Once I did I went back to him and we began kissing again, we tore each other’s clothes off as we walked toward the bed. Soon the only things I was wearing was my knickers and a corset and the only thing Loki was wearing was his trousers. But we made no moves to remove them, Loki and I just kissed after a few minutes of kissing Loki pulled away “I have a gift for you” he got of the bed and walked to the desk by the window. He pulled out a blue box from drawer and came over to me, “before we went Svartalfheim, we made a quick stop in Nidavellir and I asked the dwarves to make this for you” Loki handed me the blue box “they also made your ring” Loki gestured at my engagement ring that rested on my ring finger on my left hand. I undid the rather sloppy bow and opened the lid to the box. Inside there was a golden necklace with a bracelet to match, “thank you” I kissed Loki and undid my mother pendant, it felt strange not wearing it, and I almost felt naked without it. I set the pendant aside and put on my new necklace, it hung a little above my breast and was surprisingly heavy. I was about to put the bracelet on but Loki beat me to it; he took it out of the box and slide it on my wrist. 

Like the necklace the bracelet was heavy too, I kissed Loki’s cheek and pushed him on his back straddling him in the process. Loki smiled and moved his hands up and down my thighs while I leaned down and kissed him. Just as he was about to undo my corset, someone barged in and the next thing I knew Loki pushed me off him and threw a blanket on me. “I’m busy” Loki said angrily, I sat up covering myself with the blanket; Thor glanced at me but turned his attention back to Loki when he blocked Thor’s view of me. “We have company brother” Thor stated “and your point is?” Loki asked causally “that you should be respectful to them” Thor said plainly. “Why should I do that?” I couldn’t see Loki’s expression but whatever it was, it made Thor look more annoyed than the last comment that Loki made “we need an alliance with the Vanir, so get dressed and be polite” with that Thor left with his red cloak flowing behind him. When the doors clicked shut Loki pushed me on my back and began kissing my neck “we should get dressed” I said with no real force behind it. Loki looked at me “why don’t we undress instead?” Loki asked untying my corset. 

Once all the lace was undid Loki threw my corset on the ground and began kissing my breast “Loki” I moaned, I was able to roll us over and I regained my position on top of him. Loki smiled at me and raised an eyebrow, “I get to be on top” I told him causing him smile more. I pulled his trousers off of him and threw them down with the rest of the discarded clothing. I was still in my knickers when I started kissing Loki’s neck and chest but I felt him tugging at them so I stopped what was doing long enough to pull them off. Then I went back to attacking his neck with kisses and bites, while my hands went to his manhood, I stroked him a few times and I could tell he was growing a bit impatient. Almost on cue there was a knock at the door. Loki growled and gently pushed me off of him then threw a blanket on me before going to the door “what?!” he asked “I told you to get dressed” Thor said looking his brother in the eye “and I told you I was busy” Loki stated. Thor gave an irritated sigh “today we’re eating lunch with the Eddas and if I have to drag you to lunch I will” Thor said looking very close to losing his temper “now get dressed” he ordered that’s when Loki slammed the door in Thor’s face. This time Loki locked the door and strode over to me “where were we?” he asked pulling me to sit on his lap. I gave him a quick kiss “as much as I would love to finish this, we need to get dressed” I said jumping off the bed. Loki sighed in annoyance as I put on my knickers and corset, once they were on I kissed Loki who was still undressed. 

I felt his eyes on me as I put on my dark green gown, when I turned around I saw he was only in his trousers but he had a rather grumpy expression. I picked up his tunic and held it out to him “we will pick this up later” I told him kissing him under his chin. Loki chuckled a bit and put his tunic, then went to work on putting the many pieces of his armor back on. Once he was dressed we made our way to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balder will also make an appearance that is coming up soon


	33. The More You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch reveals some facts about Sigyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's other self, Angrboda will make an appearance in the next chapter.
> 
> I would like to forewarn you that Thor is a bit of an ass in this chapter, keep that in mind. 
> 
> I don't think there anything really triggery in this chapter, other than Loki and Sigyn touching one another nothing really sexual but it indicates they want to have alone time.
> 
> One more thing there's a link to see any characters mention in this chapter and the last 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lunch was aggravating more importantly my cousins were, they made comments here and there that to anyone else they seemed harmful but to me they weren’t as I knew the real meaning behind them. My grandmother and Frigga were discussing something about Vanaheim while my grandfather and Odin talked about forming an alliance. I felt Loki playing with my dress; he was pulling it up so that his hand can creep up underneath it. I looked at him and saw he was talking to Thor and a Fandral, in response I gave Loki a light squeeze, his voice broke slightly but he recovered when I pulled my hand away. I turned back to talk to Eva a dark haired women with dark olive skin, “oh Sigyn” I heard Emilie say I breathed in and out and looked at her “yes Lady Emilie”. She smiled and asked “will your mother help you with the wedding?” I looked at her trying to figure out what she was up to. “No she won’t” I replied looking at my plate “Is she not happy that you were a mistress” she asked her tone becoming smug, I looked around and noticed no one was paying us any attention “I wouldn’t know” I stated playing with my food “why is that?” Emilie asked seeming to prick up a bit, I was trying to calm myself down and I felt my skin to itch, fine if Emilie wanted to embarrass me or bring up painful memories then so be it. “She was murdered nine years ago” I stated as plainly as I could, but her reaction was not what I was expecting she looked ashamed and embarrassed which was a look that I thought I’d never see on her.

That seemed to get my grandparents attention, “why didn’t you tell?” Óðr asked angrily that seemed to confuse a few people who were now paying attention “well grandfather, I tried but no one replied” I told him not bothering to look at him. My heart was beating a little faster as I could feel people’s eyes on me and I desperately wished I could be anywhere but here. “Did you? I never got a message, how many did you send?” my grandfather asked like he was accusing me of lying, I looked at him “I sent thirty” the reply came out harsh and I didn’t really care. I could feel Loki rubbing small circles on my thigh and I grabbed his hand to give it a light squeeze. Thankfully the attention shifted to my family members, “who is Sigyn’s mother?” Odin asked somewhat changing the subject “Gaea” was the reply my grandmother gave. My body began to feel hot and I the only thing I really wanted was for the subject to be dropped, thankfully it was but there was an uncomfortable feeling lingering in the air. Loki’s fingers were still entwined with mine and gave me comfort. 

The awkwardness still lingered in the air as people decided to start dancing; “may I have this dance?” a gruff voice asked, I looked up from my plate and saw Loki was too busy talking to his father to noticed Thor asked me to dance “no thank you” I replied pushing around some meat. Thor didn’t take the hint and sat down where Eva used to be, “why not? Loki is busy and clearly you’re not eating so what else is there to do” he said quietly. I sighed and looked at him “I don’t feel well” it wasn’t a complete lie but I didn’t feel like dancing with Thor. He was not giving up; I gave an irritated sigh “if I dance with you will you leave me alone afterwards?” I asked a few of the women who stayed back looked at me. Thor nodded “I give you my word” then he held his hand out to me. I took it and let him lead me to the other dancers. He was silent and didn’t talk to me but then his hand started to creep lower, “if your hand goes any lower, I will make you less than a man” I warned. Thor’s hand instantly went back to my upper back, “Loki’s pet is such a feisty thing” he joked I rolled my eyes at him and tried to keep a somewhat pleased expression on my face. 

I looked up at Thor “why can’t you leave me alone?” I asked it was a question that nagged me. Thor looked down at me “we’re enemies with the Jötunns and they’re deadly enough as it is” he began then he spun me around “we need the Vanir on our side so we have less enemies to think about” Thor finished. I flashed him a fake smile “where does bothering me fit in?” I asked in response Thor spun me around “we-” he began but I cut him off “your father, you mean” Thor flashed me a look of anger “need you gone so that Loki can marry Emilie and ensure the safety of the realms” he ended then spun me around again. I looked at Thor “what makes you think Loki will get rid of me?” I asked, Thor flashed me an arrogant smile “all of Loki’s mistresses leave him one way or another, the same will go with you”. I gave him a pout “sorry to disappoint you but I’m not going anywhere” I said as determinately as I could. Thor raised an eyebrow “how can you be so sure?” he asked spinning me around to look at Loki who was dancing with Emilie. Once he was sure I had a good look at them he spun me back to him “it seems Loki has grown tired of his favorite pet” there was a certain smugness in Thor’s voice that made me want to punch him. 

But I held back the urge “you’re making Loki sign is own death warrant by trying to force him to marry Emilie” I said plainly. Thor looked down at me “how so?” he asked “well, my family will slit his throat on his wedding night” I said causing Thor to look over at Loki and Emilie “they don’t like any interference when it comes to the throne” I stated. Thor gave me a confused expression “but Emilie must marry if she wants the throne” Thor stated. I sighed “she has to be married not stay married” I corrected; Thor narrowed his eyes at me but didn’t say anything more. The song ended and I pushed Thor away, “goodbye” I said and headed off toward my chamber to get Fenrir. Once I did I went to the gardens and went to my favorite spot, which had a huge ash tree and several rose bushes and a white marble bench in front of the yellow rose bush. I sat down and laughed as Fenrir attempted to get his big butt on the small bench. Fenrir was much bigger now and on all fours he stood up to my waist; he whined a bit and rested his head on my lap. I smiled at him and tried to not think too much about what Thor said, after a few moments of quiet I decided to explore the grounds a bit more. The inside of the palace I knew except for that mysterious room in my chambers, when Loki was away I discovered there were two doors behind the tapestries one of the doors opened to a very dirty hallway, I assumed that the hallway was used to help the royal family escape in case any of the protections fell. Then the second door I found which was on the same wall the escape hallway was locked, I tried opening it but it wouldn’t budge. 

*********

I wondered around for a while and found myself at the stables, “hello my lady may I help you with something” a man’s voice asked. I turned around and saw a tall man who looked to be around Odin’s age and had tanned skin. “Oh no I was just wondering around” I told him, the man smiled warmly “I’m Noah if you need anything” I smiled at him “uh sir?” I asked, Noah turned to look at me “do you think it would be alright if I see Sleipnir?” I asked. I was always curious about the horse, he shrugged his shoulders “considering he’s technically Loki’s I don’t see why not” Noah said and held his arm out pointing toward the way. I followed behind him and saw there were to large stables, Noah opened the door to the nearest one “this is where Odin’s fleet is at. The one next to it is Thor’s” he said leading me down past all the horses, “what about the one we were just as?” I asked, “That one is where, Lady Sif, the warriors three, and Loki keep their horses” Noah replied. I nodded my head “whose horse was the light gray one?” I asked. Noah looked at me “that one is named Althea and she’s Loki’s along with Romulus but I believe he has given you Althea” Noah replied turning back around. “Oh” I mumbled, we walked in silence the rest of the way and finally reached the end of the stable where a very large black horse was standing. I peeked inside his stall and sure enough there was eight legs, “when Loki was sixteen he brought home this creature” Noah said, I turned my head toward him “do you want to know something Miss Sigyn?” he asked in a whisper as if what he was about to tell me was a forbidden topic. “Yes” I said, he leaned in and said quietly “I don’t think Loki gave birth to the creature”, I laughed slightly “neither do I” I told him. Noah smiled a bit and we walked off toward the exit. “Thor tortures him about it whenever he gets the chance” Noah said suddenly “what?” I asked “you heard me” Noah said in a gruff voice “to be honest it gets rather annoying and I don’t know Loki puts up with him” Noah replied. 

I looked at him for a moment then looked back in front of me, once we were out of the dark stable the light temporally blinded me. I looked back at Noah “thank you” I replied he gave me a smile and bowed “you’re welcome Lady Sigyn. Now if you excuse me I’ll get back to feeding the horses” with that said he left. It was still light out, so I decided to explore the grounds a little more. To be honest there wasn’t much to explore there was a few more gardens here and there but that was it. The sun was starting to disappear behind the mountains and I decided to go back to the palace when I got there the sun was just barely peeking out from behind the mountains. 

I entered the dining room and saw that it was already filling up with people, ‘I couldn’t have been gone that long’ I thought to myself. I looked at the royal table and saw that Loki, Thor, the warriors three, lady Sif, Emilie and Sana were already at the table. Although the major thing I notice was Emilie was sitting in my spot. I sighed and went to the library I didn’t feel like dealing with Emilie right now, I went to my usual spot and picked up a book. It was one on frost giants; it talked about their history, culture, and facts. I was so engrossed with the book that I didn’t notice Dana was in the library until she shook me, “yes?” I asked. “Diner is about to start” she stated, I set the book down and walked with her to the dining hall, there was still a handful of people still missing and I noticed Emilie was still sitting in my spot. I sighed in annoyance “Dana may I sit with you today?” I asked she looked at me then Loki “don’t you want to sit next to Loki? I’m sure Princess Emilie would move if you ask her” Dana spoke carefully. I looked back at Loki but he was too busy looking at Emilie who doesn’t know how to keep her hands to herself. “I don’t feel like dealing with her right now” I stated, Dana looked like she was going to say something but she must have changed her mind because she closed her mouth and went to the table. 

*******

Dinner was going fine, oddly enough I felt more at home with the handmaidens and ladies in waiting than I did that the royal family table. We shared a few tales of the worst things we had to clean and what was the funniest thing we found while working and what was the strangest thing. There was a loud laughter that got everyone’s attention and it reminded me of Siva and Grid, both Dana and I looked at the source of the noise to see Emilie holding Loki’s arm. I growled and felt my skin start to itch “Lady Sigyn are you alright?” Dana asked, I looked at her “yes just a little-” I said but she cut me off “it looked like something was crawling under your skin” she whispered, ‘oh no Angrboda’ I looked at Dana and smiled. “Everything is alright” I told her trying to sound calm. She didn’t press the subject further and went back to eating; I glanced at Loki and saw he was smiling at Emilie. I sighed and tried my best to ignore the two. 

An hour or so later I looked back at Loki and saw that Thor flashed him an arrogant look then he walked over to me “may I have a dance sister?” Thor asked but he said ‘sister’ with mock tone. I looked at Dana briefly “why not?” I asked and took his hand and let him the led the way to the dance floor. We danced for a while and I tried my best to keep at least a happy expression but I couldn’t pull it off, I felt too sick. “Do you want to know something?” Thor asked suddenly “sure” I said not really meaning it, “you’re the first of Loki’s mistresses to last this long” Thor said sounding amused. I raised an eyebrow “is that so?” I asked, Thor chuckled “they either him like I said or he gets bored of them” Thor had an expression that made want to punch in front of everyone. I didn’t respond to his question just kept a plain expression etched on my features. Then Thor laughed “care to share what you find so funny?” I asked, “my brother threw is favorite pet away in favor of a kingdom” Thor replied. I rolled my eyes at him; it was getting harder and harder not to punch him.

Thor looked down at me and noticed I tensed up “don’t take it too personally my brother always wanted a throne and a kingdom” Thor stated as if he was revealing a big secret. I pushed Thor away from me “if you’ll excuse me I’m going to leave” I said walking off toward my chamber. Once I was there I slammed the door and began pacing back and forth, a hundred thoughts came into my mind and each was worse than the next. What if he did end our marriage and decided to marry Emilie after all? I know Loki said there was no point in having a throne if you’re married to someone who hates you but he could’ve said that just to humor me. I felt my eyes sting and my skin started to feel that same painful itch as when Amora showed up. I breathed in and out but nothing was working my skin now felt like it was on fire and when I looked down at my arms they had all sorts of cuts and burns on them. The worst part was that I’m pregnant with twins and bastards weren’t like very much even in Berg bastards still have a bad name to them. I tore my hair out of the bun I had it in and went to the washroom to wash my face. I splashed cold water on my face but that didn’t help, I was feeling worse by the moment. I was an idiot I should have never agreed to dance with Thor, if I hadn’t I wouldn’t be in this situation I’m in now or maybe I would’ve been and it just would have happened later. 

I heard the doors open and slam closed; I went to the doors to find Loki looking furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I kept writing this but then I realized I was up to 3,000+ words and if I kept writing this, it would probably be like a 4,000+ chapter. Anyway the next chapter is a continuation of this one.


	34. Love's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angrboda makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angrboda might be likeable or she might not be, it depends on you guys because when I wrote her I tried to make her be the complete opposite of Sigyn and I think that when I did that Angrboda came out to be a tiny bit bitchy. So tell me how you like or don't like her. 
> 
> One last thing Loki is a little bit crazy in this chapter.

Loki had a dangerous expression as he walked toward me like a wild animal “why’d you leave so early? I thought you were having fun with Thor” he asked his tone was a dangerous level. I looked at him “what are you talking about?” I asked. Loki gave a bitter laugh “don’t act like you don’t know” he replied harshly, I was silent as Loki stormed over to me. “I saw how happy you were with Thor” he said bitterly, “I was not happy dancing with Thor!” I snapped. Loki laughed “then you must be a better trickster than I am, because you fooled me” he replied with his voice hoarse. I tried to get my breathing even but I had no luck it was coming out in short shallow breaths and with each minute my skin was feeling unbearably itchy and the fire seemed to increase. Loki advanced on me pushing me up against the wall, “how long have you been seeing Thor behind my back?!” he demanded. I looked at as if he lost his mind “I’ve never been with Thor!” I shouted, Loki laughed bitterly again and came closer to me. “Oh really?” he asked, I closed my eyes and tried to will the tears away “how do I even those are my children?” Loki asked causing my eyes to fly open. 

That was it, I couldn’t take his accusations anymore, so I smacked Loki as hard as I could then that was followed by a loud flesh on flesh noise to ring throughout our chamber. Loki held his face unable to say anything; however he looked at me like I lost my mind. “Listen to me Loki Odinson” I pointed at his chest “you are the only person I have ever or will ever be with” my voice was getting dangerously close to a shout. Loki advanced on me again and brought his face lower to mine, his pupils were dilated so big that you could hardly see the green of his iris. ‘Something wasn’t right’ I looked at Loki waiting for him to say something “how do I know that to be true?” he asked, “it is!” I shouted my voice was shrill and wobbly. Loki laughed like he thought I said something funny “you wouldn’t be the first to go to Thor” he said his voice was dripping with venom and his face was twisted up in hatred. Loki stepped away from me “almost all of my women have gone to Thor the grand golden son” Loki said the last part with so much venom that it steeled my nerves. I opened my mouth but the words wouldn’t come out, “he always promises he’ll make them queen that they’ll be his only lady for the rest of eternity” Loki said in a mocking tone then he advanced on me once more. “Then the next day he breaks their heart” despite his voice being harsh Loki was gentle when he touched my face. “This is what he does” Loki hissed and pinned my wrist above my head “and yet I’m the monster!” he shouted slamming his free hand against the wall by my head. 

My heart was beating faster by the second, and my body felt like it was on fire that it was unbearable. The painful itch was starting to be too much, “Loki please-” I began my voice was weak and trembling that caused Loki to make a look of disgust then spun and strode away from me. But he stopped like he seemed to think better of it and returned, once again standing too close. “Did you finally take Thor’s offer?” he asked desperately, “did you finally give in to his charm?” Loki asked saying ‘charm’ as if it was a horrible word not to be spoken. I opened my mouth to speak but Loki cut me off “are you going to be his queen? Will you rule the kingdom by his side?” Loki asked. “Loki I love you!” I shouted my voice was trembling again, that caused Loki to laugh at me “do you? Did you tell Thor that?” he asked like he was hoping to contradict me. “Loki please-” once again Loki cut me off, “how do I know you weren’t simply biding your time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to move up the ranks?” Loki asked pacing back and forth like a wild animal that’s just been caged. “Loki stop! I’m here with you” I pleaded but they didn’t seem to reach Loki’s ears. He moved away from me and I could tell there was another insult coming my way, “the poor sweet-” but before Loki could finish I threw my engagement ring at him. “If that’s truly what you think of me then our engagement is off!” clearly Loki wasn’t expecting that “what?” he asked like heard wrong. 

I shook my head at him and walked away “Sigyn stop-” Loki said as I unclasped the necklace and threw it at him “now you’re free to marry your princess!” I stalked off to the corner and grabbed my bag throwing my things in there “Sigyn what are you doing?” Loki asked coming closer to me. I struggled with the bracelet for a moment but I finally got it off, “Sigyn I’m-” Loki said trying to touch me I shook him off and threw the bracelet at him “if you didn’t want me here all you had to do was say so” I made my way for the door, “at least your father knows how to do that without acting like a mad man!” I slammed the door and headed toward the chamber I first stayed at. Fenrir was waiting patiently for me at the end of the hallway, I called him over and he eagerly ran to me. My skin was still on fire and I didn’t think it was possible for it to become this unbearable. 

I heard the door to Loki’s chambers open and I saw him come chasing after me, “what do you want?” I asked not bothering to look at him. Loki tried to grab my arm but I jerked it away from him “Sigyn I’m-” Loki began but I cut him off “did I mean anything to you? Or was I simply a way for you to get attention?” I asked harshly. Loki flinched at my words “that’s all I was, right? A silly little pet used to get the attention of everyone!” I snapped, Loki opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off “well it worked. You’re all everyone talks about. Now will you please leave me alone” I asked pushing him away. Loki grabbed my shoulder “that’s not what you mean to me” he said. I pushed him away from me “what then? A fancy new toy for you to play with until you got bored or when a new prettier one came along?” I asked feeling my eyes sting and I could feel a few hot tears roll down my cheek. I spun around and walked off, “Sigyn wait-” Loki chased after me again but this time he grabbed my shoulders roughly and pushed me up against the wall. He kissed me but I didn’t kiss him back instead I kneed him in the privates harder than I did when Thor tried to kiss me. Loki groaned in pain and held his groin as I walked off, he must’ve recovered quickly because he was right at my heels again “Sigyn please listen to me” there was a brokenness in Loki’s voice. I turned around to see he was only a few inches away from me “why? So you can yell at me some more?” I asked. 

I began walking again and felt relief when I was coming closer to my destination, “Sigyn please listen to me” Loki pleaded. I opened the door and slammed it in his face using my power to use a vine to keep the doors sealed shut. “Sigyn?” Loki asked the door handles jiggled a bit “open the door” was the command that followed. “Leave me alone!” I shouted shoving a chair in front of the door, “just open the door so we can talk” Loki said his voice sounding desperate. “I was so stupid-” the tears were pouring down my cheeks now, “thinking you-” I took in a deep shallow breath “loved me” I said as a sob left my mouth. I looked down at my arms and saw the scars and burn marks had returned, I let out another sob and walked away from the door the dress I was wearing was becoming aggravating to wear so I began tearing it off “Sigyn I do love you, please open up the door” Loki’s muffled voice barely registered in my ears. “Oh you love me? If you did then you wouldn’t have said those things to me!” my voice was wobbly and shrill. I let out another sob “more importantly-” I wiped my face only to have more tears roll down “you would have believed when-” I took in a another shallow breath and tore out my hair of the bun it was in “I said I loved you and that nothing happened with Thor!” I shouted attempting to undo the lace of the constricting corset. I finally got it off and threw it to the side “I’m sorry. Please open up” Loki said, “no just leave me alone” I shouted at him. I stepped out of my knickers and threw them to the ground as well; the only sound now was Fenrir barking at the door. 

I screamed and feel to the ground holding my body; it felt like someone was tearing the flesh off my face and body. “Sigyn are you alright?” Loki asked as he banged against the door, “I’m fine just leave me alone” I curled up trying to calm myself down. “Sigyn please open up. I made a mistake” Loki pleaded while banging his fists against the door. “It’s too late!” I got up and made my way to the large mirror on the wall. When I saw my reflection I could see some of my skin was peeling away and starting to rot, “no Angrboda go away” I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my breathing. “Sigyn please open the door” Loki pleaded one more time. “I said go away!” my voice sounded harsh and I turned to look at the mirror to see my face had gotten worse. My cheek bone was visible and so was my jaw, “just go away” I muttered over and over again. It wasn’t helping the burning sensation that had gotten worse by the minute and the itch was starting to get to the point where jumping out the window would be a better solution. “Go away Angrboda” I kept muttering that, as scratched at my skin.

Then I feel into darkness when I woke up I felt infuriated and aggravated, I turned my head and saw that my arm was missing bits and pieces of flesh. I stood up and looked in the mirror my eyes were a violet instead of dark blue. My flesh was now a pale white and my eyes had sunken into my skull, I screamed and smashed the mirror breaking it and causing it to shatter. There was a light knock at the door “Sigyn are you alright?” Loki asked softly concern laced in his voice “Sigyn isn’t here” I replied harshly kicking the broken glass away. “Angrboda?” he asked, “present” I replied picking up Sigyn’s bag, “I’m sorry” he offered. “Go away” I replied rummaging through her bag, “please open up” he said banging against the door “Sigyn told you to go away, didn’t she?” I asked. “Yes?” Loki said however it sounded more like a question “then go away” I yelled. I sighed in annoyance when I couldn’t find anything useful ‘I thought you were the smart brother’ I mumbled looking at the door. “Open the door or I’ll have the guards break it down” Loki threaten, “right they’re going to knock down the large heavy golden doors” I yelled back. I kicked the green bag aside and started wandering around the room. My skin was cooling down however only slightly “Angrboda open the door” Loki said jiggling and banging against the door, “I don’t want to” I replied in a nonchalant tone. 

Loki banged up against the doors “why not?” he asked, “I don’t like you” I told him tearing out some hair that was falling out. Loki banged on the door again then stopped, “Sigyn doesn’t love me anymore?” Loki asked his voice sounding broken, I sighed in annoyance “she loves you. I don’t” I told him. I rolled my eyes at him as he tried one more time to get inside here, “if you leave this whole thing will be a lot easier for Sigyn and I” I told him looking at the door. Loki stopped what he was doing “you won’t hurt her?” he asked, I sighed in annoyance “I would be hurting myself you idiot” I snapped. I moved away from the door, running my fingers through my hair when I looked at them a few locks of hair came off. “Great” I mumbled shaking off the hair. I walked around the room some more and knocked over a few things, which broke when they hit the ground. 

There was silence for a long time then the banging at the door started up again, “take a hint Loki” I told him. Loki mumbled something and tried banding the doors again “what does she see in you?” I asked to no one in particular. “Sigyn needs to know I’m sorry” Loki said, I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the broken mirror, “you sound like a parrot” I stated going over to it. “Just open up” Loki pleaded “the longer you’re here the more you upset her and that means I stay here longer” I said as simply as I could. Loki sighed and banged at the door one more time, “leave and come back in the morning” I told him. Once I was sure he was gone I went to the bed, my skin was starting to feel better which meant Sigyn would be coming back soon, I heard growling and looked down to see Sigyn’s mutt. “I would’ve let you die” I muttered jumping on the bed. Once I was settled my head began to spin and my skin started to itch less. There was another knock on the door, I sighed “you’re a determinate thing” I shouted at the door. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself fall asleep but it was hard when Loki kept banging at the door. “I’m not letting you in” I shouted getting off the bed, there was plain yellow tapestries in this chamber I pulled on one of them and it tumbled to the ground. “Open the damn door” Loki shouted “I don’t want to” I said in a singsong voice.  
I went back to the bed and sat down. 

**********

When the morning light came in it blinded me and woke me up, I sat up and sighed in relief my body was back to normal but I was naked. I looked around there were several pieces of decorations scattered and broken on the ground. The mirror in the room was also broken and there was a tapestry on the ground. I ran my fingers threw my hair and jumped off the bed, Fenrir was at the door he looked at me and began barking happily he came over to me and licked me. “Stop” I warned pushing him away, I moved the chair out of the way but left the vines on the handles. My body was sweaty and there was dried blood on my arms, I groaned and went to the washroom. Hopefully Loki wouldn’t come back; I turned on the water and put in a few drops of lavender oil. When I submerged my body into the cold water it felt nice against my hot skin. 

****

After an hour passed by and my fingertips were starting to resemble raisins, “Sigyn” I heard Loki mumble behind me. I turned around and saw Loki standing in the doorway with Fenrir by his side “I don’t want to talk” I told him. I heard Loki sigh and then his approaching footsteps; “please” he said sounding closer “no” I told him my voice sounding stronger than I expected. Loki bent down on my left side and tried to touch my hand but I moved it away from him. “Sigyn, darling please listen to me” Loki pleaded grabbing my hand before I could move it away. I pulled my hand way and swam to the other side of the tube, Loki followed me “I wasn’t thinking when I yelled at you” Loki said trying to move my hair that was in my face. I smacked his hand away and got out of the tube wrapping a towel around me, “what made you come to your senses?” I asked leaving the washroom. I hit myself in the head, I had no clean undergarments and my dress wasn’t in a good condition. Loki touched my shoulder and held his tunic out for me with a small smile on his lips. I looked at it and walked away from him. “Sigyn!” Loki shouted at me, I stopped and turned around “what?” kept my voice emotionless. “When you left” he said coming closer to me, I studied his face and noticed that Loki looked like he hadn’t slept all night. 

Loki moved his hand to my face, “what are you talking about?” I asked smacking his hand away. “I realized I made a mistake when you left” Loki said. I looked away then back Loki to see he was holding out the engagement ring. “Do you forgive me?” he asked, I looked at the ring and turned away from him, “why should I?” I asked. Loki came closer to me and held me by shoulders “I love you” he said passionately. I shrugged his hands off me “Sigyn please” Loki said touching my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a spoiler and not at the same time: 
> 
> Spoiler: Emilie drugged both Sigyn and Loki which is why he was acting crazy and why Sigyn couldn't control Angrboda better than she normally does 
> 
> Not Spoiler: Sigyn and Loki wont know about it, plus Emilie won't reveal this.


	35. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Sigyn forgive Loki or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing triggery in this chapter, a little bit of kissing but that's it

I moved Loki’s hand away and walked away from him, I breathed in and out trying to calm my nerves but it wasn’t working. The room was spinning and I felt like I was suffocating, “Sigyn? Are you feeling alright?” Loki asked touching my shoulder. I smacked his hand away and walked to the window I didn’t know what to do, should I forgive him or not? That question that made me nervous and agitated and I felt like running away from here. I just wanted to get away from everyone; the nasty servants who flashed looks of hatred, my family who makes it there mission to remind me that I’m bellow them, more importantly I wanted to get away from Loki. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, my emotions were becoming too much and I could feel my skin start to itch, ‘not again’. I looked back at Loki to see he was staring at me intently with concern quickly creeping up on his face. I groaned and buried my face in my hands; I was torn between forgiving the man I loved and leaving the same man who accused me of being unfaithful to him. What would happen if I forgave him? Would everything go back to normal? Or would things be awkward? Would Loki yell at me whenever he felt the slightest bit jealous? However the questions that left me feeling sick were what would happen if I didn’t forgive him. Would he marry Emilie? And if he did would she kill him like I feared? What would happen to me? More importantly my children? All these questions made feel dizzy and made my legs go weak. “Sigyn are you alright?” Loki asked, I looked at him to see he was staring at me intently, for some reason at that moment I desperately wanted to leave this place right now and I didn’t care where I went just as long as it wasn’t here.

I pushed Loki away from me and walked over to a chair, “I’m fine” I said sitting down and closing my eyes. Not even a second passed before I heard Loki come over to me but I only opened my eyes when I felt his hand on my knee. Loki was knelling in front of me, a look of concern more evident on his features. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him but it was hard to do when he kept stroking my thigh, I looked back at the ring which Loki held between his thumb and index finger. Part of me wanted to take the ring and kiss Loki but a bigger part of me wanted to slap him. ‘Why did I dance with Thor?’ I asked myself, Loki caught me looking at the ring and he held it out to me as if I was going to forgive him and take it back. Then the dizziness started up once more, I closed my eyes in the hopes that it would help it go away. “Sigyn, I swear I’ll never do anything to hurt you again” Loki said causing me to open my eyes. I studied his expression and saw that he meant it or maybe he was tricking me. I moved Loki’s hand from my knee and went over to the window “how do I know that?” I asked watching as a few horses ran off. Loki came to me and turned me around to face him “I love you” he replied touching my face gently. I sighed and looked at the ring trying to ignore how nice it felt to have Loki stroke my cheek, how can someone who made me feel like garbage hours ago can make me feel safe the next moment.

I pulled his hand away and moved my hands to Loki’s face so I could get a better look at it. He looked weary and this time I noticed his eyes were bloodshot “but how do I know that will keep you from yelling at me for your imagined slights?” I asked. Loki’s arms wrapped around my waist and he brought me close to him and kissed the tops of my breast. Then he moved his lips to mine and kissed me deeply and lovingly but I pulled away before the kiss could go any further. Loki looked at me for a moment “I don’t know what came over me last night. I just felt so angry” Loki whispered then kissed me again. I pulled away from him when the kissing became heated, but Loki captured my lips again and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I felt myself wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his body but I found enough sense to pull away from Loki. “When I saw you with Thor, I knew I was losing you. I-” he gave me another kiss. “I could feel you slipping from my fingers and I thought I was going to lose the only girl I’ve-” Loki stopped and turned his head to look at the doors, it almost seemed like he was embarrassed. Then he looked back at me and stroked my cheek, “I thought I was going to lose the only girl I’ve given my heart to” Loki kissed me again.

This time I didn’t pull away from him, instead I kissed him back, and we kissed for seemed like an eternity. When we pulled away we were both breathing heavily and Loki had a sated expression, once I regained my breath I asked “if you were worried about losing me, why did you yell at me?” I watched Loki for a minute but he didn’t he respond by saying anything. He just gave me a kiss “I couldn’t stop the thoughts swarming in my head” he replied quietly then he kissed me again this time on my cheek “and I had to know if they were true” he spoke softly and I almost didn’t hear him. Loki kissed me again this time on my neck and I felt his hand creep underneath my towel and in-between my thighs. I pushed him away so that I could look at him. “You should’ve known they weren’t true, you shouldn’t have had to ask me” my eyes were stinging. Loki kissed me again “I know” another kiss “I’m sorry” I felt him slip the engagement ring on my finger. I looked at it for a moment, “do you forgive me?” he asked hopefulness in his voice. When I looked at Loki he had a grave expression while he was staring at me, waiting for my answer. I sighed “I have to think about” I told him walking away, “why? What is there to think about?” he asked, I turned around to find he was standing a foot away from me.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of air. “You accused me of being unfaithful” I told him, Loki made a strange expression “obviously that means you don’t trust me” I finished. Once again he made the same strange expression “I do trust you and I said I was sorry” he said calmly but his anger creeping to the surface. I laughed “and that makes it okay?” I asked, Loki opened his mouth and shut it quickly like he thought better of the statement he was going to make. Or maybe not because he opened it to speak, “I apologized and I mean it. Now you have to forgive me” he said, it wasn't that he said that sounding like a child that made me want to slap him it was the fact that he thought 'sorry' made everything alright. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, “that’s not how the universe works Loki” I was getting frustrated with him now. I sighed “you don’t get to treat people like that and think everything will be okay just because you said ‘I’m sorry’” I looked at Loki trying to study his expression “Sigyn please I can’t lose you” Loki said. I walked away from him and looked at my engagement ring, I didn’t want to lose Loki either but if he thinks that I’m unfaithful to him then that means he doesn’t trust me and I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t trust me. Then I heard Loki’s footsteps, “Sigyn?” I felt his hand on my shoulder “what?” I asked looking at my ring “I do trust you” he said placing a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes and walked away, a little voice in the back of my head said he was tricking me. I ignored it and walked over to the window closing my eyes. 

It was getting more and more difficult to choose as to whether or not I should forgive Loki. I kept my eyes closed as I heard his footsteps behind me, “Sigyn I know I’m a difficult man to love” he said. I turned around to and opened my mouth to speak but Loki was talking again “and I know I don’t have the best reputation” I kissed Loki to get him to shut up but it didn’t work as soon as I moved my lips away from his he began talking again “but you are one the only people I don’t want to lose”. I sighed and kissed him again then began stroking his cheek, “you’re not a difficult man to love, Loki” I kissed him as passionately and lovingly as I could. Yet Loki didn’t say anything “and your reputation didn’t scare me away, now did it?” I asked he frowned slightly “it did at first. When I took you into the forest you looked so terrified, I was afraid you’d die of fright” Loki said somberly. He placed a kiss on my forehead “that was the first time I hated my reputation” he said. I looked at Loki then my ring, I was probably being an idiot by doing this “I’ll forgive-” I said but I couldn’t finish the rest before Loki’s lips were on mine. He picked me up and set me down on the bed undoing the towel from around my body, “Loki-” I said trying to get his attention but he was too busy undoing the lace of his trousers. “Loki?” I asked but he didn’t hear me, he was having trouble with the lace and focusing all his attention on that.

Once he got his trousers off he looked at me with an impatient expression “yes?” he asked ‘apparently he did hear me’, I touched his cheek “you know I’ll never take anyone but you into my heart or bed, right?” I asked. I just had to make sure he knew that. Loki kissed me “I know” he whispered and kissed me again. Then he laid his head down on my breasts. “And you’ll be my only love until the end of time” Loki whispered against my skin. I smiled at hearing his words and I stroked Loki's hair for a little bit but he mumbled something against my skin, "what?" I asked. Loki sat up using his forearms, "I love you" he said, I smiled at him "I love you too" I kissed him and then he went back to using my breasts as a pillow. We stayed like that for a long time, not bothering to leave the room. 

Even when it was time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the ending of this chapter really annoyed me, I had hard time trying to word Loki's version of only having Sigyn as his one and only then I got to a point where I wasn't going to have that conversation between the two then I listened to some music and got the wording I wanted. (That normally happens when I'm writing)
> 
> Oh and before I forget wedding planning and telling Odin about the alliances will happen fairly soon. As I said in the chapter regarding Sigyn's pregnancy, when I'm writing sometimes things shift and sometimes the things I wanted to happen end up changing or not happening at all. So the wedding planning will happen after Emilie leaves mostly because Odin's still trying to pressure Loki into marrying her but the mentioning of the alliance will happen while she's in Asgard.
> 
> One more thing when Loki says Sigyn is the only person he's given his heart to I don't mean he's only ever loved Sigyn. I mean she's the first person he openly given his heart to.


	36. The Wild Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a surprise for Sign and a crazy idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is two months pregnant as of this chapter. I'm not going to write every month of her pregnancy but I will do a few until the birth of the twins.

Three weeks and a few days passed since the fight with Loki and thankfully things weren’t awkward between us, strangely enough the fight brought us closer together. However even though things aren’t awkward between Loki and me, around us it is. There was the traditional demeanor of the people in the palace, which consisted of whispers things like ‘they’re still together after that fight?’ or muttering things like ‘I thought they ended their fling’ this usually happens whenever Loki and I pass by them or when someone sees us together. Then at dinner they avoid eye contact with us and when he and I talk to one another everyone seems to listen intently and watch us as if we were some grand show. Which Loki seems hel-bent on giving them, whenever he sees people watching us he grabs me and kisses me as if we’re in private and sometimes the kissing gets a little too heated that we have to leave the dining room and go back to our chambers. The one odd thing is that Emilie seems to be in a sulkier and angrier mood whenever I see her and when she sees Loki kiss me Emilie looks like she want to jump over the table and attack me. I try to ignore her but I can feel her glaring at me plus she makes a few comments here and there, like ‘I thought you two ended things’ or ‘you two seem friendly and here I thought you two were over with’. Loki gives her smug answers in return but I don’t feel like repeating them. 

Today I was in the library with Dana working on my reading and writing, we were in there for about three hours before the library doors opened. There were light footsteps that got closer and closer to us and both Dana and I looked in the direction of the noise to see Loki standing between two large book shelves. Loki smiled wryly at me then turned to Dana whose eyes widened. “Dana may you leave so Sigyn and I can have some privacy?” he asked, I rolled my eyes at him, it’s not like she was going to say no more importantly it’s not like she had a choice. Dana nodded her head and curtsied “I’ll see you later Lady Sigyn” with that said she quickly left the library as if her life depended on it. Once the doors clicked shut Loki took the spot Dana was sitting in and laid his head in my lap, that’s when I noticed he looked a little weary, “Loki?” I asked. He opened his eyes “yes love?” he asked his voice sounded a bit hoarse, I moved some of his hair behind his ear, and placed a kiss on his lips. “Are you alright? You look tired” I said, Loki smiled faintly “I just exchanged harsh words with my father” he replied. I looked at Loki for a moment “is everything alright?” I asked becoming worried. He looked up at me “my father wants me to marry Emilie” Loki stated, “I know that” I said. Then I looked at Loki watching his expression, “what else is wrong?” I asked, “I can’t fool you can I?” he asked. I smiled at him “nope. Now tell me what’s wrong” I stated sternly, Loki sighed and sat up.

Something was off about his demeanor, “my father will have you banished if I don’t agree to marry Emilie” Loki said his tone becoming strange. I looked at Loki for a moment, “banished to where?” I asked there was a long pause “if he’s feeling generous, Midgard” Loki replied saying Midgard a bit bitterly. I looked away becoming frustrated “don’t worry my love, I won’t let either one happen” Loki said drawing my attention back to him. I smiled and kissed him then I remembered something important, “Loki!” I punched him in his chest “what was that for?” he asked, I didn’t answer him instead I stood up and pulled him to his feet. Loki looked at me as if I had gone insane “we forgot to tell your father about the alliances” I started to drag Loki behind me. He caught up with me and was now walking by my side “to be fair I was close to-” Loki said. I glared at him then he stopped talking, “where is Odin?” I asked as we were about to leave the library. But Loki grabbed me gently by the shoulder and pressed me against a book shelf, “what?” I asked. Loki kissed me and when pulled away he said “we should leave my father alone for a while, the argument did not end so well” I nodded my head “besides I have a surprise for you” he said while he took my hand leading me to our chambers. Once we were there he went to the wall that had the locked door, I stared at him for a moment “come here” Loki said gesturing for me to come to his side.

When he opened the door I could see there was a large dimly light hallway with several small doors; two on the right and two on the left and at the end of the hallway there was a light blue tapestry covering a door of some sorts. “Loki?” I asked, my voice echoed throughout the hallway, Loki took my hand and led me inside “what is this place?” I asked “our suites” he replied. Loki led me down the hallway to the blue tapestry covering the door, “I wanted to wait until everything was finished to show it” he told me pulling down the tapestry to reveal a beautiful golden door with peacocks carved into the door. Before I could say anything Loki pulled the doors opened, “close your eyes” he said, I did as he told me and he pulled me inside. We walked for a few seconds then Loki told me to open my eyes. I was in a medium sized room that had a large bookshelf on one side and a light blue loveseat with light blue pillows on the other side. The furniture was a mixed and matched, the writing desk was black where’s the bookshelf was a dark oak, and the chair that was at the writing desk had dark brown legs and dark blue cushions. Loki definitely designed this room; I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. “Do you like it?” he asked, I nodded my head “I love it” I told him, I looked around the rest of the room and examined the tapestries which were also out of place, they had a dark brown tree sewed into the design with an creamy white as the background and a purplish blue as the color of the flowers. The room matched well enough but if the colors all matched it wouldn't look so out of place.

I looked back at Loki, “when did you do this?” I asked walking over to the bookshelf “after we announced our engagement” Loki told me sounding close. I turned around and saw he was behind me “most of them are your favorite books and the others are what you’re currently reading” Loki told me, I smiled at him “come, I have another surprise for you” he held his hand out for me and I took it. He led me back into the hall and down to a door with gold design; he opened it to reveal a large room with many clothes and shoes. I turned around to look at Loki “I’m sure you would prefer to choose your own wardrobe” he told me, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him “thank you for both rooms” then I went into the closet and found all the gowns that I’ve worn since I was here. I felt Loki grab me by the shoulders and then he turned me around, I stared at him for a moment and was about to asked what was wrong but Loki kissed me before I could say anything. 

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, “let’s get married now” he said his voice was barely a whisper. I looked at him “how can we do that?” I asked then added “your father will not allow it. Besides Frigga and I haven’t had enough time to plan for the-” Loki kissed me to shut me up. When he pulled away there was cheeky smile “we don’t have to worry about that if we elope” he said his tone just as cheeky as his smile. I laughed nervously “where will we get married? Vanaheim won’t work and the midgardians will annul our marriage if Odin orders it” I said then added “we’re still enemies with Jotunheim and Muspelheim”. Loki was looking at me as if I was a strange creature “I’m pretty sure the dark elves will kill us if we step foot on their land” I said becoming a bit more nervous “Or perhaps we can get married in Niflheim” I said as a joke. Loki looked at me with amusement “are you done talking?” he asked. I frowned slightly “yes” I said quietly, “we can get married in Alfheim, I have an associate there who owes me a favor” he told me while kissing me, “that is if you still want to get married” he said as soon as his lips left mine. 

I smiled at him “of course I do” I said quickly, Loki smiled and kissed me “we’ll leave tonight then” he took my hand and was leading me down the hall back to our chambers “what’s in those rooms?” I pointed to the two doors on the right, Loki stopped and opened the one closest to us “this one is my study” revealing a room that was larger than my sitting room, there was a large bookshelf that went up to the ceiling, there was also three chair of various sizes and when you walked into the room you could see a hallway. This also had more books on both sides, I walked through the hallway and when I got to the room where the hallway went there were more books but this room had a larger window and a bigger desk than the other room had. I looked back at Loki “did you read all these books?” I asked, opening a book that was on the table, it was a spell book. I heard Loki shift behind me “not all but a good amount of them” he replied. I turned around and walked back into the other hallway with Loki trailing behind me “and what’s in this room?” I asked pointing at the door which was closet to our chambers. He opened the door to reveal a room that was fairly large but empty and there was one medium sized window that let some of the light in “this one can be used as the nursery” he told me I walked inside and went to the window which had a view of the gardens. I felt Loki wrap his arms around me and rest his hands on my belly, “when do you want to start designing?” he asked quietly. I looked around the room, it may not be dusty but it was obvious the room needed more than furniture to make it appropriate for babies. Paint was chipping off the walls and the ceiling needed to be repaired. “After we elope” I said then quickly added “and after we tell Odin about the alliances”, that way most of the drama will be done and over with. “Hmm” Loki mumbled pulling me closer to him.

We stayed like that for a moment then there was a loud impatient knock on the chamber doors that drew our attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loki/Sigyn will elope but the person at the door will have some news that will make their plans a little difficult.
> 
> Here are the realms that Sigyn mentioned:
> 
> Alfheim: the home of the Light Elves
> 
> Muspelheim: is to the south, it is the home of the fire Giants and Demons (they are also enemies to the Aesir according to this Norse Mythology website I use)
> 
> Niflheim: is to the north, somewhere in Niflheim under the ground is Helheim home of the dead
> 
> P.S: Svartalfheim is where the dark elves live
> 
> the other realm that Sigyn didn't mention was Nidavellir which is the home of the Dwarfs


	37. Warrior Concerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor comes to Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balder will have an appearance in the next chapter

The knocking became more urgent as Loki and I walked to the door and the closer we got the more we could hear shouting. The person on the other side of the door must have gotten tired of knocking because they decided to try opening the door but it was lock, once Loki opened the door he revealed Thor was standing on the other side, “what do you want?” Loki asked a bit rudely. Thor was unaffected “we have… A visitor” the way Thor said visitor had an uneasy tone to it. Loki raised an eyebrow “who might that be?” he asked causally crossing his arms and leaning against the door. Thor gave Loki a look of annoyance “Michael” he said plainly, I raised an eyebrow something was oddly familiar about that name. Loki stood up straight “what does he want?” there was something odd about his tone, panic perhaps or something close to it. Thor made an uneasy expression “I don’t know, he only said he wished to speak with us” Thor replied. Loki nodded his head “alright, just give me a moment to get dressed” with that said Loki disappeared down the suite hallway. I chased after him “whose Michael?” I asked, trying to search my memory for a face or information about the man. Loki looked at me “no one you need to worry about” then he used his magic to make his armor appear. I opened my mouth to speak but Loki disappeared into his closet and came back out with his helmet. I walked over to Loki “whose Michael?” I asked again, he sighed grabbing my hand “I’ll tell you about him later, alright?” I nodded my head. 

Then Loki walked back into our chambers where Thor was still at, when he saw Loki he left going back into the hallway. Loki walked over to the door and stopped just before the doorway. He gave me a quick chaste kiss and whispered, “Stay here, you’ll safer” I was about to say something but Loki kissed me and went into the hallway with Thor. I watched as the two left the direction of the throne room and when they were too far away, I closed the door. I couldn’t shake off the feeling that I knew this Michael person yet For the life of me I couldn’t place his name with a face or anything for that matter, but I knew his name and I had a bad feeling associated with it. I didn’t know how long this discussion with Michael was going to take and I didn’t feel like waiting, so I decided to look through Loki’s study for answers. The room you first walk into had way more books than the room that the hallway led to, so I started with that room first. I picked up a few books and began skimming them but they were all spell books, so I went to grab another batch of books once again mostly spell books however two of them were on Jotunheim. 

*******

Two Hours passed and I went through most of the books in the smaller room and that hallway. Now I was moving on to the room that had shelves that went up to the ceiling, I groaned when I realized exactly how many books there were. I grabbed a few and sat down in a comfy chair, these books were on Vanaheim and Alfheim. After four hours passed I grew a little tired but that didn’t really matter right now, I couldn’t shake the feeling off that I knew Michael. More importantly the more I tried to remember him the worse the bad feeling got. I rubbed my eyes and put the books back then went to the stair case that went to the second level of bookshelves, I grabbed a couple of books from each shelf and made my way back to the chair I was sitting in but I noticed there was a book sitting on the table by the chair I was sitting in. I picked it up and looked through it, the book was somewhat of an adventure story and the book was obviously well read but taken care of. The pages were worn enough to where it showed someone read it quite a bit but they were ruined which showed that the book meant something to the reader. Once I skimmed through the other books, I gave up on my quest to find information about this Michael person. I picked up the book which was titled ‘The False Prince’ and began reading it.

An hour passed by before I was done reading the book; to be honest it was really sad the first few pages weren’t nice. The first part of the story talked the main character Isaac, who had an abusive father who used to beat him since he was a young child. Then his mother, who was the only protection from him, dies when he’s ten. After that the story takes a brighter turn and Isaac leaves home to go exploring, he travels from place to place learning everything that he can and eventually meets a girl, Elise who he falls in love with. Then the story takes another sad turn, Isaac finds out that he kidnapped as a child and his parents weren’t actually his parents and his biologically parents are actually the king and queen of the kingdom who then force him to take up the roll of their recently deceased son Sanders who is also Isaac’s twin. The king and queen seemed like nice people but when they found out Isaac was still seeing Elise they have her executed so he could marry another princess from another kingdom. The book ends on an even sadder note when Isaac kills himself. I wiped my eyes and set the book back in the spot I found it, “I see you’ve read my favorite book” Loki said walking over to me, I smiled at him “what did you think of it?” he asked. I moved my legs so that Loki could sit down “It was sad” I said, Loki raised an eyebrow at me “not everyone has a happy life” he replied “and not everyone has that many horrible things happen to them” I told him. 

There was a moment’s silence before I asked “what did this Michael need?” I asked, Loki sighed “nothing really, he lost something and believed we had it” he used his magic to make his armor disappear, “you’ve been gone for hours it doesn’t seem like nothing” I said. Loki sighed again and picked me up “will you always be this nosy?” he asked, I rolled my eyes at him “yes, but you did tell me you would talk about Michael”. Loki set me on the bed and laid on top of me “later” he said laying his head down on my breast “aren’t we going to leave tonight?” I asked becoming a little confused “no one is allowed to leave Asgard until Michael gets what he wants” Loki replied removing his tunic and throwing it to the ground “since when do you listen to orders?” I asked. He chuckled a bit “Michael is better as an ally than an enemy and I rather not be on his bad side” I raised an eyebrow at Loki “you said I didn’t need to worry about him” Loki rolled over onto his back. I watched as he undid his boots and throw them to the ground then he regained his position back on top of me “you don’t if you stay on his good side” Loki told me.

I sighed and took my hair out of the bun I had it in “is Michael like us?” I asked Loki shook his head “no he’s not”. I was growing more frustrated, I couldn’t shake off the feeling that I knew that man or someone with the same name. I felt Loki staring at me “why are you so interested in Michael?” he asked, I looked at Loki and shrugged my shoulders “there’s something familiar about his name and I-” I stopped and hoped I didn’t sound too insane “have a bad feeling associated with it”. Loki was quiet for a minute “do you know him?” he asked, I shook my head “I’ve tried to search my memory but I can’t find a face for him” then added “or anything else for that matter”. Loki was searching my face while stroking my belly “but you are certain you know his name?” he asked. I nodded my head “yes but I don’t know from where” Loki looked at me “have you been to Midgard?” he asked. I gave him a confused look, ‘what did that have to do with anything?’ “once” I told him, that caused Loki to raise an eyebrow at me “you know the midgardians are believing less every day, right?” he asked, I rolled my eyes at him “what does Midgard have to do with Michael?” I asked. Loki sighed “Michael is part of a new religion the midgardians are starting to worship” he told me moving his hand down lower to my navel then he moved it back up to my breasts. I sighed in frustration, “this isn’t helping me” Loki gave me an annoyed look “well that’s the only way you could’ve heard of him unless you’ve meet him before” he told me.

I ran my fingers through my hair “if I meet him then I would have a face for him” I said. Loki kissed my cheek “if it’s bothering you that much, I help you sneak a look of him” I looked at him “maybe that will help jog your memory” he said kissing my cheek once more. I took his face in my hands and kissed him, “let’s go now” I was about to get off the bed but Loki grabbed me by the waist “he’s gone right now searching the grounds” Loki said while bringing back on top of the bed “for what?” I asked. I heard Loki sigh “you’re too nosy” he stated, I smirked “would you rather I be obedient and never question anything?” I asked. I felt Loki’s laughter rumble in his chest “no, then you wouldn’t be the eavesdropper I fell in love with” I smiled and he pressed a kiss to my neck. I settled myself against Loki’s chest, I still driving myself crazy trying to figure out how I knew Michael or the person with the similar name. I sighed and closed my eyes ‘hopefully it wouldn’t be too long before I could see his face’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story Sigyn read is based off a few things, the abusive father is based off the story line of one of the comics on Loki (Laufey was the one who abused him), Isaac finding out that he was kidnapped and somewhat a prince is based off Once Upon A Time. The rest of the story I made up. One more thing the story is a book from Loki's childhood. 
> 
> Second Thing: Sigyn repressed her memory of Michael and when she sees him the memories will come back. When I first starting writing this story, I wanted the other Gods (Hindu, Etc.) to be in my story but I always debated whether or not I was going to add angels (and demons) but after a while I wanted to have an entity/being that most people (i.e. Loki, Odin, Etc.) wouldn’t want to disobey. With the angels I'm going to do a mixture of things with different movies/shows.  
> The next chapter is also when Sigyn sees Michael. 
> 
> P.S: Michael didn’t hurt Sigyn in any way, physical but she has a memory of him which is isn’t really that good (I hope I didn’t contradict myself with that)


	38. The Actions That I Have Hated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are better left forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing triggery in this chapter, that I'm aware of.
> 
> Like always use the link to see what any characters look like

The day was gloomy and damp with heavy clouds devouring the sun causing the already dreary decaying forest to become more ghastly. The only sound in the forest was the snapping of branches, which echoed and sounded as if wild beasts were surrounding you. A little blonde girl no more than six was walking with a white horse trailing behind her, “Athelstan!” Sigyn shouted at the creature who decided to stop and graze on a patch of grass. She tugged at the reins trying to will the horse to move again but he only gave her a snort and continued grazing. Sigyn sighed in annoyance and tugged at the reins again “Athelstan-” another tug “stop eating. Your fat enough” the horse snorted at Sigyn and used his head to knock her down. Just as Sigyn was about to stand up she heard laughter erupting above her, “whose there?” she asked. The laughter ceased but there wasn’t a response so Sigyn decided it was her brother Njord playing a joke on her. “Athelstan stop eating!” she tugged at the reins again but the horse wouldn’t budge “he’ll follow you if you have a carrot” a voice not her brother’s said. Sigyn looked up in the trees but she could only see a little bit of a boy’s green tunic, “I don’t have any-” she was cut off by several carrots colliding with her head. “There, it was getting sad watching you struggle with the horse” Loki said. 

Sigyn rubbed her head and looked up trying to find the boy. She growled when she found him and went to her horse grabbing a rotten apple to throw at the boy. Sigyn chucked the apple as hard as she could at the boys head and cheered in victory when she saw it hit his head but that was short lived when he fell from the tree. “Oh no” Sigyn mumbled, she carefully walked over to the black hair boy who was groaning “are you okay?” she asked poking him a few times with her foot, “ah!” Loki grabbed Sigyn but her and pulled her to the ground. “What was that for?!” she punched him in the chest and stood up walking away from him. Loki stood up and rubbed his back “you knocked me out of the tree” he said angrily, Sigyn rolled her eyes “you threw carrots at my head” she said crossing her arms. Loki gritted his teeth “so you pushed me out of the tree?” he asked, Sigyn looked at him “I didn’t mean to do that” she said walking over to her horse. Once again Sigyn tried again to will her horse to walk with her but he was too content with the grass to comply with her wishes. She felt Loki touch her shoulder, “little one” he said causing Sigyn to sigh in annoyance “charming” she said causing Loki to smile at her. “Let me help you” he said causally, she frowned and gave him the reins and much her surprise and growing annoyance Athelstan followed the black haired boy. Sigyn growled and followed him “what did you do to him, charming?” she demanded, Loki smiled in victory “maybe he likes me more than you” he said smugly “keep it up and I’ll give you a black eye” Sigyn said trying to sound and look ominous. 

Loki laughed at her “oh I’m so scared of the little one” he joked but he saw that she stopped and was looking at something “little one?” he asked walking back over to her. Sigyn stared off at the distance but Loki couldn’t tell at what. “That’s my mother’s horse” she pointed to a large gray horse that was tied to a post in front of a tavern called ‘The Golden Boat’ Loki looked at her then the horse “so you do have parents? You’re not a wild child?” Loki jested. Sigyn rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm “do you have parents?” she asked, “yes and if they knew you almost killed me they’d have your head” Loki told her. Sigyn was unaffected by this, “your parents should punish you more” she stated ignoring the beheading part, “why is that?” he asked “so you can be nicer and well behaved”, “well your parents need to make you more obedient” Loki mumbled to himself. However Sigyn heard him “why?” she asked angrily “so you not to go up against your superiors” Loki told her. That caused her to roll her eyes and stick her tongue at him “you’re not my superior” she stated looking back at her mother’s horse. Loki stared at her “do you even know what that means?” he asked. “It means you think you can boss me around” Sigyn said. 

Then she walked over to the tavern ignoring Loki’s silent shouting “little one!” he tied the horse up and chased after her “get back here!” Loki shouted quietly trying not to attract attention. “I’m not listening” Sigyn said running away from him but he caught up with her anyway. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked picking her up, “I’m seeing if my mother is in there” she said. Loki sighed and looked around afraid of being seen, the tavern like the rest of Berg was badly beaten and slowly rotting. The roof had a gigantic hole in it and the windows were either dusty or broken. Loki set Sigyn down and walked with her to the tavern, with some difficulty and Sigyn’s help Loki pushed a barrel upright. Then set her on top of it, “where’s your mum?” he asked, peeking through the broken window with Sigyn. “Let’s go” she said despondently, Loki looked at Sigyn then the dark blond curly hair woman with broad shoulders she was looking at. 

He looked at Sigyn as if she was being foolish “she’s just kissing your dad” he said pointing to the man with black hair whose back was to them. Sigyn looked back at her mother and saw that the brown haired man turned her direction; he had brown eyes, a round face, with a medium sized nose, and tan skin. She jumped off the barrel “that’s not my dad” she mumbled walking to her horse “oh” Loki rubbed his arm nervously. He looked at Sigyn who still wore a grim expression “I’m sure your mum still loves your dad” Loki offered hoping that would cheer her up, “yeah sure she does” she mumbled kicking over a rock. Loki was about to say something else to Sigyn but he heard his name being called, “I have to go” he said sounding disappointed. Sigyn looked up at him “bye charming” she said holding her hand out to him, Loki took her hand and kissed it causing Sigyn to blush a deep red “goodbye little one” he said running after the shouting. 

****

I jolted awake gasping for air, I looked around the room but Loki and Fenrir were both missing. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers threw my hair. I had a feeling that the brown haired man who kissed my mom and Michael were the same person but I would have to see the Michael who was here to be sure first. I had my face in my hands thinking about the black hair boy, who I always thought was a big jerk. “Are you alright?” Loki asked, I looked up to see he was walking over to me. I sighed “yeah, I just had a strange dream” I rubbed my face “what was it about?” he asked. I looked at him trying to picture the black haired boy and there he was. I laughed a little bit, then I inwardly chastised myself for not seeing this sooner, “it was a memory” I told him. Loki looked at me with interest “was it about Michael?” he asked, I looked down at my hands then back at Loki “I don’t think so” I said jumping off the bed. I gasped as Loki wrapped his arms around my waist “what was your dream about?” he asked kissing my neck. I smiled “you and me” I said, Loki kissed me again “what about us?” he asked untying my nightgown “we were kids” I said causing Loki to stop what he was doing. I turned to look at him “charming” I said hoping that would jog his memory more importantly that Loki was that black haired kid. Loki laughed a bit “little one” he said kissing me. 

Then he pulled away from me “you know I used to think you were a brat” he said, I kissed him “and I used to think you were a big jerk” I told him. Loki smiled and kissed me, I pulled away from him “will you show me Michael now?” I asked. Loki frowned “alright, get dressed” I kissed him and made my way to my closet; I quickly dressed and when I returned to our chambers I found Loki sitting on the bed. “Are you sure you want to see him?” he asked, “Yes, why would you ask that?” I moved a lock of my hair behind my ear. Loki sighed and walked over to me “it may bring back a painful memory” I looked up at him ‘he did have a point but I had to know’ I sighed “I have to see his face” I said. Loki nodded his head “let’s go” we walked to the door but when we opened it, Nanna and a tall man with a square head and dark brown hair and beard to match was standing in front of us. “Sigyn this is Balder” Nanna said with a smile on her face, he held his hand out for me to shake; I took it “hello Balder, it’s nice to meet you” I said quietly. Balder smiled “and the same to Lady Sigyn” he said. I got my hand back and noticed the look Balder gave Loki, ‘what’s his problem?’ Nanna looked a bit upset “Balder let’s go and take a walk in the garden” she said. He looked down at her and smiled “as you wish” he kissed her and looked back at Loki and I, “goodbye Lady Sigyn” he smiled at me then looked back at Loki “cousin” but the expression he gave him was anything but nice. 

Balder and Nanna walked off the direction of the gardens while Loki and I walked off toward the throne room. I looked up and noticed Loki looked a bit grim “what happened between Balder?” I asked, Loki looked down at me “he’s always liked Thor more than he did me” he replied “but did something happen?” I asked. Loki looked at me “it was a misunderstanding and he hasn’t forgiven me for it” he said and I could tell this was as close as I was getting to knowing what happened. We were almost to the throne when Odin and a brown haired man with tan skin stepped out, he looked over at Loki and I and I instantly recognized him, especially his brown eyes. “We need to go” I grabbed Loki’s hand and headed toward a hallway “Sigyn what’s the matter?” I didn’t bother answering Loki. I walked down another hallway until I found the doors that lead to the gardens and kept walking until I found my favorite spot. I felt Loki staring at me “Sigyn did you recognize him?” Loki asked touching my knees, I looked at him feeling tears start to sting my eyes.

I nodded my head “he’s the reason my mother is dead” I replied quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is the one who Gaea was kissing and you'll learn why she ended up dead.


	39. Our Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn reveals something about her mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and PDA
> 
> Caterina and her family will show up in the next chapter or so

A few tears fell down my cheeks ‘I should’ve just let things be’ I thought bitterly, Loki touched my face and lifted it up to look at him. He wiped a few tears away before asking “he killed her?” he gestured for me to move over, I shrugged my shoulders “I don’t know” I looked down at my hands. I closed my eyes trying to push aside the memory of my mother’s death. Loki wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I kept my eyes closed and rested my head on his shoulder “when my mother was dying all she said was ‘Michael’. I used to think that was the name of her killer” I looked up at Loki and he moved lose strands of hair out of my eyes, “do you know why he would’ve wanted her dead?” Loki asked, I took in a deep breath, and let it go. Loki was watching me carefully “there’s something I didn’t tell you about my mother” I said quietly “what might that be?” Loki asked a bit angrily, I sighed “she was seven months pregnant when she was killed” I was looking down at me feet. Loki touched my shoulder “was your sibling alright?” he asked “siblings” I corrected “my mother was pregnant with twin girls and no they died too” I replied quietly kicking over a rock. 

I felt Loki’s hand on my waist “you think he killed her because she was pregnant?” he asked, “my mother had an affair with Michael” I said “and seven months later she ends up dead” I added quietly. It was sort of hard not to see him as responsible for her death. Loki narrowed his eyes at me “how do you know she had an affair with him?” Loki asked, “Michael was the man my mother was kissing in that tavern” I said looking at Fenrir. He came over to me and rested his head on my lap “after that the two of them would meet there or sneak around in the forest” I said. Loki was stroking my hair “you spied on your mother?” he asked “since we saw her in that tavern” I told him, Loki chuckled a bit “what?” I asked lifting my head to look at him “so you’ve been spying on people since you were six?” I laughed “no, I’ve been spying on people since I was four” I corrected. All of a sudden Loki kissed me but I was the one who deepened the kiss, I gasped slightly when I felt his hand slip underneath my knickers but Loki captured my lips. I smiled against his mouth and slipped my hand inside his trousers; Loki smiled against my lips and slipped a finger into my entrance while I began to stroke him. 

My kissed each other and let out strangled moans while grasping for one another. Then our somewhat private moment was cut off by a woman coughing loudly, Loki let out a growl and turned his head to see who the person was “what do you want?” he snapped. The woman let out an irritated sigh and I turned my head to see Mia with an irked expression but it wasn’t directed at Loki it was directed toward me. I rolled my eyes at her but an idea came to my mind, “what do you want?” I repeated Loki’s question a little more harshly than I attended to. Mia narrowed her eyes at me “you’re needed in the dining hall” she said coldly, I smiled at her and decided to act out my idea. I grabbed Loki’s face and kissed him as deeply as I could then I pulled away sucking on his lower lip. I looked back at Mia “as you can see we’re busy, so leave now” I stated sternly, I held back a moan as Loki slipped another finger inside me. Mia looked a little dumb struck and she looked between me and Loki who turned his attention to kissing my neck “uh?” she mumbled “or you can stay and watch. I don’t really care” I told her. Mia looked a little uncomfortable but I didn’t pay her too much attention because I went back to kissing and stroking Loki. 

I could hear Mia stammering “uh” and “um” under her breath and I turned back to Mia who seemed to look more uncomfortable, it seemed like she wanted to leave but her feet were firmly planted into the ground “well, make up your mind” I snapped “I-I’ll go now” with that she quickly hurried off. I smiled in victory but stopped when Loki turned my head to face him “what?” I asked. He only smirked and kissed me while bunching up my dress and I moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of me, “My love is feisty today” Loki whispered in my ear. I let out a small laugh as his free hand caressed my body “shut up and kiss me” I mumbled kissing his chin. I fell down on my back taking Loki with me, our kissing became more heated and I felt him slide my knickers down. I pulled away from him and watched as he slid down his trousers, as soon as he got them down to his ankles he slid himself inside me. I cried out only to have Loki’s lips capture mine again, he licked my lower lip and I gladly opened my mouth for his tongue to enter. I continued to kiss Loki as he wrapped my legs around me waist but cried out when he thrust into me harder. The sounds leaving our mouths were loud and practically inhuman and for a brief moment I was worried that someone would hear us. However the more Loki and I kissed and the more we moved our hips together the less I cared, then it wasn’t long before I could feel my climax coming and when it hit I screamed Loki’s name and then he came shortly after moaning my name.

Neither one of us moved, Loki was still in-between my legs and inside me. Once he regained his breath he pulled out of me and slid his trousers back on. While he was doing that I looked around to make sure nobody was watching us, “I bruised you” Loki said putting my knickers back on. I looked back at him “hmm?” I mumbled “right here” he touched the bruise on my neck and it was in a spot that was in plain view for everyone and anyone to see. I touched it lightly winching when the dull pain stung once again, “we can heal it once we get to our chamber” Loki said helping me up. I was able to see his neck and saw that I bruised him as well “I’ll wear yours if you wear mine” I pressed a finger to the bruise on his neck; it was close to his Adam’s apple. He laughed a bit “are you bargaining with a prince?” Loki kissed me gently, wrapping his arms around my waist “does that mean you won’t wear my mark?” I asked kissing his cheek. I felt Loki’s fingers under my chin “I’ll wear it, so that everyone knows I belong to my lady” he kissed me “like she belongs to me” then Loki kissed the bruise on my neck. Someone, a man cleared their throat “before you two get carried away, remember there are others who would like to eat” Loki and I turned our heads to see Thor “and we won’t be waiting for you much longer” I laughed at Thor’s statement, maybe it was because he was oblivious to the bruises on Loki’s and my neck or maybe it was because he didn’t think Loki and I would have sex in the gardens or perhaps it was a different reason altogether. But whatever the reason was I couldn’t stop laughing. 

Thor was looking at me strangely “Loki what’s wrong with her?” Thor asked, I couldn’t see Loki expression but I knew he shrugged his shoulders. I finally stopped laughing and stood up taking Loki with me. I didn’t bother looking back at Thor instead I dragged Loki behind me heading toward the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mia is going to avoid Sigyn/Loki for a while
> 
> P.S: Sigyn normally wouldn't do what she did in this chapter but she was ticked off with Mia and wanted a way to get back at her or at least make her uncomfortable


	40. Palace Of Innocents:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caterina and her family come to the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is four months pregnant almost five (one more week and she'll be five months) as of this chapter, but she doesn't really look pregnant if Astrid didn't tell her she was going to have twins Sigyn wouldn't have known up until it was time to give birth.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Some violence (nothing too gory or bloody) and a little bit of swearing (nothing that's different than what I've written in the past)

Two months and a week have passed since Michael came to Asgard and he still hasn’t found the damn object he wants. Even with the help of Loki, Thor, Sif, and The Warriors Three who have been searching day and night as well as all over most of the nine realms, with little to no rest. Today was one of the rare occasions that Loki and the others were able to get some time off but that was short lived because Michael got a lead and demanded that they investigate at once. After Loki left I went to the gardens with Fenrir, so he could play his favorite game of chasing birds and rabbits then killing them as soon as he catches them. For some odd reason the game also consists of me throwing the dead creatures, I was wiping my hand off after Fenrir brought me back an extremely bloody rabbit when I heard footsteps behind me. I thought they belonged to one of Odin’s soldiers but I smelt the faint scent of vanilla that Caterina loved. The footsteps got louder then there was two arms wrapped around me “you got fat” Caterina said. I laughed “that’s what I get for sitting on my butt all day” I told her in response she laughed “you know that’s getting bigger too” she stated turning me around “one day it’ll be as big as yours” I said.

Caterina frowned “no one’s ass can be as big as mine” she stated, I laughed and hugged her “sorry I haven’t been writing you” I mumbled into her hair. Caterina sighed “it’s alright, you’re too busy making love to your prince” I pinched her arm and in return she kicked my leg. We laughed a little bit then Caterina gasped and held me tightly “what is he doing?” she pulled away from me looking at Fenrir who was smelling and licking her “he likes you” I said smiling “well can he like me somewhere else?” she asked. I rolled my eyes at her, “you still don’t like wolves?” I asked Caterina flashed me a look that said ‘shut up’ and walked behind me only to have Fenrir follow her. Caterina ran in front of me “Sigyn, control him” she said in a shrill tone “Fenrir, go” I pointed to the palace; he licked Caterina one more time before running off. She groaned and wiped off his droll with her dress, “now I see why the rumors say he’s your child” I looked at her “what’s that supposed to mean?” I asked. Caterina smiled “you’re both paranoid” she stated hitting my cheek, I smacked her cheek “you’re one to talk” I said walking off to the palace. I heard Caterina mumbled something under breath then her approaching footsteps “so do you know what Odin wants your dad for?” I asked when she came to my side.

Caterina shrugged her shoulders “something about an important object” she stopped and looked at something but ran back to my side “that’s all I could read from the letter the Allfather wrote before my dad realized I was reading it” she told me wrapping her arm around my waist. I nodded my head, ‘what would Jasper know about that?’ I tried to put that thought out of my mind but I kept thinking about the damn thing Michael wanted. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn’t realize Caterina left my side until she was calling her mother, Annette turned to look at her daughter. She was tall with olive skin, dark brown hair that was almost black that was slightly wavy, she had full lips, and hazel eyes. Annette smiled brightly to reveal white straight teeth, “hello sweetie” she said coolly hugging her daughter tightly. Then she spotted me “Sigyn” she said coming over to me, she hugged me tightly, crushing me into her large breast “Annette” I patted her shoulder. She pulled away from me and looked at my belly “you’re expecting aren’t you?” she asked very quietly, I smiled meekly; Loki and I wanted to keep this quiet for a little while considering my family and Odin aren’t too happy with me. Annette smiled “oh that’s lovely news” she hugged me again “Annette, Caterina” I said “yes?” they said at the same time “Loki and I are keeping this a secret for now and I would really appreciate it if you two didn’t say anything” I told them. Annette pulled away from me and looked at Caterina who gave a small smile “we understand dear” Annette said. 

She hugged me one more time so that she can whisper in my ear “everything will be alright” she pulled away and put an arm around my waist then motioned for Caterina to come to us. She wrapped an arm around her daughter’s waist and then she motioned for us to walk, “how’s your son?” I asked remembering what Caterina said in a letter “which one?” Ann asked, I sighed “the baby” I asked. Ann laughed “he’s doing well but I didn’t want to bring him here” she said in a serious tone. I nodded my head, it’s not that Annette distrusted the city, she did but the main reason why she didn’t want to bring her son here was that her sister lives here and hates Annette. I looked at her for a moment “did Jasper tell you anything?” I asked hopefully, Ann sighed “no but’s he’s quite agitated about the whole thing” there was a note of worry in her voice. I sighed in annoyance, Jasper normally told Ann everything and it’s strange that he wasn’t telling her anything now. The three of us were passing by the library when Caterina collapsed, “Cat?” her mother and I went to her side to see Cat’s veins were black. I touched her face ‘this can’t be happening’ I got out my mother’s blade and cut her wrist to allow the poison to seep out. I was panicking now the poison was leaving her body but at the same time it seemed to keep entering her body.

Annette was muttering something under breath and looking around frantically for someone but no one was around, then there were heavy footsteps. There was an irritating laugh “I’ll help you on one condition” Emilie said, I turned around to see her looking at her nails “and what might that be?” I asked clenching my hand into a fist. She looked up “let me have Loki” she said, I looked at Caterina then Emilie “Sigyn” I heard Ann warn but I didn’t bother listening to her instead I imagined a vine around Emilie’s neck. She gasped and held her neck as the vine tightened around her neck, I stood up and made my way to her “listen to me Emilie” I said bending down to her level “if you want to live you have to agree to my conditions” I said through gritted teeth “one you let Caterina go” I tightened the vines when Caterina began to scream “and two you stay away from Loki, he’s mine and I don’t intend on sharing him with anybody” I released Emilie from her vines and walked over to Caterina who was already getting better, I sighed in relief and helped her up. I looked back at Emilie who had red marks around her neck “stay away from them because next time I will kill you” Annette and I helped Caterina down to her guest chamber. I could feel Annette staring at me “Sigyn sweetie, please don’t become your mother or the Eddas” she said softly.

I looked at her “you’re so much better than them, please don’t do anything to harm Emilie” Annette held my face “Siggy?” I heard Cat say. I turned to look at her “don’t be like the evil slut, the realms only need one” I rolled my eyes “what happened to beating her up?” I asked, Cat sighed and slapped me “I only wanted you to scare her” she stated. I sighed and looked ahead “Sigyn promise you won’t do anything to her” Annette said sternly. I nodded my head “I promise” I mumbled, “no look at me” she said, I looked at her “I promise” I said meaning it. Annette smiled and kissed my cheek then kissed her daughter. We walked in silence until we reached Caterina’s chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaea did worse things than be unfaithful and murder her son's friend and unfortunately for Sigyn she's going to have her world turned upside down when she figures out that all the rumors her aunt spread were actually true and there another thing that's going make things a little worse. (Both are going to happen in the same chapter)
> 
> One more thing Sigyn is the only family member (on both her mother's and father's side) who hasn't taken someone's life. (Even Angrboda hasn't killed anyone)


	41. All The Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Loki argue who's the worst bedmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing triggery.
> 
> Caterina's still in Asgard (only a few days have passed)

I felt a tugging at my nightgown and I briefly thought it was Fenrir until my hand collided with flesh, then a kiss was placed on my cheek. I pulled the covers over my head “I want to sleep Loki” I mumbled into the pillow, I heard him chuckle and felt him crawl under the covers with me “did anything interesting happen while I was away?” he asked, I rolled my eyes “I choked Emilie because she was going to kill Caterina” I said snuggling up closer to him, Loki wrapped his arm around me “why would she attack Caterina?” he asked, “she wanted you and thought the best way for me to give you up was hurting my friend” I groaned and laid down on my back. Loki placed a hand on my belly and looked at me “is everything alright?” he asked, I nodded my head “it’s the boys, they’ve been restless the past few days” I said trying to get comfortable “they kick me all day and all night” I muttered fixing my nightgown, “and yesterday I ate more than Volstagg could’ve” I gave up on fixing my nightgown and decided to take it off instead. Loki laughed and laid his head down on my belly both of the boys were kicking me and there’s no doubt that he could feel them. I opened my eyes to see him smiling brightly and his eyes shone with happiness, Loki closed his eyes and a content smile was now on his face. I ran my fingers threw his hair and closed my eyes as he rubbed my belly. 

I fell asleep to Loki mutter softly against my belly and when I woke up in the morning he was still there only he was sleeping or so I thought “maybe it’s your snoring that makes them restless” Loki said softly lifting his head to kiss me. I bit his lip gently “you’re not any better” I stated; Loki raised an eye brow at me “what do I do that’s worse than your loud snoring?” he was using his arms to hold himself up, “you talk in your sleep” I stated, Loki let out a small laugh “how is that worse?” he asked. I snorted “its non-stop talking and you have conversations” I said, Loki raised an eyebrow at me “I still don’t see how that’s worse than your snoring” he stated. I growled “you talk loudly in my ear” I said, Loki laid down on his back and closed his eyes “I’ve tried to muffle your snoring but even my magic can’t cover it up” he said. I smiled and nibbled on his ear, “what are you doing?” he asked, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him “when you’re not talking you do that to me” I said. Loki frowned “you’re making that up” I laughed “no I’m not” I kissed him and picked up my nightgown. I threw it on and turned around to see Loki was lost in his thoughts, “I’m not making it up” I said walking toward the suites.

There were light footsteps behind me “how do I know that?” he Loki asked, “you’re the trickster, you tell me” I said picking out a light blue tunic and dark brown trousers. I walked around him and picked out some undergarments. Then I walked to the washroom with Loki following behind me, “didn’t your other women ever tell you that before?” I asked and I chastised myself for saying ‘other women’ with a snide tone. I turned around and saw Loki was leaning against the wall “no the ones who stayed till morning were heavy sleepers” he mumbled under his breath. I shook my head at him “you don’t like that you’re not in control of your sleeping self, do you?” I asked putting in a few drops of lavender oil into the bath. Once the room smelled of lavender I submerged my body into the warm water, I looked over at Loki and saw he had a frown on his face “what do I talk about?” Loki asked his tone told me he was testing me, making sure I wasn’t lying to him. I rolled my eyes at him “I try to ignore it as its useless non sense” I said grabbing soap. Loki walked over to me “what is this useless non sense?” he asked, I sighed ‘he’s never going to let this go’, “this one time you kept talking about a rabbit and how you needed to catch it” I said trying to wash my back. 

I felt Loki’s hands grab the soap away from me, “what else do I talk about?” Loki asked. I threw my head back “um another time you kept going on and on about golden apples” I said grabbing shampoo. Loki was quiet for a moment “what about golden apples?” he asked. I shrugged my shoulders “I don’t know, apparently giving them to someone could save you” I dunked my head under water. When I came back up Loki was staring at me intently “did I say anything else?” he asked “something about a woman name Idun” I wiped my face “what about her?” he asked. I grabbed more soap and washed my arms and legs “uh I think you were having a conversation with her and that last thing you said was ‘Go outside of Asgard and see’, and I think you talking about apples or something” I could feel Loki’s eyes on me “I’m not making it up” I said grabbing soap and washing my other body parts. Once I was all cleaned up I stood up and grabbed a towel, “did I say anything else about Idun?” Loki asked “uh no. You started mumbling and I tried to quiet you by covering your mouth” I dried off and put my undergarments on. Loki was silent again “when will we tell your mother about the babies” I asked, I felt bad for not telling her, “Today, she wants to have tea with us this afternoon” he said, I nodded my head “and when will we tell your father about the alliances?” I put on my tunic “tonight after diner” Loki said as I put on my trousers. 

I walked over to Loki but before I could kiss him there was a knocking at the door, I walked away from him and went to the door. The person on the other side knocked more loudly as if they thought the inhabits of the chamber were sleeping, I opened the door and saw a curly haired woman with broad shoulders, fair skin, and full lips. I stared at her; this had to be an allusion or a cruel joke, “hello sweetie” she said sweetly like she used to. I just stared at her I felt like someone turned off my brain, “Sigyn, who’s this?” Loki asked. I looked at him then the woman who was now smiling brightly, I was lost for words and couldn’t speak and when I opened my mouth I mumbled “she’s um, uh”. I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled several times, ‘no this wasn’t real this was a horrible nightmare and any minute now I was going to wake up’. I even pitched myself to wake myself up, “it’s not a dream sweetie” the woman said, I opened my eyes and looked at her “it’s really me” she said. I closed my eyes and kept pitching my arm ‘let me wake up!’ I kept breathing in and out but it wasn’t working.

I opened my eyes again “she’s my mother” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys liked this chapter better than the last. Anyway there's something you should know about chapters 39 and 40, I wanted those to be the chapters that show Sigyn is starting to stop letting people treat her crappy. She's not going to start choking people out, she just lost control when she saw the poison in Caterina (which causes the person to die painfully), but she's going to start standing up for herself a little more instead of just brushing everything off.
> 
> The story about the golden apples is based off a myth and the link to the story is here: http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/ice/coo/coo04.htm


	42. Lies My Mother Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaea tries to convince Sigyn to come with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing triggery some swearing but it's nothing different than what I've written in the past.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Your mother?” Loki asked, “yes” I said angrily she frowned and looked at the floor for a moment “may I come inside?” she looked back up at me. I wanted to slam the door in her face but Loki placed a hand on mine, “sure” I opened the door wider for her and my mother walked in until she was in the middle of the room. Loki’s hand was still on my and he gave it a light squeeze, I smiled at him and walked over to my mother. She smiled at me and touched my face gently “you’re so beautiful” she said sounding faraway, I moved her hand away “how are you still alive?” I asked. She frowned and looked away “I watched you die” I said causing my mother to look back at me with an expression I couldn’t quite place, guilt maybe or something close to it. My mother didn’t say anything “and I watched your body burn” I said becoming angrier by the minute, she opened her mouth and closed it. The more she was silent the more I wanted to kick her out “say something!” I shouted, my mother looked back at me “I’m so sorry Sigyn” she said. I snorted, “I didn’t want to leave you or Njord but he said I have to” she replied I narrowed my eyes at her “Michael told you to leave us behind?” I asked. That seemed to confuse my mother “no someone else” she said quietly looking embarrassed. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out “why did you have to leave us behind?” I asked not bothering to look at my mother. She walked over to me “it-” she began then stopped herself “it wasn’t the right time, you were both too young” she said. I laughed “too young?” I asked my mother looked at me strangely “I was eight and Njord was fourteen! How was that too young?” I shouted. My mother closed her eyes and held her face in her hands “I’m sorry sweetie but he said you two couldn’t come until you were older” she said.

I breathed in and out again and walked away from her, the more she kept talking the more betrayed I felt ‘she just left my brother and I and it sounds like she didn’t even protest’ I heard light footsteps behind me and I thought it was my mother until I felt Loki’s hands on my shoulder. He moved his hand in a circle up and down my back, “sweetie?” my mother asked. Both Loki and I looked at her “what?” I snapped, “I’m making things right. Your brother didn’t want to come with me but I knew you would” she said. I laughed ‘well she thought wrong’ “why would I come with you?” I asked, my mother opened her mouth to speak but I talked before she could “you lied to me for nine years!” I was furious now. My mother looked down at the ground “I’m truly sorry Sigyn, you must know that” she said, I snorted again “did you even protest to leaving me behind?” I asked. My mother looked up at me “I wanted to take both your brother and you with me but he said I had to leave you” she said, I sighed angrily “that’s not what I asked! Did you or did you not fight to keep us?” I asked. My mother looked upset then she looked at the ground “no but he didn’t give me a choice” she said, I waked away from her “whose this ‘he’ you kept talking about?” I asked. My mother made a noise that sounded as if she was contemplating something “someone who can keep us safe, if you chose to come with me” she said. I sighed angrily again and ran my fingers threw my hair “what’s the man’s name?” I asked becoming annoyed with her cryptic talking. 

My mother was lost for words “his name-” she said but stopped herself “will be known if you come with me” I laughed at her “I’m not going anywhere with you” I said. My mother made a look similar to a whipped puppy, “sweetie, please come with me you’ll be safer if you do” she said. I looked at her “no, I’m staying here with Loki” I said. My mother looked angrily at Loki, “why? He’s not your family, I am” she said. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out “Why, because I love him, he’s the father of my children and unlike you he didn’t abandon me” I said advancing on her a bit. My mother looked at him with a deadly look that said she was going to kill him then my belly, “you’re with child?” she asked as if it was the worst thing that can happen to me. I growled “yes” I said, my mother looked at me with disappointment “I thought the rumors were false but I can see now they’re true” she mumbled then she looked at me “you just opened your legs like a common whore” now it was her turn to advance on me. I smiled at her “like mother like daughter” I said, “the rumors about you are much worse than they are about me” I said in a snide tone placing a hand on my chest. I walked closer to my mother “at least my rumors say I gave myself to one man unlike you whose rumors say you gave yourself to whoever you could” I shouted. My mother looked shocked then embarrassed then realization came to me “they’re true aren’t they?!” I asked.

My mother didn’t look me in the eye “you’ve been lying to me my entire life!” I shouted, my mother looked up at me with the same whipped puppy expression “I didn’t want you to think poorly of me” she said in a desperate tone. I shook my head at her and walked over to the window where Loki was at he placed an arm around my waist, “and it didn’t occur to you that I would find out the truth?” I asked placing my head on Loki’s chest. My mother walked over to us “I was careful to make sure you didn’t” she said. I closed my eyes for a moment then walked away from Loki “get out” I said my mother looked confused “what?” she asked, “I said get out” my voice was a bit shrill. She looked at me sadly “please Sigyn come with me, you’ll be safer” she pleaded, I looked at her in the eye “no I’m staying here” I said as strongly as I could. My mother looked desperate “please sweetie” she said this time with urgency, “please leave” I didn’t bother looking at her. My mother wasn’t giving up yet “Sigyn come with me now” she said sternly “no, I’m not a child and I can make my choices on my own” I said trying to size up my mother. She made a noise of irritation “the people here don’t like you, why would you stay?” she asked, I rolled my eyes “I’d rather stay here with them than be with you” I snapped. My mother walked away muttering something under her breath, “Sigyn you’re going to come with me whether you want to or not” mother said with her back to me. 

I breathed in and out again “no means no, now please leave” I said, my mother looked at me “or I will have you dragged out of here” I said. My mother looked at me angrily “I tried to help you, remember that in the future” she said stalking off, when she got to the door she stopped short “oh and one last thing, Thanos is the ‘he’ I was talking about and he is not merciful” she said with a twisted smile, that’s when I knew my mother wasn’t the same woman that I remember. She looked at Loki one more time and walked off, “do you know who Thanos is?” Loki asked, I shook my head “no” I made my way to the bed and crawled under the covers. I felt the bed sink in and then Loki’s hand on my back “are you alright?” he asked, I laughed “of course I am” I said. I moved the covers away from my head “I only found out my mother has been lying to me my entire life!” I threw the covers back over my head “darling, I know your upset” Loki said crawling under the covers with me “that’s an understatement” I told him. I closed my eyes trying to get my breathing back to normal; I opened my eyes when Loki started to rub my belly. He looked at me and kissed me “do you want to stay here today?” Loki asked, I smiled at him “no, I just want to forget this meeting with my mother” I told him rubbing my belly. He looked me for a moment without saying anything “do I really talk in my sleep?” he asked, I laughed “yes you do” I laid my head on Loki’s chest and closed my eyes “tea with my mother is in an hour” Loki said. I moved around until I was comfortable “I just want to lay here for a little bit” I told him wrapping the covers around me. 

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to Loki’s steady heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is the reason (if you didn't guess it already) for Gaea still being alive and unfortunately for her she's in his debt for as she lives. 
> 
> One more thing Sigyn won't see her mother again for a while but when she does see her it's not going to be good but that won't happen until later. 
> 
> One last thing, Gaea wasn't tortured by Thanos (although he did threaten to torture her) but she manipulated by him. Plus he lied to her when he said Sigyn and Njord can come with her when they're older, the truth is he didn't want them around.


	43. Illuminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga and Odin get surprising news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frist off, sorry this took so long and secondly I forgot (again not the best mental note taker) to tell you in the last chapter that Gaea knows where several infinity stones are at and that's why Thanos wanted her.
> 
> Lastly, here's what I have planed for the future chapters:
> 
> 1) Chap 44 Sigyn and Loki elope  
> 2) Chap 45 Parvati and the Buddhists arrive in Asgard  
> 3) Chap 46 The Twins are born  
> 4) Chap 47 Wedding planning/Sigyn and Loki get married 
> 
> and after that I think I might start the sequel, which will contain flashbacks of the twins growing up. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than the others, Enjoy!

Something cold tickled my cheek at first I thought it was a breeze because the touch was so soft and cold but I felt it again and this time I felt more like finger tips brushing my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked up at Loki he was looking down at me with a smile on his lips, “did you sleep alright?” he asked kissing the tip of my nose. I nodded my head and kissed him under his chin, “how long was I asleep?” I asked; it was slightly dark out but that was mostly due to the clouds that were now forming, “two hours, you haven’t been getting enough sleep lately and I didn’t want to wake you” Loki replied placing a kiss on the top of my head. I yawn and snuggled up closer to Loki trying to get warmer, the chamber was colder than usual today “why do you keep the chamber so cold?” I asked it was something I always wanted to know but always forgot to ask, Loki shifted a bit and wrapped his arms around me. Then he ran his fingers through my long hair and combed a few knots out “I’ve always preferred cooler temperatures. Does it bother you?” he said, I nuzzled my face in Loki’s neck “no, it’s strangely comforting” I mumbled against his cool skin. We laid in silence for a while and I was starting to get sleepy again but the boys were back to kicking me, they seemed more rambunctious today.

I groaned softly and rubbed my face rolling back onto my back, the kicking didn’t stop it only increased. Loki rubbed my belly and looked at me with a cheeky smile “what?” I asked cautiously thinking he was going to bring up my snoring. He rubbed my belly one more time before answering “we need to name them” I looked at him then my belly, ‘I’m not going to lie. I already chose out a few names I liked but I wasn’t going to tell Loki that’ I nodded my head in agreement, “what names to you have in mind?” I asked curiously. Loki rested his chin on my belly and smirked at me, “what is it?” I asked, “You’ve already chosen names out” he stated touching the tip of my nose. I frowned “no I didn’t” I said fixing Loki’s tunic, his hands grabbed mine, and stopped me from what I was doing. I stared at him for a moment but Loki started speaking before I could “you can tell me if you picked out a few names, darling I won’t be angry” he brought my hands to his lips and kissed them. I sighed quietly “I’ve left you alone for quite some time, I wouldn’t be surprised if you decorated the nursery already” Loki said making shapes with his fingers on my belly. I lifted his chin up “I wanted to wait for you” I said apologetically, Loki kissed me “it’s alright darling, tell me what the names are” he said. I looked at him “I like the name Narvi” I said putting my hand to my belly.

Loki was quiet for a moment like he was debating whether or not he like the name, “where does that name come from?” he asked I shrugged my shoulders “I don’t remember where I heard it” I said. I moved my hair behind my ear “I just remembered liking the name” I added, Loki was silent as he used his finger to draw random things on my belly. I watched him for a few seconds before asking “did you come up with any names?” Loki looked up at me but kept doing what he was doing “I like the name Vali” he said, I nodded my head “and where does that name come from?” I asked Loki stopped what he was doing “I read it in a book” he stated. I rolled my eyes at him “you’re naming one of our children after a character?” I asked. In return he flashed me an un-amused look, “The only ones who do that are mortals” he said with some irritation in his voice. I sighed “then where does the name Vali come from?” I asked, “He was a shape shifter” Loki said his voice back to normal. I smiled “oh, so is he where you learned to turn into a horse” I asked a cheeky smile on my lips. Loki rolled his eyes at me “you know that was a rumor” he said sounding irritated, “hmm, sure it was” I mumbled.

Loki growled “I told you Thor was drunk and he thought it would be funny to start that bloody rumor” he raised his voice a bit but only slightly. I raised an eye brow “if you say so” I in a sing song voice, Loki twitched his lip “I was being nice to that stupid creature and brought him home so he wouldn’t die. That’s why I didn’t want to bring Fenrir back with us” irritation was dripping off every word he said. Fenrir looked up from his spot on the bed and walked over to Loki resting his head on his lap, “still doesn’t explain why they say you gave birth to Sleipnir” I retorted. Loki sighed in annoyance “it was Sif’s and Fandral’s idea to make me the mare!” He said starting to sound really annoyed, I laughed a little bit. Then kissed Loki on his forehead “I’m only teasing you” I said softly causing him to relax a bit, I kissed him one more time this time on his lips before I sat up with some difficulty. I looked back at Loki who was starting to calm down “we need to choose middle names” I said changing the subject, “I assume you’ve already chosen those names out too” Loki stated. I looked at him and saw he had his arms rested behind his head, I mumbled a quiet “yes” before saying “Vali’s middle name will be Silas” I said fixing my hair “why Silas?” Loki asked “my grandfather on my father’s side name was Silas and he was the kindest person I knew” I stated.

Loki sat up and placed his hands on my belly again smiling when the boys kicked him “what about Narvi’s middle name?” Loki asked “you can decide” I said “Eggther” he said immediately, “is that from a book too?” I asked. Loki was quiet for a moment “yes” he said quietly, I smiled “and here I thought the mortals were the only ones who did that” I jumped off the bed and was making my way to the washroom, “Eggther created the glamor spell he wasn’t fictional” Loki called after me. I looked back at him and smiled slightly before closing the doors, after I washed my face and brushed my hair I stepped out of the washroom to find Loki standing a foot away from the doors. He held his hand out “are you ready?” he questioned, I sighed softly “let’s go” I mumbled taking his arm in mine. We left the chamber and made our way to the throne room, on the way there we passed by Emilie whose face was twisted in anger and annoyance. It was due to my grandmother she was whispering something to Emilie, it was too low for me to hear but whatever it was Emilie seemed to be reluctantly agreeing. The doors to throne room like the other doors in the palace the doors to the throne room were large and golden. The room was empty except for Frigga who was sitting at the top of the stairs that led to the throne. Upon hearing soft footsteps she looked up and smiled brightly and stood up to meet us halfway. She hugged Loki first then me “I was beginning to think you two weren’t going to show up” she said, Loki looked at her and said “we got a little busy” Frigga’s eyes widened a little bit “oh” she mumbled walking back to her place on the stairs “not like that mother, someone Sigyn knew came to visit and we talked with her” Loki said.

Frigga turned around and looked at me “who was it?” she questioned, I smiled and waved it off as unimportant “she’s no one” I told her sitting next to her. Frigga nodded her head but kept her eyes on me “how have you been?” I asked trying to drive her attention away from the visitor “I’ve been well and you?” she said, I smiled “I’ve been better” I told her. I looked to my left but Loki wasn’t there “what do you mean?” Frigga asked “I haven’t been getting enough sleep” I mumbled dipping my cookie into the tea, “I have a plant in my garden that can help you with that” she laid I looked up “I could have my handmaiden fetch it for you if you wish” she pointed off toward the doors, “oh no I’m fine” I mumbled. Frigga nodded her head and looked behind her smiling then she leaned “Loki’s always loved sitting on the throne” I looked toward the throne and saw he was sitting causally while sipping tea. Quietly Frigga whispered “ever since he was a child he loved to sit on the throne, he’d grabbed my crown and stay there all day” there was a hint of amusement in her voice. I laughed at the image of Loki wearing his mother crown “he’d even pretend he was king from time to time” Frigga told me smiling. I smiled at her “what else-” I began but Loki cut me off “Sigyn and I have something to tell you” I frowned and turned to look at him ‘you’re no fun’ I mouthed to him. Loki smirked at me and walked over to Frigga and I, she looked up at him then looked at me “what is it?” she questioned “uh well I’m-” I stammered ‘why was it easier to tell my mother?’ I questioned. 

Frigga looked at me with confusion “yes what is it?” she asked, “I’m pregnant” I said quickly. Frigga gasped and hugged me tightly “that’s wonderful news!” she exclaimed, I patted her shoulder “can’t breathe” I mumbled “oh I’m sorry my dear” she let go of me and grabbed my hands instead. Loki was sitting next to Frigga now “how far along are you?” she questioned looking at my belly. I didn’t look like I was five months pregnant when my mother was pregnant with my sisters her belly was quite big, “five months” I told her. Frigga glanced down at my belly “I wouldn’t have guessed” she mumbled then she looked at Loki “why didn’t you tell me sooner?” she asked angrily. Loki sighed “you know what father thinks of her, besides her family isn’t too happy about her being with me” he said. Frigga rolled her eyes “you still could’ve told me” she said glaring at him, Loki made a strange noise that was a cross between a growl and a sigh “I’m sorry mother, next time we’ll tell you” he said. I looked at him ‘next time?’ I’m not even done with my first pregnancy and he’s already planning on having more babies? I looked at Frigga and smiled “next time” I mumbled. That seemed to relax her a bit “are you going to tell everyone else?” she asked a few moments later “not yet, when my family is gone then we will” I said. 

Frigga raised an eyebrow “why are you waiting until they leave?” she asked, I looked at my hands “they wanted to marry Emilie off to Loki but I’m marrying him so they’re not happy with me” I said then quickly added “and if they knew I was pregnant that would only add more trouble”. Frigga frowned “you know they won’t be gone until at least another month” she said, ‘wonderful’ I thought bitterly. The rest of tea was spent talking about the babies, what their names were going to be and how we were going to decorate the nursery. After an hour or so passed Enny came in and told us it was time for lunch, we walked together to find the dining hall was fairly empty. Lunch was fine, Emilie still seemed annoyed with our grandmother because she rarely looked at her and when she did there was traces of anger in her expression. Once lunch was over Loki and I retired to our chamber, “now we have to tell your father about the alliances” I mumbled taking a bite of some bread. Loki rubbed my belly “did Parvati and the Buddhist say when they’ll arrive?” Loki asked, I looked up “they ran into some trouble but they’ll be here in about two weeks” I said spreading butter on my bread. I looked at Loki “so how many children do you plan on having?” I asked referring to earlier, he looked at me “as many you want” he said. I grabbed an apple and took a bite “does your mother think Sleipnir is your son” I asked, Loki looked at me with a look of annoyance “when are you going to drop the subject?” he asked. I shrugged my shoulders “answer my question and I might” I replied, reluctantly he said “unfortunately she does”.

I took another bite of my apple and looked at Loki flashing him an apologetic smile, “So what didn’t you want your mother to tell me?” I asked smiling. Loki rolled his eyes at me “nothing you need to know” he replied quickly, I smiled at him and took another bite of my apple “oh really?” I asked. Loki sighed “yes really” he said using the same tone I used, “you didn’t run naked through the halls or wear your mother’s dresses?” I asked, Loki looked at me with horror in his expression “I did nothing of the sort!” he said quickly. I raised an eyebrow “and how would I know that? You didn’t let your mother tell me anything” I replied kissing him on his lips. Loki kissed my cheek “if there was anything to tell you, I would” he said, I rolled my eyes “and how would I know you’re telling me the truth?” I asked. Loki smirked and kissed me, “I would tell you the good stories not the boring ones my mother would tell you” he said. I shook my head at him “oh I see, you’d only tell me the stories that make you look good” I stated grabbing another apple. Loki smiled and moved some of my hair behind my ear, “if you tell me about your childhood. I’ll tell you about mine” he said, “there’s not much to tell” I mumbled. Loki raised an eyebrow like he didn’t believe me “I worked on my father’s farm, sold the food at the market, and then I went to work at the Bjorks. That’s my childhood” I said. Loki crossed his arms behind his head and fell back on the pillows “you never did anything rebellious?” He asked, I sighed “I practiced reading and writing that’s the only way I could defy my father” I told him. 

There was a moment’s silence “now it’s your turn” I poked the center of Loki’s chest, “most of my childhood was spent traveling the realms with Thor or practicing my magic” he quietly “were you exploring the realms or doing what you do now?” I asked, “a little bit of both, most of it was dealing with feuds and battling those who try to destroy the peace and safety of the realms” Loki said. I nodded my head and grabbed another piece of bread spreading butter on it, “and what rebellious things did you do?” I asked. Loki looked at me “nothing of interest” he said, “I told you what I did, you can at least tell me one thing you did” I said. Loki sighed “do you remember the dream you were telling me about? The one about Idun?” he asked, “uh yeah?” I said wondering where he was going with this. Loki leaned in closer to me “well she’s real and I gave her to a giant” he told me plainly “why would you do that?” I exclaimed “I made a giant angry and he threatened to kill me unless I gave him Idun and her golden apples” Loki said defending himself. I sighed “that’s not rebellious that’s you being an ass” I told him, Loki had an expression that said I offended him “I got her back” he said. I shook my head at him “you’re not innocent either you choked your own cousin out” Loki said, I whipped my head toward his direction “that’s not the same thing” I said. That caused Loki to laugh “yes it is, you were in a difficult situation and had to sacrifice someone who wasn’t yourself” he said matter of factly. 

I sighed angrily “Emilie was going to kill Caterina; I wanted to scare my cousin off. You angered someone and sacrificed someone who had no involvement” I said. Loki smiled at me “if that makes you feel about what you did. I let you believe that” he said smugly, I grabbed some grapes and watched Fenrir chase his tail around. Hours passed by and then it was dinner, which wasn’t going so well Odin and Jasper were arguing with one another. Everybody was ignoring them for one reason or another; I glanced at Jasper his hairline was receding but his hair still maintained it black color. There was a noise at the doors that turned everyone’s attention, a woman who was slightly shorter than Frigga with lightly tanned skin and light brown hair walked in with a man who was a little taller than Thor, had fair skin compared to the woman, a long scruffy brown beard, and unruly hair. I heard Loki groan as the couple sat close to us, the woman gave us an unpleasant expression and turned to the man “is that Idun?” I whispered to Loki, he nodded his head “the man is her husband, Bragi” he told me. I looked back at the couple, who were now talking to Nanna and Balder. The rest of dinner went fine; Odin and Jasper seemed to put aside their differences (for now) and talked about how training was going. 

Even though dinner was done, the night wasn’t, and everyone was either drinking wine or dancing. Odin and Frigga were dancing together and it looked as if everybody else didn’t exist to them. There was a sharp kick to my side, which turned my attention away from Frigga and Odin. Loki’s brows furrowed in concern “Sigyn are you alright?” he asked touching my face, I nodded my head “it was just a strong kick. Nothing to worry about” I said resting my head on Loki’s chest. He wrapped his left arm tightly around my waist and held my right hand tighter, “when are we going to talk to your father?” I asked nervously. Loki kissed the top of my head “after the song ends” he mumbled against my hair, I let out an uneasy breath “there’s nothing to worry about” Loki said suddenly. I looked up at him “that’s easy for you to say, he’s your father and he likes you” I whispered quietly. Loki didn’t say anything only held me closer to him; we danced in silence as the song continued on and the entire time the boys kicked me. Once it was over Loki grabbed my hand and drug me over to his father who was back at the table drinking wine. When Odin saw us approaching he set his mug down and looked at us “Loki, Sigyn what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked plainly. I looked up at Loki and saw he was smiling smugly “we have something to important to tell you” there was a certain smugness in Loki’s voice. I elbowed him in the stomach, “what might that be?” Odin looked between the two of us. I opened my mouth and closed it causing Odin to look at me, “I think it’ll be best if we talk in private” Loki said turning Odin’s attention back to his son. 

Odin looked at me one more time before standing up; he motioned for Loki and me to walk toward the doors. I could hear Odin’s heavy footsteps behind us and every footstep made me more nervous by the minute, we eventually made our way to the library. Once we got to the fireplace Odin spoke calmly and plainly “if this is about your child, Frigga told me earlier” his expression was fixed on me and it made me more nervous. Loki muttered something under his breath, “it’s not that father but it’s nice to know you’re happy to be a grandfather” he said. Odin gave a short laugh “you mean again?” he asked in an amused tone, Loki growled too quietly for his father to hear. I took in a deep breathe, ‘might as well just come out and say it, so this whole thing can be over with’ I thought “sire I know Parvati and the Buddhists” I said quietly, Odin looked at me with a semi-impressed expression “is there a point to telling me this?” he asked. I felt Loki’s hand on my shoulder “they’ve agreed to come here and discuss the arrangements for an alliance” Loki said in a sly yet brash tone. Odin turned his head toward Loki “what did you say?” Odin asked, I looked up and saw that Loki was smiling but there was a bit of arrogance in it “in two weeks we’ll have alliances with Parvati and the Buddhists” he said calmly. I sighed quietly ‘this was going to end badly’ Loki removed his hand from my shoulder and walked over to his father “why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” Odin asked angrily. 

Loki laughed a bit, “I wanted to be sure they wanted an alliance before I told you” he said causally. I narrowed my eyes at him, “then why didn’t you tell me when you were sure?” Odin asked in a stern tone. I looked at Loki but he was keeping his expression calm “I’ve been telling you that Sigyn isn’t useless but you never listened to me” Loki said quietly in a tone that I knew meant he was controlling his anger. Odin looked at me “do you know what they have in mind for these arrangements?” he asked. I shook my head “I don’t know exactly what they want but the only thing I know is they want Loki and I to be the peacekeeper” I said as calmly as I could. Odin nodded his head and looked at Loki with a tight smile then it fell from his face “inform me if they send news” he said he walked around Loki and me but stopped at a bookshelf it seemed like he was going to say something but he must have changed his mind because he continued walking. I let out the breath I was holding ‘this wasn’t as bad as I thought’ I turned to look at Loki but he was still wearing the calm expression he’d been wearing. I walked over to Loki “are you alright?” I asked, he looked down at me “I’m fine, let’s go to bed” Loki said grabbing my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) There are two Valis in Norse Lore, one is a son of Odin who was conceived to avenge Balder (Odin's son Vali aged pretty fast after he was born) and the other is a son of Loki who is the child tuned into a wolf. 
> 
> 2) Silas (Vali's middle name) means: forest/ woods and I thought that would fit him since wolves normally live in the forest
> 
> 3) Eggther (Narvi's middle name) means: protector of the giant. (the meaning of his middle names comes into play in the future)
> 
> 4) Narvi has different spelling (Narfi and Nari are the other versions of his name)
> 
> 5) The story Loki told Sigyn (the one about Idun) is sort of a spark notes version of it
> 
> P.S: Sigyn is eighteen now but Loki is still 21


	44. Garden Of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Loki are about to leave for Alfheim but Michael has a different idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: A little bit of violence but it's not gory or anything like that.

I was lying in bed with Fenrir, who had his head rested on my belly. He lifted his head and looked at my belly when the boys started kicking, I laughed when Fenrir started sniffing my belly. There was a noise at the chamber doors then Loki walked in with several servant girls running to the left. I sat up “what’s going on?” I asked, Loki shut the doors “according to the gossip there’s a new solider whom is also very attractive” Loki said in a mock tone. He came over to the bed and kissed me on the cheek “are you ready?” he asked. I raised an eye brow “I thought you said we were waiting for Michael to leave” I stated. Loki waved it off as unimportant “he’s busy with a tracking spell” he said, I nodded my head and jumped off the bed walking toward the suites. After we packed Loki and I walked toward the front entrance of the palace, where Michael and Odin happened to be. They were talking quietly but I did catch one sentence and it had to do with my father’s sundial. I stopped to listen to more of their conversation but they only said that they needed to get the stone before Thanos did. I felt Loki’s hand on my shoulder “Sigyn?” he asked taking me out of my thoughts “I’m fine, let’s go” I said walking toward the doors, “where are you two going?” Odin asked, Loki and I turned around to see his father walking toward us “Sigyn and I are going to the country side” Loki replied. Odin bought the lie and waved us off. 

However Michael was now staring intensely at me almost like he was trying to see into my soul. I brushed it off and kept walking toward the door but there was a sound of wings fluttering then Michael was in front of me. I yelped in surprise and jumped back a bit “she knows the location of the stone” he said in an angry tone. I backed away but Michael grabbed my wrist and the sound of fluttering wings echoed throughout the hallway. When I opened my eyes I felt dizzy and my legs were wobbly, I looked around and saw we were at my home in Berg. I looked back at Michael who looked extremely frustrated, “where is it?” he advanced on me causing me to back into a tree. I looked at him “where is what?” I asked quietly, “don’t play dumb and tell me where the infinity stone is at” he said sternly. I pointed to the opposite direction of the sundial and thankfully he believed me. I let out a sigh of relief but gasped when he grabbed my wrist “let go!” I tried to unclasp his fingers but it was useless. Michael tightened his grasp “not until you show me the stone or do you want Thanos to win?” he said. As I tried for the second time to get free I asked “who’s Thanos?” that caused Michael to stop “you know what an infinity stone is but you don’t know who Thanos is?” he asked with surprise laced in his voice. I looked up at him “if I’m asking you who he is then it’s safe to say I don’t know him” I snapped. Michael sighed and dragged me along “Loki and your mother have done you a greater disservice than you know” he muttered. 

Michael stopped and looked around, we were currently in the carrot field Michael let go of me and threw me to the ground “don’t play games with me” he said drawing a large silver sword that had something written on the blade. I’ve only seen the language once but I know it’s what the mortals call Latin. Michael held the blade toward my throat “is that supposed to scare me?” I questioned, Michael growled and pressed the blade to my throat “don’t mock me child. I can care less if you’re with child, disrespect me again and I’ll kill you” he said in a hostile tone. I raised an eye brow “then how will you fine the time stone?” I asked in a mocking tone. Michael looked offended and raised the sword in the air “you insolent little-” he sad but was cut off by a figure with a red cape. I turned to the left and saw Thor standing a foot away from me; he looked back at Michael who was groaning on the floor. I looked back at Thor “are you alright Lady Mischief?” he held his hand out to me and helped me up “for now” I mumbled brushing myself off. There was a rustling sound that turned Thor’s and my attention, Michael stood up with his sword in hand and he looked furious. Thor pushed me behind him and held Mjollnir out; “Michael-” was all Thor said before he crumbled to the floor gasping for air “Thor!” I pushed him onto his back and saw that he coughed up some blood, “Thor?” I questioned wiping the blood away. Michael came closer to us “I took away his lungs and I’ll only return them if you give me the time stone” he said. 

I sighed “fine but you have to give him his lungs first” I said, Thor tried to say something but there was only a gurgling sound then Thor coughing. Michael looked at me then Thor “that’s not how it works” he said. I shrugged my shoulders “then I’m not telling you where it’s at” I said in a nonchalant tone, “do you really want Thor’s blood on your hands? Imagine what Loki would think if you let his brother die” Michael said. I gave him an ‘I don’t care’ expression, “Michael” I heard my father say pressing a blade to his throat “give the boy his lungs” my father demanded in return Michael snapped his fingers and Thor starting breathing again. Then he rolled onto his belly and slowly stood up “I’ve waited a long time for this” my father said, Thor looked at me then my father. Who walked around Michael and pressed the blade harder to his throat, “you’re weak and pathetic that’s why your wife chose me” Michael taunted. My father was unaffected by this “a man’s not weak if he chooses his family over war” he replied. That caused Michael to laugh “you sold your own daughter into servitude” he responded looking over at me. Thor looked at me too and frowned slightly “I did that to protect her if Sigyn hated me for it that would be the price of keeping her safe” my father said. That caused my heart to stop beating for a second and made it hard for me to breathe. 

Then all of a sudden there was a ringing in my ear, ‘it makes sense now’. When my father refused to look me in the eye after taking to the Bjorks it wasn’t that he didn’t want anything to do with me. It was out of guilt. Michael huffed loudly taking me out of my thoughts “and how was selling her to a man who would defile her, protecting her?” he asked. My father looked behind Michael at the barn where my brother was standing but my father quickly looked back at Michael “Birgir wouldn’t touch a hair on Sigyn’s head” my father retorted. Michael smirked “that didn’t exactly answer my question Frey” he stated, my father glanced over his shoulder at me even Thor looked at me briefly “every man knew to stay away from my daughter but one, Theoric. I knew it would be only a matter of time before he got stupid and did something” my father said. That confused me a bit, I didn’t like Theoric but I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. Michael stepped backwards but my father followed him “do as I say Frey and everything will be fine” Michael said. My father was amused by this “is that what you told Gaea?” he asked in a snide tone but there was traces of anger too. Michael’s face was emotionless and I didn’t know if it was because he was trying to hide his anger or he didn’t care. Michael sighed “the past is the past leave it where it is” he replied, ‘so he didn’t love her’ I thought to myself. 

My father laughed “why would I want to do that?” he asked, Michael gestured at my brother and I “with just one snap the two of them are dead” he said with no emotion as if it was an easy task. I couldn’t see my father’s face but whatever it was it made Michael smirk. I saw him reach behind him and grab a blade “father-” I tried to go after him but Thor grabbed me around the waist. All I could do was watch the two fight one another on the floor “Njord-” my father managed in a strangled voice, my brother froze for a bit he was about to aid my father when he yelled for a second time but this time it came out more clearly “Njord now!” I looked at my brother and saw there was a strange symbol on the barn wall. Then Njord pressed his hand in the middle of the symbol that’s when a bright pure white light exploded from the surface of the barn. The light was so bright that I had to cover my eyes; the only thing that was heard was a loud scream. When the light disappeared Michael was gone and my father was lying still on the floor. 

My mind froze for a bit but it kicked back on after a few seconds passed, I struggled for a bit with Thor but the more I struggled the tighter his grip was, “father!” I screamed but there wasn’t any movements not even a groan. Thor loosened his grip “Sigyn I’m sorry” he mumbled quietly “no, let me go!” I shouted. But he still wouldn’t let me go; I looked over at my brother and saw that he was frozen in his place staring at our father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Things first, I believe in an earlier chapter that I said I was basing the angels off several movies/TV shows. Anyway the point of bringing that up is that in this chapter (and the angels in general) I used Supernatural: the teleporting, the mind reading, and the symbol that made Michael disappear (in Supernatural it's an angel banishing symbol.) Second thing is I'm not having a crossover with Supernatural or any other Movies/Shows I'm using.
> 
> The link to see what it looks like is here: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110527234122/supernatural/images/2/2d/Angel_Banishing_Sigil.jpg


	45. Save My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn learns the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers, I'm very sorry this took so long. All the homework and essays I've been getting have been draining my brain and by the time I've finished my school work I don't feel like doing anything other than sleep or watch TV. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

I wiggled in Thor’s grasp while Njord stayed where he was at frozen in place, “let me go!” I demanded. Thor tightened his hold on me “Sigyn there’s nothing you can do for him” there was something similar to remorse in his voice. It was obvious Thor wasn't going to let me go so I nudged him in the belly. It didn't work, so I resorted to elbowing him in the groin which did the trick. As soon as I was out of Thor’s reach, I sprinted over to my father and the closer I got to him the more I realized how bad Michael beat him. I lightly touched his face “father” I asked gently, no response. Njord’s brain must have finally turned on since he walked over to me; however he took small sluggish steps. I turned my attention back to my father and checked his pulse and to my surprise it was there however it was weak. I looked up at my brother “his pulse is weak, we need to get him inside” I said urging my brother to come closer. My brother walked a tad fast but Thor strolled over to me and picked up my father. We walked toward the weed infested path in silence but as we got closer to the worn down building Thor spoke up “Lady Mischief?” I looked up at him “yes?” I questioned. 

Thor looked uncomfortable, “I would like to-. Apologize for my behavior” he said in a clunky manner. I stopped and stared at him, “uh it’s alright” I said as I walked a bit faster “I was impolite to you from the beginning and my behavior towards you in the palace was unacceptable” Thor said this time in a less awkward manner. I sighed “I forgive you Thor” I said quietly, “my father said that I needed to help Loki see the error of his ways” Thor said, I looked up at him and opened the door for him. Then I closed the door as soon as Njord wandered in, “I know Thor” I said watching as Thor set my father down on the kitchen table. He turned around and looked at me a shocked expression plastered on his face “how did you know?” he asked. I looked at Thor then my brother who was running around the house, “your father’s ravens need to hide better when spying on others” I replied plainly, then went to help my brother. After I helped my brother retrieve all the medical supplies, I looked back at Thor who was staring at us I shook my head and stared applying the healing potion to my father’s cuts and bruises. Once most of my father’s minor injuries were healed, Njord and I looked our father over. 

Then Thor abruptly pushed me aside and checked my father over himself, “he needs a healer” Thor stated. I rolled my eyes “my father’s been in worse fights” I stated pushing him away, “and each time he’s gone up against an angel?” Thor said mocking tone. I looked at him then my father “no” I mumbled, Thor smiled as if he won the argument. “The healers in Asgard will take of your father” he stated. I rolled my eyes at him “my father does-” I began but my father started to groan “no healers” he said breathlessly. I looked at Thor “see he doesn't need a healer” I said smugly. Thor looked at my father “sir you’re not well” he said sternly, “I don’t need one of those idiotic healers” father said sitting up but he lost his balance and Njord had to catch so he wouldn't fall down. Thor looked angry at the comment “the healers at the palace are some of-” Thor said but was but off by my father who shouted “they’re sheltered idiots who deal with boo-boos” I ran my fingers through my hair.

I looked at my father and saw he had more insults he felt like sharing “Thor find Loki and tell him I’m fine before he tears up all of Asgard” I said. I needed Thor to leave before he unleashed his rage on my father, Thor looked at me then my father before walking out the door and flying off, I looked at my father “you should be more polite” I said sternly. He laughed “the same goes to you” he replied standing up but he was a bit unsteady and when he walked he was ungraceful, “why didn't you say anything about our mother?” I asked as soon as my father sat down again. He groaned “Sigyn do we need to speak about this?” he asked, “Yes you do” I stated my father looked at Njord then me “she abandoned you two” he growled, “No matter what happens a parent should never leave their child” he finished. I looked down at the floor “I thought it would be better if she stayed dead” my father was one step closer to being furious. Njord shifted from his left foot to his right, “it never crossed your mind that she might show up again?” he asked irritably. Our father looked at him “she was in a different galaxy. I didn't think it was a possibility” he mumbled, Njord huffed and walked out of the room.

My father shook his head as Njord disappeared into the woods, “he’s always been exceedingly close to Gaea” he stated. I crossed my arms “then why didn't he go with her?” I asked, father opened up a bottle of rum “I gave him a choice stay here or be dead to me and live with your mother” he responded. I held my face in my hands, “how did you know that would work?” I asked “you know he doesn't like disappointing me” father said which caused me to glare at him “one of these days he’s going to leave” I stated. My father nodded his head and took another drink of his rum, “is what you told Michael true?” I asked. Father looked at me “I did it for your safety” he answered quickly, “then why didn't you tell? Why did you let me think you betrayed me?” I probed feeling my skin itch. Father got up and walked over to me “you’re a stubborn child always have been” he spoke calmly but firmly then he pointed a finger at me “I knew that if I would've told you that would only want you to stay more”. I sighed and scratched my arm my father saw this and hugged me “calm down dear” he mumbled into my hair, “why were you acting cruel to me when I should up with Loki?” I asked. I felt my father’s hand on my back “I was disappointed in you, Sigyn” he confessed.

I stared at my father’s chest for a moment but as I was about to tell my father the truth he started speaking once more “the last thing I wanted was for you to be like your mother” he said the last part quietly. I pushed my father away from me and looked up at him “I wasn't Loki’s mistress r” I said calmly that caused my father to raise an eyebrow “we were just friends and Bjork’s other servants needed something new to gossip about” I told him. My father smiled then frowned “Michael said you were with child, is it true?” he asked, ‘so he waited until the last minute to save me’, I looked up at him “yes I’m having twins” I stated matter of factly. My father held the sides of my face “how far along are you?” he asked. I looked down at my belly; the boys were kicking me once more “five months and two weeks” I replied rubbing my belly. My father sighed wearily “you and Loki better get married quickly” he said, I rolled my eyes at him “it doesn't matter either way. My sons won’t have any titles” I replied.

My father nodded his head “that may be but at least if you’re married they won’t be seen as lesser beings” my father’s voice took a strange tone. Now there was awkwardness in the air, “I’m going to go for a walk” I said quickly leaving the old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter forty three I said theses were chapters that I planned on having these chapters: 
> 
> 1) Chap 44 Sigyn and Loki elope  
> 2) Chap 45 Parvati and the Buddhists arrive in Asgard  
> 3) Chap 46 The Twins are born  
> 4) Chap 47 Wedding planning/Sigyn and Loki get married
> 
> these chapters will still happen I just have slightly different plans for them than before


	46. Runs In The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's "favorite" family member shows up. Then there's tension between Frey and Odin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter could possibly be the one where Parvati and the Buddhists arrive in Asgard and then after that Loki/Sigyn elope. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Nothing really violent just some threats

I felt something tickling my cheek, the touch wasn't gentle instead it was rough and there was a scratching that followed the trace. I slowly opened my eyes to see Amora inches from my face, “what do you want?” I asked shoving her away from me. Amora’s smiled faded and she stood up straight with her arms crossed over her chest, “it’s nice to see you too” she stated rather bitterly. I sat up and that’s when I noticed Amora’s outfit, it was a long, the color of mud, and relatively plain. I studied her for a moment “what are you wearing?” I questioned that caused her to make a vexed sigh “that’s none of your concern” she said putting emphasis on your. I raised an eye brow, “you’re getting quite defensive over nothing” I stated, Amora narrowed her eyes at me and said “mind your own damn business for once”. I smiled and stood up “hmm, I probably should consider that” I said sarcastically walking around her. I brushed my tangled hair and turned back around when Amora said “you've gotten fat” I rolled my eyes “you have better insults than that” I stated matter-of-factly. I turned back around and started grabbing my things and putting them into a bag, I pretended to be uninterested in her because sooner or later she will tell me what she’s up to.

Ever since we were children despite her being a couple years older, it always worked, and I always got information out of her. There was a tapping of the foot “fine, I’m trying to see my sister” she said in that annoying tone of hers. I laughed “and how are you going to see her from here?” I questioned, Amora looked at me as if I made a stupid comment “Loki’s making his way here and when he brings you back I coming with” she stated. I stood up “no you’re not” I pushed her out of the way and put my boots on, “oh yes I am and you’re going to help me” she said matter of factly. I turned around to look at her “there’s this wonderful thing called free will, ever heard of it?” I asked. Amora smirked and held her hands on her hips “you know it would be a shame if Loki were to leave you especially in the state you’re in” arrogance was dripping from her tone. I smiled “you know Lorelei’s head looks some much better on her body. Don’t you think?” I said standing my ground trying to appear threatening. The corners of Amora’s lips twitched but she didn't say anything “and I have a remedy to cure anyone affected by your spell. There isn't one for the dead” I said angrily then I felt my skin start to itch but it went away when I took a deep breath. This time the threat seemed to sink in with Amora, I turned away from her and started collecting more of my things. 

There was a long stretch of silence before the floor boards creaked giving the intruder away, Amora and I both turned around to see my father standing in the door frame. He looked over at my cousin and asked irritably “what do you want?” that only caused Amora to smile “it’s nice to know I’m always welcomed at my family’s home” she said with fake cheerfulness. Father smiled at her then looked back at me “Thor is here and he wants to talk to you” he said. I looked at Amora and saw her face light up with excitement before she could leave my old room; I rushed down the stairs, and got to Thor. He started at me strangely then looked behind me, mostly likely looking at Amora, and as expected she was there wearing a dumbfounded expression. I looked back at Thor who was now wearing a flirtatious smile, “who’s this lovely lady?” he asked in a flirty manner. I rolled my eyes “this is my cousin, Amora” I gestured at her. By the time I could ask Thor what he wanted he was already making his way toward my cousin. I threw my hands up in the air, “Thor wasn't there something you needed?” I asked.

The only response I got from him was an “hmm” I looked at the two of them and saw Amora was giggling at whatever Thor said. I sighed determining whether or not intervene, the only reason why I wouldn't is because Amora doesn't use her magic to enthrall men at first. If I got involved now she’d probably put Thor under her spell but since Amora is determined to see her sister, this was a threat. So I walked over to them “I’m so sorry to interrupt but I have something to discuss with my dear cousin” I said dragging her away. This caused Amora to wear a prideful smile, “I knew you’d see it my way” she said, I smiled “sweet dreams Amora” I said before blowing sleeping powder in her face. That caused her to make a dazed expression and fall to the floor and before Thor could attack me I sprayed in the face with the remedy I created. He backed away with a strangled moan.

Once he recovered he looked at me with a stunned face “how dare you attack me” he said, “Amora put a spell on you. I was helping” I stated. That’s when Thor made a flabbergasted expression “she’s an enchantress” I clarified. He looked at Amora who was slumped over, “an enchantress?” he asked then looked back at me “any way what did you want to tell me?” I asked quickly as far as I knew Lorelei and Amora are the only ones who can charm men and I didn't want Thor to connect the dots. He gave one final look at Amora before looking at me “Loki will be here-” he managed to get out before I heard Loki say my name, I turned towards the doorway and saw him standing there. Without thinking about it I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck “I missed you” I whispered gently in his ear. Loki’s arms snaked around my waist tightly, “I've missed you too darling” he whispered back. When Loki loosened his grip he captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss and we kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

Then someone interrupted us causing Loki and I to turn around to find Odin standing in the doorway, wearing a fairly unpleasant expression. He looked at both of us before asking “where is the infinity stone?” I was about to answer but my father spoke up “it belongs to me” he said. He walked over towards Odin rubbing his head; I stared at my father wondering what had gotten into him “it belongs to you? Stealing something doesn't make it yours” Odin said. I clenched my fist at the insult but my father wasn't bothered by it “I’m aware of that Allfather but it appears you’re the one who doesn't understand that” he said saying Allfather as sarcastically as he could. I looked over at my father ‘what’s wrong with him?’ Odin wasn't pleased with my father’s attitude “would you kindly tell me what you mean by that?” he asked. I sighed this wasn't going to end well, my father made a noise of amusement “everything in your vault was stolen from the people you “defeated” and you call it yours” he stated, “father” I whispered yelled at him. Until now I was sure my father would be fine but now I was starting to think he was going to be locked up in Odin’s dungeons.

Now there was a strange heaviness in the air as Odin and my father stared at one another, nobody said anything and it seemed like they were holding their breath as if they were waiting for something bad to happen. Finally Odin broke the silence by saying “if it falls into the wrong hands it’s on you Frey” with that he left ordering Thor and Loki to follow him. As soon as Thor, Loki, and Odin were outside I looked at my father “what’s wrong with you?” I asked. That caused my father to look at me with an annoyed expression “watch your tone with me” he said sternly. I sighed “the stone would be safer in Odin’s vault” I said calmly “you know just as well as I do, that belongs to me” he said furiously. I felt Loki’s hand on my shoulder which turned my attention toward him “Sigyn the infinity stone and your father are safe” he said. I looked back at my father “for now” I mumbled “what?” Loki asked, “Michael wasn't exactly pleased when he left” I explained. Loki’s faced softened “I think Frey is more than capable of taking care of himself” he spoke softly.

I sighed and looked at my father one more time who gave me a small smile “you have your children to worry about” he said tenderly. I hugged my father one more time and mumbled a “goodbye” but before I could turn around and leave he said “I want to give you something” I raised an eyebrow “what is it?” I asked as he disappeared into the kitchen. The sounds of pots and pans echoed throughout the house that’s when Loki finally noticed Amora lying unconscious on the floor “who’s that?” he asked pointing at her. I looked at him “Amora” I said plainly, a grin broke out on Loki’s face “so this is the mysterious cousin?” he asked in an amused tone walking over to her. I rolled my eyes “yes it is” I said a little more bitterly than I intended to but it wasn't because I was afraid Loki would find her attractive. Loki chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around my waist “don’t worry darling she has nothing on your beauty. Besides you’re the only creature I have eyes for” he whispered seductively in my ear, I smiled and kissed him under his chin. When my father returned he was holding a small truck. I looked at him with a confused expression; “I was saving this for you” he clarified.

However this was still puzzling, “what is it?” I asked looking the truck over “you know what it is” my father stated. My head shot up “you didn't spend it?” I asked a little shocked but instantly regretted it when I saw my father’s reaction “no but I did think about it” he said in a quiet tone. I looked back at the trunk in my hands “you should be going. You wouldn't want to keep the Allfather waiting” my father said jokingly, I smiled sadly and hugged him one more time. Then I felt Loki’s hand on my shoulder, “we need to go Sigyn” he urged. I nodded my head and stood on my tippy toes to kiss my father on his cheek and he did the same thing to me. After that Loki and I headed out the door, I gave one final look at my home before lifting myself on Loki’s horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last minute notes:
> 
> 1\. Sigyn and Frey kissing each other on the cheek is their way of saying "I love you"  
> 2\. Amora only likes to threaten Loki for several reasons, 1. Sigyn doesn't like her mother's side of the family 2. She has a estranged relationship with her brother & father 3. Amora isn't aware Sigyn has friends. So she threatens Loki because he's the only person to her knowledge that Sigyn cares about. If it seems like I'm beating a dead horse with Amora threatening Loki it's not intentional.


	47. Petty Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Dana talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Blood (not too much of it)

The trip back to the palace was tiring and long due a storm that was a little more intense than usual but the storm wasn’t what made the trip long for me, it was what Michael said. Before Loki came back for me I asked my father why he didn’t say anything about Thanos and he told me, he thought it would be better if I didn’t know since he was nowhere near us and that Thanos is too busy conquering planets near him. This statement is what made my brother leave and why I didn’t see him the two weeks I was at home or when I left. As I walked through the halls the mixed aroma of grilled meat and sweet cakes greeted me however the only thing I could think about was that Loki lied to me. He said he didn’t know who Thanos was and if Michael said was true Loki did in fact know who he was. I was angry with Loki, we said that there wouldn’t be any secrets between us and then he keeps this one from me. I tried not to show my anger but the more I thought about it the angrier I got and it was obvious at least to Dana that I was upset. 

She had meet me with a hug at the stables when everyone returned that’s when she noticed my expression, “are you alright my lady?” she asked as I paced around my chamber. I looked at her “just a little tired” I replied, Dana looked at the ground for a moment “there’s something else isn’t there?” she asked looking back at me. I looked at her “it’s nothing” I told her, “Are you upset about Lady Caterina?” Dana asked. I shook my head “no it’s not that, it’s-” I said then changed my mind “the trip was very long and tiring” I lied. “I see” she replied quietly looking down at the ground, I felt a little guilty for not telling her the truth but this was something I only wanted to discuss with Loki. Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp intense pain I screamed and held my sides “Sigyn are you alright?” there was panic in Dana’s voice. I nodded my head “yes, I think the boys are a little restless” I told her standing up “I could go get lady Eir while you lay down” she said. 

I waved my hand “perhaps when the feeling is worse” I mumbled making my way to the nursery to see how it was coming along. When I opened the door I saw that the room was finished, everything that Loki and I wanted was done in the room. It had a mural of the night sky painted all along the room and the rocking chair, cribs, and changing table were all the same light brown color. The curtains, cushions, and other fabrics were a light blue color. There were light footsteps behind me “Sigyn?” Dana asked a hint of worry in her voice; I turned around to see Fenrir pulling at Dana’s dress. I tried not to laugh “Fenrir leave Dana alone” I said laughing slightly, he let go her immediately and came over to me. Fenrir jumped on me and almost knocked me over but I caught myself before I could fall backwards, “where have you been?” I asked scratching his ears. He licked me all over my face and then ran back over to Dana and started pulling at her dress “Fenrir” I warned and he came back over to me. I looked over at Dana to see she was fixing her dress “I think he missed you most of all” she told me. I smiled and petted Fenrir’s head “is your mother alright?” I asked Dana she looked up from what she was doing “she’s much better” she replied. I smiled “that’s good” I said pushing Fenrir down, “we’ll play later” I told him. 

I looked back at Dana who had a worried expression “are you all right?” I asked, she nodded her head “Fenrir is pulling at my dress again” she replied pointing behind her “I don’t think he’s going to leave you alone” I told Dana watching him tug at her dress. She looked up frowning as she tried to tug her dress away but that only caused Fenrir to tug at her dress more almost has if he was playing a game of tug of war. Then almost as painful as before I felt another severe intense pain, I screamed again and fell to the floor holding my belly. This time the pain lasted a little longer than before, but thirty or so seconds passed and the pain is gone. When I looked up both Dana and Fenrir were by my side, “Sigyn you should lie down” Dana told me helping me up. I nodded my head “alright just for a little while” I mumbled holding my belly. Once I was on the bed Fenrir jumped up and laid his head on me, “I’ll go fetch Lady Eir, maybe she’ll have something to help you” Dana said making her way to the door, “no, I’m fine. Please stay here” I said breathing deeply the pain started up again. Dana looked unsure but listened to me anyway, I patted the place beside me, and Dana climbed up wearing a tense expression. 

Several hours passed and the pain had gotten worse, Dana kept insisting on getting someone but I told her I wanted to stay with me. Right now I was leaning against her with my eyes closed, the pain kept coming but with shorter breaks in-between. After a few moments of silence Dana spoke up “maybe the babies are ready to be born” I looked at her shaking my head “I’m only seven months, they can be” I insisted. She let out an uneasy sigh “I could go get Loki for you” she offered quietly, “no I’m mad at him” I told her “oh” she mumbled quietly. All of a sudden I felt a rush of liquid leave me, for a brief moment I thought I had wet myself but when I pulled my dress up I saw that blood was soaking the bed along with water, I gasped and touched myself to make what I was seeing was real when I pulled my hand away there was blood covering it. I was so shook that I couldn’t speak but when I looked at Dana she understood what I wanted her to do. She quickly jumped off the bed and just as quickly ran out of the room to find someone.   
Instantly the pain started up again, I screamed and fell over on my side. There was nothing I could do right now and I knew if anything bad happened it would be my fault because I was being too stupid to ask for help. Without warning I began crying like a child as I thought about my father and wondered if he was okay, I thought about my mother, Thanos, Michael, but mostly I thought my children. It was too much all at once and it made me cry a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been pregnant so I had to look stuff up online, regarding contractions and other pregnancy things. If there is anything wrong please feel free to tell me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own my things (plot, etc) and the rest (Marvel characters) goes to their owners.


	48. She Pays For Her Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.  
> Trigger Warning: Yelling, Manhandling, and some blood.

The palace was bustling with more people than normal who caused Dana some problems as she tried to find both Loki and Lady Eir. After running around the palace frantically, Dana finally found Lady Eir who was sitting in the dining room. With a sigh of relief Dana ran over to her, “Lady… Eir” she said breathlessly, Eir looked at her with an expression mixed with confusion and concern. She studied Dana for a second before asking “you’re Dana Sigyn’s handmaiden, correct?” Dana nodded her head “Lady Sigyn, needs hel-” she managed to get out before she was interrupted by Loki. He roughly turned her around “what happened?!” he demanded wearing an expression that would frighten anyone, “S-she…Uh. Um” Dana stuttered unable to recall what had happened. After she took a deep breath she came to her senses “I think the babies are coming” she whispered quietly and meekly. Loki’s eyes widened and he barked an order at Lady Eir to follow him, dragging Dana behind him Loki made his way toward his bedchamber. 

Meanwhile the bedchamber was an inaudible mumbling that followed by a women sobbing, Sigyn had just given birth to a tiny fair skinned boy who had light blonde hair identically to his mother’s. Sigyn looked down at her son, who was breathing unevenly then she began crying once more however her mumbling was easier to understand this time “I’m sorry” she whispered over and over again. Suddenly another jolt of pain caused Sigyn to cry out, scaring her newborn son. A scream tore from his throat and he began crying loudly, “shh, it’s alright” Sigyn whispered trying to coax him. After rocking him back and forth a few times, he calmed down. Sigyn smiled brightly and kissed the top of his head, “Narvi Eggther Lokison” she said as if she was reciting a favorite line from a book. The infant giggled and reached for a lock of his mother’s hair, at that moment Loki barged into the room, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Sigyn with a bundle in her arms. The two of them exchanged tense smiles before Loki walked cautiously to Sigyn’s side, the closer he got the more he noticed her distress; her hair was untidy, her blue eyes were now strained by the bloodshot color of her whites, and her skin looked as if it a nasty rash. 

Loki gave Sigyn a gentle kiss before he turned his attention toward their son, Loki smiled happily, his eyes shone brightly, and Loki looked as if he was the happiest man in all the realms. Yet Narvi was still breathing unevenly which worried Loki; he snarled an order at one of Lady Eir’s apprentices and turned his attention back to Sigyn. He kissed her once again “how are you feeling?” he whispered quietly, she sighed and changed positions “the pain keeps getting worse” she replied in a hushed tone. Loki looked back at the spot Eir’s apprentice once stood, he mumbled something that sounded like “incompetent” and looked back at Sigyn. 

He kissed her cheek, “Lady Eir should be here soon” he assured her but the only reply he got was a scream. Loki looked over at Dana who was cautiously walking over “get over here” he commanded, with a grunt Sigyn punched Loki “do…Not…Yell at…Her” she said in-between groans. Loki sighed and gave Sigyn an expression that said “this isn’t the time” but listened to her anyway, “Dana come here, please” Loki said saying ‘please’ with a rather bitter expression. She did as she was told and stood cautiously next to him however Loki couldn't get a word out before Lady Eir and two of her apprentices came in. 

As soon as she reached the trio, Dana was pushed aside “let me see the child” Eir said holding her arms out reluctantly Loki handed over Narvi to Eir who looked him over herself. A more intense shock of pain caused Sigyn to scream and clench Loki’s arm, Lady Eir looked up from the newborn in her hands “it appears the other one is ready” she handed Narvi over to Dana and climbed on the bed. 

When Eir looked back up there was a mixed expression of horror and confusion on her face the blood covering Sigyn caused her fear but the fact that it had stopped caused her confusion, “why did you take so long to ask for help?” there was a mixture of concern and roughness in her voice. Sigyn gave her a blank expression, she was already beating herself up for not getting help and she rather not have others criticize her as well. Taking a deep breath Sigyn replied “I felt fine”, Loki looked at her and sensed she was lying but kept his mouth shut on the matter. Eir was about to ask another question but a cry from Sigyn cut her off; rolling up her selves Eir prepared herself to help deliver the second infant. Then a more intense pain traveled all throughout Sigyn’s body, “are you ready?” Eir asked eyeing Sigyn. Groaning she replied angrily “stop staring and help get my son out of me!” then another intense pain caused her to gasp. Eir gave an order to one of her apprentices and turned to Sigyn saying calmly “I’m going to need you to push” and Sigyn did. 

Several hours passed by before the screams of an infant rang out throughout the bedchamber. Sigyn was holding both her sons in her arms, Vali was slightly bigger than Narvi but unlike his twin he had brown hair, his eyes were a blue-green color, and his skin was as light as his father’s. There was something unpleasant in Eir’s expression when she handed over the newborn and Loki noticed this. He observed her carefully and waited until her apprentices had left before going up to Eir, “I need to speak to you” Loki whispered in a dangerous tone. Both of them looked at Sigyn, who was too engaged at looking at her sons to notice anything else. Eir nodded her head and straightened up a bit, “how are they?” Loki asked in a hushed tone Eir said “your sons are too small and Narvi’s lungs aren't fully developed” Loki looked back at Sigyn who was smiling brightly and he felt a pang of sorrow “will they survive?” was his next question. Eir stiffened a bit a movement unnoticed by Loki, “it’s hard to say” she replied emotionlessly. Jerking his head to look at her Loki asked “what do mean?” his tone caused Eir to shrink back a bit “some children in their state survive and others don’t” she spoke softly. 

With one look at Sigyn and their children, Loki instantly calmed down. More calmly Loki asked “how is she?” Eir contemplated on what to tell him, “She appears to be well but-” Eir managed to say before Loki cut her off “but what?” he asked. With a heavy sigh she replied “with the amount of blood Sigyn lost she should be unconscious” Loki felt his heart quicken its pace. Advancing on Eir a bit he asked “what else?” maintaining her composure she answered “it’s a likelihood Sigyn will not conceive another child” Loki growled at Eir. Causing her to step back a few feet, “you can’t determine whether or not my children will live but you can make the judgment my wife will never conceive another child” Loki whispered yelled. 

Now Sigyn’s attention was fully on Loki, she couldn't quite hear what had gotten him upset but she knew if he didn't calm down soon he could lose his temper “Loki” Sigyn called out. He turned around and looked at her “our sons want their daddy” Sigyn said sweetly. Loki let out a sharp breath and turned back to Eir “I expect you to be here early tomorrow” he whispered then opened the door to let her leave. Taking a calming breathing Loki made his way toward Sigyn; she looked up at him smiling but frowned when she saw his expression “what’s the matter?” she asked a bit on the upset side. Loki looked at Sigyn, “nothing darling” he lied. 

She narrowed her eyes at him clearly not believing him “are you all right?” she asked eyeing Loki. He looked down at the sleeping infants “I missed Narvi being born” Loki spoke softly; Sigyn looked at him for a brief moment before kissing him on the cheek. Then she kissed him gently on the lips “if I had asked for help then you would have been there” Sigyn apologized her eyes watering. Loki looked at her and kissed the top of her head “why did you not call for help?” Loki questioned.

Immediately Sigyn went quiet, she was too tired and happy to get in an argument with him but she knew Loki wouldn't let it go until he got the answers he wanted. Reluctantly, Sigyn answered “I was not aware of how bad the situation was” it wasn't a complete lie but the answer wouldn't satisfy Loki. He looked at Sigyn studying her movements “you could have called me” he told her. There was a quick moment of silence before Sigyn replied as quietly as possible “I know but I was mad at you”. Loki burrowed his eyes together “what have I done to upset you this time?” he asked slightly confused. Without delay, Sigyn snapped “you lied about Thanos” then flinched looking down at her sons who were still sleeping. Loki raised an eyebrow “and what exactly did I lie about?” he questioned with a bit of arrogance “you said you didn't know who he was but you did” she said a little too quickly. 

Loki moved some of Sigyn’s damp hair out of her face, “I kept that from you to protect you” he stated. In response she snorted “so if I’m ignorant I’m safe?” she questioned. Loki opened his mouth to reply but shut it when Sigyn started speaking again “you said there wouldn't be any secrets between us” there was a hint of anger in her tone. Loki waited a few moments before speaking, “it would be better than you worrying about your mother” he said causally, Sigyn made a noise of irritation “so it’s okay for you to keep secrets but not me?” she inquired. With that she got up and made her way towards the suites “darling, where are you going?” Loki called after Sigyn, “away from you” she replied not looking at him. Then, she slammed the door loud enough to be heard from the hallway; Loki sighed and made his way toward the suites. He entered the suites hesitantly and peeked inside the nursery to see Sigyn picking out clothing for their children. He knocked on the door to get her attention “I’m still mad at you” she stated. Loki smiled and made his way toward her snaking his arms around Sigyn’s waist “I know” he mumbled into hair.

All of a sudden, Loki turned Sigyn around and kissed her passionately; he pushed her up against the wall at the same time pressing his body hard against hers. The two of them kissed for several moments before Loki pulled away “I’m sorry” he whispered softly, Sigyn examined his expression “I’m still mad” she stated matter-of-factly. Loki sighed and kissed her again “what can I do to change that?” he asked once he pulled his lips away from hers. Sigyn watched him “what were you and Eir talking about?” she questioned, Loki cursed himself “the boys” he stated plainly. Sigyn’s eyes widened “what about them?” she asked worry was evident in her tone. Running a hand through his hair Loki replied “Eir says they’re too small” it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. Sigyn looked at her sons “what else?” she demanded. There was a quick moment of silence as Loki decided what to tell Sigyn; “Eir said Narvi’s lungs aren't fully developed” he was quiet as he told her this. 

This caused Sigyn to push Loki away from her and run to Narvi’s crib; he was still breathing unevenly and stirring in his sleep. Then she turned her attention to Vali who was awake but staring at the wall “what about Vali?” she asked with her voice cracking a bit. Loki walked over to them “she just talked about Narvi” he replied, making a noise of irritation she picked up both sons “darling?” he asked. Sigyn stopped and turned around “I’m going to Eir” she stated, Loki sighed “she’ll be here tomorrow” he stated. Sigyn looked down at her sons and walked back over to Loki, “they’re staying in our bed until Eir says they’re fine” she told him then walked over to the dresser picking out matching light blue cotton shirts for the infants. 

Several hours passed by before Sigyn and the twins had fallen asleep, their snoring was loud enough to keep anyone awake but that wasn't the reason Loki was unable to sleep. He kept playing Eir’s words over in his mind, the more he thought about them more he wanted to stay awake and keep a watchful eye on his sons. All through the night he did and even when everything appeared to be fine, Loki couldn't sleep and when morning came he was still watching his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said in a previous chapter the chapter's I had planned (Parvati and the Buddhist arrive in Asgard, Sigyn/Loki elope, and then the wedding planning) will be different. Even though it's sort of pointless for Sigyn/Loki to elope (since they wanted to get married before the twins were born) they still will elope and it will happen fairly soon. As will Parvati finally arriving in Asgard (I plan on that being the next chapter).
> 
> Here's the Link to see what the twins look like: http://imortalnightgirl.deviantart.com/art/The-Twins-497759067


	49. Bastards And Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reveals something to Sigyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy/Merry Christmas/Holidays to all over my readers. Sorry this took so long, had to deal with finals.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Some Sexual Content but it's mild compared to other chapters

The sky was so dark and dreary with heavy gray clouds that no sunlight was able to escape and shine at least a little light. Then all of a sudden a deafening clap of thunder rang out and echoed throughout the bedchamber. That’s when both Narvi and Vali woke up crying at the top of their lungs, I immediately picked them up and started to gently rock them. After a few lullabies they calmed down but it was obvious they were still frightened; their eyes were wide, they pressed their bodies closer to mine, and they were whimpering. I sighed softly the thunder was showing no signs of dying down anytime soon, “it’s alright sweethearts” I said softly, that seemed to help but not much whenever a clap of thunder rang out they would fuss and hide their faces against me. I got off the bed and walked around the bedchamber, trying my best to calm them but the thunder was still raging on.

In my head I silently cursed Mother Nature, I know it’s just a make believe being but I was frustrated and blaming someone for my childrens’ unhappiness felt nice. I was too focused on my boys to notice Loki had entered the room, only when he wrapped his arms around my waist was I aware of his presence. I looked up and kissed him under his chin, “is everything alright?” I asked examining Loki’s expression. He looked a little unhappy but it was obvious he was trying to hide it. Instead of answering me, he kissed me on the neck “yes darling” he said softly against my skin, I turned around and got a better look at him “no secrets, remember” I stated. Loki gave me a small smile “I’ve just had a stressful day” he said quietly, I kissed him on the lips “do you want to talk about it?” I asked. Loki gave a contented sigh “it’s nothing to worry about, love” he told me taking Vali who was being partially restless. Then Loki whispered something to him and Vali instantly calmed down “what did you do?” I asked “a calming spell” Loki whispered. Then we switched babies and he whispered the same spell to Narvi, “Eir says they’re perfectly healthy” Loki said right after the spell worked.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at my sleeping children, “why wasn’t woken up?” I asked. Loki sighed “you had just given birth to two children and had complications with both” Loki stated then finished “you needed rest”. I sighed in frustration “last time she said they were too small” I said quietly being careful not to wake my babies. Loki looked at me “Eir was surprised when she reexamined them” Loki told me with a smile on his face. I smiled ‘at least being a Nymph has it advantages’ I thought happily to myself, “why don’t we put the boys to bed” Loki whispered against my skin. I laughed when he sucked the skin gently “and what do you propose we do after?” I asked seductively. Loki chuckled and kissed the tops of my breasts, “oh I think you know what” he mumbled. I smiled and headed toward their nursery room with Loki trailing behind me. 

Once the boys were set safely in their cribs, Loki and I made our way to our bed; kissing and tearing each other’s clothes off. As soon as we were close to the bed Loki picked me up and set me gently in the middle kissing me all over. I giggled when Loki kissed me on my chest and worked his way down my body, when he got to my belly button I ran my fingers through his hair. That’s when Loki looked up and rested his chin on my belly, “what?” I asked smiling “I can’t marvel at your beauty?” he asked. I shook my head “you do that when I’m asleep” I stated. Loki smiled and kissed me then traced the stretch-marks that now litter my belly, “are you going to get rid of these?” Loki asked. I looked at him then my belly “no, I’m going to keep them” I said stroking Loki’s hair. He smiled and licked my belly “I’m so lucky you’re mine” he whispered huskily, I smiled at him and used my index finger to trace his jawline. We stayed like that; Loki’s chin rested on my belly and my fingers on his face, for several minutes before kissing again. 

Every kiss was filled with a hungry passion that left me breathless; I pulled away from Loki and watched as his fingers disappeared inside me. I gave a contented sigh as he worked his fingers in and out then his digits were replaced by his member. We both groaned as he entered but once he was fully inside me, Loki stilled, I gave an irritated sigh and gave a thrust towards his hips. That caused Loki to smile at me and hold my face in his hands “I love you” he said, I smiled “I love you too” I whispered before kissing his lips. He smiled then began to thrust into me, he wasn’t rough with me but today it seemed Loki had abandoned his normal gentle touch. My movements were uncoordinated as I tried to keep up with Loki, so the only thing I could do was gasp and hold onto him with each thrust, kiss, and touch. I moaned his name as I felt my climax approach then with one swift move, I felt that familiar sensation, and Loki climaxed after me.

I was breathing heavily and held onto him; once my breathing was normal I looked at Loki who was now using my breast as a pillow. I licked my lips and moved his damp hair out of his eyes “are you alright?” I asked caressing his cheek. There was no response from Loki and for a minute I thought he had fallen asleep but he looked up at me quickly “I’m fine darling” he told me, his voice sounding far away. I raised an eyebrow “what happened today?” I asked, Loki sighed and kissed my breast “I thought I was going to lose our boys and you” he told me. I stroked Loki’s hair “why would you think that?” I asked, he was hesitant about answering “it doesn’t matter” he told me. I sighed “why not?” I asked there was a pause before he answered “I took care of it” he stated emotionlessly. That worried me “Loki what happened?” I asked pushing him away so I could see his face; Loki looked as if he was contemplating whether or not to tell me. After several moments of silence it was becoming obvious he was not going say anything about the situation. 

I growled in anger “what happened?” I demanded, Loki kissed my breast then looked up at me “someone threatened my family” he stated his voice returning back to its normal self. I sighed and stroked Loki’s hair, “is that why you were missing this morning?” I asked with the nod of his head Loki went back to using my breast as his pillow, I wanted to ask him more questions but I felt that’s all I was going to get from him. Then all of a sudden Loki started laughing it was a low deep rumble in is chest, “what?” I asked slightly worried of the answer. Then he stopped and looked at me “I was just thinking about the day we meet” he said dreamily “when we were children or at the Bjorks’?” I asked. Loki smiled and kissed me again “the Bjorks’” he stated, I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose “what were you thinking about?” I asked. Before he could answer a clap a thunder rang out, I groaned and hoped the boys were not awaken by the sound. After several seconds of holding my breath, I sighed in relief when I heard nothing when I turned my attention back to Loki I found him staring at me. 

I raised an eyebrow, “what is it?” I questioned Loki waved his hand as if it was unimportant “nothing” he stated. I was becoming more worried by the minute, whatever happened must have truly troubled Loki because he keeps acting strangely. I licked my lips then kissed him again, “would you tell me what you were thinking about?” I asked, Loki kissed me in response “I was just thinking about that day” he told me. There was a pause before he spoke again “I was planning on leaving that day” but he was quiet as he said the words, “Asgard?” I asked him. Loki nodded his head, “the Bjorks are dreadful and I had no desire to spend over a month at their awful home” he told me. I ran my fingers through his hair “why did you stay?” I asked, “My mother said I needed to be polite” he replied. I laughed “when do you care about being polite?” I asked, Loki smiled “I’m polite to you” he told me kissing my belly. There was a brief moment of silence before I spoke up “what made you stay?” I asked while running my fingers through his hair. Before he answered me Loki licked my belly, “there’s no logical reason” he said I looked at him “what do you mean?” I asked “I thought I should stay even though I did not want to” Loki told me.

I shook my head “why did you think you should stay?” I asked curiously, I got a chuckle instead of a response “I can’t give you answer to that question” Loki stated licking me again. All of a sudden an earsplitting clap of thunder rang out, this one was louder than the last ones and I thought for sure the boys would wake. Yet they still slept on, worrying me “Loki is your spell supposed to keep them asleep no matter what?” I asked, he nodded his head “there’s no need to worry” he told me. I inhaled and exhaled “if I tell you something do you promise you won’t be mad?” Loki asked. I thought about it “depends” I mumbled, there was silence from Loki as if he decided not to tell me what it was. With one more kiss to my belly Loki said “when I first saw you, I only wanted to take you to bed” then there was a pause “have my way with you then move on to the next girl. That as all I wanted” he said sounding guilty I looked at him but he was too busy using his hand to draw shapes on my belly to notice me. This did not surprise me, considering that’s what I feared all those months ago, I kissed Loki’s head before asking “what changed your mind?” 

He was quiet but I felt him smile against my skin, “when you were eavesdropping I saw the excitement in your eyes. You got pleasure out of doing what you weren’t supposed to” he told me a mischievous grin on his lips. Then he kissed my lips, “after that I knew I wanted you, all of you. Not just your body but your mind as well” he told me. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss “is that why you always followed me around?” I asked, Loki chuckled “you were the only person who wasn’t boring, vulgar, or terrified of me” he said. I laughed “I think some people might disagree with you” I replied, “The bad-mannered mistress and the monstrous prince” Loki said in an amused tone “a perfect match, if you think about it” I said. Loki laughed and kissed me “I believe it is” he mumbled against my skin. That’s when we fell into silence but that only last a few seconds, “I’m lucky I have you” Loki murmured against my belly. I smiled and kissed the top of his head “and I’m lucky to have you” I replied back. 

Until now Loki was unaware of the small brown and white kitten, when he saw it with Fenrir he raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?” Loki asked pointing a Fenrir who was licking the small kitten. I was silent before answering “a kitten” I said, “Where did you get it?” Loki asked, “I found it in the halls” I stated. Loki laughed it was carefree and blissful, “when will you stop caring about broken things?” he asked me with a smile on his lips. I kissed him “when others stop seeing them as lost causes” I stated, Loki smiled at me “does that mean never?” he asked a concerned expression placed on his features. I kissed him “don’t worry I’ll always care about the creatures everyone’s given up on” I promised. 

Loki smiled at me then frowned when there was a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is when you'll actually see Parvati


	50. Consolers Of The Lonely:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parvati arrives in Asgard and gives Sigyn a difficult wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some information about Parvati she has another part of herself that is called Kali who is known as the Dark Mother and The Destroyer. 
> 
> For more information on Parvati use this link: http://www.goddessparvati.com/parvati/
> 
> Angrboda means: Herald of Sorrow/Bringer of Sorrow (I always forget to tell you guys that)

After several more persistent knocks it was obvious the individual on the other side of the door was not going anywhere. Loki growled and continued to kiss my body “we’ll deal with them later” he mumbled against my skin. I chuckled and ran my fingers through his hair but the person barged in, to reveal Frigga. There was a mixture of embarrassment and aggravation on her face “Loki!” she said her cheek were flushed “mother” Loki said covering us up. Frigga gave a nervous sigh “what have I told you about locking your door?” she asked turning around, in response Loki rolled his eyes “and what have I told you about barging in?” he snapped. That’s when Frigga turned around “watch your tone” she said sharply, Loki looked down and mumbled “sorry” under his breath. Regaining her calm demeanor Frigga said “now you two get dressed” with that said she left the chambers.

I laughed at Loki who was frustrated “don’t worry my love, we’ll have fun later” I said kissing his cheek. I pushed him away from me so that I could get up; as I got dressed I felt his eyes on me. When I turned back around he was in the same place I left him I rolled my eyes and picked up his pants “put them on” I said as I threw them at him. Loki grunted but did as I told him, once we were both dressed I went to get Frigga. She was smiling “where are my grandsons?” she asked walking inside, “they’re in their nursery” I said motioning for her to follow me. Once we got to their room she was smiling brightly “ooh, they’re so adorable” she said softly. Frigga grabbed both Vali and Narvi and held them closely “they look just like you” she said walking over to Loki “except you were much plumper” she said kissing his cheek. Loki smiled slightly and watched as his mother walked over to the rocking chair. Once she was seated Frigga looked at us “oh I almost forgot Parvati is here” she said.

 After Loki and I changed into nicer attire we left the boys with Frigga and Dana. Then made our way towards a part of the palace I’ve only been a few times but Loki and I went to a secret hallway I was not aware of.  When Loki opened the doors I thought we were in the library, mainly because there were large bookcases but walking further into the room it was apparent that it was a private study perhaps used for meetings like this.  I looked around the room and saw a women with dark black hair tied in a lose bun with tan skinned with a golden glow to it. The woman was also accompanied by two gentlemen, one was quite young in his late teens and the other was older with skin wrinkling from age. I smiled back at Parvati, she still looked young almost exactly the same as she did when I was a child. Parvati stood up and held her hands together like in a pray and bowed but there was a hint of a smile on her features, Loki and I copied her action.

Everything was quiet and stiff mainly due to Odin who had a look of defeat on his face, “sit Lady Sigyn” Parvati said her voice was kind but it was an order. I did as she told, mainly due to Kali but once I sat down Parvati’s expression had soften “I have other relations to deal with thus we must make this fast” she told me. I nodded my head in understanding and looked at her stone faced companions; they said nothing but nodded their heads indicating they were taking Parvati’s side. I let out a nervous sigh “fair enough” I said, she smiled “as you know Asgard has fine warriors and wea-” I began but was cut off “we have no need for that” Parvati replied then added “we have no enemies, you know that” I nodded my head “then what would you prefer?” I asked “goods, Asgard has plenty of other resources that Mahadevas would like” Parvati told me. Odin stood up and crossed his arms “and what would that be?” Loki asked staring at his father “for one, spell books from Vanaheim” Parvati said “what use is that?” Odin asked.

I looked at Parvati “my people are passionate for knowledge and from my understanding the Vanir have quite an extensive knowledge toward magic” she said sternly. Odin simply nodded his head, “other than these books what other goods would you favor?” Loki asked “livestock, plants, gold, and other metals” Parvati said. I inhaled and exhaled “before we agree to these terms what does Asgard get?” I asked, all I got was a coy smile “we will come to your aid in times of war and allow the Bifrost to accesses our world” she gestured behind her to the two men who simply gave a head nod. I looked up at Odin who was rubbing his chin “both of us shall gain from this, your people can trade with me and my people can trade with you. In return we have each other’s backs” Parvati stated again Odin said nothing “we do not need you as much as you need us” she said watching him. I bit my lip “do we have an agreement?” I asked but the question was aimed toward Odin, “yes” he replied curtly. Parvati smiled “from here on out I shall speak to Sigyn and Loki alone” she said then she whispered something to her silent companions who gave her a box. Walking over to Odin she said “this will allow you access to my homeland” then she walked back to the table where Loki was writing out our proposal.

Once he was finished Parvati sighed one and handed it to Odin then Loki and I sighed the other then handed it to the two Buddhist who looked it over. Then they started speaking loudly in Hindu, Parvati then started speaking loudly with authority. I sighed angrily “what is it?” I asked she looked at me “nothing of importance. They don’t like talk of war” she told me. I nodded my head “now that everything is in order I’d like you to escort me to the Bifrost” she said looking at me. I glanced over at Loki and Odin, “come dear” she said.

After setting up the carriages Parvati, her companions, and I got in “I have one more thing I’d like to talk to you about” Parvati said calmly. I sighed and closed my eyes “what might that be?” I asked, “I want an infinity stone” she said bluntly. My eyes shot open “the only one we have is the time stone and if I remember correctly you’re know as the goddess of time” I said coolly yet firmly. Parvati smiled “the next time an infinity stone is in your hands I get it. Understand?” she said. I watched her for a moment “what use do you have of it?” I asked, “Leverage” Parvati said simply. I looked outside and saw we were nearing the Bifrost “besides it’s not wise to keep two stones so close together” Parvati chimed. I looked back at her “we have a deal” I said coldly, Parvati gave me a stern expression “don’t forget Sigyn. I bring destruction you bring sorrow” she said stepping out of the carriage followed by her companions. I growled in frustration and watched as she walked up to Heimdall, he used the artifact Parvati brought with her by using a spell of some sorts. Then I watched her disappear, once she was gone I sunk in my seat. I was in trouble and unfortunately I was bringing my home down with me.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahadevas is one of three worlds in Hinduism and it is home of "great shining beings," the Hindu Gods (Link I used for this info: https://www.himalayanacademy.com/readlearn/basics/god-and-gods-of-hinduism). Anyway for Parvati I wanted to make her seem kind and regal but I also wanted to make it obvious she was the one in charge.
> 
> One last thing If anyone is Hindu and I got information about Kali/Parvati wrong or I upset it you with how I portrayed her. I'm sorry.


	51. The Things We Fear Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took so long but I've been busy with college, finding a new job, and a better car. So most of my energy has been going toward that. Anyway I'm not sure when the next chapter will be written/up but it shouldn't be as long as a wait as this chapter was.

I woke up to the boys crying; it was a loud screech that echoed within the chamber. Groaning I sat up and looked around the room. Surprisingly Loki was still asleep considering he’s such a light sleeper; I smiled and kissed his cheek before heading to the boy’s room. Once I got there I saw Narvi trying to escape his crib “what’s the matter sweetie?” I asked softly going to his side. Narvi’s crying turned to a whimper as I held him close to my body, “did you have a bad dream?” I asked gently while rubbing his back next I went to Vali who seemed hungry rather than scared. As I was feeding Vali I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned around I saw that Loki was behind me, “I woke up and you were gone” he stated. I gave him a small smile “the boys were crying” I stated quietly trying not to bother Vali, Loki was silent as he kissed both Narvi’s and Vali’s forehead and that’s when I noticed his crestfallen expression.

After I burped Vali and put both boys back in their cribs, I went to Loki’s side, “what’s bothering you?” I asked wrapping my arms around his waist. He looked down at me and kissed me “nothing my love” he mumbled looking out the window; I sighed and turned him around to face me.  That caused Loki to give me a seductive smiled, “is my pet wanting attention?” he asked.  I rolled my eyes at him, “please tell me what’s wrong” I whispered his response was the same as last time “nothing Sigyn” he told me. Yet the look in his eyes told me otherwise, “Loki, you know you can tell me anything, right?” I asked. That caused him to sigh wearily “I’m just worried” he confessed, I looked at him “about what?” I asked my voice was unsteady. With his back to me Loki said “our sons” his tone was emotionless, “you told me Eir said they were fine” I said angrily. While running a hand through his hair Loki said “I’m not worried about their health” there was a pause before I asked “then what is it?” another pause.

However this one lasted longer than the other one, “what if our sons are bad because of me?” he asked so quietly I could barely hear him. Quickly I turned him around and kissed him passionately, “why would you think that?” I asked. Loki refused to look at me, “I’ve heard people whispering about our sons” he told me. Turning his face to look at me I said “t's not always wise to listen to rumors and village gossip” I said quoting a line he told me, a long time ago. Loki smiled “who told you that?” he asked slyly, “oh a very handsome and mischievous prince” I replied seductively. He laughed and kissed me, after we pulled away I looked at Loki but he was still upset. I sighed and kissed him one more time “why would you let those idiots bother you?” I asked. Instead of answering me Loki went over to the rocking chair across the room and patted his lap. Once I sat down, he wrapped his arms around my waist “they’re talking about our sons,” he said “innocent children as if they’re vile creatures that need to be eradicated” Loki said angrily.

I watched him for a moment but before I could say anything Loki started speaking again, “if they were simply talking about me I wouldn’t care” kissing him to silence him I said “our sons will be noble and caring,” I gave him another kiss “because they have you as a dad.” I whispered kissing his cheek. Loki sighed wearily “the only reason why they’ll be good is _you_ ” he said. I opened my mouth to speak “why would you think that?” I asked causing Loki to look at me sadly “I’ve always had something bad in me,” he whispered, “that’s why everyone’s afraid of me not my reputation” there was something off putting in his tone. I was unsure of how to answer but I wouldn’t have been able to because Loki was talking again “ever since I was a child my so called friends and even my own father looked at me as if I’m a monster” his tone was full of contempt. Before I could refute this, Loki was talking once more “now I’ve cursed my sons” his voice was barely above a whispered.

After Loki calmed down I kissed him then held his face “if you believe you’re a villain then that’s what you’re going to become,” I said softy “despite what people and yourself included think, you are **_good_**.” I said putting as much as on good as I could. Loki inhaled and exhaled “are you sure about that?” he asked like I was lying, “yes I am” I said confidently. That’s when Loki looked back at me, “What if I’m not a good man like you believe me to be?” he asked. I looked toward the window “I’ll still love you.”  I replied honestly, it may be the very thing that kills me but I’d love Loki no matter what. After a quick moment of silence passed I said “but you are a good man Loki and I’ll hear no more of this talk of you being evil”. After I said that Loki’s lips rapidly captured mine but there was something desperate in the kiss like he wanted to remember this moment forever.

  Once we pulled away Loki stroked my face “I’m so glad you’re mine” he whispered, I smiled and kissed him “and I’m happy you’re mine” I whispered back. All of a sudden Loki picked me up, carried me to our bed and set me down in the middle of it. I smiled looking up at Loki “and what do you have planned?” I asked “a proposal” Loki stated. I narrowed my eyes at him “what are you talking about?” I asked, Loki responded with a smile “let’s get married tomorrow” he stated. I kissed him “why the sudden rush?” I asked curiously, Loki kissed me “It’s been three months since the boys were born,” he replied then gave me another kiss “and since the deal Parvati my father likes you better.” He ended. I looked at him “we don’t have enough time to plan” I said, Loki looked at me like I was foolish “we’ll elope like we’ve planning” he told me. I smiled and kissed him “yes” I whispered causing Loki to smile brightly and kissed me. After we decided where we were going to get married Loki and I fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only a few chapters to go (maybe three: Sigyn/Loki eloping, the actual wedding, and the epilogue)


	52. Man and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn finally elope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to get updated. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Hopefully the next chapter will not take a month or so to update but I'm not going to make any promises.

The next morning I woke up to Loki staring at me, his right hand was holding his head up and his left was playing with my hair. I smiled at him “good morning” I said dreamily, “morning” Loki whispered before kissing me. Once he slipped his tongue in my mouth things became heated, after several moments of kissing, I had to push Loki away so that we can get ready for our trip. That caused Loki to frown, “darling, we’re not leaving until the afternoon” he stated seductively while covering my body with his. I smiled at him “I know but if we don’t get ready now,” I said and pushed him off me “something will happen and we’ll never be married” I finished walking over to the suites. The bed creaked and I turned around to see Loki walking around the room, I smiled at him before I disappeared behind the door.

Once I got to my closet realization dawn on me, I was about to get married to Loki tomorrow. The thought both excited me and terrified me, I was happy to marry the man I loved but I was scared as to what will happen afterwards. Will Odin have our marriage annulled? Will my family start up another war? I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not know Loki was calling my name; it wasn’t until he touched my shoulder that I was taken from my thoughts. When I turned to look at Loki I saw he had a concerned expression “is everything alright darling?” he asked, I smiled at him “just lost in thought” I told him. He narrowed his eyes “what were you thinking about?” he asked sounding suspicious “I’m just nervous, that’s all” I told him honestly. That caused Loki to sigh “darling you have nothing to worry about” he said wrapping his arms around me.

I kissed him under his chin, “what about our families?” I asked, Loki sighed and kissed me on my lips “what about them?” he asked. I licked my lips to wet them before asking “what if they try to stop our wedding? Or they try to get our marriage annulled?”  Loki smiled at me “then we’ll go somewhere they cannot find us” he told me. Then he kissed me again, “where might that be?” I asked Loki laughed “I’m going to keep that a secret until the time comes” he told me. Pouting my lips I said “please tell me” I asked sweetly, Loki smiled and shook his head “sorry love” he told me. I rolled my eyes at him “you’re no fun” I told him walking off toward my ridding clothes. Loki laughed and wrapped his arms around “I’m no fun? Hmm?” he asked, I nodded my head and walked around with Loki clinging to my body “I think I’m going to have to change your mind.” He whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked up at him “oh and how are you going to that?” I asked.

Loki chuckled darkly “you’ll find out on our wedding night.”  He said seductively, I smiled at him “why do I have to wait that long?” I asked twirling some of his raven locks. Loki smiled “it will be worth the wait darling I can assure you.” He told me his voice a soft caress. I sighed and looked Loki in the eye “you’re very secretive today.” I stated, Loki smiled and kissed me “with good reason.” He stated softly. I looked up at Loki and kissed his chin “let me go, so that I can pack.” I said kissing him one more time.

Once we had clothes, food, and weapons packed Loki and I got the boys and headed off toward a part of the palace where the military supplies were at. I was confused as to why Loki took us here “why are we here?” I asked following Loki. He was walking quickly toward the back of the room “I’m looking for a boat.” Loki stated, “what about the horses?” I asked “I’m afraid we’re going to need to fly to Alfheim.” He told me veering left. I stopped walking to cheek on the boys were both sleeping in the basket carrying them.  Then I turned left to follow Loki who was talking the tarp off a medium sized metal boat and loading the supplies in. He turned around when he saw me “what’s the matter?” he asked, “are you sure it’s safe?” I asked. Smiling Loki walked over to me “of course it is. Do you really think I’d let the boys or you on it, if it was not?” he said kissing my cheek. I sighed and looked down at our sleeping children “I know you wouldn’t” I said quietly trying not to wake them. I attempted to get on the boat but Loki stopped me “everything will be alright.” He told me. I looked up at him, “I promise.” Loki said, I smiled and kissed his chin “we should leave before someone notices what we’re up to.” I said stepping into the boat.

After we left the palace grounds we were one step closer to being married and this time the thought did not frighten me as much. However that last for about an hour before Loki started to speed the boat up towards the mountains. I looked at him and grew tense “Loki what are you doing?” I asked touching his arm “darling I need you to trust me.” He responded his voice was tense.  I felt my heart speed up as we keep going faster and faster toward the mountain “LOKI!” I shouted trying to steer him away from the mountain. He held the boys and me closer to him and said “darling this is the only other way.” Then we entered the small cave opening, it was rough entering and my heart was beating faster that I was sure my heart was going to exploded. I felt Loki kiss the top of my head and he was muttering “it’s alright.” To me repeatedly. When I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful lush forest, I pushed Loki away from me “what’s wrong with you?!” I shouted. Loki sighed “I’m sorry darling but this is the only other way to get here.” He said calmly. I looked at him and our sleeping children who seemed to be unfazed by what happened, “Sigyn I’m sorry,” Loki said wrapping his arms around me “, I know I should have told you what the trip was going to be like.” He whispered kissing my head.

I wiped my eyes “then why didn’t you?” I asked looking at him, Loki landed the boat in a river and held my face once the boat was sailing “I didn’t want to frighten you.” He told me. I shook my head “I thought you were trying to kill us!” I shouted. In response Loki kissed me when he pulled away from me he held my face in his hands, “why would you think I’d do such a thing?” Loki asked. I looked at him as if he was crazy “you were driving toward a mountain!” I shouted, Loki looked at the boys then to me before saying “Sigyn you should I would never do anything to harm our children or you.” He was calm as he said that almost as if he was trying to coax a wild animal. I sighed and sat down “if you ever do anything like that again I will hurt you.” I said pointing at him. Loki gave me his signature mischievous look “I love it when you’re flustered.” He said kissing me. I playfully bit his lip “I mean it Loki.” I told him, laughing Loki said “it’s adorable the way you try to look menacing.” I rolled my eyes at him and took Narvi and Vali out of the basket. Once the boys saw Loki they started laughing and kicking their legs “come here little ones.” Loki said taking our sons from my hands.

Smiling brightly Loki made faces at the boys who giggled loudly “are we still going to that friend you spoke about?” I asked. Loki looked up “he’s an associate and he lives fairly close to the mountains.” He said. I raised an eyebrow “he’s not a friend?” I asked Loki looked up from the boys “I don’t trust him that well.” He told me. I watched Loki make faces at the boys “then why is he an associate?” I asked. Loki looked up at me “it’s smart to have allies everywhere. You’ll never know when you’ll need them.” He stated. I watched him play with the boys before asking “is there anyone you trust?” Loki nodded his head “the only person I trust wholeheartedly is you.” He said. I studied Loki’s expression for a little while “not even your family?” I asked a little shocked, “Thor has tried to steal you away from me and my father has been dishonest my entire life. They haven’t been giving me reasons to trust them.” Loki said sounding angry. I sighed “what about your mother?” I asked, “I love her very dearly but I feel like she’s keeping something from me.” Loki confessed, “You don’t trust your mother?” I asked. Loki smiled “I trust her but not as much as you.” He clarified.

I touched his cheek “I’ve kept secrets from you. What makes me different?” I said Loki smiled “even when you were fearful of my reaction you still told the truth. It may have taken you a while but you still told the truth.” He told me. Before I could say anything Loki turned his attention back to our children “why do you think your mother is hiding something?” I asked. I saw Loki tense up “it’s just a feeling I have.” He responded I shook my head at Loki “it must have been lonely to never trust anyone even your own family.” I said. Loki looked up at me “I had my books and magic to keep me company,” He said quietly “, but now I have my own family.” Loki finished. I smiled at him “if others saw you like this you’d lose your chaotic reputation.” A cold voice behind me said when I turned around to see the tall dark skinned man was right behind me. Loki was visibly irritated “Bardi I trust you’ll keep this between us or I shall share something interesting about you.” Loki said sounding smug like what he had on Bardi was much better than what Bardi had on him.

There was a moment of silence before Bardi said “this must be Sigyn.” There was an arrogant air about the man as he said that. Loki eyed Bardi “yes it is.” He replied while steering the boat toward a dock. I smiled at Bardi “it’s nice to meet you.” I said politely, “likewise.” Bardi said curtly while stepping off the boat onto the dock. I looked back at Loki who was putting the boys back into their basket “how did you meet him?” I asked. Loki stood up carrying our supplies and I stood up with our sons “we had a mutual enemy that needed to be taken care of.” Loki told me “who might that be?” I asked. Loki looked at me “a man you would never know.” He told me “did you kill him?” I asked causing Loki to sigh “yes but he needed to be stopped.” He responded. I was about to ask Loki about the man but Bardi spoke up “these ladies shall escort you to your building.” He said gesturing at two tall white haired girls about 17 years old. I smiled at them but they remained stone faced, “this shall be fun.” Loki whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and followed the girls, they were silent the entire walk and spoke when we reached our room “you’ll be staying here for the duration of your stay” the blue eyed girl said gesturing inside the large bedchamber. There was a medium sized bed with two tables next to it “if you need anything we’ll be nearby.” The brown eye girl said. With that said the two girls walked off, “how are you feeling?” Loki asked I turned around to look at him “I’m a little nervous.” I told him. Loki came over to me and wrapped his arms around me “is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” he asked his hands roaming my body. I laughed “you could give me a hint about our wedding night.” I said kissing Loki under his chin “patience is a virtue darling.” He replied kissing my lips. I playfully bit his lip, “just give me a little hint.” I said sweetly, Loki laughed “it’s something we’ve never done before.” He told me walking off toward the boys. I sighed “that’s a very vague hint.” I stated causing Loki to smile at me “you wanted a small hint, remember?” he said. I rolled my eyes at him “you’re hilarious.” I said walking over to Loki, he smiled at me “I strive to entertain you every day.” He said. I kissed him then the boys “I’m going to get dressed.”  I said picking up my gown.

After several hours I was dressed in my cream colored gown with white flower embroider, a low cut neckline and medium length train. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and curled my hair in an elegant bun pining several diamond and pearl pins in to keep the remaining lose hair in place. I inhaled and exhaled before smoothing down my gown “you look beautiful.” Loki said behind me. I turned around to see Loki wearing an all-black suit and our sons were matching him. I smiled “you always saw that.” I stated, Loki smiled “that’s because it’s true.” He said walking over to me. Then he kissed me deeply and lovingly “the ceremony is about to start.” Nyan the blue eyed girl said. Loki smiled and handed Narvi over to me “are you ready?” Loki asked. I nodded my head “let’s go.” I said smiling. Holding out his arm Loki asked “are you still nervous?” I shook my head and took his arm “now I’m excited.” I said smiling.

Once we left the house, Nyan lead Loki and I walked along a worn path to where Bardi was standing behind an alter looking structure. Next to the structure was Ginny the brown eyed girl who had ribbons in her hands one was green like Loki’s color and the other was blue. When reached Bardi he said “normally the father walks the bride down the aisle.” Loki smirked “this is not a normal wedding.”  He stated, Bardi raise his eye brow but kept whatever comment he wanted to say to himself. Then he looked at Nyan and Ginny “we’ll hold the children during the ceremony.” Ginny said both Loki and I handed over the boys to the white haired girls. Before we turned to Bardi, who was fiddling with a bowl and fir-twigs first he sprinkled oil on Loki and I then he went to our sons and the light elf girls. Once he was done Bardi came over to us, “begin by trading your families’ blades.” He said, Loki pulled out a dagger from his coat and I got out my mother’s dagger from my purse. When we exchanged the blades Loki smirked and winked at me while mouthing ‘I love you’ in return I smiled at him and mouthed ‘I love you too’. Bardi coughed drawing our attention towards him “this exchange symbolizes the scared bond of your union.” He stated.

There was a brief moment of silence as Bardi went through his book, “now you are to exchange the rings and say _‘with this ring I be wed’_ ” He told us looking up from the book. Loki removed my wedding ring from his pocket, took my left hand putting the ring on my finger, and muttered the phrase, and then I did the same thing. Once the rings were placed on our fingers we turned to look at Bardi “would you like to exchange vows?” he asked. I felt my heart quicken I didn’t prepare any vows, what if I sounded stupid? Loki looked at me “I’ll go first.” He said more to me than to Bardi “Sigyn from the moment I first saw you _again_ I was infatuated and I knew I had to have you.” Loki said then kissed my hands, “now that I do. I hope that I may never live a day of my life without you.” He finished kissing my hands once more. I smiled at him, “when I met you at the Bjorks you sort of irritated me but the more I got to know you. The more I found myself falling in love with you.” I said quietly and awkwardly. However Loki did not seem to mind in fact he grabbed my hands and rubbed small circles “I hope we get to spend many years together even after our death.” I finished hoping that I did not sound stupid. 

Loki kissed my hands once more, “in the name of the realm eternal, I pronounce thee husband and wife.” He said. Then he gestured at Ginny to hand him the ribbons “grab each other’s hands.” Bardi instructed Loki and I did as instructed. Once our hands were clasped Bardi wrapped the ribbons around our entwined hands “the green represents Loki and the blue represents Sigyn.” He said as he tied the ribbons together. Then he started muttering a spell that caused my hands to feel a slight burning sensation but it was not painful, “what the gods have joined, let none put asunder.” Bardi shouted. Then he untied our hands and gave us the ribbons “you may now-” Bardi said but stopped when Loki kissed me. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, we kissed deeply and passionately for a while. That was until Bardi coughed “you have the wedding night to be passionate. For now let us feast!” he said. Then Ginny and Nyan came over to Loki and me handing over the boys to us, “I love you.” Loki whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek “I love you too.” I whispered, “Follow us.” Ginny said gesturing in front of us where Bardi and Nyan were standing.

After we walked for what seemed like hours we finally reached Bardi’s home; it was very large with marbled statues, with rose bushed and fir trees surrounding the property. Opening the door Bardi said “I had my servants prepare a traditional Asgardian meal as well as several traditional Alfheim wedding dishes.” The inside of his home was much grander. There were silk curtains of silver coloring, dark oak furniture, marble flooring, crystal chandeliers, and gold accents everywhere. When we got to the dining room we were meet with an aroma of roasted meat, vegetables, baked bread, and wine. Once we were seated at the large oak table the festivities began; music, singing, and laughter echoed throughout Bardi’s home into the night. Just as it was beginning to get late Loki came over to me and whispered “would you like to retire to our chambers?" I looked over at him and smirked “lead the way.” I whispered back. Loki took my hand and began walking toward the doors “should we let them know we’re leaving?” I asked. Loki kissed me “I think they’ll figure out why we left.” He stated matter of factly; I smiled at him and adjusted Narvi on my hip. By the time we got to our room the boys were asleep and as soon as I laid them down in the makeshift crib, Loki picked me up and laid me on the bed kissing me on my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this site for the wedding ceremony: http://www.vikinganswerlady.com/wedding.shtml  
> \---The sprinkling of oil (I’m not sure if it was oil or not. The sight did not specify), the trading of daggers (normally swords), and the trading of wedding rings (usually on the swords) is what would typically happen during a Viking wedding.   
> \----The rest of the wedding I used different things like the hand fastening, modern day wedding ceremonies, and I used two lines from the comic books when Loki and Sigyn got married
> 
> P.S: the wedding night will be the next chapter mainly because I wanted to give you a chapter after all this time. However I wanted the wedding night to be really good too.


	53. Mad Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I've been busy with finding a new job and finishing my summer course so all my time as been going into job applications, studying, and homework. Once again sorry for the delay in the update. 
> 
> P.S: Smut ahead

Sigyn giggled softly as Loki’s hands caressed the sides of her body “you’re so beautiful.” Loki mumbled against his wife’s ear. Sigyn laughed again as Loki’s breath tickled her “and you’re very handsome.” She said dragging her fingers through Loki’s raven locks. There were breathless moans as the two kissed one another “we’re wearing too much clothing.” Sigyn said in between kisses. Loki chuckled softly “we should change that.” he said shrugging off his coat, Sigyn smiled up at Loki and the two quickly got to work discarding their clothing. A blur of black and white flew through the air as the newlyweds tossed their wedding attire to the floor while kissing one another in the processes. Once Loki and Sigyn were completely naked they stared at one another, they did not kiss nor touch one another they were simply admiring their spouses’ naked beauty. Loki smiled at Sigyn before kissing her neck “I love you.” Loki mumbled against her neck, Sigyn laughed as his breath tickled her for a second time “I love you too.” she said breathlessly as her husband began to move his fingers between her legs.

Loki’s fingers teased Sigyn’s entrance for a brief moment before entering her, Loki’s expert fingers worked their way in and out of Sigyn causing her moan loudly. Loki smiled and began kissing her on the neck sucking her skin until he left a mark. Soon Sigyn could feel that familiar tingling sensation build up and she began to moan Loki’s name louder and louder as her orgasm build up. After Loki added an additional finger, there was a sharp intense increase and then Sigyn felt pleasure course throughout her body. As soon as her orgasm subsided, Loki kissed Sigyn’s shoulder “are you ready for your gift love?” he asked. Sigyn laughed “is my gift the surprise you wouldn’t tell me about?” she asked, Loki smiled at her and kissed her lips “it is.” He said. Sigyn smiled and kissed Loki “will you finally tell me what it is?” she asked, instead of answering her Loki kissed her “it would be better if I demonstrated.” He said, Sigyn sighed in annoyance “very cryptic of you.” She told him. Loki laughed “do you really want me to tell you what it is?” he asked, Sigyn nodded her head “you know I do _charming_.” She stated. Loki kissed her “I want to use my tongue on your sex.” He said.

Sigyn stared at him for a moment “what made you think of that?” she asked twirling some of Loki’s raven locks. He kissed her on her neck sucking the flesh tenderly “I’ve always wanted to try It.” he mumbled against her neck. Gasping Sigyn asked “then why haven’t you tried it?” instead of answering her Loki moved further down her down her body and kissed. Once he reached her womanhood he gave gentle kisses to her belly “I’ve never met a woman I’d thought enjoy it.”  He told her. Sigyn laughed “oh really? I’m the only adventurous girl you’ve meet?” she asked not really believing Loki. He chuckled and sucked the flesh of her belly “believe me love you’re more adventurous than most.” He said. That caused Sigyn to laugh “well that makes me feel special.” She said running her fingers through Loki’s hair. Chuckling softly Loki kissed her belly again “are you ready love?” Loki asked. Sigyn smiled and nodded her head, kissing her one last time on the lips, Loki went down her womanhood and began work his fingers in and out of Sigyn. He waited until she was screaming his name before he started to kiss her on her womanhood.

They were light peppered kisses but they were enough to cause Sigyn to moan loudly, Loki smiled against her and continued to use his fingers to pleasure his wife. Now with Sigyn’s fingers yanking his raven locks Loki decided to lick her womanhood and nibble the inside of her thigh. Their room was a song of cries of ecstasy and moans that got louder the more Loki used his tongue on Sigyn. Once he dipped his tongue inside her folds, Sigyn started to grip her husband’s raven hair tighter, and moan louder. Loki smiled against her pleased at the reaction he was getting from his spouse; increasing his speed by just a fraction he drew Sigyn’s clit in his mouth. He sucked but not hard enough to hurt, yet that was enough and Sigyn’s orgasm rushed throughout her body. She screamed Loki’s name and held me closer to her body, when her pleasure subsided Loki moved up Sigyn’s body kissing her all the way and once he got to her face he kissed her gently. Smiling Sigyn kissed him back “why haven’t we done that before?” she asked sounding slightly flustered. Loki chuckled “I did not wish to do something you’d hate.” He told her simply.

Sigyn smiled at Loki and stroked his cheek, “I hate how everyone thinks you’re a monster.” She whispered moving some hair from his eyes. Loki placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder “it’s not as bad as you think love. No one would dare harm our sons or you.” He replied. Then he placed a kiss on her cheek “so I see it as a noble sacrifice.” He mumbled against her flesh. Sigyn laughed and kissed Loki before she rolled the two over until she was straddling Loki. He smiled and watched as Sigyn lowered herself down on his manhood. As soon as she was straddled back on him Loki gripped her hips tightly but not hard enough to bruise her. Loki moaned loudly and clutched Sigyn’s hips a little tighter as she moved. Eventually Sigyn kept losing her balance so she needed to steady herself by holding Loki’s wrist but that was still not enough as Sigyn kept losing her balance so Loki helped her by bending his knees slightly to hold her lower back.

Once Loki did that Sigyn moved more easily and little faster soon the two were moving with one another. After what seemed like an eternity (a marvelous one at that) Loki and Sigyn both experienced their orgasms screaming the other’s name in the process. Sigyn collapsed onto of Loki panting heavily “perhaps you should be on top more often.” Loki said in between breaths. Sigyn placed a kiss on his chest “why is that?” Sigyn asked separating herself from Loki. He chuckled and moved her blonde unkempt hair out of her face “I loved watching your lovely breasts bounce around.” He said sounding very amused. Sigyn rolled her eyes and playfully hit Loki’s chest “quite uncouth of you.” She mumbled jokingly against his chest. Loki kissed her head “I love you darling.” He told her, “I love you too charming.” She said back. Then the two fell asleep listening to each other’s heartbeats and breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the wedding is going to take place during the next chapter.


	54. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn come back to Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Had a case of writers block and was gone for a week so I didn't have a laptop and I was spending time with my family

I woke up to the boys laughing in my right ear when I opened my eyes I saw Loki was using magic to create shapes of animals. I smiled and watched silently as Loki played with the boys; the three of them were smiling brightly as the green creatures danced around the room. Soon I became memorized by the flickering illusions turned into wolves, snakes, and other deadly creatures “good morning, love.” Loki said quietly. I shook my head and looked at him “good morning, charming.” I said sleepily, he smiled and kissed me but we were both interrupted by Vali who was pulling on my tangled hair “hello dove.” I said sitting up. Then I picked him up and set him down on my lap and he soon joined by Narvi who crawled on top of me. I laughed and kissed both my sons heads, “we need to leave today.” Loki stated I sighed and nodded my head “I know.” I mumbled laying my head down on Loki’s shoulder. I did not want to leave mainly because I had no desire to deal with Odin but Alfheim had so many beautiful flowers and lush forest that Asgard did not.

There was something peaceful about it and it made me want to stay here forever. Loki smiled and kissed my head “we’ll come back here again, darling I promise” he whispered. I sighed and looked up at him “can we leave tonight instead of the afternoon?” I asked, Loki sighed not like he was irritated but it did seemed like he was stressed “as much as I’d like to indulge you we can’t. I have a meeting I must attend to and it’s not something I’d like to miss.” He said. I groan and laid my back down on his shoulder “how long will you be gone?” I asked. Loki moved a lose strand of hair out of my face “a few hours.” He replied ruffling the boys’ hair. I tucked my hair behind my ears “we should get ready then.” I mumbled reluctantly.   After an hour or so we were packed and ready to go, unfortunately the ride back to Asgard was worse than the ride to Alfheim. Once the large shimmering golden palace came into view I felt a strange lump in my throat. It seemed to get worse as we speed by the marble towers leading to the palace, I inhaled and exhaled a few times but it still didn’t help.

The terrible feeling did not go away and by the time we reached the palace, butterflies swarmed angrily in my stomach.  There were several guards to greet us and standing behind them was Odin looking rather angry. Loki mumbled “damn” under his breath and held me closer to him as soon as the boat landed. Odin stepped passed the soldiers and said “my study _now_.” He was obviously livid and a few soldiers passed uneasy looks between one another. Loki held me closer to his body and took the basket which held the boys and looked at their sleeping figures. Before leading me towards the palace, the walk to Odin’s study was quiet and awkward; Loki stared daggers at Odin while the soldiers kept whispering to one another.

Once we reached Odin’s study the soldiers left and shut the large golden ornate doors. Odin’s study had several large bookcases, two small windows, a few large sofas, and three fireplaces.  The room was quiet and nobody not even the children made a noise, after Odin poured himself a drink he motioned for Loki and me to sit. Then he turned to look at us “are you proud of what you did?” he asked looking at Loki who smiled smugly in return “I married the love of my life. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked. I sighed and nudged him in the ribs “do you not care of the damage you caused?” Odin seethed. Loki looked momentarily confused “to be honest I don’t see what the fuss is.” He replied swiftly and nonchalantly I looked at Loki and silently groaned _‘he’s gone insane’_ I thought to myself. Then I looked cautiously at Odin “you just love to cause trouble don’t you?” the question was rhetorical and it was becoming increasingly obvious Odin was furious. Loki looked hurt by the comment but was quick to cover it up “I did not intend for **_this_** to happen.” Loki replied standing up.

Then it looked as if something bad was about to go down but Narvi and Vali begun crying drawing the men’s attention away from each other. I calmed them down and took the opportunity to leave “we should get them to bed.” I said walking over to Loki to grab him. Then I quickly made our way to our bedchamber, once we got there Dana and Fenrir greeted us. In the few weeks that we were gone, Fenrir grew to be as tall as Loki, he chuckled as he petted the large wolf’s head “Dana may you give us some privacy?” he Loki asked. Dana nodded her head “yes sir.” She replied and walked out of the room, “are you alright?” I questioned. Loki mumbled something under his breath and picked up the boys “Loki answer me please.” I said crossing my arms. All that did was make him smirk “I love it when you’re agitated you always look so cute.” He spoke softly. I rolled my eyes at him “one of these says I won’t be so cute.”  I whispered so I wouldn’t wake the boys.

Loki raised an eyebrow at me but before he could say anything I walked towards the suits to check on my wedding dress. It was a dark blue silky gown with silver embroidered designs on the short “v” neckline and at the bottom of the skirt. Loki and I already had everything ready for our wedding in Asgard except of course Odin’s permission but since Loki and I are already married I hoped that would change his mind well as least a little bit. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and a kiss placed on my neck, “are you alright?” I asked. I know Loki will never admit it but he does want Odin’s approval despite all the mischief he causes. He was silent for a moment “of course.” He replied plainly, I sighed and kissed him under his chin “what happened to sharing everything?” I asked. That caused Loki to tense up “I’m tired of never being good enough. It doesn’t matter what I do I’ll never be as _good_ as Thor.” He whispered. I was tired of everyone treating Loki like he was second best to Thor but he needed to know that doesn’t matter.

 I turned around and held Loki’s face “you need to stop caring about what others think. You’ll drive yourself mad if you let others decide your worth.” I said kissing him. However Loki remained mute, I sighed “I know that your father’s approval is important to you but you need to stop caring about his opinion.” I said. Loki smiled half-heartedly “It’s not as easy as you think, Sigyn.” Loki stated walking away from me and towards the window in my closest “ever since I was a child my father said ‘ _Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But BOTH of you were born to be kings’_.” Loki seemed very bitter when he mocked his father “but I always knew Thor was going to get the throne. It was always going to be the golden son not the freak on the throne-” He was pacing the room much like a cage wild animal “-it didn’t matter how hard I studied or how many alliances I mended due to Thor’s arrogance.” He said seething with anger.

Then he started rambling on and on about how he was the victim but he only stopped when I threw a shoe at him “I know that you’re angry and you have a right to be but if you keep wallowing in self-pity I will leave.” I said. For a moment it looked as if Loki’s brain shut off but then he suddenly regained awareness “what?” he asked walking toward me. There was hurt and anger in Loki’s voice and expression, “if you continue on this path it will end bloody and violent-” I took a deep breath before saying “because one day your anger will get the best of you and others will pay for that.” Loki refused to make eye contact “and I don’t want that someone to be our children. So you need to find some way to stop caring what Odin thinks or you’ll lose the boys and me.” I finished. That’s when Loki finally looked me in the eyes “they’re my children too and you can’t just take them away from me.” He said. I sighed and rubbed my arm “I don’t want to but I will if I have too.” I told him, Loki flexed his hand and looked back at me “I’ll try if that means I’ll keep the boys and you.” He mumbled.

I walked over to him and kissed him “that’s all I want.” I whispered before kissing him one more time. Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around me “I love you.” he whispered into my ear, I smiled and kissed him “I love you too.” I whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this chapter was going to be the wedding chapter but as I was writing this I got a different idea for it. 
> 
> Anyway Loki and Sigyn's conversation will be a contributing factor in the sequel to this story which takes place during the first Thor movie and the events that take place in the sequel will determine whether or not Loki goes down the path he takes in the movies. If he does Sigyn and the twins will most likely pay the price for that. Meaning more of Norse mythology will come into play. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> P.S: I hope Sigyn didn't come off as too mean but she really wants Loki to know he's worth more than his family and "friends" think and she doesn't want him to become the monster others think he is.


	55. Author Note

I would like anyone who reads my story to know I haven't forgotten about Sigyn and Loki. I've been very busy lately and have not been able to work on my fanfiction as often as I want to but I'm in the process of updating and a new chapter that should be up next week. Anyway there are only two chapters left until the sequel and when the sequel does get up I'll leave a note on this story. Thanks for reading my story and/or this note.


End file.
